


The Therapist

by Tabathie



Category: Underfell (Undertale AU), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also eventual smut maybe, Amnesia, Anxiety, Bara!Sans, But I continue to write it cause people like it, Cause you know... Logic?, Cussing, Depression, Don't worry, F/F, F/M, For my own personal enjoyment, Gaster is referred as Dadster, I APOLOGIZE, I didn't mean for this to happen., I hate myself because of it, M/M, Manipulation, My own lil headcannon for Underfell, Paps is best cockblock, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader has a Description, Reader hides a lotta shit, Reader is an anxious mess sometimes, Reader is named, Reader needs a motherfucking hug, Reader not Frisk, Reader was in a past abusive relationship, Sans needs a hug too, Sans needs like 15 hugs cause my god, Slow Burn, So Much Sexual Tension, Soul Bond, Soulmates my dude, The guy was an asss, The rape archive warning isn't part of the relationship, This is full of Undertale Tropes., This story is mildly shit, Underfell AU, anger issues, apparently, excuse me for this, fake memories, how do you tag, i suck at everything, if you couldn't tell, just to let you know, past suicide attempts, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 47
Words: 85,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabathie/pseuds/Tabathie
Summary: Xena Stone is a therapist who monsters go to because she seems well trusted.What she didn't really expect was a 8 foot tall edgy skeleton to come up and coax her into learning to love and trust again.This is a shitty fucking summary my dudes. xD But I'm sticking with it!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YO YO! So I don't have a strict schedule for this, cause I write it whenever I get an idea or the chance, but I'm hoping for daily or every other day updates. <3Also, Xena Stone is just the named reader, because that's just easier for me to write. Feel free to change any descriptions or her name to fit your needs better. <3[On hiatus for a bit]





	1. Well Ain't This a Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I'm here, this is my little story. Sorry for any errors, my laptop is kinda shitty and some keys stick.
> 
> Also, my lil headcannon for Underfell is that they seem real edgy and shit, but they're really just like the real Undertale characters with a couple exceptions. But ye.
> 
> Also also, I'm writing this in a notebook atm, so I have like 4 chapters done, but I'll prolly only post one right now, and ad more later.
> 
> Also Also Also, I'm not a good author. I'd appreciate it if, if you don't like the story, that you don't leave hate. I do take constructive criticism. So if you have any of that, let me know!
> 
> And I may go back and edit a few things here and there in the story, but I'll letcha guys know in the following chapters if I edit something!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading this!
> 
> <3 Taba

"Sans?" I call out to the overcrowded waiting room.

I hear a grunt followed by a shuffle of clothing. Suddenly, a large skeleton stands in front of me, looking down at me. He looks like all the other monsters I have thus far helped. Edgy. Black and red hoodie with yellowish fluff at the top. Red sneakers and black shorts with a golden stripe. "Follow me." I say, walking to my office.

He does actually follow, but doesn't sit. I sit down to see if it makes him feel a bit more comfortable, and it seems to have worked, because he sits down in the chair across from the couch I'm sitting at. I flip through the papers he filled out prior to coming into my office. 

"Okay, so. You're here because ypur brother, Papyrus, thinks it will help you. Right, but," I lean foreward, cradling my chin in the palms of my hands, "do you think this will help you? Are you even willing for me to try to help you? Because if you aren't willing or if you are convinced that this will do nothing for you, then I won't be able to do anything for you. Because you would've convinced yourself that nothing will be able to help. Even if it takes a long ass time for you to trust me enough with your issues, I'll listen and help you through them." 

Sans looks at me, then looks at my chest. I roll my eyes and lean back, getting comfortable, letting him read my soul. Most monsters that I treat do this to make sure I'm being true. They also make sure I don't have any LOVE, something that's not usual love. He stares for a few more minutes before leaning back, still not talking. 

"Comfortable now?" I smile warmly. "I'm not gonna force you to talk or anything, dun feel like you hafta. But it will be hard to help until you do talk to me." I look back through the clipboard. "So, you have anger issues, anxiety, mild depression, an-" I snort at the next words. "And an edgy complex? Did you write this? Jesus." I giggle and look at him. 

He cracks a wide grin. "I wood-n't lie." 

I giggle and end up snorting a bit. "Seems like most monsters have an 'edgy complex'." I look at the clock. "Alright, I could just squeeze you into my schedule, so today is a short day. Most of the time the sessions last as long as the person needs or wants." I stand up and walk over to my desk, picking up a card. "This has my info on it. Phone number, and work number." I hand the card to him. "So call the work number first, and if I don't answer then call the home. If that doesn't work, there's the front office number on the very bottom. I don't like to bother them, but if you desperately need to see me, and I'm not answering then you can call them and shit." 

Sans looks at me before stuffing the card in his pocket. "'Kay..." 

"Head to the front desk and ask them to schedule another appointment if you want another one." Smiling warmly, I offer a hand to him. "It was nice to meet you, Mr. Sans." 

He looks at my hand before clasping it and shaking it. "You too Ms. Therapist." 

"Ms. Stone works too. Or Xena. Whatever you're comfortable with. Also, you don't hafta fake hospitality if it makes you uncomfortable at the moment. We'll work towards it. Alright?" 

He looks at me for a second before letting go of my hand and walks out the door. 

I hum quietly to myself, starting to sort out the room before my next patient comes in. The short dinosaur lady with a fishy girlfriend. Hopefully Undyne won't be coming with today, because she fucked up my office when she did come, because Alphys and I were just talking and Undyne thought that wasn't helping. 

I organize enough before going back out. I look over at the receptionist, who is staring at Sans in fear. I blink a couple of times, and spot Alphys. She looks at me and I hold up a finger, her nodding a bit. She goes back to the manga I let her borrow. I walk over to the front desk. "Is there a problem?" 

Sans looks at me. "Naw, Ms. Stone. Everything is fine." 

"Uhuh. What's the problem Lily?" I look at the receptionist. 

"Uh... You guys have no free days in common... cept one day on the weekend... But you specifically asked for that day off. It's the only day you ask off." She says. 

"What day is it..?" I feel dread crawling up my back. 

"March 20th..." She looks at me. 

I look at her and clench my jaw. "I'll come in and see him at whatever time works best for him. I cannot take any more patients that day." I let out a breath before looking at Sans. "Sorry for that. I normally have a very full schedule. But I think some people that come to me are getting a lot better and can come to me less and less. So hopefully that will free up a space for you. Talk times with Lily." 

I walk over to Alphys and smile to her. "Ready?" 

She looks up at me and nods a bit. "Yeah. This manga is pretty great." 

I smiles brightly and walk her to my office. "It's one of my favorites." 

She follows after me and smiles brightly as well. "It's getting to be one of mine." 

Alphys and I sit in my office and talk for a few hours until Undyne comes.


	2. God Damn It Undyne. Everytime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT GUYS! I'm pretty shocked people actually read this. Whelp. My bestie said that she was confident that people would like it. But really, thanks for the support. ^~^ Makes me happy.
> 
> This is going a lil differently then how it was going in my notebook, but I felt like the story in my notebook was too choppy and a lil too quick. Like I want it to be a slow-burn shit.
> 
> Also thanks to the person who told me bout my dumb spelling mistakes. >~> I was typing on a phone so that's not the best thing to write with. I think I found all of them in the last chapter. I'm going to go back and check the grammar as well. 
> 
> Anyways! Here's the newest chapter! Hope you like it.

Alphys sits down on the chair Sans occupied earlier. "Do you have the rest of the manga?" She asks. 

"The rest of them are only available in Japanese. I never got them, since I never learned Japanese. Planning on doing it soon though." I smile at her. "But! They do have an anime that continues. I've watched that, but I still want to read the actual manga." 

Alphys nods a bit. "Undyne and I know Japanese, not to the point where we can speak fluent Japanese, but we understand it." 

"How's that?" 

"From the anime we watch." She says proudly. 

I laugh a bit. "I should've figured." I look at her. "Anything new happen lately?" 

We talk for a few hours, not paying attention to the time at all. It's like we're besties having a chat about the hot new gossip. I look at my watch and blink. "I'm lucky that you were my last patient for the day. You should probably get home before Undyne worries." I stand up to get her the paper with our next date written on it when something hits me in the face. 

Not just anything. A fucking door hits me straight in the face. I groan a bit, thanking to high heavens I had decided to go for contacts instead on my glasses today. "I doubt that was necessary Undyne..." I feel wetness coming from my nose that is seering with pain. "I think you finally broke my nose though." 

Alphys gasps and rushes over to me. "S-Should we get you to a hospital?" She asks worriedly. 

"I knew you were fragile, punk, but did I seriously break your nose?" Undyne says, seemingly panicking. 

"I can get myself to the hospital, it's alright." I smile a bit. 

Alphys looks as though she's about to say something but Undyne gets to if first. "I was the one who did that to you. I'll- We'll get you to the hospital." 

I stand up, pressing a rag to my nose. "I'm sure I'll be fine. Thank you for your concern, both of you." I smile to them. "Next time just use the door as a normal person would Undyne." 

"Yes Ma'am." Undyne says. 

"I'll see you in two weeks Alphys." I say, handing her a piece of paper with the date and time on it. "Hopefully, that is." 

They both leave and I clock out, going to my car. The bleeding has stopped, and I drive home, looking at my nose in the bathroom mirror. "Not broken. Alright, just kinda..." I move my nose back and forth until I head a crack. "moved out of place. All better now." 

I go down to my kitchen and grab my container of pills and a large glass of water. I take each pill one at a time in a specific order. Antidepressant. Anti-anxiety meds. Melatonin. Multi-vitamin. Vitamin C. Zinc. Echinacea. And motrin. I finish the glass of water, going up to my room and passing out on the bed, curled up with the blankets and pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! In my lil world of this story, I say that Alphys just talking to her therapist helps her a lot, so yeah! Cause that's how I got through therapy, cause I had ta trust my therapist before I told her anything. So yeah. Just wanted to say that.
> 
> Also, hoping that i'll get longer chapters out at some point. I'm not trynna rush, I just have more ideas for later. So in theory I'm rushing past a few things, but I promise longer chapters later!
> 
> Also sorry bout the lateness of the night. It's 9:22 where I am, and I had this finished last noght at like midnight, but I figured I'd wait for a little before posting. Also needed to proofread because it was midnight. I hope I caught everything!
> 
> I also just realized Undyne is pretty submissive, which isn't normal, and I wanna say that it's cause she knows Xena helps Alphys so she tries not to do anything that will be too... I don't know the word for it, but she just doesn't want to tick Xena off so she doesn't want to continue to help Alphys. Ye. If that makes any sense.


	3. A Sudden Call for Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have my back against the wall and my fucking neighbors keep pounding against it. I don't know if it's a kid hitting the wall or the bed rocking and smacking against the wall because of sinful actions. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Whelp, anyways, here is a new chapter because I have the free time, and no homework that is necessary for me to do at the moment. SOOOOOOOOOO Here we go.
> 
> Also a line of " ~ " means a timeskip, because it would just be boring nonsense.

The annoying sound of over-the-top, unneeded beeping from my alarm clock wakes me up. I look up, wiping away the drool off from my mouth. I grumble, standing up and walking across my room to turn off the alarm. I waddle over to my closet, clutching a stuffed animal to my chest, yawning. My closet doors swing open and I pull out a nice white blouse and a pair of dress pants. I grab some underwear and some socks before getting dressed after putting the stuffed animal, a big leopard named Bigcat, on my bed. I tug on my socks before grabbing some heeled shoes and a jacket, pulling the jacket on as well.

I move to the bathroom and sigh softly at my refection before pulling on my glasses and brushing through my short, pastel colored hair. I throw my hair up into two little buns at the back of my head, letting a bit of hair hang on either side. "Alright, Xena, you can do this. Only two people coming in today, hopefully. They shouldn't be too long they never are. Just a Froggit and a Whimsun. Lets go." I confidently nod to myself, striking a silly pose and giggling to myself.

Skipping down to my kitchen, I make a large thermos of coffee with a bit of hot cocoa powder in it. I run out the door, grabbing a box of homemade muffins and shoving it and my thermos into my tote. I jog down the street to the office, going into the main entry humming softly to myself. I make my way to the break room and set the box of muffins onto the table, grabbing one for myself and heading to my office, nodding towards the break room to the poor night shift guards and janitors who were just finishing their shifts. "Muffins in the break room for your hard work. Thank you for staying up all night just to keep this place clean." I say while smiling warmly.

A few of the men nod and smile back at me, most just make a beeline to the break room, happy for the food. I giggle a bit before getting to my office and setting everything down. I hum softly as I organize my office a bit more, setting out a few books on the desk, because sometimes the Whimsun just liked to read, and not talk. She said she saw my office as a safe haven where she can do what she wants, but she is slowly getting better. Along with the Froggit. Though he mainly talks about what has happened since the last time I saw him. It's cute, cause he keeps a journal about the week(s) as it goes so he doesn't forget anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stretch my arms above my head after Froggit leaves. He was very excited, I think I finally convinced him to ask his crush out. Hopefully the advice I gave him about asking her out will help.

Whimsun just wanted to read today, which allowed me to get some business things done, making sure to check on her every-so-often to check if she needed to talk or wanted to talk. After she finished the book, she's a quick reader, we talked about the book and about little things in the book. Then about a few of her personal life things. I smile softly at the mental memory of her getting flustered when she started talking about her stupid little crush that would never work out. I told her to just be herself, and if whomever she wanted to date didn't accept her for who she is, then they probably aren't right for her. She nodded and left with a bright smile on her face.

I smile a bit and look at the clock. Ahh, lunch. I shrug a bit and sit down, back to the door, and start to work, munching on a salad I brought from home. I barely manage to finish the salad, not even touching the fruit I had cut up as well, before my phone starts to ring. My office phone which is only used in case of an emergency.

I immediately think that there is a fire and pick up the phone. "Fire?" I ask.

"No." The front desk lady, Lily, at the other end states. "Patient that badly needs to see you. They're in mid-panic attack, and their..." I hear her ask something to someone else quietly before continuing, "brother, does-"

I slam the phone down into its designated spot before sprinting out of my office, fluidly dodging everyone in my path before I get to the front desk. I fix my sharp gaze at Lily and she points to the doors. "They went out." She doesn't even try to elaborate more, knowing I won't stay there to listen when someone needs help.

Sharply nodding, I jog to the doors and open them. I spot Sans and another skeleton, who I assume to be his brother, Papyrus. I speed-walk over, not wanting to run and frighten anyone. Papyrus looks up and spots me. "Miss Stone?" He asks and I nod in response. "Oh thank the stars." He breaths before motioning for me to come closer.

I nod a bit before walking over to the two, before looking at Sans's state. Sweating, shaking, shallow breathing, looking off, staring at nothing... I wave a hand in front of his face and he doesn't move. Not receptive to movement, nor of voice seeing as he didn't react when his brother said anything. I crouch in front of him, keeping my voice soft. "Sans, can you hear me?" I ask, figuring I might as well try a new voice, and he jerks a bit. "Sans, I'm going to bring you to my office, okay? You'll be able to lay down and do whatever you want, okay?" I barely see the small nod he gives me, and I look at Papyrus. "Can you pick him up? I'll lead you to my office."

Papyrus nods a bit and picks Sans up. I lead him back to my office, giving Lily the thumbs up that everything is handled enough. She nods and goes back to helping the patient in front of her. I look back at the brothers, Sans is now clutching at Papyrus's scarf, mumbling something. Frowning a bit, I motion for Papyrus to walk a bit quicker, getting to my office in a few seconds. "Set him on the couch. You should probably stay close though." I say. "I'm going to go grab something, okay? I'll be back quick."

Papyrus nods and I make a move to go out of the door before Sans mumbles something. Papyrus looks at me saying "He doesn't want to take pills Miss Stone."

I walk back over to Sans, gently crouching down to his level, his head laying on Papyrus's lap. "I'm not getting pills. I don't like to use pills unless I absolutely have to. I was just going to grab some water for you. That okay?" I see another fraction of a nod before standing up. "I'll be right back."

I jog out of the office and go to the break room. I pick up two muffins and three glasses of water, balancing it all. I carefully walk back to my office and set the water and muffins down on the table. I look over at Sans who is falling back into that panicked state. He had seemed to be better for a little, but that may have just been from the shock of my voice. I crouch down in front of him again and look at him. "Hey, hey. Breathe with me." I say, taking deep inhales and exhales, closing my eyes.

Sans looks at me and seems to try to get the breathing down but can't. Papyrus starts to breath at the same rate as I do, per my hand gestures, but Sans still can't quite get it. I gently take one of his hands and place in between my breasts, letting him feel the slow rise and fall of my chest. There's a potential that he can faintly feel the calming, slow rhythm of my soul as well, which will hopefully help him get his breath. I open my eyes again and take an unnecessary sharp breath before falling back into the rhythm.

Sans's eyes, eyelights?, were staring directly into my own. I hold his gaze, keeping my breathing steady. I feel his breathing regulate and I move his hand carefully away from my chest. "Do you need some water Sans?"

I see him shrug a bit, and I carefully move, getting one of the glasses from the table. I offer it to him and he frowns. "Drugged..?" Is all he asks, and I shake my head.

He seems trust me and takes a sip before sitting up and guzzling the entire thing down. I carefully stand back up, brushing off my pants and look at Sans. "Do you want to talk about it?" He shakes his head, looking down. "Whenever you're ready then." I say, filling his glass back up with water before turning to Papyrus. "Thank you for bringing him."

Papyrus nods and looks at his phone. Cursing softly, he stands. "I need to go to work. Can you watch over my brother, in case he has another thing?" He asks me.

I chew my lip for a minute. "How long will you be?"

"I get off at 6." He looks at his watch again.

"Wait one second then." I walk over to my desk and scrawl out my address onto it before coming back and handing it to Papyrus. "The building closes early today, some extra renovations happening. That's my address. I'm going to bring him to my place, and you can pick him up?" I ask.

Papyrus nods a bit before abruptly pulling me into a tight embrace. It lasts for a second and he looks at me when he pulls away. "Thank you for helping my brother." He says quietly.

"Anytime." I say with a smile before handing him a card. "If anything ever happens and they tell you I'm not at the office, as long as I'm not sick, call me and I should be able to see him."

Papyrus looks about ready to hug me again but coughs. "Okay, Miss Stone." He says before he leaves.

I smile a bit at him before turning to look at Sans. He's fast asleep, and he seemed to have eaten one of the muffins. I hum softly and look at the time. "One and a half hours til closing. I'll let him sleep." I grab a blanket from my tote and gently toss it over the sleeping skeleton. "There you go. You had a rough day. Hopefully you'll grow to trust me enough so you can tell me about it one day."

He shifts a bit, and I think he has woken up, but a loud snort comes from him. He grabs the blanket, pulling it closer around himself before going back to his peaceful sleep. I giggle a bit before going to my computer and doing some work with a small sigh of annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I think my neighbors were having sex in their bed and their bed was banging against the wall. Cause it stopped after a few minutes.
> 
> BUT HEY! Look a long chapter. See, I have good ideas for this story, I just had ta get through two initial setup chapters and shit. But look at this shit. Fucking proud of myself. GG ME! WHOOOPPPPPP!
> 
> I hope you guys like the new chapter! I dunno when the next one will be up, cause I never know when I'll have a lot of homework, and when I don't have a lot of homework. But hopefully there will be one up this weekend at the latest.
> 
> You guys are the best by the way. <3
> 
> Buh-bye for realsies now.


	4. You Meet Someone New Everyday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH! I'm just brimming with ideas for this fanfic! So many chapters! Plus I just finished a research essay I've been spending months on. FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK YE MAN! 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for all the amazing and sweet comments. They make my day, each and every comment. Thank you all so so so so so so so much!
> 
> Onto the story before I start to ramble incoherent nonsense.

Lily knocks on my door at about 2 o'clock. "Xena, the building is closi-" She looks at my couch and sees Sans still sleeping there. "ng shortly."  


I look up at her. "Gotcha Lil."  


She nods with one last look at Sans before she leaves. I shut down my computer and pack everything up before gently shaking Sans. "Hey, Sans..?" He stirs a bit and cracks open an eye socket looking at me with those piecing red eye lights. "It's time to go. Can you stay awake for like 10ish minutes and then when we get to my house you can go right back to sleep. Deal?"  


He looks at me before slowly sitting up and finally standing. I look up at him and fold up the blanket into my tote. I wave for him to follow me, locking my office behind me. "I walk from here and back because my house isn't that far away. I hope you don't mind walking."  


"Why am I going to your place...?" He asks.  


"Papyrus wanted me to keep an eye on you while he was at work. In case you have another attack. I'm guessing you fell asleep before we worked that all out." I look back at him, continuing to walk.  


"Yeah..." He says, still following me. "I was really tired..."  


"I could tell." I look at him, stepping out of the building. "You hungry?" I can see him debating in his head. "I mean, if you're down for some grub, I just had a salad for lunch, wasn't that much." I shrug a bit.  


He looks at me. "Yeah. I know a place that delivers though."  


I nod before leading him to my house, standing right beside him and keeping a hand in my tote next to both my pocket knife and my keys, also having my mace close by. We walk in relative silence, just our soft footfalls decorating the air with sound. I stop in front of my house, which is rather large for one person, and open the door. "Here we are. Home sweet home. Welcome to my humble abode. All that jazz." I say, doing jazz hands and walking backwards into my house. "Come on in. Make yourself at home."  


Sans walks in and looks around in shock. "This is your place...?" He asks. "It's huge for one person."  


I shrug a bit. "More people used to live here. They left." I bite my lip a bit. "But anyways! What's the place you wanted to order from? If you still want some food that is. If you just want to crash on my couch again, it is rather comfortable." I smile a bit.  


He looks at me before chuckling. "I'll call them. Least I can do."  


"You don't really hafta do anything, Sans. Other then relax and provably sleep." I smile warmly. "But I'm not going to stop you if that's what you want to do."  


"You just helped me through a panic attack, a bad one at that; brought me to your home in case I had another one because Paps wouldn't be home; and you're letting me order from a place that may or may not be somewhere where you have been. You may not like it, yet you're letting me..." He says skeptically.  


I look at him. "It's my job to make sure all mh patients are safe. If a realtive to a pateint thinks that my patient will not be safe on their own, because they won't be in the right mind to call someone for help, then I will not hesitate to bring them home with me or keep watch over them for however long." I smiles gently. "The food thing isn't so bothersome. I'll eat just about anything, but if I don't like it then I can always make myself something." I pull out my phone. "So, what's the number?"  


Sans recites the number from memory, it seems, and I look at the weird familiarity of the numbers. I shake my head a bit and call. Sans hands me a paper with his order also with a small note that read: "Ask for human food specifically, or else you won't be filled up. You'll just have a lotta energy." I nod a bit at him before tapping my foot a bit.  


"Hello, what is your order?" Asks a familiar voice.  


"Grillby?"  


"Xena?" Grillby responds.  


"Yeah. Sorry, food." I laugh a bit and recite the list of food for Sans. "And I'll take a burger and fries. The ones for humans. That will actually fill me up." I smile.  


I hear him chuckle. "Alright. Where do you want this delivered?" I give him my address. "That'll be a few minutes."  


"Okay!" I say and we wxchange goodbyes before hanging up. "So!" I turn to Sans. "I don't have a lot to do, but I'm sure you'll be content on sleeping or watching TV or something. I have some video games too. Or we can talk. Whatever will make you comfortable."  


"You know Grillby?" He asks.  


I sit down on the loveseat. "Mhmm. His daughter, Fuku, has been my patient for a while." I look at him. "I know a lot of monsters."  


"How'd you start to meet my kind?" He asks, getting comfortable on the pn the couch.  


I smile a bit. "I met Alphys by accident. A lot of my human patients started to stop showing up because I don't hate people without a good reason. Which meant that I didn't hate the monsters right after they left the Underground. Which made a lot of my patients unhappy and they stopped showing up. I thought I was going to lose my job, other than the random special case where nobody else could help a person." I shift in my seat. "Undyne came in one day, carrying Alphys, kicking down doors, trying to find someone who could cure her girlfriend's panic attack. It was one of the worst ones I had ever dealt with, but I was somehow able to calm her down. Get her to breath right." I looks at Sans. "I'm not quite sure what she did, but next thing I knew, King Asgore and Queen Toriel were in my office and asking if I could become a therapist for the monsters. You guys all seem to have bad mental health issues, and they asked if I could help everyone. I told them that I could only help those who are willing to be helped, and who would come to me." I scratch my neck. "Everyone is helped in different ways, and it's fun to have the diversity. Whereas most humans just want to spill their lfe story on you, and expect advice, monsters are a lot nicer. Whether it be from their anxiety or not, most of them at least let my finish speaking. Most will try out my methods of help, unless they know their own. Humans are dicks and normally shoot down all my ideas for them." I sigh a bit. "But yeah. I think there are a few stragglers that I've heard about but never met, but all the monsters seem to be helped. Most of them had to see me daily in the beginning." I stand up as there is a knock on the door. "Ooh. Food."  


On my short quest to go to my door to pick up the meal, I miss Sans staring at me like I have three heads. I pay for the food and smile warmly at Burger Pants, another "patient" of mine. He's a special case because he only comes in when things are bad. "Thanks BP." I say and he nods a bit, waving a hand before hopping back into the car.  


I turn and hold up two bags of food, one labled "Sans" then other one labled "Xena". I laugh a bit before setting the "Sans" bag on the table in front if Sans. "Dig in."  


He opens the bag and does dig into his food and I follow in suit. I groan at the heavenly taste of the burger in my mouth. "Fuck this is good."  


Sans looks at me, amused. "Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy. Hope this is a nice enough chapter. There may be another one posted tommorrow, that I'll write tonight.
> 
> Maybe I'll post it tonight too.
> 
> I just have a lotta free time. And nothing to do in it. Cause my English class didn't gimme homework, and I just have a few problems on my math homework to do. WEEEEEEE! LETSSSS GOOOOOOOOOO! But yeah.
> 
> I dunno thi.
> 
> But you guys are the best.
> 
> :3
> 
> Lemme know if there's any spelling errors. You dun hafta specifically point them out but just say like: "I see a few spelling errors" or sumfin. But only if you wanna. Not gonna force you.
> 
> Thank so much for reading and I'll see ya'll later. Bai!


	5. Undyne Learns How to Open Doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People have been saying how they like this rendition of Underfell. Well, thank you! It's only my dumb rendition of Underfell that works for this story, and it's just how I see the Underfell AU as a whole. Just a lotta people who are trying to hide their mental health issues in the best way they can, which is through violence. Just my own little idea for it. I dunno, seems better then everyone being a murderer, cause that seems more like different AU's. Anywho.
> 
> Here's a new chapter! I'm surprised I've been pretty consistent on this. Prolly cause I still have ideas and stuff. And I'm trying to do a slow-burn and not let relationships start too quick. Cause whenever I do that, I don't have anymore ideas for the stories. But yeah.
> 
> I'll shut up now. Have fun.

Soon after we finish our food, Sans is passed out on my couch. I smile a bit and throw a knitted blanket over him. I turn on my ipod, and let my music play, soft enough that it won't wake Sans up, but loud enough for me to hear it. I look at my living room and carefully gather all the trash and dishes from the tables and bring them to the kitchen. I hum softly along with the song, tapping my foot along with the beat. I pull off my jacket and blouse, leaving me in my dress pants and a undershirt. I look down at my dishes before starting to hand wash them.  


As I clean, I start to quietly sing along to the music playing. I soon finish the dishes and get to work on cleaning the rest of the kitchen. After about an hour, my kitchen is spotless. I hum softly and turn to the "Chore Board" in my house. I blink at the fact that it's empty for a moment. I let out a shaky breath before rubbing my forehead. "I really need to take that down. Heh. Nobody else here to use it." I mumble to myself.  


The only problem is I don't have the heart to take it down. Like how I don't have the heart to bring anything from the better days down. It's almost as if I'm hoping it's all just a prank and they'll walk through that door again. I feel my eyes start to swim in tears and I firmly press the heel of my hands to my eyes, forcing the tears back.  


I look over at the time. 5:30 the clock read. I look back over to Sans before walking over to him. I gently rub his shoulder. "Hey, your brother" my throat tightens at the word for a moment, "is getting off in thirty minutes. Time to get up, sleepyhead." I smile warmly.  


Sans opens his eye sockets and looks at me in a way that takes my breath away. "Kay." He says simply before sitting up and rubbing his eye sockets.  


I smile at him before carefully packaging a few muffins in a container. I hear a knock on my door and blink before going to the door and opening it.  


Then I immediately shut it in the guy's face, locking it. "Fucking aye." I swear loudly. "GO AWAY! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY! OR I WILL CALL THE COPS!"  


"What will the cops do, babydoll?" His fucking annoying voice purrs through the door.  


Sans looks between the door and me, cocking a brow bone. "Fucking crazy ex boyfriend." I say to Sans before opening my door again, 911 ready to dial. "I have a restraining order and a friend in the police force who owes me a favor. If you don't leave now, you'll get real fucked up fam." I glare at him, my features like ice.  


"Mm~ I'd like to get fucked by you~" He grins, leaning closer.  


I grin my barely repressed rage present in the way my lips curl. "Mm~" I purr before grabbing my mace from my tote, which was on the door hook. "Prepare to be fucked, Gideon." I say, sickeningly sweet before spraying the mace into his eyes.  


He screams bloody murder and I jump back, kicking him in the chest to push him back. I hit call on my phone, pressing it to my ear. "911 what-"  


"Transfer me to Sheriff Undyne please. Tell her it's Xena." I say crisply.  


After a moment the phone gets transferred to Undyne. "What do you want, punk?"  


"Gideon is back. You have the ability to arrest him." I say, monotonously. "He didn't hurt anyone, but I maced him in the face. Only because he came too close and the restraining order says that I can use self-defense if I feel threatened."  


I hear her bark with laughter. "I'm on my way. Didn't know you had it in you, girly."  


I hum softly in agreement before hanging up the call. I close my front door, ignoring Gideons screams. My face is still hard and cold, but melts when I see the scared look on Sans face. "Hey, sorry. I forgot you were there." I walk over to him carefully, putting my hands up in a surrender position. "I'm not going to hurt you." I say softly.  


Sans looks at me and flinches away a bit before calming enough from the soft waves of comfort my soul was sending to him, without me knowing. I sit down beside him, and look at him. "Sorry you had to see that."  


"Just remind me never to get on your bad side, okay?" He says a bit shaky.  


I laugh a bit. "It's pretty hard to get to the stage where he is. You'd hafta be a real asshole to get there." I say with a small smile.  


He looks at me. "What did he do?"  


"Long story short, he was abusive and manipulative." I shrug a bit. "I don't handle that stuff well. Plus he tried to make me hate myself more than I already do, and a lotta other shit." I look at my hands before looking up at him. "But that's in the past. 8 years is how long we've been broken up and he keeps trying to say that we aren't. Cause the guy hasta break up with the girl and shit by society's rules and for his pride. Can't just have a girl break up with him. He'll lose his 'street cred' because that's important." I growl lowly before looking at Sans again. "Ack. Sorry. I'm your therapist, you aren't mine."  


Sans nods a bit. He opens his mouth to say something but there is a loud knock on my door. I stand up and walk over, opening the door. "Undyne. I'm shocked you didn't kick the fucking door in again." I grin up at her.  


She points behind her at Papyrus. "He told me not to do that."  


I look at Papyrus. "Thank the mother fucking lord you are here. To keep Undyne from kicking down my god damn door. I've spent like hundreds of dollars fixing doors whenever she comes. SHE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO OPEN DOOORRRS!" I waves my arms dramatically, giggling a bit. "Sorry, sorry."  


Papyrus surprises me by laughing along with me. "We have the same problem, Miss Stone." He chuckles. "Sans still here?"  


I open my mouth to say something before Sans comes up behind me. One of his hands settle on my shoulder. "'M here Pap."  


Papyrus looks at his brother. "Come on." He looks back at me. "Thanks for taking care of him."  


I nod a bit and Sans squeezes my shoulder. "Yeah, thanks Miss Stone." He says gruffly.  


I smile warmly at the two of them. They walk to Papyrus's car and leave. I turn back to Undyne. "So?"  


"Bugger shouldn't be bothering you again. He got frightened by a big bad monster." She grins.  


I give her a look. "Want some muffins..? OH FUCK!" I groan, pressing my hand against my face. "I was gonna give Sans and Papyrus some muffins... the ones that I give Alphys a lot." I look at her. "You guys need more..?"  


Undyne nods. "Yeah. And I can get those muffins to them." She says.  


"Can you explain what I did to them and how they'll hopefully help, but make sure Sans knows it's not drugs. He seems to be against them." I say, going to my kitchen and getting another pakage of muffins for Undyne and Alphys. "I hafta make more, but can you give the one with more muffins to the brothers?" I walk back over.  


"Yeah. I'll do that. And it's just a bit of soul magic that you put into the muffins. And they're only to eat when they're starting to get stressed or just need to take a breather but they can't calm down enough or something like that, right?" She looks at the muffins.  


"Yeah. It won't harm them. But they should help." I think. "But can you make sure thag Papyrus knows that if he doesn't think muffins are going to help then to bring Sans to me. And if Papyrus himself needs to come and see me, he is free to do so."  


"Will do boss." She says with a mock salute. "Oh. Alphys wanted to know if you wanted to come to anime night this Friday?"  


I look at her before smiling a bit. "Alright. I'll check my schedule and text you or something. Okay?"  


She fist pumps before running to her car and driving off. I shut the door behind her and laugh softly. I look back to my couch and fold up the blanket, carefully looking back at the "Chore Board." I still can't take it down yet.  


I let out a sigh before going up to my room and carefully put my clothes in the hamper and pull out some pajamas. I throw those on and lay back in bed, cuddling with Bigcat for hours.  


I cry myself to sleep that night.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyy.
> 
> Tragic backstory is brewing.
> 
> You guys ready?
> 
> I dunno when it'll be tho.
> 
> Prolly not next chapter. But you'll get hints of it throughtout the story.
> 
> I think you guys will be outrightly told when Xena tells Sans. That could be a while. Hah.
> 
> I'm an asshole.
> 
> Love you guys. Thanks for all the support. :3


	6. The Power of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo! Thanks you guys for all the support you've given me!
> 
> I've been a lil down today, depression, anxiety, and paranoia smacking me around. But Imma try to get a chapter out! Cause it's what I dooo!
> 
> Hopefully this isn't shit, in reflection to my mood, but it's good!
> 
> Good shit!
> 
> There we go.
> 
> Onto the story!

A few days pass and it's now Friday. A week from the dreadful anniversary, but it's anime night. Somehow, I'm able to go because a lot of my patients cancelled which lead to me dealing with dire cases that needed immediate help and calming. I sigh softly and stretch, walking up to my house and unlocking the door. I open my door, walk into the house, and shut the door again. I trudge up to my room and look around a bit before going to my closet. I pull it open and sigh softly. "Okay, Xena, you gotta look presentable but not wear what you wear to work. Okay. Fuck."  


I look through my closet, tossing out two pair of pants, a few graphic tees, a few nice shirts, and a few flannels. I grab a pair of socks and my brother's old high-top converse. I look at them for a moment too long before shutting my eyes tightly and letting out a breath. I go over to the assortment of clothes on my bed before going with a pair of black skinny jeans, a graphic tee with Deadpool on it, and a red and black flannel to match. I throw the clothes on, pulling on some fresh socks and the wore out converse. I sigh at my reflection before carefully pulling on a choker.   


The choker is gold and black. It has a sun in the middle with a bright ruby in the middle of it and some more gold and black detailing. There are three loops coming off of the main strand, one on either half of the choker, and one draping a bit further down, connecting at the 1/4 and 3/4 marks on the main strand. My sister used to wear it everyday until it stopped fitting her, and she gave it to me.   


I look at my reflection again and put on some gently scented perfume, which smells like vanilla, and carefully brush through my hair. I pull out a small section from each side of my head and clip them together in front of my face. I divide the rest of my hair in half, putting each half into a small bun. I pin each bun down securely before letting the hair clipped in front of my face down, so it frames my face. I smile contently before grabbing my purse. I throw a phone charger, headphones, my wallet, my keys, a blanket, and a scarf into the bag. I throw it over my shoulder and run downstairs, typing the address Undyne texted me into my phone. I look at it before grinning. "Great, don't hafta drive. Not too far away!"   


I grab my pocket knife and mace from my tote and shove it in my bag, as well as a new container of muffins for Undyne and Alphys, before leaving my house, locking the door behind me. I turn and blink a bit at the sun before double checking that my door is locked and walking to the sidewalk. I look at my phone again before walking to the office for work. I take a sharp left before going to the block that houses my office, and continue to follow the directions. I land in front of a house a few moments later and see three rather familiar cars. One I pinpoint as Undyne's loved truck, another as Alphys's nice Prius, and a sleek convertible. I vaguely remember Papyrus coming to my house in a car very similar to that, so I deduce it's probably just him. Which means it's also highly likely that Sans is there.   


This is going to be awkward.   


I laugh softly to myself before walking up to the door and gently knocking on it. The door flies open to show Undyne in a simple tank top, that is sowing off all of her muscles, and a pair of booty shorts. "YOU MADE IT!" She yells.   


"That I did. May I come in, or is it complimentary to attempt to kick your door down?" I tease carefully.   


She looks at me for a moment before doubling over with laughter. "I would like ta see you try that, Punk. You probably don't have the leg strength to do that."   


"Yeah, probably not." I laugh along with her. "May i come in though?"   


She looks at me. "So long as you don't be all formal with us." She glares at me.   


I snort before looking at her, resting my hands on my hips defiantly, tapping a foot. "Bitch. Whatcha gonna do, close the door and make me walk back home?"   


She pulls me into the house, laughing loudly. I close the door carefully before Undyne gets the chance to kick it closed. I look at Undyne. "Shoes off?" She nods. "Cool. Just don't take mine. Sentimental." I say while taking my shoes off.   


She gives me a weird look. "We aren't going to steal your shoes, punk."  


I raise my hands in mock defense. "Look, just making sure."   


She looks me up and down before grinning. I give her a look and she waves me off before dragging me into the living room. "THE THERAPEUTICALLY HELPFUL PUNK IS HERE!" She yells.   


I pull the box of muffins out of my purse and hold them up. "AND SHE BROUGHT THE... UH... MUFFINS!" I yell, not quiet matching Undyne's voice and very awkwardly.   


I hear people applauding and I look around. Sans and Papyrus on the couch, Papyrus against the side of the couch, clapping with a grin; Sans sitting in the middle, eyeing me; a small child sitting in Papyrus's lap I remember as Frisk, clapping wildly; and Alphys sitting on a love seat, laughing a bit while she claps. Undyne put me down and I bow before walking over to Alphys and handing her the container. "For you." I say with a wink before walking over to Frisk. "Heya lil rascal. How are you holding up?" I say while ruffling her hair.   


"I'm doing well!" She tells me, smiling brightly. "I'm spending the weekend with my uncles!" She gestures to the skeleton brothers before looking at me suggestively. "Mom and Dad had some... things... to address. If you know what I mean." Frisk reaches over and nudges my arm, eyebrows wiggling.   


I look at her and snort. "I forget how..." I shake my head, laughing. "How immature you are. Doof." I say before looking at the two skeletons. "Heya Papyrus. Heya Sans." I say with a smile.   


"Hello Miss Stone!" Papyrus says enthusiastically. "I'm happy you could make it!" Sans just nods along with Papyrus, Papyrus glares at Sans. "At least say something Sans!"   


"Something." Sans says with a grin.   


Papyrus screams in rage and tosses Frisk accidentally, but I catch her. The force that hits me when I catch her, however, sends me toppling over. Sans then catches me, well I mostly just fall into his lap and he grabs me before I roll off of him or bounce off of him and onto the floor. Papyrus is oblivious and storms into the kitchen, where Alphys and Undyne are. I look at Sans, laughing. "Nice, dude."   


He chuckles as well, and open his mouth to reply before Frisk cuts him off. "Hey, Xena." I look at her and she grins wickedly. "I didn't know you were falling for Sans!" She cackles.   


I feel my face heat up a bit before laughing. "Hah, funny, kiddo." Sans and I say at the same time.   


We look at each other and start to laugh loudly. I end up falling off of Sans's lap with my laughter, but he has the mind to grab Frisk and set her down to safety so she didn't get crushed by my weight. I end up giggling on the floor by Sans's feet.   


Everyone else comes in and I calm myself down, taking the seat beside Sans. Alphys and Undyne hand out Chinese takeout to everyone on little trays and start the first anime. I watch while eating my food, feeding some to Frisk, who had eaten beforehand but was still hungry. Once the food was cleared, I look over at the love seat, which is to my left, to see Alphys and Undyne curled up together, both watching with rapt attention. I look over to my right to look at everyone else. Frisk has taken residence in Papyrus's lap, slowly drifting into sleep. Papyrus himself is out like a light. Sans looks like he is sleeping, but I can't be sure. He looks tense.   


I decide that before I nudge him to check on him, I'll check my phone. Apparently there had been more than season that had played because it was well past ten. The rest of them seemed to tired to drive me home, since I can't just walk around at night. I contemplate asking Alphys or Undyne, but remember that normally these are sleep overs. I figure what the harm could be with me sleeping over, even if I don't sleep. I did put my medicine in my bag. I carefully grab my glass and sneak into the kitchen, refilling it with water before sitting back on the couch. I pull out my pill container and dump all my pills into my hand. I take them down one-by-one before replacing the container and chugging the rest of my water. I set the glass down and look over at Alphys and Undyne again. They're fast asleep now. The next episode is about to start but I stop it from continuing. I shut off everything carefully before pulling a blanket over the two hosts.   


I find another blanket on the back of the couch and I drape it over Papyrus and Frisk. I don't see another blanket around so I pull out my own. I thank the gods that I brought the one that is big enough for like ten people. I carefully pull it over Sans and myself, leaning closer to him so he could drain from my own warmth. I close my eyes, curled in an awkward position sitting upright. I turn away from him and pillow my head on my arm before I feel an arm wrap around me and pull me on top of someone. I freeze before letting out a breath. "If you wanted to snuggle, coulda just said something Miss Stone." Sans says.   


I turn my head to look at him and roll my eyes, though he can't see because of the dark. "Not trying to. Just making sure you were warm." I say, trying to get off his lap.   


His grip tightens. "Can ya stay here for me..?" He asks.   


I instantly stop and look up at him, concern washing over my feature, though he still can't see. "Did you have a nightmare?" He nods a bit. "Okay, just no groping."   


He nod and I lay my head on his shoulder and he rests his head over mine and a hand on a place. I don't realize that that is the place where he can feel my soul pulsing. Nor do I know that the lullaby-like pulse my soul is beating is just for him. I don't know how much it keeps him calm, nor how much he wishes that he could hear it everyday.   


All I know is the song that his soul is singing. Which, if we could hear both, would harmonize with the soft tune of my own soul.   


Neither of us knows that the other can hear what they hear, and neither of us knows the meaning to the songs. All we know is that those songs lull us into dreamless sleeps.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also in this, Frisk does talk but will sometimes have such bad anxiety that she can't effectively communicate with people. Which is selective mutism, just wanted to say that. But she was in such a state of panic when going through the Underground that she never talked, but once she started to calm down she was able to talk.
> 
> Also yes, Frisk is a girl. For me, even though I would like to refer to her a gender-less, but my dumb brain always refers to her as a her so I would accidentally use gender-specific pronouns if I tried to write them as gender-less. Just wanted to let you know.
> 
> Cute lil chapter. I tried.
> 
> Tell me if there are any spelling mistakes! I'll be happy to fix them. I'm typing on my laptop so hopefully there won't be as many. I tend to catch them better than on my phone.
> 
> But anywho!
> 
> I'm very tired.
> 
> Will probably not post a chapter tomorrow, cause it's cleaning day in my house. I hope that I actually do shit.
> 
> Maybe there will be a chapter tomorrow. Who knows. Prolly one on Monday tho.
> 
> I love you guys! Hope you're enjoying the story.
> 
> Buh-bye
> 
> ((I am currently in a better mood than when I started this because this chapter made me really happy! <3))


	7. The Best Part of Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys!
> 
> As always, thanks for all the support you've given me.
> 
> And all the kudos, jeez, at the time of writing this there are almost 100 kudos! Woah man.
> 
> I'm typing this on my phone again because I shut down my laptop prematurely and fucked myself over. Sooooo, yeah.
> 
> Onto the story!

I feel something shift underneath me, the soft song that I was listening to dissapearing. I whimper a bit and shift along with whatever is underneath me in hopes of finding the music again. I can't find it but I feel myself being lifted up and placed back down on something much softer than what I was orginally on. But the softness doesn't have the music that was giving me a peaceful sleep.  


I figure I might as well wake up now. The music was the only thing letting me sleep peacefully. I grumble a bit and sit up, stretching and rubbing my eyes. I pull off my blanket and swing my legs over the side of the couch haphazardly, before standing up.  


Undyne proceeds to run straight into me, knocking me back down onto the couch. "MORNING PUNK!" She screams.  


"It's like nine in the fucking morning. Is it really necessary for you to scream?" I groan softly before standing back up.  


She grabs my arms and leans down so she is eye level with me. "Of course it is when you see two of your friend cuddled up to each other like long lost soulmates or something." She grins.  


"He had a nightmare. Needed to calm down. Jeez. Calm your tits." I huff.  


"Suree~" She grins. "Breakfast is ready!" She runs to the kitchen.  


I watch her before shaking my head and walking to kitchen. I stretch my arms over my head, groaning softly before plopping in the chair between Frisk and Sans. I look over at him. "Sleep okay?" I ask him. "Like no more nightmares?"  


"Yeah. Thanks." He says, looking at me.  


I see his eyes flick at my body and then my lips. I blink before smiling. "It was my pleasure." I say before looking at the table.  


A plate of pancakes with fruit on top is thrust in front of my face and I blink. I look up and see Papyrus smiling at me. "Breakfast." He says simply.   


"Thank you." I reply.   


Breakfast goes by without anymore hitches. Everyone else goes to the living room again, but I gather up my stuff and slip my shoes back on. "I gotta go, sorry. Hafta run errands today." I say with a small smile, slipping on ny converse.   


"You walked here, rught punk?" Undyne asks.   


"Mhmm. I prefer not to drive." I look at her. "And it's not that far. I'll be fine."   


Undyne gives me a look before giving Sans the same look. "You should go with her to make sure she's safe." Undyne says to Sans.   


"Why me?" Sans asks, raising a brow bone.   


"Cause I said so."   


Sans glares at her before getting up. "Alright, bass." He says, walking over to me.   


"There really isn't a need. I'll be fine." I say.   


"Don't argue with her, Miss Stone." Sans says before walking out of the door.   


I follow behind him before walking on the sidewalk towards my house. I feel Sans behind me, watching my movements. Once we make it to my house, I look back at him. "Want some coffee or something..?" I ask.   


"Naw." He says.   


I sighs softly. "I just feel bad. You had to come all this way for nothing..."   


He chuckles. "It's okay." Then he disappears.   


I blink, shake my head, laugh, then head inside. I quickly run upstairs and change before going downstairs and grabbing a few things and walking back out my door.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter. I'm going to be on Spring break in a couple of days, so hopefully my schedule will clear up when that happens.
> 
> But I wanted to get something out cause I had a lotta work to do over the past few days.
> 
> Ahhhhhhh. Feelsbadman


	8. Well Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo! Sorry for the weird random updates. Just have a lotta excess work that is getting thrown at me before spring break. You know. Normal stuff. But here I am in study hall typing it up cause I dun have extra work to do.
> 
> So anyways, this'll be a longer chapter to make up for the shorter chapter last chapter. That was just cause that was all I could get out at the time. Sorrry again for that.
> 
> Thanks so much for the support and the kidos and shit. Fucking brain is being slow. Sorry. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

I come back into my house, arms full of bags. I open the door with my foot and close it once I get through. I drop the bag to the floor carefully. I drag the groceries to the kitchen, proceeding to put them away. I go back to the front door and pick up everything else. I glance at my calendar. March 20th is Monday and it's Saturday. I sigh softly and rub my face before bringing the bags of stuff upstairs.  


I carefully bring everything into thw converted art room, setting down my new paints and sketchpads. I move from that room to my bathroom, setting down some hair dye and conditioner. I move finally to my bedroom and set my last bag down. I look at my clock. It's about 5 in the afternoon. I sigh softky before pulling out some new clothes and a couple new blankets.  


I go back downstairs and pull out some frozen burritos, heating them up in the microwave, then drowning them in cheese. I walk to my livingroom, sitting down on the couch, setting a pillow in my lap, and my plate on top of the pillow. I turn on the TV, and blink, seeing Aladdin playing. I grip my fork tightly before setting the remote down and watching while eating my burritos.  


I watch until the end of them movie and wipe the tears from my eyes. I shut off the TV and go to ny kitchen, washing my plate and fork, setting them to dry. I trudge up to my room and undress, getting into my pajamas. I grab Bigcat and a big stuffed dog named Moon Moon from my closet before going to bed and cuddling with them.  


It's hard to fall asleep, but I manage to after a few minutes.  


~~~~~~~~~~~  


I wake yp to the sound of pounding on my door. I whimper softly before getting up and wrapping myself in a robe. I set the two stuffed animals on my bed before going down to the front door. I rub my eyes and open the door. "Yeah..?"  


"Miss Stone." A voice says.  


"That's me." I look up and see Papyrus. His shape is blurry since I don't have glasses. "You okay..?"  


Papyrus looks at his car before sighing. "I'm fine. I don't know aboht Sans though. He's been in his room more than usual and wouldn't come out. I had to drag him out."  


I yawn. "Why? You going to work and don't want him to be alone?" I rub my eyes more.  


"Precisely." He says with a smile, I think it's a smile at least.  


I nod abit before stumbling out the door and walking over to the car, still stumbling because of my slightly hindered sight. I walk over to the passenger side and press my face against the glass. I see Sans and he looks over at me with shock. I sleepily giggle before moving and opening the door. "Come in. Your brother doesn't trust you alone and I need more sleep." I yawn loudly.  


He looks at me and gets up, quickly grabbing me as I teeter. I smile at him in thanks before skipping into my house. "You have fun at work Papyrus." I wave at him.  


Papyrus nods and walks to his car, driving away.  


I close the door behind Sans once he comes in and looks at him. "I feel bad cause I don't have much to do... but if you wanna crash on the couch, you can do that. Or if you wanna watch TV. Or play video games... If it's fine with you I need another hour of sleep or I won't function properly. Will you be okay by yourself?" I yawn again.  


He looks at me. "Don't leave me alone..." He says quietly.  


"Okay. Imma go get a blanket though." I smile warmly at him.  


I go upstairs, and go to my room. I pull on my glasses, a bra, and grab a blanket and my phone before going downstairs. "Need anything to eat or drink?" I say as I start a pot of coffee for myself.  


"Coffee would be nice." He says, looking at me.  


I nod a it before setting out two cups. "How do you take it?"  


"Two sugars. No cream." He says, before getting up and setting up a game.  


I hum softly and fix him and myself a cup. I grab a few muffins, chocolate chip without any soul magic, and go into the living room. Sans is making a new character in Skyrim. I smile a bit and laugh softly before putting down the two cups and the two muffins. "Skyrim, huh?"  


He looks at me. "Yeah."  


I smile and lean against the couch, sipping my coffee. I watch Sans create a character and down the coffee and his muffin. I eat my own muffin, watching.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


I wake up, wait wake up..? I frown a bit, questioning when I fell asleep before opening my eyes. I see a character running around Whiterun, getting things. I blink a bit at the sideways view I see and move to sit up. I hit my head on an arm before looking up. Sans looks down at me and chuckles. "Afternoon sunshine."  


I feel heat come to my face before I sit up and rub my eyes. "Sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep..." I look at him.  


He chuckles a bit before returning to the game.  


A few hours of Skyrim proceed before Papyrus is knocking on the door. Sans leaves, and I wave to them before handing some cookies to Papyrus. "Here, just cause I made a lot." I smile a bit.  


He takes it and hands me a small box. "Thank you." He says before dragging Sans to his car.  


I look at the little box before going to my room and opening it. Inside sat a pastel rainbow scarf, much like my hair. I blink at it before carefully pulling the scarf out of the box. I run my hand against it and smile at the silk. I look at the box, pulling out two notes. One is in Papyrus's handwriting, the other is in Sans's. I open Papyrus's first, as per the instructions, and read it. All it says is 'I found this in Sans's room. It had your name on it.' I blink. "Huh..."  


I then look at Sans's note and opens it, reading through it. I blink and cough, bending over with laughter. 'A pilot in training flew through a rainbow on his final flight exam. He passed with flying colors.' I giggle a bit before setting it down and put the scarf in my little scarf organizer. I hum softly and go to my art room, painting the rest of the night.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, but sorry bout the lateness of everything. Just started spring break so I'll, hopefully, be able to post more.
> 
> Thanks for the support though. It makes me happy.
> 
> You guys are awesome.
> 
> I love you guys.


	9. I'm Bad at Titling Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEEEELLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP THANKS FOR ALL THE KUDOS AND THE HITS! 
> 
> I'm trying to type this out while watching my little sister and watching movies. Sooooooooooooooooooo.
> 
> But I told myself that over spring break I would type up four chapters, done one, but I've been trying to clean up too so I type when I get home.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the new chapter.

March 20th rolls around. I wake up and rub my eyes, clutching Bigcat to my chest. I rub my nose a bit and carefully sit up. I open my phone and look at the reminder on it with a sigh. "You have to get through one therapy session. Not a therapy session for yourself, and don't fucking cry, Xena... You can handle this. It's been 8 years." I let out a breath before going to my closet. I pull out an outfit, a black dress with grey tights, before absentmindedly pulling on the scarf that Papyrus gave to me the other day. I carefully brush through my hair and pull on my high-top converse. I yawn a bit before going to the kitchen and fixing a plate of fruit. I smile before eating the fruit and setting the dish in the sink.  


I leave my house and walk to the office. I get there and look around the lobby. I spot Sans and smile a bit, walking over to him. "Hey." I say softly.  


He flicks his eyes up at me. "You look like you're going to go to a funeral." He chuckles a bit before a hue of red comes to his cheeks. "Where'd you get that scarf..?"  


I blink. "Your bro found it in your room and gave it to me. Nice joke in there by the way." I laugh a bit. "But thanks. Not sure why you got it for me though." I fidget a bit.  


The red on his cheeks darkens and he coughs a bit. "You wear scarves a lot. I just saw it one day and wanted to give it as a......... uh... T-Thank you present." He says.  


I raise my eyebrow. "I feel like that isn't the real answer, but I won't push you. Thank you. You don't have to thank me for anything though. It's kinda my job to help you." I smile a bit. "Come on. I have some stuff I gotta do today, so if you don't mind starting now." I walk to my office, Sans following me.  


I let Sans pick his seat first and he sits on the lone chair. I take the couch and smile gently, picking up my clipboard. "So, have you ever been in therapy before?"  


"No." He replies.  


I nod a bit. "How do you normally handle your issues?"  


He looks at me. "Uh... Bottle them up until they burst out in a fit of rage..?" He says.  


I look back at him and laugh a bit. "That's not healthy, but I'm sure that you know that." I hum and pick up a clipboard. "Okay, so most of my other patients, all of them being monsters, have trust issues so they tend to just want to talk to me about whats been happening then slowly tell me about why they're like how they are like. Wanna try that? We can talk about whatever you want."  


"Yeah, that sounds good." He says softly.  


"What would you like to talk about?" I smile gently.  


He smiles a bit. "Not sure."  


"Well." I laugh a bit. "Why don't you just start telling me about yourself?"  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


We talk for a few hours before I have to leave. "Sorry to cut it short." I say softly. "When do you want to meet again?"  


He smiles a bit. "Uh, two weeks from now?"  


I nod and check my calendar, writing down a date and a time, handing it to him. "Don't forget you can always come in when you need it."  


Our hands touch and I feel a bit of a spark. But not on my hand, but on my soul. I furrow my eyebrows a bit and shrug it off. Sans smiles at me a bit before leaving the room. I wave to him before leaving my office as well and walking to the flower shop by the office. I hum gently and buy 5 bouquets of different flowers. One being lilacs, one being tulips, one being white roses, one being a mix of many different flowers, and the last being rainbow roses. I walk out of the shop before walking to a nearby cemetery.  


I nod a bit to the groundskeeper before walking to a small clearing under the shade of trees. I carefully lay all the flowers except the rainbow roses down on a specific grave. I sit down in the middle of the grove and lay the roses on my lap, the four graves facing towards me. I look to the first grave that has lilacs on it. "Hi momma. How are you doing today. It's been eight years since I saw your face. Well it's been eight years since I've seen any of your guy's faces. And... You know. It's all my fault that you guys died. Dada, Momma, Phedra, and Logan... I know I said tell you this every year, but it's all my fault you guys died. But I'm going to tell you guys everyday until I die and join you wherever you are."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG I FUCKING THOUGHT I LOST THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE MY COMPUTER FUCKED UP BUT HERE IT ISSSS! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!
> 
> I almost cried. Fuck I almost cried. OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH LORDDDD
> 
> but I didn't hafta retype it all. Thank the heavens. 
> 
> I'm so happy.


	10. A Dreadful Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.
> 
> I'm back.
> 
> That's it.

I stand back up, a few hours had passed. I rub my face free of tears before carefully walking over to the gate. It's pitch black outside, so I guess I was out for a lot longer than I realized. It was a long walk home and it is pitch black. Nobody was around. I sigh softly before thinking for a minute. I look at my phone before ducking into a cafe and calling Undyne.

"Yes?" Undyne sounds grumpy.

"You think you could come pick me up from the cemetery and drive me home..? Or I could crash at your place? I mean I'm not going to-"

"Xena, I can't. I'm out on a date with Alphys. I'll call Papyrus though, he should be able to pick you up. Will that work?" She cuts me off.

"Y-Yeah..." I say softly.

She hangs up and I order a tea and a scone before sitting and eating the scone carefully. I sip the tea before a dark red sports car pulls in in front of the cafe. Papyrus steps out and looks around for me. I stand and throw away my trash before going outside and smiling gently. "Hi Paps." I say softly.

"Ah! You okay?" He asks, walking over to me.

I nod a bit and rub my eyes gently. "Yeah." I smile.

"Alright, get into the car." He says, leading me to the backseat.

I open the door and step in, buckling myself in without much thought. I don't even realize that I had gotten into the backseat and someone was in the passenger seat. I yawn and rub my face a bit before looking around the car.

In the passenger seat, well what I can see, it a lot of black hair and four arms? I blink before the person with four arms and black hair turns to look at me.

"Oh she's precious~" The robot person says.

I blink a bit and rub my face more. "huh..?"

"Mettaton, that's Xena. Xena, that's Mettaton." Papyrus says. "Xena, are you okay with crashing at my place?"

"That's fine." I say softly, staring off outside the window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I feel myself being lifted up by a strong set of arms and I groan a bit. I rub my face softly before opening my eyes and looking at the man named Mettaton. I blink a bit and Mettaton looks down at me. "You woke up." He says shortly before dropping me.

I just kinda drop and hit the ground hard. I groan a bit before carefully standing back up. Mettaton walks into the house, and I follow him. I sigh softly as I enter the home, carefully taking off my shoes I set them in my large tote bag before looking at Papyrus. "I'm guessing I'm sleeping on the couch?"

He nods slightly before giving me a glass of water. I smile thankfully before downing the water and curling up on the couch. I watch as Mettaton and Papyrus walk to what I can only assume is Papyrus's room. The lights get shut off and I stare at the ceiling sighing. I hear a soft shuffle from the upstairs and I look at the stairs gently. Sans is walking down the stairs with a tank top and his shorts on, holding his phone to his feet, the flashlight on. He walks down the stairs before looking up at me, our eyes meeting.

He walks over to a wall and turns on the light, I blink a bit to let my eyes adjust. I look back at Sans and smile a bit. "Hey..." I say softly.

"What are you doing here..?" He says just as softly.

"Didn't know I spent so much time somewhere and realized it wouldn't be safe to walk home. So I asked if I could crash here... Is it alright with you?" I ask softly.

He nods a bit.

"What are you doing?"

"Couldn't sleep..." He mumbles.

I smile a bit. "I probably won't be able to either." I sit up and wrap myself in my blanket before patting the spot beside me. "Wanna sit with me...? Maybe talk, watch TV, or something?"

He nods a bit and sits beside me. I carefully unwrap the blanket from around mean and wrap it around him carefully. He eyes me a bit before gently grabbing another blanket from the back of the couch and place it over me. I feel my cheeks heat up a bit and I hide it by pulling the blanket over my face. He looks at me and chuckles a bit before turning on the TV. He puts on the cooking channel, turning the volume down to low so he doesn't wake up his brother. I watch the show slowly drifting off. I fall against Sans's side, sleeping peacefully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up again when I hear a bunch of pans clanging together. I grunt softly before sitting upright, or at least trying to sit upright. I'm stopped by a strong set of arms. I open my eyes and look at Sans, who is still asleep, but cuddling me like I'm a teddy bear. I blink a bit before gently getting myself out of his arms. He grunts softly and grabs my arm before opening his eyes and staring at me. I stare back at him and he rubs my wrist, still staring at me. I feel heat rise up my face but I can't look away. Papyrus yelling something breaks us out of our trance and he quickly lets go of my wrist and I take two steps away from him, Papyrus coming into the room.

"Finally! You two are up!" He says, sounding annoyed.

I laugh softly. "Sorry. Did you make food?"

Papyrus nods before handing me a plate of food and handing Sans a plate too. He walks off and I sit down on the couch, Sans sitting up. He scoots closer to me and eats.

I look up at him before eating my food carefully and gently leaning against his shoulder, thinking he needs comfort of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo.
> 
> Nice to be back.
> 
> Might write another chapter later today.
> 
> Thanks for waiting you guys! <3


	11. Sometimes the Therapist Needs Help Too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably be doing my work, but I can do it before second hour tomorrow so I'm good!!!
> 
> Anyways.
> 
> Hi again, I just had a random idea and figured I should write while I have time. >~>
> 
> Who knows when I'll have time again.
> 
> Also just be warned because this might get a little weird after a little. Just warning, maybe trigger warning.

Papyrus ends up dropping me off at my office, letting me borrow some of his clothes from when he was younger and my height. I sigh softly at the clothes before walking in and smiling at Lily. "Morning." I say softly. "Who do I have today?"

"No one." Lily says. "Seems like a special day for the monsters, everyone cancelled." 

I look at her. "Should I stay?"

She nods a bit. "Yeah, in case someone comes in and needs help."

I nod a bit and rubs my eyes, still tired. "Kay, I'll be in my office..." I walk over to my office and sit on the couch, cradling my head in my hands.

I didn't bring my meds, and it's a shock I was able to sleep without the melatonin. I feel like I'm in a constant state of being in an anxiety attack, and since its been being treated for since I was 14 and since I'm now 25, it's been 11 years. 11 years of my anxiety and depression being treated means they're going to hit me hard. Really fucking hard. I doubt I slept in the way where I actually got sleep but rather in the way that I was just in a dream state but my body isn't actually resting.

I groan a bit before rubbing my face more and yawning a bit. I wrap myself up in a blanket and stare at the ceiling for the next few hours.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily comes into my office and looks at me. I'm still staring up at the ceiling, now mumbling things to myself and tears rolling down my cheeks. She closes the door with a soft click and sits down beside me with a bowl of fruit and setting it down on the table. She sits beside me and gently rubs my back.

My trance breaks as soon as she touches me and I jerk away from her, staring at her with wide eyes that hold no recognition of her. I scramble away from her, shaking violently. "W-W-Who... Wh-Who ar-are y-y-you?"

All I knew was that I had been thinking about things, like how many ways I could kill myself to meet up with my family once again and which ways were the most brutal and would cause the most pain. When I looked at who touched me the woman didn't look recognizable, she was just a blob that I could identify as a female. A mass of flesh and fabric with some dead particles called hair and nails protruding from it. The woman is terrifying, stuff from my nightmares. I must be asleep. But the mass leaves instead of answering me. It leaves a bowl of fruit on the table.

I eye the fruit suspiciously before pushing it to the edge of the table and curling up in a ball in the corner of the couch. I pull up the blanket before throwing it back mouth open in a silent scream. The blanket sprouts legs and turns into a huge, furry cockroach that scampers up to me. I curl away from it and it looks at me before running away and leaving through the door. I vibrate in my seat and start to hyperventilate. The logical side of my brain that is still intact forces me to keep my legs down so my airflow doesn't get more restricted.

Unconsciously my legs try to move up and curl up and I just let them, resting my head on my knees. I hear the door creak open again and I jerk my head up. It's another blob of flesh, not the same one, I can tell this one is a male. No one I can put a name too, and he's trying to come closer to me. I shake my head, eyes widening in fear. "D-Don't hurt m-m-m-m-m-mee!"

The flesh blob lets out a garbled noise and I scoot back more. "STOP! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

The flesh blob stops before it seems to shake the upper half of its body and sliding out of the door. I hear more garbled noises and I press my hands against my ears, trying to make the noises go away.

What feels like years of sitting in the room, with whispers starting in the room but my body unable to move I hear an actual voice. My head lifts up and I stare at the door. I whimper softly as the voice gets closer, it sounds like an angel. A shimmering angel in white and I feel a tugging sensation in my chest and I cover it with a hand, staring at the door.

A blinding light comes in when the door opens, it has to be an angel. All I can see, even when the door closes is just white a shape engulfed in white light. I watch it come closer and carefully sit beside me. "A-Are you a... an angel..?"

The voice laughs, it's an angelic sound. "No, not an angel." It says.

It's a genderless voice and the shape is not able to be defined. "Are you sure..? You look like an angel..? Everything else is a terrifying monster and nothing they say makes sense. You are a white light, I can hear you. You don't sound like you're speaking in a different language. You make sense... Why do you make sense..? Why aren't you a monster..?"

The voice lets out a heartier laugh. "You're a funny one, Xena." The shape seems to glow brighter, like the figure buried beneath is smiling. "But I guess I can be your angel for now." It leans closer and presses what feels like a mouth to my forehead. "You're safe, I'll protect you."

I watch the figure, smiling a bit. "Thank you..."

I clenching my hands on my knees, not wanting to touch the figure in case it disappears. The figure rests what I assume is one of its hand resting on one of my fists, carefully making my hand open and resting its hand on mine.

"You should go to sleep, sweetheart." The voice says softly.

"But... I won't be safe..."

The figure seems to think for a moment before picking up my body and resting it on its lap holding me close. "You'll be safe. I'm here."

I yawn a bit before nuzzling into their chest, the chest of the being pillowing my head and I finally fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Sans POV)

I look at the girl sitting in my lap, sleeping peacefully, her head resting on my rib cage. I smile gently before looking up at the door and motioning the people gathered outside the door to come in.

The receptionist, Lily; another therapist, Dave; my brother, Papy; Alphys and Undyne. Alphys and Undyne looks at me and grins before whispering to each other. I glare at them before looking at the other three. "I think she is okay now." I say softly.

Papyrus nods to me before sitting down across from me. He looks at the sleeping woman in my arms. Lily looks over and sits down in Xena's desk chair, Dave leaves for his work. Lily looks at me and asks, "Did she take her pills?"

I frown a bit, "Not to my knowledge."

"That explains it then." She says quietly. "She gets in a disassociation like state and normally nobody can get her out of it. She snaps out of it after a while. Normally..." She looks at me with narrowed eyes. "So what makes you so special?"

I carefully rest my hand against Xena's head. "I don't know, miss." I say, even though I have a slight inkling, but I don't say anything. "Why'd you even call us?"

Lily shrugs and looks at me. "I had an inkling you could help."

I sigh a bit before gently running my hand up and down Xena's arm and looking at Alphys and Undyne. The two of them conspiring with each other before Alphys looks over and grins. I shoot her a glare before looking back at Xena. I smile a bit before running my fingers through her hair a bit. "Are her pills at home?" I ask Lily absentmindedly.

She watched me, though I don't notice since I'm too enthralled by the silky feeling of her hair on my bones. "Yeah, should be." Lily says.

I nod a bit before standing, still cradling Xena to my chest, making sure she's still asleep before nodding to Pap. He nods back before I teleport to Xena's house. I carefully walk to her room, setting her down on the bed, letting her cuddle the stuffed animals there. I walk downstairs and get her pill container and a glass of water before bringing it up to her room. I set the stuff down on her side table. I look at her and kiss her forehead again before writing a note, setting it beside her pill container and water.

I smile before giving her cheek a kiss. "Sleep well, sweetheart." I say before teleporting back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two story chapters in one dayyy! NICEEE!!!!! 
> 
> Proud. This was weird, but those scary ass things happen a lot in my nightmares where everyone just turns into blobs.
> 
> Yeah. I don't tend to get a lot a lot of nightmares, but those things are always somewhere in my nightmares when I have them.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	12. Sometimes an Angel Isn't What You Think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm sitting in study hall cause I thought I wouldn't finish my work prior to second hour so I started at home and finished before the period even began.
> 
> So now Imma write. Fuck. I feel like writing.

(Xena's POV)

I wake up and blink a couple of times. It must've all been a nightmare then. I smile a bit and clutch Bigcat and Moon Moon to my chest, nuzzling their soft fur. I look over to my bedside table and blink a bit at the pill box and the water. Sitting up, I open my pill bottle and down the pills and water, seeing that the other day the container was still full of my daytime and nighttime pills. I frown a bit.

Maybe it was real..?

My suspicions were further clarified when I saw a note sitting beside everything else. It was written is calligraphy like handwriting that I felt like I knew but I couldn't put a finger on it in my half-asleep state. The note reads:

"Xena,

You didn't take your pills yesterday at all, you probably slept through the entire day and night. You were in a dissociative state and thought that you thought everyone else you saw were monsters. Hopefully, I don't trigger you back into that state by saying it, and I win't go into detail.

Lily seemed shocked I could calm you down, you thought I was an angel. You said I'm not a monster which is funny. You're quite the joker, sweetheart.

I hope to see you later today at some point. If it is the next day. If you need me, just call or text my brother, I know you have his number and he can give you mine.

Hope you're well,

Sans."

I feel my face heat up a bit and I groan softly, rubbing my face. "Fuck." I say softly before getting up and picking up my phone. I look at it hefore sending Papyrus a text asking him is he could give me Sans's number. He replies shortly after I ask and I plug the number into my phone. I look at the name of the title for a long moment before giving him the name "Edgy Skeleton Angel." I giggle a bit before sending him a text telling him that it's me and I'm okay.

I set my phone down and go into the shower, scrubbing down my body harshly and washing my hair gently. I hum as I step out if the shower, gently toweling my hair a bit and wrapping myself in a fluffy robe. I sigh as I leave my bathroom and enter my bedroom. I flop onto my bed before looking at my phone and blinking.

I unlock my phone before scrolling through Sans's messages.

-Hey, glad you're doing better.

-So, you wanna go get breakfast or something. Or lunch.

-I mean only if you want to.

-We don't even hafta see each other in person really.

-I really just wanted to know you were okay now.

-...

-Did you fall back asleep?

-Are you having another attack?!

-Oh fuck...

-You wouldn't be able to respond if you were...

-Sh-Should I go over there?

-Uh...

I blink a couple of times before quickly reply back.

•I'm fine! You don't need to cone over, I was in the shower. Sorry!

•Breakfast sounds nice, you give me an address and give me a few minutes and I'll meet you there. I just have to get dressed.

It takes him a few moment to reply.

-Yeah, okay. I'll... uh... It's actually quite far from your place so I'll pick you up, since you don't like to drive.

•That's not really necessary. I'll be okay.

-Too late.

I feel my face heat up before I get dressed. I just throw on some jeans and a tee-shirt, rubbing my face more. I grunt softly at ny appearance before switching out the jeans for a pair of leggings and the tee-shirt with a long shirt that reaches my knees. One of the sides of the shirt slip off my shoulder and JI just ignore it, rubbing my eyes again. I gingerly brush through my hair, blow-drying it and proceed to walk out if my bedroom after making my bed.

I hear a knock on my front door and I swing my head to look at the lock. I grumble when I see it's locked before walking over tk the door and unlocking it. I open the door and look up at the tall ass skeleton angel in front if me.

And the first words out if my mouth are, "Huh, you really are like a fucking edgy skeleton angel. Sweet."

He looks at me like I'm insane before laughing. "Ready?"

I shrug. "Sure." I say with a yawn.

He looks me up and down, raising his eyebrow, bone brow?, and gingerly grabs the part of my shirt that had fallen down my shoulder and replaces it to its proper place. I jerk at the feeling of his bones on my skin. It was like a shock, like static electricity. But not at all. It was like when our hands touched oh so long ago.

I flick ny gaze up to him, but he had already turned and is shambling off to his car. I follow behind him, grabbing my tote off the hook and slipping on a pair of flats. I quickly lock my door behind me before double checking it's locked. I turn back and see Sans is watching me. I smile a bit before walking over to the passenger side and slipping in.

Sans goes into the drivers side and starts up the car before pulling out of my driveway and driving off to wherever we were going to eat breakfast.

The ride passes with mostly silence, I'm fiddling with my hands and shirt, looking out the window. A larger, bonier hand gently rests over mine and I look over at Sans. His eyes are still on the road but at the red light he turns to me. "You're okay. Okay?"

I give him a nod before turning and looking back out the window, my fists that were clutching my shirt relaxing. Sans moves his hand back to the wheel and the silence continues.

After a while, I ended up leaning my head against the window and watching the scenery fly by, Sans parks at a small cafe. I rub my eyes, still tired, before unbuckling myself and getting out of the car. Sans steps out as well and puts his hands in his hoodie pockets, walking to the door. He opens it and slips through, me following behind.

Once inside I'm hit with the overwhelming scent of coffee, donuts, scones, muffins, cinnamon rolls, just about any and every breakfast food. I follow behind Sans and he just nods to the person at the front and walks to a booth. He sits on one side and I sit across from him, knowing that that is more polite. He looks at me and then opens his menu.

I open my own menu and look for the cheapest thing I can get. As I search, I don't realize a waiter coming up and Sans ordering both of us coffees and waters. I'm still searching when the coffee is set in front of my face and the waiter asks if we know what we want. I shake my head, barely hearing him, but registering the words.

Sans's hand reaches out and pats my head. "Get whatever you want."

I nod a bit, still searching for the cheapest thing. That ended up being a cinnabunny. I figure it's probably the sane as a cinnamon roll and I look up at Sans. "Is a cinnabunny the same as a cinnamon roll, or is it monster food?" I carefully dump cream and sugar into my coffee.

"It's monster food, but you can ask if they have any human ones. The human food section is..." He reaches over and opens the menu to the human section page. "There."

I had already looked through it and felt everything was overpriced but I sighed and saw the cheapest thing was a lousy little fruit cup with some yogurt. I bit my lip before drinking more of my coffee. I don't notice Sans's curious glance towards me.

The waiter comes back and asks if we're ready to order. Sans nods and orders food for himself. I chew my lip a bit more before ordering the yogurt and fruit cup. The waited nods and leaves.

Sans looks over at me. "Why did you get something you didn't want?"

I flinch away from his words and blink. "What do you mean?"

"Dunno. You seemed annoyed maybe that the fruit cup and yogurt were your only option."

"They were the cheapest." I say softly. "Figured I should save money."

Sans looks at me weird before chuckling. "I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I offered to bring you out to get some food and talk for my selfish reasons and make you pay for your own food." He raises his hands in mock defense at my glare that I shoot at him. "If you want to pay for yourself you can. Not going to force you to make me pay."

I huff softly. "What did you want to talk about..? How the hell did you even calm me down yesterday?" I ask.

"Dunno. Just wanted to see you and make sure you were okay, I guess." He hums softly as the food arrives.

"I told you I was okay." I say while picking at the fruit.

"People like to hide things." Sans says.

I nod a bit. "You have a point."

"You could've told me you needed your medication the other night." He says, and if anyone else had said it, it would've sounded angry. But him saying it made it seem concerned.

"Didn't wanna bother you even more... So yeah... Probably wasn't a smart decision. My fault." I say softly, finishing off my food and digging my nails in my arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelllppp.
> 
> I was thinking, I ended the chapter there cause I dunno what I wanna do and I want you guys to decide.
> 
> Kay, so options:
> 
> 1\. Xena actually tells Sans wtf is wrong, at least a brief summary so that he understands.
> 
> Or
> 
> 2.Xena evades all question Sans asks and will tell him later when they get closer.
> 
> I prefer option two, and option one I get to decide how much she tells him, soo. *Evil grin.*
> 
> Choose what you wish dear readers!
> 
> <3


	13. Please Save Me From Myself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heller!
> 
> I had started typing this and apparently it didn't save so. Fuck. >~> I lost it all and I was like... 1,000 characters in, which isn't that many and stuff, but I'm still peeved.
> 
> At least I wasn't 100% sure that it was what I want though. So that's good.
> 
> Anyways.
> 
> Option two was majority.
> 
> And I kinda wanted that anyways, sooo.
> 
> Yeee.
> 
> Enjoy!

The waiter places out bill down, and Sans is staring at me. I flush before carefully picking up the bill and putting the correct amount of cash in it before I get up. I slowly scoot out of the booth and look at Sans. "Ready to go?" I say with a small smile.

He nods a bit and stands up, he moves around me and we walk to his car together. I hum softly and looks up at him, noticing how the morning light reflected off his skull, how his red eyelights glimmered in the light and how they become a lighter shade of red. Like the red of a rose instead of scarlet. The light reflects off his singular golden tooth and beams to another direction.

We reach the car soon, too soon. I get into the passenger seat and he gets in the drivers seat. We buckle ourselves in and he starts off to my house again.

I continue to watch how the light and dark shifts how he looks. It's almost beautiful how many ways that the light or lack of light will shift his expression. Darkness makes him look scary and the light makes him look like an angelic figure, or like a... weird angelic figure who wears all black, is a skeleton, has an edgy complex, and mental health disorders. Whatever.

He gets me to my house and I looks over at him. "Uh... You wanna come in for some coffee..? Feels like all I can do since you drove me out... Lily said I'm on a sick leave for the rest of the week. Unless I'm desperately needed, so I have a bunch of free time." I fiddle with my fingers a bit.

Sans looks at his phone and types something out on it. He waits for a moment before saying, "Yeah. Paps is wondering if you want to come over for dinner tonight. I can stay for a few hours before I have to leave for work, and Paps feels bad that you're alone." He grins before looking at me. "You gave him quite the fright the last time he saw you."

I blink and flush red. "S-Sorry."

Sans waves his hand unceremoniously before turning the car off. "Inside?"

I nod a bit before getting out of the car and walking up to my house. Sans follows behind me and looks around while I unlock my door. I open it up and stiffen. "What the fuck..?" I say softly.

My house is wrecked.

Stuff isn't taken, just. I bolt into the house and run all the way up to the top floor, swinging open the room with my entire life in it. It's fine. I breathe a sigh of relief before crumpling down to the floor. "Fuck..."

I hear Sans coming in and closing the door before he starts to walk around. I stand back up and walk to my room, which is untouched except for the words: "Monster Fucker" written in large letter on my wall. I blink warily at it and pick up Bigcat and Moon Moon from the floor and walk back downstairs, cradling the two stuffed animals to my chest.

These people hadn't done anything to my room of my family's stuff. Only to the downstairs. They broke my TV and all my gaming devices. Some of the games were broken across the floor and I spotted some white little circles on the floor. I feel myself tense again before I walk over to the kitchen where Sans is. All my medication is spilled out on the floor, and everything looks the same. All the bottles are empty.

I grip the two stuffed animals tighter to my chest and look up at Sans who looks like he's about to kill someone. I feel panic well up in my chest before I quietly tell him, "Hey... You're scaring me..."

His gaze snaps to me, the glare softening down to something else I can't put my finger on. "Did they take anything important?" I shake my head and he sighs. "Other then your medication I'm guessing..." I nod. "Fuck." He growls softly.

I nod a bit. "Yeah..."

I can feel the icy feeling of having a panic attack start to creep through my veins and I hug the two stuffed animals closer, hiding my face in them. "T-T-They wrote... 'M-Monster-Fu-Fucker' o-on my w-wall i-in my bed-bedroom." I say softly.

Sans frowns and crouches down so he is level with me. "Why the fuck?"

"I dunno..." I say peaking my head up to look at him.

My breath hitches as our eyes meet, scarlet red meeting milk chocolate brown. We continue to stare at each other, both searching for something we don't even know about as our souls throb at the same tempo. I blink and blush light before picking up my phone. "I should call the police." I say quietly.

He nods mildly. "I'm gonna call Pap."

I loom up at him. "why..?"

"You need a place to stay. As long at Pap is okay with it, we have a spare bedroom." He says.

I blink a bit and just nod before calling the police.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After getting everything settled with the police and being transferred to Undyne, and going through that hell, I walk up to my room and start packing away most of my clothes and jewelry.

Undyne was on her way with a moving truck of sorts so we could put all of my stuff in storage for now, until I get a new home. Sans is packing away what he can salvage fron downstairs.

I frown a bit as I pack away my clothes before calling my doctor. "This is Xena, may I talk to Dr. Hankins?"

The lady on the other end tells me yes and I wait to be transferred. "Hello Xena. It's a little early for me to be hearing from you, don't you think?"

"Yeah, definitely. But, uh... My house got vandalized, I guess is the word, and the person who vandalized my home dumped all my pills out on the floor. And since they all look the same and they were on the floor, I can't use them... think you could get me some more..? I have enough to last me the rest of this week and one more day."

Dr. Hankins sighs. "I'll see what I can do. I'll try my hardest."

I let out a strangled breath. "W-Why do you say that..?"

"We just ran out of your anxiety medication, and we don't know when the next shipment is." She says.

"And I need those the most..." I say quietly.

"We can get everything else to you though."

"Okay... send me everything else and I guess I'll try to survive..?" I laugh a bit.

"I will call you to inform you when the shipment arrives though." She says before hanging up.

I set my phone down before finishing up packing my clothes and necessities. I go out my room and see Sans and Undyne carrying boxes to the truck. I carefully set my stuff down and start to help them, bringing most of my families stuff with me, along with anything I could salvage. 

After we finish, Undyne drives off, after giving me a tight hug and rubbing my head. I looked at my empty pill bottles before grabbing my tote and making sure I still have my container with me. I sight softly before looking at Sans. "Ready..?"

He nods at me and I pick up my stuff before setting it in his car and getting in myself. I clutch my blanket to my chest. As I watch my house slid out of view, I finally let myself start to cry. Tears rolling down my cheeks and soft noises coning out of my mouth.

I feel a hand gently rest on my back after a few minutes. I look up, realizing that we are at the other house. I look over at Sans, my eyes red and my face covered in tear tracks. He reaches over with his other hand and carefully wipes away the offending wetness. "Don't cry, please. It'll be okay."

I sniffle before nodding a bit, leaning against his hand, which rests on my cheek. I close my eyes, tired, before getting out if the car and picking up what I could. Sans grabs everything else and we walk to his house.

Sans opens the door and leads me inside. I'm barely able go put my stuff down before I'm engulfed in a hug by two different people. One very talk, the other very short. I pat Frisk's head gently and wrap an arm around Pap, patting his back. "Hi you two."

Frisk looks up at me, tears welling up in her eyes and she smacks my leg. "I th-think we de-de-deserve mo-more th-than jus-just a h-h-hey!"

I look down at her before scooping her up in my arms and cradling her body against mine. "Sorry, sorry. I'm just as freaked as you are sweetie." I say softly, burying my face into her fluffy expanse of hair.

I feel Frisk start to shake and clutch at me, words starting to fail her and she just starts to sob. I hold her and coo softly to her, before looking up at Paps. "Thank you, you didn't have to help me..."

He shakes his head and bonks the top of my head with his fist. "I was inviting you over for dinner anyways. This is just easier." He says offhandedly.

I move Frisk, holding her with one arm before wrapping my free arm around Papyrus tightly and squishing him. "No, seriously. Thank you."

I don't notice him turning a bit red and looking wildly at Sans in probable confusion before returning my hug. I let him go, rubbing my nose a bit before kissing the top of Frisk's head. "You okay?" She shakes her head and I let out a small breath of amusement. "I need to go put my stuff in the guest room, can you help me?"

She nods carefully before detaching herself from my shirt and I set her down. I hand her the two stuffed animals and smile as she tries to hold them, the stuffed animals about her size. I grab my bags and take some from Sans, giving him a small smile. "Where am I staying?"

Sans chuckles before leading me up the stairs. I follow behind, keeping an eye on Frisk to make sure she doesn't trip. We enter a room that is rather huge in size, shockingly large. I blink a bit before setting my stuff down. Frisk grins brightly, her mood seemingly lifted before she set the two stuffed animals on the bed. "Auntie! You should turn off the lights!"

I blink at the nickname, glance at Sans, he nods and shrugs a bit, before I walk over to the lights and flick them off. I look up due to the soft rainbow colors now emanating from the ceiling. I gasp a bit at the multicolored stars that decorate the ceiling, then walk over to the bed. Frisk pats the spot next to her and I take a seat before continuing to look up, and i clutch Bigcat and Moon Moon to my chest.

The colors are brilliants and I smile warmly. Sans turns the lights back on and I mildly pout before humming. "Thank you for showing that to me Frisk."

"Course, Auntie!" She says enthusiastically then runs out of the room. 

I look over at Sans and he's already looking at me. "What's up?" I ask.

"Will you talk with me? Tell me what's wrong. Not put such a tough shell on when you're around us. We aren't going to hurt you. We only want you to be safe." He says, walking a bit closer to me.

I let out a sigh. "Sans, I'm normally not one to talk about my problems with, okay? And anyways, you're my patient. I'm not yours." I look up towards him. "But thank you for the thought."

He lets out a growl before rolling his eyes and walking out. I flinch a bit before unpacking a bit, just so I had everything in a spot, but I could easily throw everything back in the my bags in case I get kicked out or something else happens. I walk back downstairs, and walk to the kitchen. The King and Queen of all monsters are sitting casually on Sans and Papyrus's couch with Frisk bouncing between their laps. They look happy, so I leave them be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the ending of this is weird.
> 
> I'm really tired and ehhhh, wanted to post something today.
> 
> Sorry bout that
> 
> Anyways, new chapter prolly tomorrow.
> 
> Maybe tonight, who knows.


	14. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just to let you guys know, though when you get there you'll see it, I'm not moderating comments anymore cause I approve all of them anyways. But anyways, have fun.
> 
> New chapter!
> 
> Whoop!
> 
> Also sorry this was later, had to go to an Honors Night thing cause of my freaking 5.333 GPA! WHOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!
> 
> (I'm not trying to brag, sorry if it seems like that.)

I walk into the kitchen to see Papyrus stirring something that smells magical. I bite my lip as my stomach growls. I cough to cover my stomach growl and Papyrus looks over at me. "Hello, Ms. Xena!" He says.

I nod a bit and smile. "Hi Papyrus. You can just call me Xena."

He looks at me and nods a bit before going back to stirring. I walk over and smile a bit. "Need help?" He shakes his head. "Okay."

"I think King Asgore and Queen Toriel wanted to speak with you." He says carefully.

I start to pale before nodding. I leave him and walk into the living room. Sans is there sitting on the love seat, the royals and their kid sitting on the couch. I blink a bit before quietly walking over to the love seat and settling down on the arm. Sans eyes me before pulling me onto the couch. "I don't bite, much." He whispers.

I feel my face heat up and I look at him. "Stop it child." I turn my attention to the royalty who are looking at Sans and I with mild amusement. "What did you want to talk about?" I ask not bothering to remove Sans's arms from around me.

"Ah, young love." Toriel says softly and I again feel my face heat up. "We just wanted to see how you were, my child."

I smile a bit and try not to settle against Sans's chest, which is oddly comfortable for just being bones. "I'm doing... Well, I'm still alive." I offer. "And that's a good thing. At least I was out of my house before it was ransacked, or I might've died, gotten raped, or something along those lines."

Sans's grip on me tightens, and I swear I hear him growl at the thought but I must've imagined it. Toriel shoots me a look of concern and Asgore is busy playing with Frisk. "Why would they do that?"

I shrug a bit. "Same reason they would write 'Monster" I eye Frisk. "'Effer' on my wall of my bedroom. Though I've never effed a monster before. Just because I help them." I say.

Frisk looks over at me and laughs. "You don't hafta censor yourself Auntie!"

I shoot her a smile. "Alrighty lil niece." I say, making a face at her.

She giggles and makes a face back. "You can relax you know! Nobody is going to hurt you!" She says excitedly.

The only reason I'm not relaxing is because of the skeleton behind me and the fact that I need to be professional. Not practically clinging to my patient because he seems the only calm in the storm that is my life. I shrug a bit before turning my attention back to Toriel. "How are you guys doing? Politics going well? I don't tend to watch the news so I wouldn't really know."

She lets out a sigh. "Going better than before. You've helped many of my people that the politics are going smoother. No more unneeded explosions of anger." She smiles at me. "I heard that you lost your family 8 years ago. Is that true?"

I blink and bite my lip before clenching my fists. "Yeah, lost my younger sister, older brother, Mother, and Father." I say softly. "Mom and Dad's side of the family disowned our family. My brother had a wife and a few children but I haven't heard from them in a while. My little sister was just finishing fourth grade." I look down at my lap.

Sans's arms secure me and keep me grounded, him gently pushing me until my back is flush with his chest. Toriel looks at me with worry and sympathy and tears brimming to her eyes. "How..?"

I look over to the side, my voice soft. "Long story short, car crash." I mumble.

Toriel looks like she wants to ask more questions but Asgore puts a hand up. "Tori, she's uncomfortable. Probably remembering bad memories, let's drop it until she wants to talk, if she ever does."

I gain more respect for Asgore in that moment, and I carefully lean more against Sans, resting my head by his shoulder. I feel one of his hands gently rub my side and I shiver a bit, it tickling. Toriel gives Asgore a look before dropping the previous conversation. "So, we were wondering if-"

"You would like to be part of our family!" Frisk finishes for Tori. "There's Uncle Sans, Uncle Papyrus, Auntie Undyne, Auntie Alphys, Mama Toriel, Dada Asgore, Uncle Tonton, and Uncle Nabstablook." She says excitedly. "You could be Auntie Xena!"

I feel color rise to my cheeks, not from embarrassment but from elation. "B-But... I-I don't re-really be-belong." I say softly.

Toriel smiles at me warmly. "We don't want you to be alone anymore." She says, her smile turning into the sun.

I don't even register my sobs, the fact that Sans has let me go, or even the fact that I flung myself into Toriel's waiting arms. I don't register how my soul sings with joy, how Toriel hugs me tightly, rubbing my head. I do register the softness of Toriel's fur and the smaller set of arms that wrap around me. I do register my sobs after a while when I notice her pinkish lavender dress turning darker from my tears. I register Toriel's voice asking me if I'm okay and I mildly nod before letting her go and rubbing my eyes like a child. 

I feel at home.

I have a family.

Maybe they won't be as awesome as my other family, but they will probably be as loving.

I feel myself getting lifted again and crushed into another furry chest. Asgore's chest that is. I hug him back as best I can before he sets me down again. I'm smiling and laughing. I'm happy and I hope my family is looking at me and are happy I'm not going to be alone anymore. That I have people to rely on.

I move back to the love seat and Sans turns my face towards his. He rubs the tear tracks and the fresh tears from my cheeks with a gentleness that anyone else wouldn't be able to think he was capable of. "What did I say about crying?"

That brings a fresh wave of tears and a small bout of laughter from me. I cover my mouth through the giggles, looking down. I miss the pure look of adoration on Sans's face, but nobody else in the room does. After a moment or two I excuse myself to the bathroom, Frisk trailing to the kitchen with Asgore. Leaving Sans and Toriel in the living room.

By the time I get back from the bathroom, Toriel has left and Sans looks flustered and a bit mad, I guess Toriel and he had a talk or something. I rub my nose a bit before settling down on the couch. I pick up a book on the side table. It's just a random novel and I start to read through it. I don't notice Sans watching me as I try to get comfortable and read. Once I look up, he's gone. I chew my lip a bit before going back to the book.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner, after hours of playing games with Frisk and trying to prove that she and Sans were cheating, went by smoothly and was delicious. Asgore, Toriel, and Frisk all leave for their own house and I'm sitting in the living room with the brothers. They're together on the couch and I'm sitting on the love seat, watching the TV with mild interest. It's a cooking show, which I and my little sister used to watch all the time and try to figure out what kinds of foods we could make from the ingredients given. I smile fondly at the memory.

Papyrus retires to his room early which leaves Sans and me in the living room, watching TV. Though he seemed to have fallen asleep or something. I yawn and turn off the TV before carefully nudging Sans. "Hey Lazy, wake up." I speak softly.

He blinks open his eyes and looks at me with those beautiful blood red, ruby eyes. I stare at his eyes and he stares at mine. I have an instinct to lean forward and kiss him, but I break our eye contact and flush red. "I was just gonna say that I'm headed off to bed and you probably shouldn't sleep on the couch." My voice doesn't sound like my own, it's higher pitched.

I start to walk away, trying to avoid the situation, before Sans catches my wrist in his hand. He pulls me closer, pretty much pulling me on top of him. Our faces are inches apart and I can smell the mild scent of mustard and dusty books on him. He searches my eyes. "You know, instincts can be right."

I feel more heat enter my face. "I don't know what you're talking about." My voice is shaky. "I was just letting you know that I'm going to bed and you would probably be uncomfortable sleeping there all night." My voice is soft too and I'm staring at his eyes.

His smile turns into a grin and he presses his teeth to my forehead. "Sure, sweetheart." He says before letting me go.

I stand back up, walking to the guest room. I change into pajamas and find a note on my pillow after I exit the conjoined bathroom. I eye the note before picking it up and opening it. 

"I know what you were thinking about. I was thinking it too. If you happen to have a nightmare or your instincts kick in again, my room is at the very end of the hall."

I feel my face heat up more and I set the note on the bedside table, huffing. I grab my nighttime pills and locate the melatonin, taking just that and trying to save the rest of my medication for during the day because I could handle the nightmares. I grab my two stuffed animals and lay down in bed, falling asleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH
> 
> I AMMMM A TEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!
> 
> DO ALL OF YOU HATE ME YET?!


	15. Life is Full of Hard Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> So I'm on my way to go get sushi, but by the time this goes up I'll prolly be home cause I'll be proofreading and stuff on my laptop.
> 
> Anyways, here you go. Here's a cute ass chapter just for you guys. 
> 
> Uh, at the beginning is not so nice and cute and if you wanna skip that I'll cut off the end with a line of *'s. k? K. I dun want you guys reading it if blood and depictions of crashes or just stuff like that makes you uncomfortable.

It's completely dark but I can barely make out things. Then a light seems to flick on and I'm surrounded by them.

Blobs of flesh.

So many blobs of flesh. Some are bloody and take the shape of my family members as I saw them after the crash. Their bodies broken, covered in blood. My little sister with her legs bent at awkward angles and the right side of her face smashed in. I see the car seat she was sitting in and her book bag with her precious blood splattered all over it. The bag that used to be mine. Her non-smashed side of her face was burnt, and both of her eyes are rolling on the ground. I feel sick to my stomach. Her mouth starts to move, saying, in that beautiful voice of hers, "Your fault BeeBee. This was your fault."

The light fades from her and she stops chanting. Next is my brother. His form towers over mine, his height exaggerated and his burnt lanky body flecking off pieces of burnt flesh. They land on me and around me. He holds out his arms before a gust of wind blows all the burnt flakes and leaves his burned body out. His skin is blistered, boiling. I can hear the sizzle and pop and he starts to chant, "Your fault, Xena. Your fault."

The light fades from him too and I feel my breath start to hitch. My parents are next. My dad holding my moms hand, her holding his. Their faces completely shredded from the shattered glass that flew into their face. Blood trailing from each cut down to the ground. My dad had a large glass shard lodged deep in his neck, and he reaches up, pulling it out and showering me in his blood. I feel my throat get hoarse, I don't even know I'm screaming. Or trying too, all that's coming out is soft whimpers that make my throat burn. My mom walks up and places a hand on my cheek and it burns. Her entire hand lights up in flames and I feel the fire licking me but not hurting me. Then they all start to appear and chant, "Your fault. Your fault. Your fault."

Their chants get louder and I clap my hands over my ears, falling to my knees, crying and trying to scream to them that it wasn't my fault.

*******************

I jolt awake, sitting up quickly and grabbing my stuffed animals, quietly sobbing into them. I don't register getting up and looking at the note Sans left, scanning it again. I clutch my stuffed animals to my chest and walk down to the end of the hall. I knock on the door and let out a shutter breath, resting my head on the stuffed animals.

I hear a soft grunt from the other side and someone get up. Sans opens the doors, in a tank top and his shorts and looks at me. "what's wrong..?"

I let out a shuttering breath and look up at Sans. I don't have my glasses on so I know I look like I don't sleep and my eyes are red from crying. Sans looks atme for a split second before gathering me up in his arms and shutting the door. I feel myself drop the stuffed animals and grab him as tightly as I possibly can, crying into his chest.

I miss the look of concern cross his features from my crying and he holds me closer, kissing my head. "Sweetheart what's wrong?"

I look up at him and shake my head. Shaking violently in his arms. "Please... D-Don't l-leav-leave..." I say through my sobs.

He pulls me closer to his chest and lays back down on his bed. He picks up the stuffed animals on the floor without letting me go. He sets them down beside me and he holds me close.

My sobs turn dry, just me shaking. He carefully rubs my back, cooing softly in my ear. I look up at him and our eyes meet. One again a milk chocolate sea meets an ocean of blood. Once again I'm filled with the urge to lean closer and kiss him. I notice then that I can mildly feel the same urge to kiss me radiating off of him. He stares at me and I feel like we're moving closer before looking down and burring my face in his sternum. He lets out an aggravated growl before letting out an amused sigh.

I shake a bit in his arms before gently pressing my lips against his sternum, over his shirt. He presses his teeth in my head in response before wrapping his arms tightly around me and pulling me flush against him. I blink and let out a comforted sigh before he lifts my chin gently, looking at me. "It's hard to control myself when you tease me like that." He brings his face closer to mine, his breath ghosting over my lips and my breath ghosting over his teeth. "Just let yourself do it, please." I shake my head and he sighs, before gently resting his chin on my head. "Okay, okay."

"Why am I feeling this?" I ask in a small voice.

"This is going to be a long conversation. Are you planning on sleeping soon?" He asks quietly.

"No... it'll prolly take me a while. What about you?"

"I probably won't." He sighs and starts to move away but I grab him tightly. "Alright alright." He lets out an amused sigh. "Do you want the long version or the short version?"

"Short version. Tell me the long version later when I can think properly." I say softly.

He sighs softly and nuzzles the top of my head. "Basically we're soulmates which just means our souls are in sync and we were meant to be together."

I blink a bit and look at his chest. "W-what...?"

Sans chuckles. "It's the reason you feel the need to kiss me all the time. Or the need to stay by me. It makes you more comfortable to have my soul around you. It makes your soul happy." He says with a smile.

I look up at him. "S-So..."

He smiles warmly to me and I feel my soul throb. His hands gently run up and down my arms sending electrifying sparks through my blood, my soul souring. I gasp for breath and stare at him. He looks back at me and kisses my forehead. I feel my breath hitch and a feeling I haven't felt in a long while surface inside me.

Love, unconditional love to someone who could break you easily.

That terrifying thing.

But it's so beautiful.

Like Sans, the skeleton in front of me. The angelic, edgy, dark, but beautiful skeleton in front of me.

I barely know him, but my soul is already his. "This is terrifying." I breath out.

"Sure is, sweetheart." He says.

"But I want it..." I say even softer. "And it's not okay is it?"

Sans chuckles. "Cause I'm your patient? No, it's fine. Just having you around is therapeutic enough. If you can just stay with me, we don't have to be therapist and patient anymore."

I nod a but and nuzzle his chest a bit. "O-Okay... b-but be-because I-I'm n-not in-in my ri-right mi-mind, te-tell m-me ever-everything tom-tomorrow and i-i-i'll decide comp-completely then..."

He nods and kisses my head. "You take all the time in the world, sweetheart."

I nod a bit before looking up at him, battling with myself. I let out a breath before returning to my position with my head on his chest. He lets out an amused breath and kisses the top of my head again. "Sleep well, sweetheart." He says, his breath teases my hair.

I fall asleep quickly after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this prior to getting home cause I just dun wanna loose it potentially.
> 
> There are prolly mistakes, I will proofread when I get home and let you guys know.
> 
> I still am kinda a tease but at least it's out. <3
> 
> *Edit*
> 
> Proofread everything, let me know if there are anymore mistakes.


	16. You Have to be in Your Right Mind to Make Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a little late with this post. Been busy being pretty fucking sick but still going to school cause I have finals and stuff.
> 
> I need a break from my Algebra 2 fucking review that I prolly won't completely finish because of the soul fact that I know everything else that is in the packet.
> 
> This is sooo annoyinnngggg!
> 
> I just wanna be done.
> 
> But tomorrow and Thursday I will be in school from like 7 to 11. SO more time to write tomorrow and Thursday and then I'm outie. 
> 
> But here's a chapter I started writing to day that I posted the last chapter but then shit happened. Weird shit.
> 
> Anyways! Off to the chapter.

I wake up and groan a bit. I ended up rolling on top of Sans and sliding my hands up his shirt, tangling my fingers with his ribs. His arms are wrapped around me, his hands having slipped up my shirt and are resting on the small of my back. I nuzzle his chest a bit, retracting my arms from his ribs and pushing myself up. His grip tightens and he cracks open an eye. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." He breaths out with a smirk.

I feel my face heat up and I move his hands from my back. "Uhuh. A sight that will melt your eyes because it's so ugly and it makes you want to kill yourself." I say with a huff as I get off of him.

He grabs me and pulls me close to him again, and opens his mouth, nipping at my shoulder. "No, quite the opposite." He says with a growl.

I freeze and turn to look at him. "What the fuck?" I ask incredulously.

He looks at me and chuckles. "What?"

"Why exactly did you bite me?" I roll off of him and sit cross-legged beside him.

"Cause I could." He says, running his tongue over his teeth.

"Right." I mutter, watching his tongue. 

I snap out of staring at his tongue glide effortlessly across his teeth when it disappears. I huff softly, my face heating up a bit before I stand up and stretch a bit. "So. Wanna explain to me what the fuck a soulmate is?" I ask looking over at him.

"You curse a lot for a professional." He says teasingly and I turn red. "Aw, I was kidding. The soulmate thing we should probably talk to Tori about in in depth. She's the one who noticed it first. I had a feeling, but I wasn't sure if it was just because I like ya."

I blink a bit before shrugging and picking up the two stuffed animals. "Well, I'll go get dressed and then we can talk to Toriel." I say softly.

I make it to the door before I feel the heavy weight of a jacket fall over my shoulders. "Don't bother. She's probably already here. Don't want anyone else seeing you in a tank top." He says, protectively.

I look up at him. "Uhuh, sure. You probably just don't want me to leave your sight. Or you want to see me in your clothes."

I still zip up the hoodie, putting my arms through the sleeves and mildly laughing on how it's like a dress on me. I open the door before I feel Sans scoop me up and hold me bridal style. "Yeah, you look cute." He says while grinning at me.

I feel my face heat up and I clutch the two stuffed animals to my chest, hiding my face in them. Sans carries me downstairs, sitting down and holding me in his lap. The two stuffed animals gently get moved and I see Frisk's face peering at me, quizzically. "Why are you wearing Uncle Sans's hoodie?"

I clap my hands to my face. "I know just as much as you do, kiddo." I say softly.

I hear Toriel's soft laugh. "Young love."

I look up at her and smile. "Hi Momma." Her smile brightens and she scoops me up from Sans's arms into a hug. "Oof! Careful!" I say while hugging her back.

Sans growls lowly at Toriel and she places me back down in his lap where he immediately wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me to his chest. I let out a small squeak in surprise before looking up at him. "Calm yourself."

He gives me a feral grin, his god tooth shining in the light before leaning down, resting his mouth against my neck. I shiver and look back at Toriel. "So."

She smiles at me and nods. "Yeah." She says before starting to explain it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short as fuck, but I wanted to get something out today because I felt the need to write.
> 
> I also feel like my, uh, writing quality is literally falling ever time I go to write. I'll try to get better.
> 
> Also, explanation in the next chapter or so. I was gonna continue it here but I'm so tired that it would probably be 110% shit. So, will do that tomorrow at some point.
> 
> Thankkssssss!
> 
> Sorry again that it's really short.
> 
> <3


	17. What is even going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oaky, so at the time of writing this, the comments are at 199, and it's making me uncomfortable. Cause I need things to end with 5 or 0. it makes me comfortable. Blarg.
> 
> Anyways, here you goooo, sorry it's late, I'm back! <3
> 
> ONWARDS!

Tori takes a breath before sighing softly. "So, what a-" She looks at Frisk. "Frisk, go play with Papyrus."

She pouts and looks at her, "But!"

"No buts," Tori says firmly and Frisk stomps up the stairs to go to Papyrus's room. "So, anyways." Toriel looks back at Sans and I. "A soulmate, in it's simplest form, is how when the universe was created, via the big bang, atoms who were connected in a way were separated. However, as they were made into a creature, they wanted to come back together because that's what atoms do. It means you two were something connect before the Earth was even made."

I blink a bit. "So, not that I'm religious or anything, but how would religions, such as Christianity, see soulmates? Since they believe that God created the universe..?"

Tori looks at me and laughs softly. "Well, I'm sure that they would say that God created them to be together." I nod a bit. "Why do you ask, my child?"

I let out a small breath. "Gonna probably have to explain to my extremely Christian dad's side of the family, they visit every-so-often to check up on me even though they disowned me. It's a little weird, but it is what it is. Also a few of my friends are Christian but their more open to the fact of scientific stuff." I say, tugging up the zipper of Sans's hoodie. "Thanks."

Toriel tilts her head a bit. "Why did your father's side of the family disown you? What does it mean to be disowned?"

I let out a small sigh. "Well, my little family: Step-dad, Dad, Mom, Brother, Little Sister, and myself; were apparently not... good enough for them. Uh, we weren't Christian enough and my mom had a kid with another man and got married to another man after divorcing my dad, of course. We didn't go out and like do missionary stuff which is raising about the Lord Jesus to other countries to try and convert them. We were never as good as the rest of the family and we weren't always the best at being a civil family, but we loved each other and that's all that really matters." My gaze steadily had moved up so I am staring at the ceiling.

Sans's arms tighten around me, and I let out another small sigh before carefully setting my hands over his and rubbing my thumbs along the back of his hand. Sans nuzzles his face against my neck gently and I look back at Toriel. She is frowning. "My child, I'm sorry. Where are your parents?"

I blink a bit, "Oh, they're at the Black Garden Cemetery. They're buried beneath a big willow tree and it's so beautiful. Cost a fortune but they deserved such a beautiful spot." I say softly.

Toriel smiles warmly. "Would you mind, sometime, if I could visit them? With you." She asks.

I blink a couple of times and Sans mumbles, "I'd like ta meet them too..."

I feel tears well up in my eyes and I press the meaty part of my palms into my eyes. "Y-yes, yes. I'd be ha-happy to. Th-They woul-would've loved you." I remove my palms from my eyes and smile brightly at Toriel.

Her smile matches my own before she stands up and pats my head. "I'll be looking forward to it, my child." She says.

I nod a bit and watch her leave to the kitchen. I move off of Sans and stand up, stretching. "I need to get dressed." I say with a small yawn.

He chuckles. "Do you?"

I shoot him a glare before walking up the stairs and to my door. I open it and close it quietly before yawning again. I walk over to the closet and pull out a comfortable but go outable outfit that consists of leggings and a tank top, along with the necessary undergarments. I pull Sans's hoodie back on and zip it up again before brushing my hair out, wincing a bit as I go through a bunch of knots. Setting my brush down, I take off my glasses and rub my face. I grumble softly before placing my glasses back on my face.

My door flies open and I whip my head around, and blink at the yellow dinosaur lady looking at me with concern etched across her entire face. "XENA!" She yells before running to me and hugging me tightly around my waist, her being one of the shortest of the monsters.

Her face burrows into my stomach and I gently wrap one arm around her, sliding down to my knees and petting her head carefully, breathing steadily to combat her obvious panic welling up in her. She calms down after a moment, and I look up to see Undyne in my doorway, holding a black spear and looking around wildly. She lets out a breath before letting the spear disappear and looking at me. She walks over briskly and picks both of us up, hugging us tightly to her chest.

I squeak a bit and extend my legs, still holding Alphys. Undyne sets us down and smiles. "Why are you wearing Sans's hoodie, punk?"

I frown and roll my eyes at her before setting Alphys down and smiling warmly to her. "You oak-y?" I ask her.

She looks up at me and nods a bit. "A-Are y-y-you okay?"

"Been better, but at least I'm alive, right?" I say with a smile.

Alphys nods and rubs her eyes a bit behind her glasses. I smile a bit before looking back at Undyne. "I'm wearing it because I can."

She grins. "He doesn't part with it ever, 'cept when it needs to be washed." Her grin widens.

I huff softly before puling the jacket off and throwing on a long-sleeved shirt on. I eye her, and walk downstairs, throwing the jacket at Sans. I walk to the kitchen, ignoring his questioned grunt, and walk up to Toriel. "Need any help?" I ask.

"Yes! Do you know how to make pancake batter?" She asks.

I laugh a bit. "Got it memorized. Made a lot of pancakes when my family was alive. Pancakes was a favorite in the house." I say with a bright smile before getting out all of the ingredients.

As I start on the batter, Toriel gets some meat out of the fridge and starts cooking it up. I hum softly and while I mix up the wet and dry ingredients, I splatter batter on my face a bit. I ignore it and continue to stir before adding a bit more milk and stir it in before turning and putting the batter beside the stove. "Here, I'll let you take care of cooking them. I was never good at that. And you seem to have a specific way of cooking things."

She smiles and places a paw on my head, nodding a bit. "Thank you, my child."

I nod and smile before walking to the fridge. A small child runs up next to me and hides in front of me, giggling and putting a finger to her lips when I look at her. I raise an eyebrow before I hear Papyrus's heavy footsteps. "FRISK!"

I bite my lip, shaking a bit with laughter and continue to peruse the fridge before grabbing the juice. I close the fridge door and walk over to the cup cabinet as Frisk dives under the table. I cough a bit before pouring myself a glass of juice. Papyrus stomps in and looks at me. "WHERE IS FRISK?"

I look over at him, leaning against the counter. "Dunno Papy." I say with a smile. "What did she do?"

He flushes at the nickname before frowning. "SHE STOL-" He quiets his voice at Toriel's glare. "Stole my scarf!"

I notice the lack of his scarf and I let out a huff of amusement. "I dunno. I think you're close though." I say before walking out into the living room.

Sans is sitting on the couch still, holding his hoodie in one hand and staring at me. I smile a bit at him and walk over, sitting down beside him, sipping my juice and watching the show that Undyne and Alphys put on. I feel the weight of Sans's hoodie fall onto my shoulders again and him pull me closer to him. "You coulda kept it. If you were cold."

I drink the rest of my juice before setting it on the table and looking at him. "Undyne asked me about it. And I didn't wanna get it dirty." I say softly.

He chuckles a bit before looks at the splatter of batter on my cheek. He brushes his thumb across the spot, picking up the batter. He grins and licks the batter off his thumb and I watch, dumbfound. I bite my lip a bit before tearing my gaze away from my eyes and looking back at the TV. I see Undyne staring at us from the corner of my eye and she grins widely before slapping some cash into Alphys's hand. I feel my face flush before I stare more diligently at the television.

Toriel calls everyone in for breakfast after a little, and I find myself sitting between Frisk and Papyrus, with a mildly pissed Sans sitting across from me. I try to smile at him to calm him down, his hoodie now back on him. Everyone starts to eat and I feel Frisk nudge me a bit. I look over at her and she shoves a forkful of pancake into my mouth, giving a hellish grin to who I can only assume is Sans. I blink, startled before taking the food off the fork and chewing it up and swallowing it down. I let out a breath as she tries to feed me again. "I have my own food, kiddo." I say.

She pouts and forces the fork into my mouth as I finish talking. I take the piece again, laughing a bit before I feel a foot against mine, coming from across from me. I look over at Sans, raising an eyebrow. He glares at Frisk, who just grins, before looking back at me. I raise my eyebrow higher before going back to eating, him doing the same, his foot still wrapped around mine.

As everyone else files out of the dining room, I sit and drink my coffee with Sans still across me. He's eating his third plate of pancakes and I watch him. "You know, for a skeleton, you sure can put away a lot of food." I say calmly.

He looks up and grins. "I am rather large." He winks with the comment and I chuckle.

"They all say that." I say breezily, him coughing a bit. "But I guess you are rather tall." I hum softly. "So you would have to eat more."

He finishes the plate before looking over at me. "So."

I look over at him, sipping my coffee. "So?"

He blushes a bit before shaking his head and standing up, gathering his dishes and putting them in the dishwasher, starting it. I stand as well and refill my coffee cup. He tries to walk out behind me and I grab his arm. "So?"

"It's nothing..." He says.

I turn and sip my coffee more before raising an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, you're lying. I can tell. You can tell me anything, kay?"

He turns to look at me before resting his hand on my cheek, tugging it through my hair to the back of my head. We make complete eye contact, and he moves closer. I bring my coffee cup to my lips and takes a long drink, his teeth close enough to rest agaisnt the opposite end of my mug. "Can I have some coffee?" He asks.

I grin and smile before moving the coffee cup from my lips. I turn and he gently rubs my head with his hand that is still in my hair. I hum softly as I fix him a cup of coffee and hand it to him. I grab my own before looking at the doorway where Undyne, Alphys, and Frisk are standing. Both Undyne and Alphys put a twenty dollar bill in Frisk's outstretched hand. She winks at me before pulling Alphys and Undyne back into the living room.

I take another sip of my coffee and Sans drinks some of his, muttering something about a cock block. I giggle a bit before removing his hand from my hair and walking back into the living room, looking back and winking at him. He shoots me a grin that I barely see before I walk into the living room and are immediately confronted by Undyne. "WHY DIDN'T YOU KISS HIM!?"

"Cause maybe I don't want to?" I say with a smile. 

She rolls her eyes. "Like hell you don't want to kiss him! You had the same eyes Alphys has when she wants to kiss me!"

I raise an eyebrow. "How do you know I dun wanna kiss you?~" 

She makes a face. "Cause you were staring at Sans!"

"So?"

She just lets out an aggravated yell and sits beside Alphys again. I smile a bit and sit between Papyrus and Frisk. Frisk proceeds to climb into my lap and try to steal some of my coffee. I roll my eyes and down the entire cup before she can get any. She pouts at me, crossing her arms but staying in my lap. I smile a bit and watch the TV. Sans comes and sits where Frisk was, pulling me into his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist. I let out a small sigh before laying my head against his chest.

I look up at him and grins before sticking my tongue out at him. He looks around a bit before sticking out his tongue and licking my tongue. I feel my face heat up and I immediately return my tongue to my mouth. He grins victoriously before returning his attention to the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heller.
> 
> My back really hurts
> 
> And I need a shower.
> 
> XD
> 
> Whelp! Here is the new chapter! I tried to make it a bit longer to make up for the short chapter last chapter!
> 
> <3 more shit to come!
> 
> Baiiii!


	18. The Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo again!
> 
> Sorry, I was planning on writing this a couple of times but I cleaned my room, somewhat.
> 
> Then my cousins came and I had to see them and shit and couldn't stay hidden in my room the entire time to write.
> 
> I'm fucking exhausted.
> 
> But here! Because I need to do this before I completely give up for a week and not do anything except play fucking solitaire for the entire week.
> 
> Anyways, here you gooo!

The rest of the week passes by quickly. I spend most of my time drawing things to keep calm while Sans and Pap are at work. I don't get called in for anything during that time, and I try to sleep if I can but I fail.

My medication comes in the mail on the Sunday before I have to return to work. I open them quickly and see the note from Dr. Hankins that reads:

"Your anxiety medication won't be in for another month or so. Unless you want to pay extra for it. We got a shipment a few days ago but it was ordered before someone bought all the specific medication you need. I put some other ones in that won't help as much but they will help a bit better. I hope you the best."

I frown at the mention of someone buying all the medication I use. I know, from Dr. Hankins, that there are only a few other people who need that strong of a medication, the doctors office normally a bunch of extras of those, and when it's two bottles they order more. I frown more before shaking my head and walking back into Sans's and Papyrus's home. I lock the door behind me before waking up the stairs and setting down the bottles. 

I yawn a bit while organizing the pills into my pill holder. Then I hear the front door creak open. I shrug it off and yell, "Why are you home early?" thinking it's just Papyrus or Sans.

I get no response so I walk to the door and poke my head out. Standing in the living room looking around, is a group of men with bats, ski masks, and wearing all black. A few have backpacks on and I stiffen before sliding back into my room. I press a hand to my mouth before quietly texting Sans that there are men in the living room and I don't know what to do. I send the same text to everyone I have in my phone, which includes Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus, and Frisk.

Heavy stomps come up the stairs and I can hear other things being smashed. I look around my room and dive under my bed, curling up keeping a hand pressed to my mouth. A pair of black boots enter my room and I fight the urge to cry. The boots mover closer to the bed before a set of legs drop to the ground. I then see arms and then a torso. Finally a head peaks down under the bed with a sickening look in his eyes. "Gotcha~" He says, his voice muffled by the ski mask.

I feel a hand clamp down on my ankle and then I'm suddenly out in the open, shaking. "Wh-what th-the fu-fu-fuck do-do you wa-want fr-fr-fr-from me?" I mumble.

The man grins, or I think it seems to reach his eyes, a gleam. "To prove a point." He says before covering my mouth and nose with a rag and I pass out dropping my buzzing phone to the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm shocked awake by a bucket of ice water drenching me and I jolt. I try to move away from the men in front of me, their masks off but they still have weapons, but I'm tied to this chair. Shaking, I look the leader, or I'm going to assume it's the leader, and spit at him. "Let me go."

He flicks the spit off of his cheek before punching me straight in the face, breaking my nose and causing my glasses to fall off my face, and shatter on the floor. I whimper in pain. "We can't have you running to your little toys and telling them what the big bad people did to you." He grins, or I think he does, I'm kind of blind. "Anyways, nobody would believe you."

"What are you planning?!" I yell.

"To beat you then bring you to the police and tell them that the monsters that you're staying with have done this to you. It's the perfect plan." He says. "We'll get all of them forced back into the underground or, better yet, killed."

I squint at him. "Are you a fucking idiot?"

The man whips his head around to me and glares at me. "What did you just call me?"

"A fucking idiot. My friends already know that you were in the house and are probably looking for me right now. They can file a report because the head of the police force in Undyne and she's my bestie. Did you not think this fucking through or are you just that fucking stupi-" He punches my smug face to cut me off and I feel another gush of blood escape my nose and I cry out.

"FUCKING BITCH! DON'T CALL ME DUMB!" He screams, his spit flying into my face as he yanks my hair back. "FINE! MAYBE WE'LL JUST FUCKING KILL YOU THEN!" He pulls out a knife and presses it against my neck.

I cough and grin. "Do that and you'll have a mob of angry people who will allow the monsters to murder you, in whatever way they please." I say.

He grins and presses the knife against my neck harder. "Yeah, but that'l just get us closer to our goal of getting the monsters killed, huh?"

I blink before laughing. "I guess."

He grins widely before tossing the knife, embedding it into the wall. "Well, I'll kill ya later. My men have done well, they deserve a reward," he grabs my chin and looks at me, "without all the blood you're pretty cute. I'd like to clean you up after my men have their way with you, and get you myself."

The men behind him cheer and I feel myself pale and I try to shrink away from them, but I have no way of moving since I'm stuck to this fucking chair. I start to scream in retaliation but the leader just punches my gut to make me shut up before moving out of the way for his men.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Sans POV)

I teleport home as soon as possible, gripping my phone tightly in my hand. I look at the living room and growl at the broken things scattering the entire main floor. I run upstairs and open the doors to every room, all the bedrooms untouched except for hers. The bed is moved and her phone is lying of the ground, the screen shattered. I pick it up to see a bunch of texts from everyone. The ones I sent, some from Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Frisk, and a few unknown numbers I see are Toriel, Asgore, and Mettaton.

I look around the room, her pills are sitting on her desk, untouched. There is a small folder on top of her sketchbook that's empty, the drawings in there scattered around the room. Her computer is open and an email sits there, having already been sent to the recipient.

"Lilly,

I am sorry to say this but I am quitting my job. It was a great time working with you, I hope you find someone that is better suited for the job than me.

Sincerely,  
Xena Stone."

I quickly write another email to Lilly telling her that that wasn't Xena talking to her and that she has been kidnapped and it was most likely the kidnappers who sent it. Then I write that it is Sans speaking, just to tell her she can trust me. I pick up the folder that rests on top of the sketchbook and open it.

Inside are pictures, a lot of pictures. Photographs of Xena, her doing stuff. Most of them include another monster she's talking to or hanging out with. There's a note at the end of the pictures which reads:

"I figured you would want some pictures of her before we killed her. To keep her memory alive or whatever."

I don't register the fact that anyone else has come into the room until I hear Frisk's sobbing. I turn and look over a the group of people huddled outside and inside Xena's room. "They're planning on killing her..." I say softly before I feel a sharp pain radiate through me.

I groan and clutch my chest, falling down to the group in a heap. I barely hear Toriel come over and start to fret before I'm thrown out of the house and into wherever this place is. 

I'm floating over a group of men who are passed out. All except one who is fucking a woman who is tied to the wall. I grimace at the scene before I'm forced to drift closer. I feel red hot anger stir inside me as I realize the woman is Xena. The man seems to finish and pulls his pants back up. He grabs a knife from the wall and walks back over to Xena, who just looks at him, begging for him to just end her life, it seems.

The man grins before cutting Xena free and she falls into a heap to the ground, her face bruised and her body covered in scratches and bite marks. The men leave the room and Xena starts to sob silently. I reach out to touch her but I feel myself return to my body and I sit up. I'm on the couch and my brother, who is pacing in front of the couch, stops his pacing and looks at me. "You're awake!"

I nod a bit before rubbing my skull. "I know where she is... I guess..."

"YOU GUESS?!" Undyne screams. "ANYTHING IS HELPFUL RIGHT NOW!"

"WELL IF YOU WOULD SHUT THE FUCK UP I MIGHT BE ABLE TO FUCKING SPEAK ABOUT WHERE THE FUCK SHE PROBABLY IS! FUCKING FISH!" I scream back at her, loosing my cool.

Toriel shoots me a disapproving stare and I flip her off before standing up. "Sans, you should rest." She says.

I glare at her, "AND LET THE FUCKERS WHO KIDNAPPED HER FUCK HER AGAIN?! NO! I'M NOT FUCKING RESTING UNTIL WE FIND HER!" I growl.

Everyone seems taken aback by the mention of them fucking her and I shake my head, dispersing the images that enter my mind. "She's in a old run down building of sorts." I let out a breath. "Close. Close by but it's hidden too."

Undyne frowns before typing something into her phone. "Can you get a reading of where her soul is?"

I open my mouth to snap at her that I'm trying to, but I shut my mouth before I say anything. Instead I concentrate, I manage to get a reading, it's not the best, but it'll work. I open the door and look behind me. "Whoever wants to kick some ass can come with me." I look at Toriel. "There won't be death, and we'll be careful."

She nods at me. Papyrus and Undyne walk up to me and nod to me. I nod back before leaving the house and following the trail to her soul.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Xena's POV)

I wake up again a little later. Everything hurts and I hear the door open. I cover myself as best I can and the person laughs before setting a plate of food in front of me. "More people are going to come over later today. Eat up." He says before leaving.

I flinch a bit and eye the food. I can barely see it but it looks like a pile of mush. I feel myself gag and I turn my head, puking. I kick the food away with a groan. My entire body is screaming at me and I curl up into a ball as I watch things come to life and start to move around. I watch them, curling in on myself more.

As the hours pass, just watching these things, I hear a loud bang come from outside. I jerk and scoot into the corner, grabbing my tray that held my food. I hear more bangs, slowly getting closer. I watch as my door is enveloped by something and is pulled off it's hinges. I throw my tray of food at whoever is standing at the door, not being able to see them at all. I hear a clang as the tray clatters to the floor halfway across the room.

"You're a shit thrower." A voice says.

I shake before sitting in the corner. "D-Do... whatever you want to me..." I mumble. "K-Kill me if you want... I don't want.... to live an.... anymore..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Sans's POV)

I flinch as she says those words, my soul throbbing. "Xena?" I ask tenderly, as Undyne and Papyrus gather up all the men.

She doesn't even seem to register my voice, so I move closer and drape my jacket over her, zipping it up to cover her nudity. I gather her up in my arms, but my soul still doesn't feel better. It should, shouldn't it?

I frown a bit before carefully moving a hand to her chest and pulling out her soul.

I gasp and stare at the soul, if you could call it that, in my hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the person who wanted the fluff train to keep rolling.
> 
> I am apologetic.
> 
> I meant for fluff but I wrote angst. 
> 
> Please forgive.
> 
> Also, next chapter will be up soon! This one was just getting realllly long but I couldn't cut it anywhere I wanted to, I guess. Cause there was one place I wanted to cut it but it would've made it wayyy too short.
> 
> But, that ending. Betcha wondering. HMMMMM?
> 
> Also this chapter was supposed to be about something else entirely but I couldn't control my mind that wanted this.


	19. Can You Even Call This a Soul?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had too much coffee today and too little food.
> 
> So now I'm very energized
> 
> I should probably finish putting away my laundry afterwards.
> 
> ONWARDS MY... I dunno... FANS!

(Still Sans's POV)

I put her soul back into her body and run out of the room. I look at Papyrus and Undyne. "I need to head back. You guys good here?"

They nod and Papyrus comes over, most likely to check on Xena, but I teleport away before he can. I teleport in the middle of the living room and look around for Toriel. Frisk walks up to me and moves to take Xena's hand in hers but I quickly walk to the kitchen where Toriel is baking. "Tori..." I say brokenly.

She turns and looks at me and Xena. I feel tears well up in my eye sockets and they fall down my cheeks. "Sans? What's wrong?" She says, moving closer.

I hold Xena tighter. "H-Her so-soul..." I whisper. "I-I've nev-never se-seen som-something so... br-broken..."

Toriel looks at me oddly. "Last time I saw her soul it was whole, it wasn't damaged. What do you mean Sans?"

I shake before gently laying Xena down in the dining room table, and Frisk comes in along with Asgore, Alphys, and Mettaton. My hand shakes as I put my hand over her chest and pull out her soul. I hear everyone in the room gasp, and Alphys start stammering on how she is even alive still.

I look at the shattered soul in my hands, the pieces barely connected by small strings of a light teal color, the same color as her soul. A mix of patience and kindness. I watch as the soul in my hand flickers from Xena's want to live draining, making the color duller and lighter. I sit down, still cradling the soul in my hands as it tries to come closer to my own.

Toriel looks between me and the soul in my hands before looking at Alphys, "How can we help her, Alphys?"

Alphys starts to sweat and stammer. Frisk gently holds her hand. Alphys shoots Frisk a smile. "This event... This event... what happened to her, didn't do this. This has been years and years of her soul breaking apart. She... She probably was unconsciously hiding it with the little bit of magic all humans possess." She takes a breath and releases it slowly. "I don't know how to help her. Other than..." she looks at me before shaking her head, "I need everyone but Sans to leave. Now." Everyone else leaves the kitchen and Alphys looks at me. "The... The only way you may be able to help her is to soul bond." She puts up a hand before I can say anything. "It may not work completely but it'll be enough to get her kick started and she'll wake up. I don't know if she ever will just like this. She doesn't want to live anymore." The soul in my hands flickers again. "It's your choice..."

I look between the soul, Xena, and Alphys. "I...." I grit my teeth. "It means we have to be together and she has no choice in the matter." Her soul throbs in my hands and she shifts a bit on the table. "But..." I sigh softly and hold Xena's soul in one hand before resting my hand on her head. "Fuck..." Her soul dims more and shoots out of my hand, beating agaisnt my chest.

Alphys smiles a bit. "I think... Her mind is in there right now. I think she's okay with it." Alphys says. "You guys were supposed to be together anyways."

I look over at her and frown. "Is this another bet with Undyne or something that you just want to win.?"

She laughs and shakes her head. "No, no. I'm being serious. You need to decide quickly."

I nod and pull Xena's soul back a bit before looking at Alphys who promptly leaves. I sigh and pull up my shirt, summoning my own soul, keeping Xena's in check so it didn't just fly against mine. I pull out my soul before gently letting go of both of them and grabbing Xena's hand. Our souls swirl around each other before gently connecting. I feel a rush of something I can't put my finger on enter my body and I grip Xena's hand tighter. A shit ton of her memories flood into me and I feel myself start to cry at everything I see.

A few moments later it's over. I let out a breath and rest my head on my arms which are lying on the table. I shudder as I cry more, shaking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Xena's POV)

I wearily open my eyes and squint at the blinding light that is above me. I wince a bit at the pain in my entire body before I turn my head to look away from the light. I hear sobbing next to me and I squint at the figure sitting there, sobbing into his arms.

Sans.

I reach over carefully and place a hand on his skull gently rubbing it, with a small smile on my face.

He jerks upright and stares at me. "Y-You're awake...?" I nod a bit before I'm pulled into a crushing hug. "I-I thought y-y-you we-weren't..."

I wince at the tightness of the hug before carefully wrapping my arms around him and resting my head against his shoulder. "Sorry.... I caused so much.... treble..." I say softly.

Sans lets go of me and stares at me for a long minute before starting to laugh. I join him, my laughs quieter and a little more wheezy. "God, you're perfect." Sans says after we finish laughing.

I smile a bit before laying my head back on his shoulder. "Sorry..."

He shakes his head a bit and kisses my forehead a bit. "It's snow problem."

I giggle a bit as he lifts us up, I close my eyes and nuzzle into his shoulder a bit. As we walk out of the kitchen the chatter stops and I open my eyes again, rubbing them a bit. "H-Heya." I say sleepily.

Papyrus is the first to get to me, he takes me out of Sans's arms and hugs me, being mindful of my injuries. I wrap my arms around him tightly and I feel him move his head against my shoulder and I feel wetness. I move a hand and rub the back of his skull with my hand before Undyne crushes me into a hug. I gasp in pain before I'm forcibly removed from Undyne's grip by Toriel. She holds me like a baby and smile at me before kissing my forehead. I feel a warmth cover my body and my cuts and bites heal up. I smile warmly at her as she seems to look at something else before looking at Sans with wide eyes. I furrow my eyebrows a bit before Asgore takes me in his arms and holds me close. Then I'm set on the couch so Alphys and Frisk can hug me before I'm picked up by Sans again. "Lets get you some actual clothes, huh?" He asks.

I nod a bit and curl up in his arms as he carries me upstairs into my room. He looks in it before sighing softly and carrying me to his room, setting me on his bed. "One second.." He mutters before walking back to my room. I bite my lip a bit and wait as he comes back, wondering what he was trying to hide from me. He come back with a pile of clothes and looks at me. "Want a bath?"

I look at him before nodding and attempting to stand up. I sway and fall back onto the bed, whimpering. He chuckles a bit before picking me up and carrying me into his bathroom. He closes the door and holds me with one arm and gets water running. He sets me on the toilet before going under the sink and pulling out some bubble bath solution and put the stopper down for the bath, putting a generous helping of the bubble bath solution into the water. He watches the bath water rise before shutting it off.

I pull off his hoodie in the time he does that, flushing a bit and rubbing my arms from the cold and pulling a towel up to cover up as much of my body as possible. He turns to me and chuckle before picking me up carefully, holding me at the bend of my knee and around my waist. I move the towel as he sets me down, him not looking. I settle down in the bath, sighing in bliss at the hot water. He smiles at me before dumping some water onto my head and grabbing the shampoo. He dumps a generous amount into his hands and starts to wash my hair.

I feel my face heat up and I look at him. "Y-You don't hafta wash me."

He shrugs and continues to gently massage the shampoo into my hair. "I need to talk to ya about something anyways. I'll do it once you're all clean and just sitting in there."

I nod a bit and tilt my head up when he taps the bottom of my chin. He rinses my hair free of shampoo before conditioning it and rinsing that out. I look at him before taking the offered loofah from him and scrubbing myself down with it as he turns around. I rinse myself and he takes the loofah and washes my back for me before rinsing that too. I look at him before relaxing against the back of the tub. "So?'

He lets out a breath and scratches his head. "So, have you ever seen your soul?" I shake my head. "Can I show you then?"

I tilt my head but nod a bit. He moves his hand to the center of my chest and pulls out a teal... mix of shapes I guess. If put together it may make a heart shape. There's teal and stark white with a reddish glow strings attaching the pieces, almost knitting the pieces together. "Is it supposed to be like that?" I ask.

"No... It was worse before. There weren't the white strings there before. The pieces were further apart." He sighs again and I look at him. "I... To save your life I had to soul bond with you. Meaning that our souls melded together for a little so that mine could heal yours." He says and I open my mouth to ask something but he puts up a hand. "It's the monster equivalent of getting married, but it can never be removed and both parties have to actually be willing. If you're wondering how you were willing while you were unconscious, your soul wanted it."

I look up at him. "So... You're stuck with me? I'm stuck with you?" He nods. "I can think of worse fates." I shrug a bit and play with the bubbles a bit.

He looks at me and chuckles. "I guess." He replaces my soul into my body.

"What does the color mean?"

"You have an equal amount of kindness and patience. Kindness is a green color and patience is a light blue. It's personality traits per say."

I nod a bit. "Alright."

He smiles a bit. "Ready to get out?"

I nod a bit before rinsing away the bubbles from my body, unintentionally making the bubbles move away from my body. I look at Sans and he looks pointedly away before picking me up and wrapping me up in a towel. He sets me back down on the toilet and starts to dry my hair for me before drying off the rest of my body. I watch him as he turns, handing me my stack of clothes. I take it before moving the towel away and pulling on my bra and tank top. I gently grab his arm and pull myself up, pulling on my underwear and shorts. He turns when I tap him before scooping me back up and grabbing a brush on the way out of the bathroom. He walks downstairs and sits down on the loves eat beside Frisk. He sets me in his lap before he starts to brush through my hair for me, being careful.

I rub my eyes a bit, still not able to see that well before looking at Frisk. "Hey, sweetie?" I ask her and she looks up. "Would you mind going into my room and in the third drawer of my bedside table there is a glasses case that is orange with a humming bird on it. Could you grab that for me?"

Frisk smiles brightly. "Okay! Do you want your medication too?"

I nod and she runs upstairs to grab the things. Sans pulls me closer so he can brush the front of my hair before smiling at me. I smile back a bit and smile brighter when Frisk comes down with the things. I take them from her and put on my glasses, blink a couple of times. "I CAN SEE!" I exclaim happily, startling everyone.

Frisk giggles and hands me my box of pills before grabbing me some water. She brings that back and I take my medication and drink down the water, leaning back against Sans. He wraps his arms around me and rests his chin on my head.

Toriel comes out of the kitchen and smiles at me. "You look a lot better." She comments.

"I feel a lot better." I smile at her. "Did you heal me?"

She nods a bit and hands me a plate of pie. "Even your nose. Though it'll be bruised and tender for a week or so."

I nod before eating the pie. I lift a forkful up above my head for Sans and he takes the entire fork with him. I look up at him and he pulls the fork out of his mouth before starting to feed me and himself. I eat the bites he gives to me as we finish the piece of pie together. I sip the rest of my waters and Sans plays with my hair a bit.

Alphys had put in Fruits Basket (it's an anime in case you dunno), and I watch it. Sans continues to play with my hair and I lace my fingers with his other hand, moving my head a bit so he can play with more of my hair.

Undyne, the most impatient fish on the face of the earth, looks at us and yells, "WOULD YOU TWO JUST KISS ALREADY?!"

I look over and blink at her before putting a finger to my lips and shushing her and looking back at the anime. I hear Sans chuckle above me and I look up at him, putting a finger to my lips and shushing him. He leans down and presses his teeth against my finger which, via Undyne's perspective, looks like he kissed me, but he actually didn't. Undyne cheers while Alphys, Frisk, Sans, and I turn to her and place a finger to our lips and shush her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day because I've had wayyyyyy too much coffee.
> 
> Also cause I wanted to type out the continuation of the chapter I finished before I forgot about it.
> 
> Also Also, Undyne is all of you guys. XD Just saying.
> 
> *edit*
> 
> I wanted to say thanks for all the kudos, hits, and comments! I keep meaning to say this at then end or beginning but I keep forgetting! Ack! So I'll just put it here while it's on my mind! THANKS SO MUCH YOU GUYS! 'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE THE STORYYYY! OFKWIFNSKD!
> 
> ((Again wayyyy too much coffee))


	20. Papyrus Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'M starting this the same day that I wrote the other two chapters, I'll prolly post it tomorrow.
> 
> I just have a shit ton of fucking energy from this coffee but I know I'm going to crash soon.
> 
> WEEEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> I should probably eat something and drink more water.
> 
> EHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> I'll sleep soon, maybe. My cat is fucking playing with the trash bags that I have from cleaning my room. Stop child...

Alphys and Undyne end up crashing on the couch, Mettaton goes to Papyrus's room to sleep with him, and the royalty go back home after making sure I am okay and I ate dinner. 

Not once was I moved from Sans's lap, except for when I needed to use the restroom. He told me he was fine if someone else wanted me with them, but nobody took me. I overheard, during dinner, since Sans and I were in the living room and everyone else but Frisk in the dinning room, something about nobody wanting to move me away from Sans because of the bond. I looked up and at Sans because of that and he told me he would talk to me further in depth about the bond. I just nodded and went back to eating.

Alphys also told Undyne that Sans and I hadn't actually kissed, which had caused her to throw spears in anger and stomp over to us to try and force us to kiss. She gave up after a few minutes before flopping on the couch.

Back to present, I'm curled up against Sans in his bed. He has an arm out, it acting like my pillow, and his other arm wrapped around my waist. I look up at him, squinting at him due to my lack of glasses for sleep. "Gonna explain?"

He yawns a bit and nods. "Depending on the states of the souls when bonded it's dangerous to separate the couple who soul bonded." He rubs my back kissing the top of my head lazily. "Since your soul is... pretty much shattered... They probably don't want anything to make us separate."

"What about work..?" I ask with a yawn as well.

"Lilly called and told me you have more days of leave but some monsters may be coming here to get their sessions." He rolls onto his back before digging around in a drawer of his night stand. "I wasn't planning on giving this to you this soon but it seems like a good idea with the bond and in case..." He lets out a breath. "Shit goes sideways again."

In his hand is a necklace with small rubies embedded into the chain. Each of the rubies glow with a soft glow of magic. "It's really pretty. At least what I can see of it." I say with a small laugh.

He chuckles. "There's some of my magic in each ruby. It'll help me find you even quicker. I'll be able to teleport to your location without having to search. It'll also help because it has enough magic to make sure my... strings, I guess, holding your soul together don't snap. Especially if I'm not around you."

I nod a bit and smile happily. "Thank you. Sorry I'm such a bother."

He snorts and sets the necklace beside my glasses. "You're not, sweetheart." He rolls onto his side again and wrap his arm back around me. "Definitely not."

I blush a bit and look up at him. "So I'm guessing you still hafta show up to wherever you work?" I yawn again.

He smiles before nuzzling the top of my head. "Yeah, but my hours are a lot more lenient. There will always be someone here though. Just to help you get around the house until you fully recover."

I groan. "I dread the day Undyne gets to watch over me."

He lets out a hearty chuckle before pressing his teeth against my head. "I'm sure you'll have fun."

I look up at him and make a face. "Depends on your definition of fun..." I mumble. "If fun means 'Well, Xena, I hope you wanna tell your bestie alllllll about your weird relationship with Sans! AND FEEL REALLLL UNCOMFORTABLE WHILE DOING THAT!' then yes. It's that fun." I rub my face.

Sans stares at me and I look back and stare at him. "Weird relationship?" He asks, raising a brow bone.

"Yeah, dunno man." I breathe out.

His grin widens. "Do we need to figure this out?"

I grumble and bury my face into his chest. "Later. 'M too tired for this shit."

He runs his hand through my hair and smiles. "Sleep, lady of mine."

I blush and cuddle closer before falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I whimper as I wake up, clutching at the body trying to leave the bed. I wearily open my eyes, holding Sans's arm tightly. He looks at me, trying to put on a sweater but can't get his arm free from my grasp. I hold it tighter and he lets out a laugh. "Sweetheart, I gotta get to work."

I grumble and nuzzle his arm. "What time is it..?"

"Almost noon. 'M already late cause I slept in, but my boss was fine with the lateness." He tugs his arm out of my grip and ruffles my hair.

"Take me with you!" I say, sitting up quickly and grabbing his now clothed arm again.

He looks at me with a raised brow bone before chuckling. "Can't sweetheart."

"Whyyyyyyy not?" I whine.

"It's not somewhere where I can bring ya."

"Why?" I tilt my head.

"It's a lotta teleportation to get different items for my boss." He says with a sigh. "I really gotta go."

I pout and he nuzzles my forehead before grabbing the necklace he pulled out last night and putting it around my neck. "I don't want you to go..." I whisper before my phone starts to ring.

Sans hands me my phone and I looked at it, it's a call from Lilly. I answer, letting go of Sans's arm. Sans eyes me before leaning down and kissing my cheek. I flush and cough a bit, "Y-Yes Lilly?"

"Hey, Xena. How are you doing?" Lilly asks.

"I'm... Okay?" I say as Sans walks over to the bathroom.

"You don't sound okay." She says.

"I... It's been very odd." I mumble. "Just a lotta stuff."

Sans leaves the bathroom and walks back over to me before tilting my head up and looking at me. "I'll see you when I get back, okay?" 

I nod dumbly and watch as he leaves. "Xena?" Lilly asks.

I snap out of my daze before bushing. "Y-Yes! Sorry!" I say flustered. "What did you say?"

She laughs at me and I curl inward on myself. "You have as much time off as you need. As soon as you can get back here, you can come back. I'll send you a text about any monsters needing to come over and have a session with you. Okay?"

"Y-Yeah! Okay." I say before the door to Sans's door is opened.

"Human?" Papyrus asks, poking his head into the room. 

I look over and smile at him. I say bye to Lilly before hanging up the phone. "Hey Papyrus, you can come in."

He opens the door fully before walking in. He makes a face at the mess in the room before walking over to me and picking me up. "I made some breakfast." He says as he carries me downstairs. "And coffee."

I smile at him before leaning my head against his chest. "Thanks, Papy." I say.

He stops for a moment at the nickname, flushing a bit pink before continuing down the stairs. He walks to the kitchen and sits me down in a chair before putting a plate of pancakes in front of me and a cup of coffee. He sits across from me with more pancakes and some milk. We both start to eat.

After we finish eating we continue to sit at the table and just chat. "How do you feel about my brother?" He asks suddenly.

I feel my face heat up and I chew my lip. "I mean... I dunno. We're soulmates, so I have feelings, but at the same time it's like... I haven't had enough time to figure out my feelings but my soul wants him. If that makes any sense." I say softly.

Papyrus eyes me. "So, your soul has feeling but your body hasn't decided yet?"

I look up at him and smile. "Yeah! Like that. Cause I haven't spent all that much time with him, I guess. Normally it takes me a while to figure out my feelings anyways."

"Odd."

"A little." I smile weakly.

"If he took you on a date would you find these feelings more easy to comprehend?" Papyrus takes another drink of his milk before looking at me.

I feel my face heat up and I sip at my coffee. "Uh... I wouldn't know... Never been on a date."

"But you've had a boyfriend, no?" He raises an eyebrow.

"I did, yeah. But he never took me out. Normally just locked me up in his house and kept me there. I wasn't able to hold a job or visit my family except if he was there with me. In my entire life I don't think I've ever been on a proper date." I say looking down at my coffee.

Papyrus taps his chin a bit. "I, the Great and Terrible Papyrus, will change this." He says confidently.

I look up at him and smile a bit. "You don't hafta."

He grins at me. "It's quite alright, human." He leans closer and glares at me. "You must promise not to tell anyone else." I nod a bit and he leans back. "I enjoy planning dates. I've been called a dating expert by Frisk, and I know when people are compatible."

I look at him and tilt my head. "So did you see your brother and I?"

He grins at me. "I saw it when I first saw you calm him down. I knew there was something special about you that he needed."

I blush a bit. "Hey! He has everything he needs right here."

"What do you mean, human?"

"Sans has The Great and Terrible Papyrus as a brother! That's all he really needs." I say with a large smile.

Papyrus turns red and he stares at me. He starts to laugh and covers his mouth with a hand. I smile wider and take another drink from my coffee cup as I watch him laugh happily. "Y-You know, human. You really don't seem like that much of a horrible person."

I pout playfully. "Did you think I was a bad person?"

He shakes his head, eyeing me. "No, we just never had much interaction so I never really knew you. I was apprehensive about staying home with you today. I was thinking it would be a lot of awkward silences."

I smile and reach over, placing a hand on his. "You know what we should do?"

He raises a brow bone. "What should we do, human?"

"You like cooking, right?" He nods. "Lets go to the living room and put on Chopped. When my family was alive I would watch it with my sister and mom and we would make up different meals we could make with all the basket ingredients. Then we would critique how dumb the competitors are when they all make the same dish." I say with a bright smile.

He smiles back. "That sounds extremely fun."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I look over at Papyrus and make a face. "Really? You would make a taco from eel?"

"Yes! It's inventive! It'll be like a fish taco but an eel taco!" Papyrus says to defend himself.

"Eel is so... Not right for a taco though!" I argue.

"Then what would you do?" Papyrus crosses his arms.

"Probably grill it up and serve it with rice." I huff. "Saute the mushrooms and add some of the gravy to it. Season it to make it actually taste good, then..." I hear the door close and I turn to look at who entered the room. "Sans!" I smile brightly.

Sans chuckles at me before walking over and plopping down beside me. "What are you guys doin?"

Papyrus looks at Sans. "Being Besties."

I laugh a bit and lean against Sans, letting out a small sigh of relief. "Yep. I'm not your brother's best friend." I say with a large grin before looking at the Tv. "Barbra! No! Fucking why are you just now starting to cook the eel!? You have like five minutes." I groan.

Papyrus frowns. "If she had fire magic she would be able to cook it faster. Too bad."

I look at him. "Really?"

Papyrus nods a bit. "Yeah. You can cook things as quickly or slowly as you want with fire magic. Like the eel which would take like... I dunno. fifteen minutes to cook, could take 1 minute."

"Huh. That's pretty awesome." I say, steadily burrowing myself deeper into the scent of Sans.

Papyrus chuckles before staring at his brother. "Brother."

I watch the TV tuning everything out except the drum of Sans's soul and the voices on the TV. I perk up when they chop Barbra. "Fuckking! No shit. She either was gonna serve you raw fish or fucking miss a basket ingredient. Everyone else was fucking finnneeee enough she was gonna get chopped anyways." I huff softly.

Sans looks down at me and starts to chuckle, his face a bit red. "Xena."

I look up at him and make a face. "What? I was just telling the truth!" He just laughs and I gasp a bit before looking at Papyrus. "YOU SHOULD TOTALLY SEE IF YOU COULD GET ON CHOPPED! OMG! YOU WOULD WIN SO EASILY!" I say excitedly.

Papyrus blushes a bit at my excitement. "I have been invited on Mettaton's cooking show before. Maybe I should bring the idea up to him." He looks over at me. "We wouldn't want it to be unfair for the monsters with magic to make food against humans."

I nod excitedly. "Yeah! That would be really cool!"

Papyrus smiles. "Well, I need to head off." He stand up.

I pout a bit. "Why's that?"

"Going on a date with Mettaton." He says with a little bit of a blush.

"Be safe!" I say with a bright smile and Papyrus just shoots me a look.

Papyrus goes to his room for a few minutes before coming out dressed in a very nice suit. He walks past me and ruffles my hair a bit before leaving the house. I smile a bit and look up at Sans. "Hey, how was work?"

He smiles at me. "Boring."

"I missed you." I say softly.

"I missed you too, sweetheart." He says just as softly.

I nuzzle into his chest and lets out a happy sigh. He turns off the TV and picks me up. "Did you get to eat?"

"Not dinner. Had brunch." I look up at him.

He nods a bit before carrying me to his room. He sets me down on his bed before leaving. I raise my eyebrow before I stretch out my legs and manage to stand up and walk to the bathroom, needing to pee. I partially shut the door and turn on the light before relieving myself. I finish and wash my hands before carefully walking back to the bed and sitting down. Sans comes back with a deep red dress, a pair of back tights, and a pair of black flats which I deduce are mine. I look up at him and raise an eyebrow. "What's this for?"

"I'm taking you out on a date for dinner." He says before walking over and handing me the clothes. "Is that alright?"

I look at him and nod a bit. "Did Papyrus tell you about this?" He nods and I laugh a bit. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He says.

I laugh a bit. "Alrighty."

I grab his arm and use it as leverage to stand again before walking back to the bathroom. "I'll be out in a little."

Sans nods and I shut the door to the bathroom before looking at my reflection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what I got as soon as I woke up?
> 
> COOOFFFEEEEEEE!
> 
> Guess how much I'm gonna drink?
> 
> TOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!
> 
> So probably another chapter today at some point.
> 
> Also I originally was gonna have this chapter focus on Undyne but then I decided that our dear Xena hadn't had a lotta time with Papy. And he's one of my favorite characters. Cause he acts all edgy but is really just a precious cinnamon roll.


	21. Mettaton Stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellllllllllllllo!
> 
> This date though. Heh.

I manage to get myself into the dress, thankful of the longer sleeves, even if their sheer. Hides all the scars from myself and the men. 

I tug a brush through my hair and wince a bit as I tug through knots. I watch as my hair turns into a fluffy bob from my brushing. Carefully, I prod my nose, frowning at the bruise on and around my nose. My glasses help hide the bruising under my eyes like they help protect the dark circles and eye bags under my eyes. I let out a little sigh before rubbing my face. I slip on the shoes before I leave the bathroom, leaning against the door frame. 

Sans is in a clean deep red sweater and some black dress pants. I look at him and blink. "Damn, you look nice. Hell."

Sans looks over at me and chuckles. "You don't look too bad yourself." He stands up and walks over to me and I grab his arm. "You alright?" 

I nod a bit. "Yeah, I'm good." I say before he scoops me up.

"Mhmm." He hums a bit. "Gonna teleport, okay?"

I give him a nod before shutting my eyes tightly and curling into his chest. I feel a swell of magic before a sharp tugging to my entire body. I hear a chaos of noises and I open my eyes again, surveying the scene. "Where are we?"

Sans sets me down and I hold his arm. "My brother wanted a double date. So he can teach me the techniques of proper dating."

I look up at him and frown. "When did you even talk about that?"

"When you were spacing out while laying on me after I got home." He says with a chuckle.

I flush red before frowning. "Shut it."

A tall robot that I mildly remember from when Papyrus picked me up from the graveyard, walks up to us. I figure he's Mettaton as everyone in the area moves away from him. He comes up and eyes me up and down before looking at Sans. "Oh, honey. Lets go to the table." He looks back at me. "I'm Me-"

"I figured that out. I'm not stupid." I say, knowing exactly what the look up and down and then the face he made afterwards meant.

Mettaton grins at me before walking back to the table. Sans eyes me before picking me up again and following Mettaton. He gives me a look I can't describe and I mouth sorry to him and he just lets out a sigh. Mettaton takes the seat next to Papyrus and Sans sets me down across from Papyrus and sits beside me. I settle down before letting out a breath.

"Sans, I did not realize your... friend... was a human." Mettaton speaks but spits out the word 'friend'. "This place does not serve and human food. My deepest apologies, miss."

I look at Mettaton and smile warmly. "It's not a big deal. I had a large lunch cooked by Papyrus. I'll be okay. I can always make myself something when I get home." I say.

I grab on of Sans's hands under the table and lace our fingers together, gently squeezing his hand. Sans looks over at me then Mettaton letting out a small grunt of agreement. Papyrus looks between Mettaton and I and shakes his head. I look up and smile at Papyrus. "What would you even put in eel tacos?"

Papyrus looks a little confused for a moment before laughing a bit. "The same thing you would put in fish tacos!"

"Only instead of fish it would be eel." I say.

"Eel is a form of fish." Papyrus counters.

"A tomato is a fruit but you don't put it in a fruit salad."

"You could."

"It probably wouldn't be good." I smile teasingly.

Papyrus huffs. "Then is ketchup a smoothie?"

I roll my eyes. "No, cause common sense tells you that ketchup is most definitely not a smoothie."

"Anyways, to make a smoothie it's yogurt, ice, and frozen fruit in a blender." Mettaton inputs. "For ketchup, you use tomatoes, spices, and whatever blending agent you want." He looks up from his menu.

I brightly smile at him. "Yep!"

Sans looks at the three of us before squeezing my hand. I look back over to him and smile widely, him smiling back. "What's up?" I quip.

"Nothing. Just wanted to see your smile." He says gently.

I turn red like a tomato before covering my face with my free hand as he chuckles.

I mildly hear Papyrus and Mettaton quietly talking before I look over at them. Mettaton is looking at me and Papyrus is looking at his menu. I smile a bit at them before the waiter comes over. Everyone orders something and when the waiter gets to me I shake my head a bit. Mettaton stops the waiter and whispers something to him before the waiter continues of his path to the kitchen.

Papyrus, Sans, and Mettaton start talking about monster stuff and Sans ends up letting go of my hand during talking. I fiddle with my hands a bit before taking out my phone and scrolling through tumblr. The waiter comes back and sets down a plate of food in front of everyone and a glass of water and a cup of coffee in front of me. I smile a bit wearily before adding cream and sugar in my coffee and sipping at it. Everyone else starts to eat and I just drink my coffee the waiter coming by to refill it every so often.

By the time they finish eating a platter of sweets is set in the middle of the table. Mettaton pulls a few of them off the platter before handing them to me. "Human-friendly."

I nod a bit before taking the sweets. I go to pick one up before Sans picks one up for me and feeds me it. I flush red and glare at him as I chew. He shrugs a bit and motions over to Papyrus and Mettaton who are feeding each other the sweets with the cutest looks on their faces. I take Sans's hand again and lace out fingers before finishing off the sweets.

Everyone gets their fill and Mettaton pays for the bill. We all get up and Mettaton looks at me. "Xena, may I talk to you?"

I tense a bit but nod before letting go of Sans's hand and walking over to him. "What's up?" I ask leaning against the wall.

"I am sorry." He says.

I raise an eyebrow. "For?"

He smiles at me before taking one of my hands and kissing the back of it. "I judged you too soon. When I saw you I thought that Sans could do better than you. However, seeing you together made me realize that you are the best match for him. Would you mind if I stayed with you tomorrow? I wish to learn more about you and what you do."

I look at him, my eyebrows furrowing. "Of course. I wouldn't mind at all." I say with a smile. "Just don't judge me too hard cause I can't match you in the looks department. You're fucking gorgeous."

He blushes a bit and laughs. "Ah, you are not too bad to look at yourself. Maybe when the bruising goes away it'll be better."

I laugh a bit. "Lets hope."

Mettaton nods before offering me his arm. I take it as he walks me back over to Sans. Sans looks at me with worry etched across his features before he picks me up from Mettaton's arms. 

Papyrus and Mettaton wave goodbye, them going back to Mettaton's place and Sans teleports us back home.

We end up falling asleep quickly without much conversation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans left before I woke up the next morning but left me a sweet note. I whimper softly and clutch his pillow, inhaling his scent before my phone goes off. I groggily open my eyes and look at the number. I put the phone to my ear and mumble. "Hello..?"

"Xena! Hi!~" Mettaton says cheerfully.

I groan softly. "What's up?"

"Get your butt up! I'll be over in a few minutes and we're going shoppping!~" I can hear his grin.

I groan loudly. "Okay..."

I hang up the phone before standing up and putting my glasses on my face. I walk over to the dresser and pull out an outfit before throwing it on and pulling on one of Sans's hoodies and going down the stairs carefully. I get to the door and sit down on the floor, pulling on my boots. The door swings open, barely missing me and Mettaton looks around.

"I'm down here." I say with a yawn. "You better fucking have coffee..." I groan. "It's like... 7 in the morning."

He thrusts a frap in my hands before helping me up. I drink the frap as I walk with him, slowly waking up. I almost drop the coffee in shock of the limo that Mettaton is getting into. He looks at me. "Come on."

I grumble before getting into the limo with him and drinking down the rest of the coffee. "Why are we going shopping?"

He smiles brightly at me. "Cause! I want to be your friend! Alphys and Papy said that I could get closer by doing stuff with you!"

I look at him. "Do you enjoy shopping?" He nods energetically. "I don't really enjoy it, but I probably will with someone else." I say with a tired smile.

Mettaton seemed to dim when I said I didn't like shopping but brightened when I said that I'll probably enjoy it with him. "Great! You do not mind if I buy things for you?"

I shake my head a bit. "I do, but you'll probably do it even beside that fact." 

He chuckles. "You are right."

I yawn again and rub my eyes. "Sorry I look like shit."

"You don't. You look like a cute girlfriend or wife." Mettaton says, looking at me. "Actually..." He pulls out his phone and takes a picture of me. "There! Now Sans can see!"

I feel my face heat up. "H-Hey!"

Mettaton looks up at me. "Yes?"

"Don't send that to him!"

"Why?"

I fiddle with my hands for a bit before looking to the side. "Cause I look like shit."

Mettaton looks at me before turning his phone so I can see the picture he took. It's actually rather cute. I'm in mid yawn, my hand covering my mouth, but I'm clutching the sleeve of his hoodie so the sleeve drapes down cutely. I feel my face heat up when I realize that he actually sent it because of the text he receives from Sans. I don't get the chance to read it before Mettaton looks at his phone to reply, a grin on his face. "He's jealous."

I feel my face flush more. "Shut it."

Mettaton laughs and we pull up next to a mall of sorts. I look out the window before the door is opened and I squint at the light of the sun. Mettaton leaves the car and offers his hand to me to help me out of the car. I take his hand and lift myself out of the car. There are a lot of people gathered around the limo and gawking at Mettaton. He hooks one of his arms with one of mine before walking into the mall. I hear cameras snapping and before we enter the mall Mettaton turns around and says, "I'm sorry, this is my soon to be sister-in-law. She does not like pictures so please delete any that you have taken with her in them. Thank you." He turns again and walks into the building.

I look up at him. "Sister-in-law?"

"I am planning on marrying Papyrus, and you are married to Sans, in monster terms, already." He says softly.

My face heats up like an oven before I glare up at him. He smiles back down at me before walking over to a clothing shop. "Most of this stuff may not be to your tastes. However, I need to pick up some things from here for a friend. If you see anything you would like, let me know."

I nod a bit before letting go of his arm and starting to look around. I find my way to the skin-tight dresses and I look through them, just admiring. I would never wear them because of my tummy being pretty chubby. I unzip Sans's hoodie to allow some airflow before continuing to admire the patterns on one dress. A girl walks up to me, she's got the 'perfect' skinny body with big breasts and a large ass. She looks me up and down and says, in a sickeningly sweet voice, "Oh, sweetheart. I don't think any of this stuff would fit you and your..." She makes a gesture to her own stomach, "Maybe you should go across the way. There's a perfect store there that would fit you!"

My eye twitches and I look at her. "I know it wouldn't-"

"Oh, darling. You mean the plus-size store over there?" Mettaton says, walking up to us. "They do have really cute clothes over there. Much cuter than the ones here. I often go over there and buy stuff for myself." He smiles at the girl who pales a bit. "Also, Xena would look killer in that dress if she so desired to wear it." He turns to me and smiles. "Ready to go?"

I nod a bit and we walk away from the girl who is red in the face and sputtering at the fact that an idol came up and defended me. I look at him. "I was gonna defend myself..."

"No, you were going to agree with her and make her feel better about herself. Make yourself down. Alphys does it all the time, darling." Mettaton says as he pays for the things.

He hands the bags off to the limo driver who is waiting outside the store. We make our way to the plus-sized shop across the way and he looks at me. "Come on. We must find something cute for you here. They sell the cutest dresses." He claps his hands together before leading me to the dresses.

Mettaton piles on quite a few dresses then outfits into my arms before he leads me to the dressing rooms. The lady behind the counter smiles warmly at me and I smile back. Mettaton walks into the dressing room with me and I eye him. "Excuse me?"

He looks back. "What? I'm like a flamboyant gay friend. I'm not interested in a female. Plus I need to make sure you put those outfits together properly!"

I laugh softly before letting him get me into all the outfits. We ended up deciding on two cute dresses and three outfits that worked nice on my body. He took pictures of everything we bought, while it was on me, and sent it to someone. We make our way to store after store, some I don't buy anything from because it's not my style. We finally end up in front of Victoria's Secret. I look over at him. "I am not going in there. I went once. Never again."

Mettaton rolls his eyes and drags me in. He gets a lady to check my breast size even though I told him repeatedly what it was. He gets me a few practical bras and a few impractical bras. "For when things happen!" He says excitedly.

He tries to get me panties, and manages to sneak a few lacy pairs in without me looking. I sigh softly as he hands that bag to his driver as well and the driver walks away to put the bags in the car.

I look at Mettaton before pulling him over to a nice cream cart and getting some nice cream, handing him one. He takes it and eats it and I eat mine. After we finish our nice cream he leads me to another store.

Finally, after hours of shopping, we head back to the limo. I sit, exhausted, before looking up at Mettaton. "Thanks."

Mettaton smiles. "You're welcome. Do you think we could be on better terms now? I know I hadn't been the greatest when we met the last two times."

I nod a bit. "Not because you bought me all that stuff, but I would love to be your friend because you're a good person." I say.

He nods a bit before exiting the stopped limo. He helps me out again and picks out all my bags from the back of the car and handing some of them to me. "Here."

I smile a bit as he walks to the front door and knocks. Papyrus opens the door and looks between us to. "Hello."

"Were we out so late that they already got home?" I ask and Mettaton nods. "Sorry!" I turn to Papy and smile brightly.

Papyrus chuckles a bit and opens the door all the way to let us in. I take the rest of the bags from Mettaton so he and Papyrus can have a moment before I start up the stairs. I manage to reach the top without falling and walk to Sans's room, knocking softly. I hear snores coming from the room and I open the door carefully. I smile a bit at Sans sleeping on the bed, clutching my pillow. I walk over to the closet and put away the clothes I got. I hum as I organize everything. After a few moments I feel arms wrap around my waist and pick me up a bit. I squeak a bit before looking over at Sans. "Hey there."

He smiles a bit and nuzzles my cheek. "Hey there. Did you have fun?"

I smile warmly. "Yeah. How was work?"

"I was able to leave around noon. Was hoping you'd be home but since you weren't I just slept."

I laugh a bit and kiss his cheek. "Goof."

He smiles happily before carrying me downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just so you guys know, I'm writing a bunch of chapters while I feel up to it but I'm only gonna post one a day unless its a chapter that I wanna split into two parts and then it depends on how I'm feeling about it. So I was binge writing yesterday. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the new chapter!
> 
> I'm gonna say is that you guys are gonna like the next chapter. <3


	22. Groceries... And Puns... And Then Some

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking.
> 
> Here.
> 
> You.
> 
> Go.

After a few more days of people staying with me to watch over me, Undyne was hell, Sans finally got a break. Sadly, instead of just being able sit on the couch and cuddle, Papyrus left us a list of groceries we had to buy. We don't get out of bed until 10 in the morning, mostly because my body was demanding for food.

Sans goes downstairs to make some coffee and I walk over to the closet. I pick out one of the dresses Mettaton gave me, and put it on. It reaches to my knees so I don't have to bother with any tights. I stretch a bit to grab a bag and put my phone in it before grabbing a pair of shoes and pulling those on. As I leave the bedroom I pass Sans. He eyes me and stops me for a moment, looking me up and down. "You look cute." He says before kissing my cheek and continuing on to the bedroom.

I blush hotly before walking downstairs and picking up the coffee mug that was prepared for me. I sip it and sit on the couch as I wait. Sans comes down after a minute, in normal attire, though instead of shorts he has sweat pants on. I smile at him before standing up, finishing the rest of my coffee. He yawns a bit and offers a hand to me. "Time to go."

I nod a bit and hold his hand as he teleports us to the store. He walks in and I grab a cart, pushing it, following behind him. We walk to the fresh produce area and Sans takes the cart. I pick up and orange and a bunch of bananas. "Hey, Sans!" He looks over at me. "Orange," I hold up the orange, "you glad I'm bananas" I hold up the bananas, "for you?" I wiggle my eyebrows.

He looks at me before chuckling. "God damn it Xena."

I giggle before putting the fruit down. I walk over to the carrots before holding them up in front of his face. "You know, sometimes I feel like you don't carrot all." I pout a bit as he just laughs and take the carrots away from me and puts them in the cart. "Be careful there doesn't seem to be mushroom in there."

"You don't even have mushrooms." He says as he eyes me.

"I just figured they would turnip!" I say, pointing to the turnips.

He shakes his head before continuing to go through the produce area. I pick up a tomato and look at Sans again. "Sannns!" He looks over. "I love you to my head tomatoes." I wink at him and he blushes before turning away. "Awww." I put the tomato down and hold up a watermelon. "You're making me meloncholy." I pout.

Sans looks at me and chuckles. "Uhuh. That's not berry grape."

My entire face brightens up and I grin. "Nope!"

He chuckles before continuing. We move through a few more aisles and I pick up some raisins and dates before saying, "Hey! You got any raisins, Sans?" He turns to me. "No? Well, how about a date?" I say with a bright smile.

He chuckles before picking up a can of olives and says "Olive you." He winks before putting down the can.

My face flushes before I put the raisins and dates back. I hum a bit as we pass the candy aisle. I sneak in there and pick up a bag of Hershey kisses. I walk behind Sans, keeping the chocolates out of his sights until he stops to look at different pasta sauces.

"Sansy?" I ask calmly.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He asks, not looking away from the sauces.

"Do you like chocolate?" I smile.

"Sure, why?" He turns to look at me.

"Well, what about kisses?" I say, holding up the bag of Hershey kisses.

He looks at me and starts to laugh. "Yeah, I like kisses. You can put them in the cart."

I smile and put the candy in the cart before walking back over to him. He looks down at me and raises a brow bone. "What's up sweetheart?"

"Nothing. It just seems to be getting saucy up in here." I gesture behind me where all the sauces are.

He leans down and kisses the top of my head, chuckling. I smile brightly before reaching up and pulling on his shirt. I tug him down to my level and he looks at me questioningly. "What's up?"

I look at him before giggling. "Nothing!~" I say before letting him go. 

We finish shopping after a little, and a lot more puns from me.

We get home around noon and Sans orders Grillbys. I sit on the couch and open the bag of kisses. I open one and pop it in my mouth. Sans sits beside me after a minute and I offer him an unwrapped one. He allows me to feed it to him. This goes on for a little until the food gets here. We turn the TV on before eating up our food and I lean against him after we finish.

"Want another kiss?" I ask him.

"Sure." He says, moving his head towards me but not moving his eyes from the TV.

I look at him for a split second before leaning closer and pressing my lips to his teeth. I move away after a moment, curling against his chest. "There. A kiss." I say, my face red.

Sans stills before actually looking at me, his face turning red. He makes a few odd noises and I look up at him. "You o-" He cuts me off by pressing his teeth against my lips much more forcibly.

I make a noise of surprise before kissing him back. One of Sans's hand find their way into my hair and carefully winds his fingers into it. He moves his other hand to my cheek and gently rubs it. His hands are cool and feel nice against my cheek. My arms find their way around his neck and I pull myself closer.

We split, me panting for air, both of us staring at each other. He moves to kiss me again but we hear the door unlock and we quickly untangle ourselves. I hear the door open and I look over the couch and smile. "Heya."

It's Undyne, Mettaton, Alphys, Papyrus, and Frisk. They all wave to me and I silently thank Sans for moving away because I would've never heard the end of it from any of the five people who entered the house.

Sans looks over at them and smiles. "Heya."

He seems so fucking calm for someone who was just denied being able to kiss someone else again. Frisk comes over and jumps onto my lap and I let out a puff of breath. Mettaton and Papyrus settle down beside me. Alphys and Undyne settle down on the love seat.

"So, you two kiss yet?" Undyne asks calmly.

I cough and look at her with a grin. I pick up another Hershey kiss and unwrap it, putting it in Sans's mouth. "Yeah. Kiss." I look back at Undyne with a shit-eating grin.

She glares at me. "Not that kind of kiss."

I look at Frisk, ignoring her. "Want a kiss, kiddo?" She nod energetically. "Mkay." I say before kissing her cheek then giving her a chocolate kiss.

Undyne groans before picking up a kiss and looking at me. "This is how you do it, twerp."

She unwraps the kiss and pops it in her mouth before leaning close to Alphys and kissing her, passing the kiss to her in the middle of the kiss. Undyne pulls away and grins while Alphys flushes and passes out.

"Is passing out required?" I ask, teasingly.

Undyne grins proudly. "Yes."

"She may choke on the chocolate though." I say.

Undyne panics and pulls the chocolate out of Alphys's mouth quickly and finishes it off herself. I giggle a bit and she glares at me. "Now, do it!"

"Dun wanna." I say, smiling a bit.

Undyne lets out a groan before throwing up her arms in surrender. I smile warmly at Frisk who curls up in my lap, snuggling against my breasts. I hum softly and pet her hair. Mettaton looks over to me. "Oh, we came over because it's..." He leans even closer to me, making sure Sans can't here. "Sans's birthday. Toriel is coming as soon as she finishes the cake. Do you have a present?" I blink a couple of times before laughing. "What?"

I shake my head a bit. "Tell you later." I say with a grin.

Mettaton looks at me weird before shrugging. I look at Frisk and smile before leaning against Sans and nuzzling his shoulder. He looks down at me and smiles gently before wrapping an arm around me and pulling me closer.

A few minutes, maybe an hour, later, Toriel comes with a cake. She goes into the kitchen with it without Sans noticing and Asgore carries a big box of presents. I place Frisk in Sans's lap before walking over to the kitchen, claiming I need some water. As I get in there Toriel looks at me ad grins. "Just who I wanted to see." She whispers and I raise an eyebrow. "Do you think you could distract Sans for a little? Maybe go outside or go to your room?"

"Yeah sure." I whisper back before winking at her.

I leave the kitchen with a glass of water before walking up to Sans. "Hey, can you come with me for a sec?"

He sets Frisk down on the couch before standing up. "Yeah..."

I smile brightly and walk up the stairs, making sure to keep his gaze away from the kitchen. I walk upstairs and hum softly walking to our room. I shut the door behind me and I barely am able to set my water down before he pushes me against the door and kisses me again. I feel myself melt against him and kiss him back with an intensity I didn't think I was capable of. He kisses me back with the same intensity before picking me up so he doesn't have to bend as much. He pulls away after a minute and I pant heavily. "Shiiit." I breathe out.

Sans grins before picking up my glass of water and drinking some of it. "Shit indeed." He says as his grin widens.

I pant as I watch his tongue pass over his teeth, there's a heat that starts to pool in my stomach at the sight and I let out a heavy breath. "Fuck..."

His grin widens even more before he leans closer and kisses my cheek. I whimper softly before I hear someone banging against the door I'm still pushed against. "Come down! You are needed!"

Sans lets out a growl of frustration before putting me down. He carefully brushes through my hair and fixes my dress before gently kissing me again. I kiss back before leaning away and opening the door. Sans scoops me up in his arms and I squeak as he walks down the stairs. Everyone that is downstairs yells "SURPRISE!" as loud as they can. Which is pretty fucking loud for some of the people. Sans accidentally drops me but I manage to roll down the rest of the steps and stand up. I throw up my arms and say "And she sticks the landing!"

I giggle a bit before readjusting my dress while Sans basically teleports right in front of me, checking to make sure I'm okay. I laugh softly and place my hand on his cheek. "I'm okay."

He gives me a look that says 'If you're lying then I swear to god" and I smile warmly. He lets out a breath before looking behind me. "What's the surprise for..?"

Papyrus frowns. "It's your birthday, dumbass."

I snort and cover my mouth as Sans blinks. "Oh, I fucking forgot."

"I didn't even know about it." I smile a bit.

Sans looks at me and chuckles before ruffling my hair. I frown a bit and swat his hand away. Toriel comes out of the kitchen with a cake with a single candle sticking out of it. I cover my mouth again and look to the side. "Make a wish, Sans." Toriel says.

Sans nods and blows out the candle. He eyes me for a moment before following everyone else into the kitchen. Frisk walks up the Sans and asks "What was your wish Uncle?"

He opens his mouth to tell her but I hold up my hand. "He can't say it out loud or it won't come true." I smile.

Frisk pouts and Sans grins at me. Toriel cuts the cake, handing pieces to everyone. I take mine and sit down beside Sans before starting to eat. Sans eats beside me and everyone else settles down to eat. As soon as everyone finishes their slice Toriel puts a present in front of Sans. He looks at it questioningly before opening it up.

The first one is from Papyrus, it is a picture of everyone there are the table, except me, hanging out. It excludes me because I remember I was the one who took that picture. Sans chuckles a bit and looks at the next picture frame, which is a selfie of Papyrus and I when he was taking care of me. We were both making silly faces. He smiles warmly at that one. The last picture is one of Sans and I, one someone else took where we are cuddled up next to each other watching TV. He looks at Papyrus and smiles. "Thanks bro." Papyrus just nods.

The next present is from Undyne. He starts to open it before turning red and throwing it at her. "Will you quit it!?" Undyne grins widely at Sans, having dodged the offending box.

Then there is Frisk who gave him a crayon drawing of everyone, including me. Toriel who gave him a red and black sweater. Asgore who gave him some tea. Mettaton who gave him a stylish new pair of sweat pants that look just like his normal pairs of gym shorts. And finally Alphys who gave him and new pair of slippers. Everyone turns and looks expectantly at me and I feel myself start to get anxious.

Undyne grins at me and asks "Did you get him anything?"

"I-I di-" I start but Sans cuts me off.

"She already did. Don't worry about it." He says before pulling me close to him.

"What was it?" Toriel asks.

I feel my face heat up more and Sans chuckles. "A kiss. A Hershey's kiss." He says with a wide grin.

Undyne groans and throws back her head. Alphys starts to laugh a bit and Frisk just wiggles her eyebrows at us. I eye the kid and roll my eyes. "Did you tell Uncle Sans you love him?"

My face turns red and I stare at Frisk. "CHILD!" I hide my face.

Sans stiffens before looking at the girl and glaring at her, his face also red. "Kiddo..." He says, protectively holding me.

Undyne leans closer. "Well did you?"

"Why do I hafta tell you?" I glare at her.

Mettaton laughs. "They probably did something else scandalous." He says with a grin.

I blink a couple of times. "Yes. We went grocery shopping. I told too many effing puns." I look up at Sans. "Were my puns present enough for you?"

He chuckles. "Sure."

"Scandalous." I turn to Mettaton.

Frisk leans closer and nudges me a bit. I look over and she leans close to my ear before whispering, "Why are you and Uncle Sansy keeping it a secret that you totally made out?"

I feel my face heat up again before I look at her. "How the eff do you know this?" I harshly whisper back to her.

"Uh, cause I can just tell." She grins victoriously.

"Bull. You just guessed and now know, huh?" I frown at her.

"Yep!" She says energetically.

"What happened?" Toriel and Undyne as at the same time.

"Nothing." I say, clapping a hand over Frisk's mouth before she can say anything. 

Sans looks between us before chuckling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few hours are spent playing video games and watching movies. Also eating up the rest of the cake. Most of the people end up staying over, Toriel and Frisk sleeping in the guest room, that I had officially 'moved out' of, Asgore had to go back because he had to go to work early. Alphys and Undyne passed out on the couch and Mettaton stayed with Papyrus in his room. I make my way back to Sans's room after making sure everyone who was sleeping, which was everyone except myself, had blankets and pillows. Also making sure that the cake got put away. I down my medication with a glass of water before sleepily walking up the stairs. I close the guest room's door before walking down to Sans's room with a loud yawn. I open the door and shut it quietly before pulling off the dress, only wearing a bra and a pair of underwear underneath, since the dress was completely opaque. I rub my eyes a bit as I bend to search for a pair of booty shorts to wear to bed and an undershirt. I step into the shorts, pulling them up and pull of the tank top before undoing my bra and tossing it to the side.

When I turn around Sans's eyes are on me. I blink a couple of times before stretching and pulling off my glasses and setting them on the bedside table along with the necklace. I flop on top of him and kiss his jaw, sleepily. "Happy Birthday." I yawn.

He groans a bit, wrapping his arms around my waist and cupping my ass with one hand the other one settling on the small of my back. "Mm." He grunts before rolling onto his side and nuzzling the top of my head.

I smile a bit and let my eyes flutter shut before falling asleep, not bothering to move his hand because I couldn't give enough shits to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you guys you would like it. <3
> 
> I'm posting this chapter now because, even though I said I would only post one chapter a day, or I was planning on it, I wanted to let you guys know this and wasn't sure if you would look at the notes of last chapter, especially if you read it earlier.
> 
> So, my dad has melanoma. It's not serious and the doctor only found it in one place but he's going to a dermatologist tomorrow to check with them and probably look at all the other moles on his body to check for any more. I just found out today that at least in this one section he has it. But, uh, yeah... If new chapters don't come out as much as I'm trying to get them out, then sorry.
> 
> My parents told me not to worry because it'll probably be a really easy fix where they can just cut out the cancerous parts and like stitch it back together. But I have fucking pretty bad anxiety and I just... I don't want my dad to die... He probably won't but still... I really don't want him to die. Cause... God... I started writing the next chapter and I'm gonna try to finish it today or maybe tomorrow... I just... Wanted to let you guys know before I go on another spree of not writing because of this.
> 
> I'm sure he'll be okay and stuff, just... Anxiety makes me not think he will be... Anyways, hopefully the net chapter will be up tomorrow and hopefully, because of this shit, it doesn't turn out to be really sad because I'm really sad and shit.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments, kudos, and hits. You all are the best.


	23. I Just Want to Sleep

I wake up shaking violently. I blink rapidly letting out as soft whimper before settling my eyes on Sans who is still beside me. He's out like a light and I let out a small sigh of relief and grip him tighter, feeling my tears start to well up in my eyes. Sans shifts in his sleep, pulling me closer and my breath hitches before I bury my face into his chest and sob. My noises are muffled by Sans's shirt that is slowly getting wetter from the waterfall of tears escaping my eyes. I curl up into a tighter ball against him and grip his shirt tightly. I let out a shaky breath as my tears stop and look up at him. He's still sleeping soundly. I give a small sigh of relief before carefully dislodging myself from him. I place my pillow in the place where I was laying and pull on my glasses and also the necklace. The clock reads 2:30 A.M. and I let out a small breath. 

Silently, I walk to the closet and put on one of Sans's jackets before leaving the room. I walk down the stairs and stop by the kitchen, getting myself a glass of water. Alphys and Undyne sleep peacefully on the couch as I creep past them and go to the back porch. I open the back door and close it quietly before sitting down on one of the chairs and staring up at the stairs, sipping my water. I bring my legs up and wrap an arm around them, still staring at the sky. As I stare I hear some shuffling in the house but I ignore it, figuring it is just people moving in sleep. The back door opens and someone leans against the door frame. 

"It's pretty scary to wake up so early and find the person you slept next to you gone."

I let out a small breath before looking over at Sans. "Sorry, babe." I say quietly.

"What happened?" He asks, still leaning against the door frame, his face turning a bit pink from the pet name.

"I don't know." I mumble.

"Do you need to talk?" Sans asks.

"I don't know..."

He moves away from the door frame before sitting in the seat beside me and reaches over gently taking my hand. I whimper a bit and lace out fingers together. Sans looks over at me and frowns a bit. "Sweetheart?"

I clutch his hand and stare at the sky. "You should go back to sleep..." I whisper.

Sans chuckles a bit and looks over at me. "You should too."

"I can't..." I rub an eye with my free hand before looking over at him. "Had a weird and pretty fucking bad nightmare."

"What happened?" He asks, gently rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb.

"I... Fucking... I watched you die... A lot... It didn't seem like a fictional thing though... Seemed almost as if it was a memory or some shit... But it wasn't mine..." I continue to stare at the sky. "And I know Frisk wouldn't... try to kill you..? But, they didn't seem like Frisk... They had such stunning crimson eyes and a..." I trail off before looking over to Sans.

He's staring at me like I'm a danger to him and I flinch away from his gaze. "How the fuck do you know about that?" He asks, sounding angry and surprised.

"I-I don't know...." I whisper. "I-I've been having... other dreams... bout different things that don't seem to be figments of my imagination but more like memories..." I stare at him. "A-Are they your memories?"

Sans nods a bit and frowns before looking down at his lap. "Fuck... I thought it didn't happen with humans..?"

"What didn't happen?"

"When monsters soul bond, they share memories. I didn't think my memories would go to you... I got some of yours..." He says softly.

I flinch and look at him with wide eyes. "What ones..?"

"Mostly ones about your family before they died. A lotta happy ones." He says. "Then some... Not so happy ones after they died..."

"L-like..?"

He pulls my arm over to him before pulling up my sleeve. He traces up a scar that runs all the way to my elbow from my wrist following my vein. "Like how you got this..." He brings my arm to his skull and presses kisses along the scar. "I had a brief glimpse about your families death but that seemed like something that was so repressed in your mind that you couldn't share it." He looks up at me. "I saw... that piece of shit... human being... who touched you..." He growls lowly.

I start to shake and stare at him. He stares back at me and I stand up, walk over to him, and sit down on his lap, hugging his frame close. He pulls me closer and kisses the top of my head. "You made beautiful pieces of art when you were younger. You were so proud of them." He smiles and looks at me.

"Th-Thanks." I say with a small smile.

Sans wraps his arms tighter around me and looks up at the stars. We sit there until morning, neither of us falling asleep nor talking, just staring at the stars.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the others wake up, Sans and I had made breakfast, figuring that since we were up then we should at least do something nice. At the moment Sans is standing behind me, watching over me with his arms lazily around my waist as I make french toast. I lean back against him a bit and flip the french toast before placing it on the plate with the other pieces. Sans lazily moves the overfilled plate to the side and places an empty plate on the stove where the other full plate was. I hum in appreciating before starting up the next loaf of bread to be made into french toast. Sans walks over to the coffee pot after giving me a small kiss of the top of my head and makes a pot of coffee.

"The fuck are you two doing up...?" I hear a tired Undyne ask. "You literally normally take ages to fucking wake up."

I look over at her and smile. "Who says we slept?" I ask softly before starting to cook more french toast.

Sans yawns and walks back over to me, laying his head on mine, I reach up and give his skull a gentle pat before going back to cooking. "We didn't sleep." He says with a annoyed groan.

Undyne's face splits into a huge grin. "Ohhh~ I understand."

"No you don't." I send Undyne a glare before addressing Sans. "I told you that you could go to sleep whenever you needed to. You're the one who stayed up with me and my weird shit."

He hugs me tightly and I let out a small squeak. "Mm, didn't wanna leave you alone."

Undyne looks between us before frowning. "Get your romantic shit out of here." She huffs before going to use the restroom and probably wake everyone up.

I yawn and continue to cook before finally finishing the last of the bread. I rub my nose a bit and Sans places a fresh cup of coffee next to me. I smile over at him and give his cheek a peck before picking up the coffee and sipping at it. People slowly start to filter in and the table is all set for all the food and everyone with syrup, powdered sugar, butter, and some fresh fruit on the table for them to have. I lean against the counter next to Sans and he wraps an arm around my waist. People sit down and thank us for the food, most of them still being pretty tired and don't even question why we are up. I look over at Sans and whisper, "If you want to get some sleep now you can. I think you should even if you don't hafta work since it's the weekend."

He nods a bit and goes in front of me before kissing my lips. I kiss him back gently before we break apart. I give him a gentle smile. "You can come up and sleep too. I'm sure Papy wouldn't have any problem taking care of everyone." He whispers.

I nod a bit and pick up a piece of french toast before putting it in his mouth. "Mkay."

He eats to piece of french toast, ruffling my hair a bit before walking upstairs. I smile a bit as I watch him leave before looking over at the table. Everyone was either too tired or too invested in their food to notice Sans and my conversation. I let out a small yawn before eating my french toast. After everyone finishes I gather up the dishes and start to wash them. Frisk comes up and grabs a stool before standing up on it and helps me wash the dishes. I giggle a bit before kissing the top of her head. "Thanks Frisky."

She smiles up at me. "Thanks for breakfast Auntie!"

I smile warmly as we finish washing the dishes in relative silence. Once we finished we walk to the living room. Frisk climbs into Toriel's lap and I smile a bit at the two of them before bringing a chair from the dining room into the living room and settling down on that, seeing as the rest of the seating was taken. I stretch as everyone just kind of hangs out. Frisk and Toriel watch the movie that had been put on, Undyne and Alphys are 100% making out on the love seat, and Papyrus and Mettaton are just kind of cuddling. It's rather adorable and I lean back on the chair finishing my coffee. I sit there with my empty coffee cup just staring at a wall for a good five to ten minutes before a hand appears in my vision. "Oi, punk. Wake the fuck up." Undyne says.

I blink rapidly and look at her. "Sorry, what's up?"

"Alph and I were just about to leave. Tell Sans we said bye or whatever." Undyne says.

"Oh. I got it." I say as they leave.

After a few more minutes I start to doze off in the chair and Toriel shakes me awake. "My child, maybe you should sleep?"

"I'm good." I mumble.

She lets out a sigh before whispering something to Frisk. Frisk nods and runs upstairs. I rub my eyes and next thing I know Sans is in front of me a little disgruntled that he had to be woken up again. I look up at him and blink. "Why did you wake up?"

He yawns before picking me up and tossing me over his shoulder. I make a surprised noise as Sans walks back up the stairs and to our bedroom again. He lays me down on the bed and pulls off all my uncomfortable clothes for me before laying down beside me and curling up around me. "Frisk said something bout you wouldn't go back to bed."

I huff softly and nuzzle into his chest. "Didn't wanna bother you..." I yawn loudly before shutting my eyes.

Sans pulls off my glasses and necklace before kissing my forehead. "Don't think that you'll bother me... Mkay?" He yawns again before pulling me closer. "Now lets sleep."

I nod a bit and kiss his jaw sleepily before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I actually was able to post today! Sorry if this is shit, I didn't get out of bed until like 2 and then I put on a bra so I knew I couldn't go back to sleep. My dad's appointment is tomorrow but my parents keep telling me that everything will be okay. I really hope they're right.
> 
> Also! Holy shittt! We hit like over 300 kudos and 4000 hits! Ack! Thank you all soooo much! I'm really happy that people like my piece of poop story! I wanna give you all hugs! But since I dunno how many people actually would enjoy that I'll settle for saying thank you all the time. <3


	24. Flowers

When I wake up Sans is gone. I feel the disappointment swell inside me and I rest a hand against my chest, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. The door to the bedroom opens and Frisk comes in, holding a steaming cup of coffee. She looks up at me and smiles brightly. "Hi Auntie!"

I smile a bit at her and sit up, rubbing my face. "Heya Frisky business." I yawn.

She walks up to me and hands me to coffee. "I was told by Momma to wake you up and tell you to get dressed. Can I pick out what you wear?" She looks at me hopefully.

I take the coffee and sip at the heavenly elixir. "Yeah, sweetie. I'm gonna take a shower. You go ahead and pick things out for me."

I stand up and ruffle her hair a bit before downing the rest of my coffee and walking to the bathroom, stretching. I turn on the shower lazily before hopping in and starting to wash myself. I grunt as I finish up washing my body before stretching and getting out of the shower. I wrap my body in a towel and grab a second one to start to dry my hair. I dry it as much as possible before going over to the bathroom door and opening it back up to Sans room. I yawn a bit before walking into the room and looking at the small pile of clothes that Frisk set out.

It's an old pair of overalls and a striped shirt. I stretch before throwing on the outfit, it was one Mettaton had picks out, except he had picked out a different shirt. I shrug it off before throwing my hair up into a small pony tail and brushing through my bangs. I put on the necklace Frisk had left along with the one Sans gave me before tugging on some sneakers and walking out of the room with everything I need in the large pockets of the overalls. I make my way downstairs and and yawn before walking over to Toriel and Frisk who are at the door. "What's up?"

Toriel gives me a once over and smiles. "You look nice." Is all she says before leaving the house and walking to her car.

I blink but follow behind her. Frisk and I get into the back seat while Toriel takes the drivers side. She pulls out of the driveway after making sure that everyone is all buckled up. I look over at Frisk and gently nudge her. "Where are we going?"

She shakes her head a bit. "Can't tell you!"

I pout and cross my arms. "Can you give me a hint?"

"Nope." She says with a cheery voice before looking out the window.

Sighing in frustration, I look out my own window, rubbing my eyes a bit and watching the scenery go past. The car stops at a light and my eyes drift over to the park we stopped by. I see a flash of gold and a familiar hoodie before the light changes to green and Toriel starts moving again. I press my face against the window, watching the figure for as long as possible before sighing in defeat and sitting in my seat. I think for a moment before pulling out my phone and quickly texting Lily, as a reminder, that I would be at the office tomorrow. She sent me a smiley face and told me she couldn't wait to see me again. I smile warmly at the text before putting my phone away as Toriel parks in front of a cute cottage house.

Frisk and Toriel get out of the car and I follow behind them, sticking my hands in my pockets. I hum as I follow them into the house and get assaulted by the smell of fresh baked goods. I blink a few times and Frisk runs away upstairs. I mentally put two and two together, figuring out that this is indeed Toriel's house. "Why'd you bring me to your house Mama?" I ask casually.

Toriel looks over to me and smiles. "Do you like to garden?"

My smile brightens the entire room. "Heck yeah."

Toriel smiles before taking my hand and walking out to the outdoor porch. "Asgore needs to plant a bunch of flowers before May. I was wondering, since Frisk and I are watching over you today, if you would enjoy getting a head start. Asgore has a few more days but there are a lot of flower seeds to be planted and he has very little time."

"I would love to help. Where do I need to plant everything?" I untie my sneakers and set them off to the side along with my socks before rolling up the pant part of my overalls to my knees.

Toriel looks at me funny before smiling. "Everything is laid out in this notebook." She hands me a wore down green notebook. "Should be..." She flips to the correct page. "Here. The seeds are in the shed along with all the tools you'll need."

"Well, I'll get as much done as I can." I say with a bright smile.

Toriel ruffles my hair and I step outside, closing the door behind me. I jog over to the shed and look at the notebook. Cross referencing with the notebook, I pull out the correct packages of flower seeds and how many of them I would need. I grab a shovel, watering can, a bag of fertilizer, and a bag of soil before making my way over to the planting area. I place everything down before fishing out my phone and putting on some music, setting my phone back into my pocket. I plop down on the ground before starting to work.

Soon, I forget about everything except the music and the job of planting the seeds into the ground. My humming along to the music turns to soft singing, which turns into full blown singing as I make my merry way down the one strip of area that I tackled for planting flowers. I don't even notice the bug bites all over my body as I work and sing. as I finally finish the one portion of earth I fill up the water can and water all of it.

I hum along to the ending of my song and look up as the sliding door opens to reveal Asgore. I smile warmly at him. "Howdy."

"Howdy." He chuckles. "You're covered in dirt."

"Yep! Been planting." I smile and wipe the sweat off from my forehead, smearing dirt across it. "Mom asked if I could do it to help you out."

Asgore smiles warmly to me. "How much did you get done?"

"Um... I think this entire area is done." I motion to the area I just completed.

Asgore's smile brightens as he strokes his black beard. "Thank you. I can take care of it now, if you wish to get inside."

"Naw, if you're gonna be out here then I'd like to help. If that's alright." I smile before opening up the notebook. "Cause there are two patches that need to be finished and if we worked on each of them separately we could at least finish half of each one. Or if we worked together on one we could get the one done." I look up at him. "And then there would just be the front of the house that would need seeds and stuff."

Asgore chuckles. "Why don't we work together? I think that would be more pleasant. And that way, when someone comes to pick you up I can always finish up what you've already started."

I nod a bit before walking over to him. "Alright. Which one do you want to do first?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Asgore and I spent the remaining daylight hours planting. I'm still covered in grime as I go to walk into the house. I frown at the pristine tile floors before picking up my shoes and waving to Toriel. She tilts her head. "Aren't you coming in, my child?" She had oven mitts on.

"I don't want to get dirt all over the floor." I say and move out of the way as Asgore goes into the house, trailing a bit of dirt in.

Toriel laughs softly. "Don't worry about that."

My cheeks heat up a bit and I try to brush off as much dirt as possible before stepping into the house. I shut the door behind me and stretch a bit. Frisk comes downstairs holding a flower pot with a flower in it. She walks up to me and smiles. "Auntie! Meet my friend!"

I look over and smile. "Hello, what's your name, sweetie?"

The flower seems to cower away from me. "I-It's F-Flowey..."

"I'm Xena, it's nice to meet you. I'm a therapist so if you ever need to talk about anything you can come to me." I bend down so I'm level with him.

Flowey flinches away from me and hisses. "Who says y-you won't hurt me?"

"Uh... I dunno. Do you trust Frisk?" Flowey nods. "Then she can tell you that I can be trusted. Alright?"

Flowey nods a bit before turning back to Frisk. Frisk talks to him and walks over to the couch, sitting down and turning on the TV. I stretch before heading to the living room. I pass the kitchen and smile a bit at the two goats talking while Asgore hugs Toriel.

I plop down on the floor and lean against the couch a bit. I watch the silly cartoon Frisk put on and soon a plate with a slice of pie is sitting in front of me. I smile a bit before taking the piece and taking a bite. Tastes like... Weird... Spongy mushrooms? It tastes heavenly though.

"Oh, you like snails!" Toriel says happily.

I blink a couple of times before taking another bite. "Yeah..." I say softly. "Apparently."

When I finish my slice Toriel offers me another one but I decline, one slice having filled me up a lot. She seems a bit disappointing so I ask, "Can you put a slice in a container so I can bring it to work tomorrow?"

She brightens at that and nods before going to the kitchen and bring over a Tupperware with two slices of pie in it. I smile at her before there is a knock on the door. Asgore stands up and goes to open it, revealing some professional looking men. "Excuse me, is this the residence of Asgore and Toriel Dreamurr?" Asgore nods cautiously. "We are here to see Frisk."

Frisk looks over the back of the couch and the men look over at her. "Frisk, you cannot be under the guardian of a monster."

Frisk finches back and shakes her head. "Grandma gave the custody papers over to Toriel." Frisk says determinedly.

One of the men sighs. "Yes, and while your grandmother was alive those papers were fine. As she has been dead for a few months now, those papers are not okay anymore. There needs to be a human that will be there if the monsters leave. Your mother will have nothing to do with the monsters, so you must pack your stuff."

Frisk shakes and looks at Toriel before running over to her and clutching to her. Toriel wraps her arms around the child and glares at the men. "You cannot take my child away from me. There must be someway that we can figure this out. Her mother doesn't even want her! That's why she was under the custody of her grandmother!"

"I'm sorry ma'am there isn't anything we can do for you."

I look between Frisk, Toriel, Asgore, Flowey, and the men before standing up. "If her mother doesn't want Frisk and that's why she gave custody of Frisk to Frisk's grandmother, will she care if it's a human who isn't part of the bloodline?" I ask, walking up to them. "Because if she doesn't care I will take custody of Frisk."

The man in the front, who was doing all the talking, looks me up and down. "I'll have to ask Frisk's mother."

"Fine. Go ask her. Call her, you must have her number." I cross my arms.

He frowns at me before pulling out his phone and putting it up to his ear. I stand stoically and wait, not paying much mind to the conversation that the man is having on the phone. He hangs up after a moment before turning to me. "She said she would do anything to keep that 'thing' away from her. You will need to come with us for now though." He makes a move to grab my arm but I step back. 

"I'm sorry, I must be getting home. Do you have the papers here?" I ask, eye twitching.

"No." He replies.

"Do we need to do this now? Because I need to get up in the morning at a reasonable time so I can get back to work." I eye him.

"We need to do this now." He says with a sigh. "I am sorry."

"May I make a call first then?" He nods and I pull out my phone and take a couple of steps back, calling Sans.

He picks up after a three rings and grumbles softly. "What's up, sweetheart. Be quick."

"I'm taking custody of Frisk and need to go with some law people to get all the paperwork signed and shit." I rub the area between my eyes. "I don't know when I'll be home but I'll get home somehow. If you need to know the entire story you can ask Toriel." I let out a sigh. "Sorry to bother you during work, just figured you would freak the heck out if you came over here and found me missing. You'd probably try and find me before anyone else was able to say anything."

He chuckles a bit. "You know me well, sweetheart. Lemme know when you're done then." He hangs up.

I pull the phone from my ear and walk over to the door again, putting the phone in my pocket. I unroll my pants before following the men, giving Toriel and Asgore a wave as Frisk follows behind me, holding my pant leg. The lead man looks over and bends down to Frisk's level. "You don't ne-"

"I'm coming with, to make sure you don't do anything weird. She's been kidnapped from anti-monster people before for being their therapist so I'm coming with because you can't kidnap the ambassador without getting your head cut off." She says in the most confident tone I've heard from her.

I pick Frisk up and smile at her. "Thanks pumpkin."

The man looks at me with wide eyes. "You're Xena Stone?"

I look at him. "Yeah, didn't know I was famous."

The man laughs before walking to the car, I follow behind him and set Frisk in the car, sliding in beside her. She holds my hand tightly and I gently squeeze it as I buckle the two of us in. I look out the window and wave to Toriel ad Asgore who are standing anxiously at the door. I shoot them a reassuring smile as the car drives away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!
> 
> My dad is doing better, they hafta check the thing they cut out to see if it went past a certain depth and if it is then they hafta check his lymph nodes to make sure it hasn't spread.
> 
> Also, if I don't post a chapter on Saturday then I'm sorry! I'm going over to a friends house and hanging out with her and another friend. So I may try to write an extra chapter tomorrow and post it on Saturday depending on how I'm feeling and shit. :3
> 
> Thanks for everything! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	25. This is Why I Hate People

Frisk and I are driven to a office of sorts and as the car parks, we both get out. I pick up Frisk and hold her on my hip before following behind the people in the suits. They lead me to a room where a woman is sitting. She looks up at soon as we enter and looks at me up and down. I extend my hand to her. "Hi, I'm Xena Stone. I'm the one who offered to take care of you child." I say with a smile.

She frowns at the mention of her child before taking my hand and shaking it. "Hi, my name is Catherine."

I sit down across from her, sitting Frisk in my lap. "So, if you don't mind me asking, why do you not want Frisk anymore?"

"She's not my new husband's daughter. Plus she freed the monsters..." She glares at Frisk. "I don't need a monster sympathizer in my house." She huffs and crosses her arms. "Frisk is just like my worthless mother, thank god she finally died."

"Ma'am," I say in a calm tone even though anger is bubbling up inside me, "you shouldn't talk of the dead in that way."

"Whatever." Catherine huffs.

I hold Frisk tighter to me as papers are set down in front of Catherine and me. The man who set down the papers shows us where to sign and tells us to swap papers once we're finished. I nod a bit and sign everywhere I need to before swapping the paper. Catherine does the same and we are instructed to do the same thing. Sign in the same places we were told before. We each get a copy of the finished report before we leave. I set Frisk down as I get up and Catherine pulls me closer. "Thank you for taking that thing away from me. I don't know what I would do if she had to come home with me."

I eye her and frown before leaning closer. "Go fuck yourself. Frisk is an amazing child who has a shit ton of mental health issues that I can probably guess are from you and your new husband. I've seen their scars all over their bodies from when you beat them." I eye her and she starts to shake. "So you better be fucking glad that I don't fucking report you to these people about that. Or the police. I have a friend there that would be more than happy to arrest you. But because I'm a nice person, I'm not going to fucking do that. Alright?" She nods and I lean away from her, yanking my arm out of her grasp. "I hope your life is happy. Cause I know my life will be with this cutie pie in it." I ruffle Frisk's hair before scooping her back up. "Bye Catherine. Have fun." I wave lazily to her before following the man who was trying to lead me out before Catherine grabbed me.

"Everything alright?" He asks.

"Just peachy." I say with a smile. "May I get home now?"

"Yes, we'll driv-" He starts.

"No need to. I'm going to go outside then I'll be out of your hair, kay?" I say with a weak smile, already feeling drained.

He looks at me and frowns. "You shouldn't walk..."

"I'm not going to." I say with a smile before waking out the door, pulling out my phone and calling Sans.

He answers on the fifth ring and grumbles softly. "Whasup?" He asks tiredly.

"Hey baby." I say softly as I get outside. "We just got done. Can you come pick us up?"

"Mm. Yeah, I'll be there in a second." I hear the bed shift a bit as he moves.

"Shit, I didn't realize you were asleep." I say in a rush. "You can go back to sleep, someone was offering to dr-" The line goes dead and I pull the phone away from my ear and shove it in my pocket as Sans appears in front of me.

"Is okay." He says with a yawn before picking me up. 

The man who offered to drive me home steps out to see a giant skeleton holding me. He looks at me with wide eyes and I smile. "Thank you for the offer of driving us."

Sans looks down at the man and chuckles. "Yeah, thanks for offering to take my girlfriend home." He says before kissing my forehead and teleporting to Toriel's house.

He sets me down and I walk up to the door, knocking gently. Toriel opens the door and looks at us. "Oh thank the stars." She says before scooping Frisk and me into a hug. "I thought something was going to go horribly wrong!"

Frisk hugs Toriel back and I manage to get out of her grip. "I'm sorry, Mama. I hafta work tomorrow. I'll come over tomorrow, okay?"

Toriel nods to me before kissing the top of my head. I walk back over to Sans and smile up at him. He smiles back and picks me up before teleporting to our living room. Where Papyrus is pacing with Mettaton trying to get him to calm down. Papyrus looks up to see us before running over and plucking me out of Sans's arms and hugging me tightly. "Thank you for doing that." He says softly.

I hug him back tightly. "Of course. I wouldn't return Frisk to her mother even if it cost me my life." Papyrus squeezes me tighter and I laugh a bit. "Papy? I hafta sleep soon. Gotta go to work tomorrow. I would like to be fully rested."

He nods and puts me down. I give Mettaton a quick hug before walking upstairs and to my room. I yawn and stretch a bit before grabbing a pair of pajamas and slipping into them. I flop onto the bed and snuggle into the pillows. Soon a weight of the other side of the bed comes and arms wrap around me. I let out a sigh of satisfaction before snuggling closer to the mass. Sans pulls up a blanket and chuckles. "You're covered in dirt."

I groan. "I know, remind me to take a shower tomorrow." I yawn.

"Mkay." He says before carefully running his fingers through my hair.

Soon we're both out like lights.

~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up before Sans, but at a nice time. Around six in the morning. This means that I have about an hour and thirty minutes to get to the office. I yawn and stretch, carefully untangling Sans's body from mine. I stretch a bit and walk to the closet, picking a nice sundress and some flats to wear to work. I grab the necessary underclothes before walking over to the bathroom and shutting the door quietly. I set all my clothes down before turning on the water and stripping. As soon as the water gets hot I hop in, letting my back hit the steaming water to relieve tension there. The bathroom door opens and shuts and I hear a tired yawn coming from Sans. I peek my head out of the curtain as Sans brushes his teeth. He catches my eyes in the mirror and smiles tiredly. "Morning doll."

I smile a bit. "Morning sweetheart." I look at him, keeping the curtain to the point where it covers me. "You need a shower?"

"Yeah." He says, rubbing an eye socket.

"Alright." I say. "You wanna come in here or wanna wait for me to finish?"

He glances over at me. "I'll just wait." He walks over and nuzzles my face a bit before leaving.

I pout a bit but also sigh in relief. I turn and finish my shower quickly and step out, wrapping myself in a towel. I frown at the lack of clothes that I had grabbed before tightening the towel around me and opening the door to the bathroom, looking at Sans. "Excuse me. Where are my clothes."

He looks at me before handing me something else that wasn't what I picked for the day. "Humor me?"

I eye the clothes and look back at him. "Fine, just this once." I mutter before shutting the bathroom door.

I dry myself off to the best of my abilities before pulling on the clothes. It consisted of a crimson blouse and a pair of black skinny jeans. I blink a couple of times before blow drying my hair and brushing through it. I step out of the bathroom and look at him. He looks me up and down and a blush forms across his cheeks. "Damn, you're hot."

My face heats up a considerable degree and I walk over, smacking his arm and tossing my dirty clothes into the hamper. "Oh shut it."

Sans walks past me and smiles a bit. "Can't lie babydoll." He says next to my ear.

I shiver and glare at him as he walks tk the bathroom and shurts the door. I sigh before getting a few accessories and grab everything else from the nughtstand to my tote bag. I run downstairs and quickly make some breakfast, consisting of eggs and bagels, taking a bagel for myself, spreading cream cheese on it. I get myself a travel mug of coffee before plating up three plates and setting them down in that table. Papyrus and Mettaton are sitting in the living room and I look at them. "There's food on the table." I say before heading out of the house.

I eat my bagel as I jog to work, once I get there I open the door and walk over to my office, waving hi to everyone. There are a few shocked faces and a few happy faces and a majority of indifferent faces. As I finish my walk to my office and open the door I an shocked by the amount of flowers and things in my room. I blink before walkin in and gathering up all the plants and set them all in all the vases I have around my offixe space.

I look at the table where there are quite a few boxes of sweets. Some chocolate, some candies, some cookies, and some caramels. I feel a swell of happiness in my body and I pick up all of them, setting the candies in my tote bag to have later.

Lilly walks in a few moments later and smiles at me. "Heya goofball."

I look up at her and smile brightly. "Heya Lil."

She comes in and guves me a big hug and I hug her back tightly. "We all missed you."

I laugh. "I can tell."

She laughs a bit before moving away. "So, you actually have a few new patients scheduled for today."

I nod a bit and release her from my grasp before taking the clipboard she holds. "Hm, Pyrope, Snowdrake, Madjik, Flowey- Hey! I know him!- and Gaster..?" I look at her.

She nods. "In that order. Pyrope will be here in a couple of minutes."

I nod before getting myself organized to handle patients.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is shorter than normal! I started doodling a lot and the is about all I had done for the chapter. Prolly won't be one tomorrow, but heyyyyy. Maybe I'll wake up a reasonable time or something.
> 
> Thanks for the support! Comments and Kidos always appreciated! Helps keep me motivated! (Not saying you have to leave a comment or kudo tho)


	26. Gaster is Dadster?

After I get through the shorter sessions with Pyrope, Madjik, Snowdrake, and Flowey, I get a lunch break. I sigh softly and head to the break room with my two slices of pie. I move the pie to a plate before sticking that in the microwave and heating it for a minute. One of my male coworkers, Daniel, comes up to me, leaning against the counter. "You look smokin'." He says with a grin. 

I eye him and smile a bit. "Sorry, should I get some water before I start making the smoke detector start beeping?" I ask smoothly.

He laughs and looks behind him to where his buddies probably are. "So, I was wondering if you," he trails a hand up my arm, "would like to go and get some drinks tonight with some friends? Celebrate your return." He continues to trail his hand up and down my arm.

I jerk my arm away from him and pick up a fork before making a move to grab my pie from the microwave. Daniel slams his hand against the door of the microwave and grins at me. "You haven't answered, darling~"

"Look," I turn to him and daintily grab his wrist with my pointer finger and thumb and move his arm out of the way, "you may not be used to this," I wipe my hand with a napkin before grabbing my pie out of the microwave, "not every woman wants to be your... slut, whore, one night stand, whatever you want to call it. Also, if you were going to try and get me to be your girlfriend, if you even thought that would happen, I would advise no touching and not sounding all... skanky." I purse my lips in concentration. "So, next time," I look back at him and smile, "I hope you may actually get the girl. All you hafta do is not be a fucking idiot, which I know may be hard for you, and maybe you'll get a date. Or you could just see if the girl wants money for it." I look at him again and smile warmly. "Now, please leave me the fuck alone or someone will literally end your life. Mkay?"

"And who would that be?" Daniel says with a laugh. "Nobody would want to date you. You're a bitch."

"One, you wanted to like two minutes ago before I destroyed your ego, and if you didn't want to date me you wanted to fuck me or something like that. Two, I have a boyfriend and if he heard you say that he would come here and make you apologize. Now, I would like to eat my lunch in peace. So excuse me." I say before turning and leaving the room.

I sigh as I get to my office, plopping down in my chair and eating my pie, feeling rather lonely. As I finish both slices Lilly comes by and knocks on the door. I look over and raise an eyebrow. "Hm?"

"Are you finished?" She asks.

I nod a bit and drink some water before standing up. "What's up?"

She moves a bit and someone enters. He looks shockingly familiar and I blink a couple of times as I stare at him. He's tall, wearing a black trench coat and a red scarf that looks a lot like Papyrus's scarf. I continue to blink before shaking my head a bit and offering a hand. "Hello, I'm Xena Stone."

He looks at my hand curiously before taking it and shaking it. "My name is Wing Dings Gaster."

Lilly leaves, closing the door behind her and I move over to the seating area, motioning to the seats. "Have a seat." He nods before sitting on the couch, so I sit in the chair across from it. "So, what do you need help with today, Mr. Gaster?"

"Just Gaster is fine." He says quietly, his voice very gravely, meaning it hadn't been used in quite a long time. "And, uh... I was mostly wondering... If you knew where a couple of people live?" He digs through his pocket before pulling out two photos. "Here, I've been looking for them ever since I got up here. I heard you know most monsters so I came to you..." He offers me the photos and I lean over to take them.

I look at the top one, it's so worn down that I can barely make anything out so I move to the next one. I blink and smile wide as I see a picture of Papyrus and Sans as little kids. Before they both got any scars, the picture was very adorable. I look up at him and smile gently. "Yeah, I know them."

Gaster looks at me as soon as I say that and stands, knocking over the table between us. He grabs my arms and moves his face close to mine. "Where the fuck are they?"

I blink as I look at him, breathing heavily from fear. "S-Sir, plea-please si-sit do-down. Th-"

"Don't fucking tell me to sit down, bitch." He growls at me. "Tell me where the fuck my sons are."

"I-I ca-can gi-give y-y-you th-the addr-address." I stutter out.

Gaster grabs the photos from my hand and releases me, moving away and shaking his head. "No, I don't want to see them."

I furrow my eyebrows and sit up, looking at him. "But... Aren't you looking for them?"

He looks at me with wide eyes before sitting back down. "Yes, yes... But I need to... Find a help... Before i can..."

"What's wrong?" I ask softly.

"Different personalities are in me... I guess." He mumbles. "I didn't mean to explode."

"It's quite alright. I would like to prescribe you some medicine and meet with you on a regular basis. Is that alright with you?" He nods so I write something down on a piece of paper and hand it to him. "Bring this to the front desk and Lilly will handle everything." I say.

Gaster nods a bit before taking the paper, "Please don't tell my sons about my existence..." He says and walks to the main lobby. I let myself take a few breaths before sighing and holding my head in my hands for a few moments. I calm myself down after a little bit before grabbing my tote bag.

I dig around in there for my phone and finally grasp it around the sweets. I start to dial up Sans's number before he appears right in front of me. "Hey doll."

I jump before laughing softly. "Hey babe. I say before walking into his open arms.

He hugs me tight, teleporting back home and looking at me. "How was your first day back at work?"

"It was fun. I got five new patients today and saw a few friend." I say with a smile. "I also seemed to have gotten a shit ton a sweets since I was gone." I pull him over to the couch before unloading my tote bag onto the couch.

A literal waterfall of goodies fall onto the couch and I look over at Sans who seems to be drooling. "Shit babe." He says huskily.

"You're literally more turned on by a pile of candy than you were by potentially taking a shower with your girlfriend." I tease.

His head whips around to look at me before motioning to the candy. "But... Candy..."

"Better than me?" I fake pout. "Wow, maybe you should date the candy." I eye the candy in mock jealousy.

Sans looks between me and the candy before picking me up and crushing me to his chest. "I've made up my mind." He says.

"Of?"

"Either dating this candy or dating you." He says.

"Oh?"

Sans presses his mouth to my neck and I feel his grin. He presses what feels like lips, never felt that when we were kissing, against my neck before running his tongue against it. "You're much sweeter." He practically growls and I shiver.

"Jesus, put me down." I huff.

He chuckles a bit and sets me down. "Mkay babe."

I sigh a bit before putting all the candy back into my tote bag and walking upstairs to bring it to our room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment when you wrote about half the chapter with one idea before deciding you didn't like it so you had to delete all that hard work to make it fit what you want....
> 
> THIS IS WHY I HATE MYSELF!
> 
> Also sorry it's shorter. Promise a longer chapter tomorrow, though I guess for me it would be later today or something like that.
> 
> Anyways.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated, as always. Keeps me nice a motivated to continue writing. <3 you guys!


	27. YOU GET SOME FLUFF! YOU GET SOME FLUFF! EVERYBODY GETS SOME FLUFF!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I've been meaning to write more but I got more into doodling stuff. So I have a buncha random doodles and drawings. Been cleaning some as well. Sunday I was exhausted mentally from hanging out with friends. Not saying that I didn't have fun, just I'm an introvert so I have need of being alone to recharge. 
> 
> The one male friend who was there is really good at video games and we were playing Smash bros for the Wii-U and I, with my stupid Pikachu down smash ways, kicked his ass. Everyone was proud of me. 10/10. XD
> 
> Anyways, here's the next chapter! Sorry about the wait! I will try to keep up with the daily posts again.

Once I get up to the bedroom, I close the door and huffs softly. I set the candies in the nightstand before setting my tote on its hook. Plopping down on the bed, I cradle my head in my hands and let out a small breath. "Urgh... Fuck me sideways.." I groan.

Sans leans against the door frame, me not even realizing that it was opened. "I can do that." He says with a grin.

I jump and look up at him. "God damn it Sans." I say with a laugh.

Sans chuckles and walks over to me, sitting down beside me. He wraps an arm around me and pull me to his chest. "How was work?"

"It was okay... I guess."

"I guess."

"Fuck, patient things, confidential, can't tell you." I look up at him. "I'm sorry for not being able to tell you." I say with a sigh.

He chuckles. "It's alright sweetie. I understand, it's part of your job." He leans down and kisses me gently.

I move into the kiss, groaning as I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer. We split and stare at each other, his deep red eyelights meeting my chocolate brown eyes. His hand lifts up and presses against my cheek, the smooth, cool texture of his bones running across my slightly rougher face and into my hair. He massages my head as we look at each other and place a hand against the smooth expanse of his skull, tracing patterns with a finger. I move closer, dogging his skull and burying my face into his neck, inhaling the smell of smoke, mustard, and just the sight muskiness that Sans carries around with him. Sans pulls me closer, picking me up with his free hand to set me on his lap and rests his hand on my back, massaging it gently. I sigh in bliss snuggling closer to him, kicking off my shoes and scooting back enough to remove my shirt, still sporting a undershirt and lean back against Sans. He lets out a small chuckle, carefully moving his coat and wraps his coat around me and him. Sans plays with my hair, picking up a bit of it and looking at it. "I'm guessing you dye your hair?"

"No shit Sherlock." I mutter.

"You gonna dye it again soon?" He asks, mildly amused at my tone of voice.

"Yeah..." I move away a bit, not enough to leave his coat but enough to look up at him. "I need to go get dye before I can, though." I say with a yawn.

He nods a bit and grabs my chin before I move back to my previous position to kiss me again. I kiss back sleepily before we break away again. I look at him before leaning against him again. "I think Imma do it red..." I mumble. "Cause I look hot with red hair... Well really, any dark colored hair." I yawn.

Sans chuckles a bit and kisses the top of my head. "Sounds hot." He continues to play with my hair.

The moment continues on, both of us relaxing, I almost fall asleep and Sans is laying his head against mine. Sans had closed the door a few minutes ago with magic and now the door flies off it's hinges and almost smashes into the wall before Sans catches it with magic. He turns and glares at whoever kicked open the door as I sit straight up and look around wildly and sleepily. I identify the closet, the door to the bedroom on the opposite wall of where the door should be, the bathroom, the bed I'm sitting on, Sans that is right in front of me, and, when I peak around Sans, a blue fish figure in the doorway. "Hey, Undyne. Have you not destroyed any doors recently?"

She looks between us before walking over to me and taking me out of Sans arms. Sans glares up at her and opens his mouth to retort but I look at Undyne with concern, holding a finger out to her. "What's wrong?"

Undyne says nothing, running out of the room, out the front door, and towards where I know her house is, me still in her arms. I frown a bit as she gets into her house very quietly and I can hear sobbing coming from the bedroom. I give Undyne a look and she nods before putting me down. I point her to the kitchen and mouth 'tea' before walking to the bedroom and open the door silently. I close it silently too and walk over to Alphys who is sitting on the bed and having a panic attack. I sit down and the creaking of the bed makes her turn and look at me with wide eyes. She moves to scramble away and I hold up a hand before moving back myself.

"Hey, hey." I say calmly and gently. "Alphys." She looks at me with wide eyes before very slowly moving closer to me. "Can you breath with me?" I say, starting to breath in a regular pace.

Alphys starts to breath along with me, staring at me. I keep eye contact with her and continue to breathe along with me. Once she calmed down enough to look away from me I say, "Find two things blue in the room." She points to the lampshade and a poster on the wall. "Find three green things." She points to the pillows, the green walls, and the coffee cup on the nightstand. "Find five yellow things." She points to the comforter, the rug on the floor, the base of the lamp, and a pad of sticky notes. "Then one thing pink." She points to the Mew Mew Kissy Cutie poster above the desk. "Where are you right now?"

"My room..." She says shakily.

"Who am I?"

"Xena Stone, my friend and therapist." She starts to get more comfident.

"What color is the door?"

"Brown."

"What is it made of?"

"Oak." She looks at me.

I smile at her and let out a breath. "What happened?"

"I heard about what you did... Taking custody of Frisk, I just got really scared as to what is going to happen to you. What is going to happen to your and Sans's relationship cause technically you have a kid... Now..." She says, fiddling with her hands.

"Alph, everything is okay right now. I'll let you know immediately if any problems occur with the entire situation. Sans is okay with it, he still loves me. We're okay. Frisk lives with Tori still, and if anything legal comes up with Frisk, like anything in school, medical stuff, or legal things, I just have to come and handle those, because I'm now her legal guardian. It's nothing drastic, okay?" I tell her.

"Y-You'll let me now if anything happens?" She looks at me.

"If that'll help, yes. I will. I promise." I say with a smile. "Everything is good."

She smiles and nods a bit. "Okay."

"Undyne made some tea, you want to have a cup?" I stand up.

Alphys nods and stands with me, both of us walking to the door and opening it. Behind the door is Undyne holding Sans's hoodie and glaring at him and whispering harshly. Sans is glaring back at her and whispering harshly back. I blink a bit before walking over and looking up at the two of them, Alphys walks to the kitchen. Undyne notices Alphys walking into the kitchen at the same time that Sans notices me. Sans gets out of Undyne's hold and lands on his feet, grabbing me and pulling me close, glaring at Undyne's back. "Fucking bitch cunt."

I look up at him and covers his mouth with a hand. "Sweetie, it's fine. Alph was having a panic attack, Undyne prolly couldn't get her out of the panicked state. She made some tea, want to have some?"

Sans looks at me and licks my hand and I move my hand away. "Sure."

I huff and wipe his spit from my hand on his jacket. "Urgh." I groan and turn to walk to the kitchen before Sans pulls me close and licks my neck and I shudder. "SANS!" I smack his skull before storming off to the kitchen, wiping my neck with my tank top, having to pull it up to reach my neck easily.

Undyne stares as I walk into the kitchen, my stomach and the very bottom of my bra on display, and Alphys blushes red, turning away. I pull my shirt back down and Undyne grins at me. "Nice scars kid." She comments, both from the scars on my stomach and the ones littering my arms.

Looking at her, I frown. "Thanks?" I take the mug of tea Undyne offers me.

I go to sit in the seat next to Sans, who appeared in the chair. He grabs me and pulls me into his lap, me squeaking and sipping my tea. Sans wraps his arms around me and the air fills up with everyone starting to quietly chatter with small talk. The occasional yell of excitement from Undyne and the laughs that filter when she gets energetic. Once the tea is all gone and I am convinced Alphys will be okay and not panicked I say goodbye. Sans teleports us to our room and sets me down.

"S-" I start before I get cut off by Sans kissing me roughly, pinning me against the wall.

I gasp in surprise, kissing him back. He moves closer and open his teeth, letting his tongue lick across my bottom lip. I groan softly and start to move my tongue to meet his before we both hear the click of either Papyrus's or Mettaton's boots on the stairs. We split quickly, remembering about the door that was off its hinges. Sans takes a step back and moves into the doorway, keeping me blocked. Not because it was unusual to see me in his room, but more seeing as my entire face is flushed red, my mouth is opened, and some of Sans's red saliva on my lip. I move my hand over my mouth, carefully poking at my lip. I mildly hear Sans talking to someone and confirming something as my face turns even redder. The next thing I know is that Sans is in front of me, gently rubbing my cheeks and nudging my head up. "Sweetheart?"

I look up at him, my eyes going wide. "A-Ahhhhh." I grab his hoodie and shake. "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" My face collides with his chest, my face turning a dark red.

Sans looks at me pulls me close. "Babe?" I babble incoherently, gripping his hoodie. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Yo-youuuu! Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssss." I whimper.

Sans looks at me and laughs loudly. "Really?"

I move away from him and glare at him. "What happened?"

"Papy asked if everything was okay, and then told me to go get food." He says.

"Okay.." I say.

"I'm gonna go call Grillbys."

I huff and move away. "okay."

He leans closer and kisses me gently before pulling away and pulling out his phone to call. He places the order quickly before hanging up the phone. I watch him and he grabs the door, putting it back on the hinges. I'm still up against the wall Sans pushed me up against the kiss me and he moves back over to me, hunching over, leaning his arm against the wall and leaning his weight on it. He puts his other hand in his pocket. "Babe?"

I look up at him, and frown. "Yes?"

"I'm gonna kiss you, is that okay?" He asks, completely serious about this asking thing.

My face flushes and I let out a breath, nodding carefully. Sans leans forward and gently presses his teeth to my lips. I carefully wrap my arms around his neck, letting my hands splay across his skull, moving up on my tip toes so he doesn't have to bend so far. The hand in Sans's pocket moves and wraps under my butt, picking me up enough to let him stand straight. He presses me against the wall gently, moving his other hand to my hair again. I feel his tongue peek out and lick my lip. I open my mouth and let his tongue slip into my mouth. There is a knock on the bedroom door and Sans moves away from me, a thin string on saliva connecting our mouths. Sans stares at me and the knocking on the door continues. "ONE FUCKING SECOND! JESUS!" He yells at the door and I carefully rub his skull to calm him down.

He reluctantly moves away from me and walks over to the door, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve. He opens it aggressively and glares at who is behind the door. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Here's your fucking food." I hear Papyrus say and he thrusts two bags towards him.

"Fuck you." Sans growls.

I wipe my mouth before poking my head to where Papyrus can see me. "Thanks Papy."

Paps nods at me and Sans shuts the door. I stretch before walking to the bed and sitting down on it. Sans walks over with one more glare at the door. He walks over to me and hands me my bag of food. "Here."

I take my food and smile before starting to eat. Sans eats as well. We finish our food and lay down together. He pulls me close to him and looks at me. "I love you." He says softly.

I pause and look at him. "I love you too." I whisper before snugging into his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY I FINALLY POSTED A NEW CHAPTER! GG MEEE!!
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT YOU HAVE GIVEN ME AND WAITING FOR ME TO POST AGAIN! YOU GUYS ARE THE BESTEST!
> 
> Comments and Kudos always appreciated but don't feel the need to comment or leave a kudos if you dun like the story or dun have anything to comment on! Thank you for reading. <3


	28. Now We're Back to Our Normally Scheduled Program

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi guys! I'mmm backkk! I dunno why I said that. XD
> 
> Anyways, here's the new chapter! I'm very tiredddddd!

We fell asleep after a little bit and I wake up from Sans peppering my face with kisses, him hovering over me. Sans's knees are on either side of my hip, one arm pressed above my head, propping him up, his other arm laying parallel to mine, his hand gently rubbing my arm. My eyes flutter open and I look at him, letting out a small sigh. "Good morning..?"

Sans smiles warmly, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Good morning indeed." He says softly.

I rub my eyes a bit before looking at Sans completely. he has a baggy tank top on that is showing off most of his ribs from the bagginess. He has a pair of shorts on, the strings tickling my stomach a bit. I yawn and reach up, resting a hand on his cheek and leaning up to press a sleepy kiss to his teeth. "What time is it?"

"Six thirty." He mumbles, leaning closer to press a kiss against my cheek. 

"Mmmm~ I hafta go to work soon." I say pushing him weakly.

He falls to the side dramatically as if my weak push did that, and ends up falling off the bed. I jerk upright and look over the bed, tilting a little too much and I end up falling on top of him. Sans grabs me before I end up rolling off of him. I look at him and gently pat his skull. "You okay?" He nods. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." He says, kissing my forehead. 

I smile a bit and pat his cheek before rolling off of him and standing up. "I gotta get ready." I say with a yawn before opening the closet and pulling out some clothes.

I carelessly strip, putting on the new clothes, having made sure my shirt had fallen over Sans's face. I stretch and brush off my dress a bit before turning back to look at Sans. I huff softly and collect my dirty clothes, and set them in the laundry basket. I grab my tote, putting everything I need in there before putting it on my shoulder. I grab the laundry basket on my way out, ignoring Sans who was trying to get me back over to him so I could help him up. I put the laundry into the empty washer and start it before leaving that room and walking to the living room. I spot Papyrus in the kitchen and walk over to him. Paps hands me a lunchbox along with a travel sized mug of coffee. I smile warmly. "Thanks Papy." I say.

"You are welcome human." He says offhandedly, paying attention to the pot he's stirring.

"I started a load of laundry, just so you know." I say, putting the lunchbox into the tote.

"Alright, Sans and I are off work today, so I will inform him that he will need to move the laundry." Papyrus says.

I nod a bit before giving Paps a short hug. "Make sure he takes care of himself. You take care of yourself too. Okay?"

Papyrus looks at me and smiles, "Of course." He says before turning back to the pot.

I turn and walk over to the front door, opening it and shutting it before waking to work. The trip is short and as soon as I walk in, Lilly runs up to me. "Oh thank god you're here!" She says hurriedly.

"What's the matter?" I ask, frowning.

"Gaster, he is at the hospital in the next town over. He's in the mental health ward, he was trying to commit suicide I was told. He was asking to see you." She says in a rush. "I'm going to drive you. Come on. Come on." She grabs my arm and drags me with her.

I blink and follow behind her, easily keeping up with her running. She pushes me into her car and gets in herself. She calms herself enough to make sure she doesn't drive recklessly. I sigh and buckle myself in, grabbing my phone and shooting Papyrus and Sans a text explaining that I had to go to the hospital to go help a patient. I set my bag down and watched as the scenery rolled past. I blank and don't even realize Lilly shaking me gently. "Xena." I blink and look over at her. "Your phone is ringing."

I blink a bit before grabbing my phone and answering, putting it to my ear. "He-"

"JESUS CHRIST! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO CALL YOU FOR THE LAST FIFTEEN MINUTES! XENA, I WAS WORRIED FUCKING SICK! GOD FUCKING DAMNIT! XENA DON'T FUCK-" The voice on the other line yells.

I let out a breath. "Sansy baby. Baby, it's okay." I say softy.

He seems to try to say something before the phone is taken away from him and Papyrus's voice filters through. "Please answer the calls soon. I had to stop him from finding you" He says with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Papy. I was spacing out." Lilly parks the car. "I hafta go, can you give Sans the phone?"

"Yeah." He says.

"Xena god fucking damnit." Sans says.

"Baby, I hafta go." I say gently, getting out of the car. "I will let you know when I am heading back. I'm sorry I didn't notice you calling. I was spacing out."

"Okay..." He says annoyed.

"Bye.." I quietly mumble. "Seeya..."

He hangs up the phone without saying anything and I flinch a bit and set the phone in my tote bag. I walk up to the hospital entrance, tell them why I am here, show them my ID, I hand Lilly my tote and she holds on to it, telling me she'll be in the lobby. I nod a bit, sliding my phone in my back pocket. The lady leads me to the ward and leads me inside and a few patients in there turn to look at me. I smile at them gently and a few turn away, some smile back, and some just ignore me. The lady leads me to a room and goes to knock on the door. I shake my head at her. "I got it."

The lady nods and turns away, walking away. I look at the door and open it, slipping in. I'm met with a room full of black, I shut the door and sigh softly. "Gaster?"

The blackness of the room seems to shift and a figure appears in the darkness. The figure turns towards me and looks at me. It's eyesockets widen in recognition before it moves over to me. "Xena." He says, his voice sounding off.

"Yes, it's me." I say.

"H-Hello. I am sorry..." He mutters before the black of the room seems to fade into him and his form becomes more apparent. "Sit, please." He sits down his bed.

I sit down as well, looking at him. "What happened? What do you need me for?"

"T-They said I ha-had to sch-schedule a therapist visit for everyday while I am here. I-I was wondering-" He starts.

"Yeah, I can come in everyday." I say. "When will I be coming in?"

"Th-They said from... 6 in the morning to 4 in the afternoon." He says quietly.

I frown a bit. "Okay... I'll come in. Do I need to just be here the entire time and watch you?"

"Yeah." He mumbles.

"For how long?" I already can tell that Sans will not be happy about this and will probaby get even madder at me than he already is.

"Until I'm out... Which they said could be a week or two. Most likely more of a week. But I'll need supervision from someone when I get out..." He says quietly.

I let out a breath. "Do you have anyone?"

"No..." He says.

"Want me to ask Sans and Papyrus..?"

He stops to think for a second. "Yeah... Bring up my name first when you ask them. Then let them decide..." He looks down at his hands.

"Okay..." I sigh and rub the bridge of my nose. "Do they need me to stay here for today?"

"No, they said you didn't have to, but they do want you to talk to them."

"Okay.." I mutter. "I need to go... Talk to them. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah."

I nod a bit and stand back up, starting to get a headache before waving to Gaster and leaving the room. I walk up to the desk thing in the ward and talk to the person there. They say that if I, his therapist, would be taking care of him once he gets out, then he wouldn't be in longer than a week. I sigh a bit at relief from that and thank the lady. She nods and tells me she'll see me tomorrow, and i hand her my number in case anything serious happens and in case Gaster wants to call me in the allotted time that each patient has to call a family member or a friend. She smiles at me and I leave the area, walking down to the lobby again. I look at Lilly and sigh softly. "How many patients do I have today..?"

"None actually. Gaster had made an appointment for the entire day today before he was brought here." She says.

I nod a bit and rub my face. "Can you drive me home...?"

"Yeah."

We filter into her car again and she drives me home. I text Sans and Papy that I have to text them when I get home and tell them I have the rest of the day off. Sans doesn't reply to me, but he read it and that stings a little. Papyrus tells me Sans is just being grouchy and moody. Paps also tells me that he and Sans will be willing to talk when I get back. The rest of the ride home is uneventful. I stare out of my window and get out once she parks in the driveway of the house. I smile at her before going up to the front door and unlocking it. I open the door and mutter a soft, "I'm home..." before walking to the kitchen to put my lunch in the fridge. I make my way upstairs but am stopped by someone pulling me into a hug. I think, for a second, it's Sans but there isn't a fluffy jacket pressing against my back, just one of Papyrus's shirts. "Hey Papy..." I say tiredly.

"Hello Xena." He says softly.

"Is Sans in the bedroom..?"

"Yeah..."

"Think it's safe for me to go in there?"

"Yeah, it should be. He may ignore you but it won't last too long, I'm sure." Papyrus says reassuringly.

"The thing I hafta tell you guys may set him off again... urgh... I guess I'll reinhabit the guest room again... Nightmares here I commeee."

"I don't think he'll take it that far. He'll have nightmares too, and you'll prolly wake up in his room anyways." He laughs.

I smile a bit before getting out of Papyrus's arms. "Wish me luck." I say before walking over to Sans and my room and knocking on the door. "Sansy, can I come in..?"

"Whatever..." I barely hear him say.

I let out a small sigh and walk into the room. Sans is laying on the bed, spread eagle style, and staring at the ceiling. I don't remove my tote bag from my shoulder to put it on the normal place, opting to quietly grab some clothes and some fresh pajamas from the closet. Sans turns and watches me as I do this and I turn to go to the bedside table to grab my pill container from it. He continues to watch me before gently taking hold on my wrist as I turn to leave. "What are you doing?"

"Being prepared for you to get so pissed at me later that I hafta sleep somewhere else..." I tiredly admit. "Won't wanna get in your way here..." I mumble.

Sans's grip tightens a bit and his breathing falters. "Babe... I'm not that mad at you."

"I'm sure you may be..." I mutter.

He sighs and sits up. He lets go of my wrist before getting up and wrapping his arms around me. "Okay. I'm sure you have reasons for everything."

I look up at him. "Remember you said that when we talk." I say softly.

He smiles a bit before picking me up and walking downstairs. Papyrus winks at me and I smile at him. Pap walks into the living room, sitting down on the couch and Sans and I sit beside him. I sigh softly, kicking off my shoes and putting down my bag. "So..." I start. "One of my patients went into the mental facilities because he tried to commit suicide. I have to be at the hospital every day before he gets out from 6 in the morning to 4 in the afternoon. Which means, I'll be leaving at like five thrity and getting home around six or seven after I handle whatever I need to at work." I pull off my glasses, setting them down on the table in front of me and rubbing my face. "Then, the patient needs someone to watch over him for about a month after he gets out. I said that he could potentially stay with us and that I would ask. It would cut his time in the hospital drastically which means I would be here more. However... The patient has a few worries about staying here with you guys. He knows you and he's afraid you know him... Whatever you do, he told me to keep his identity, when I met him yesterday, secret from you so please don't freak out on me for wanting to help a patient." I look at both of them and they are both waiting for me to reveal the name. "The patient's name is Wing Dings Gaster." I say with a small sigh.

Both of the brothers seem to tense at the name. They look at one another and seem to be having a silent conversation between each other for a good five minutes. I sit in the middle of them, mildly panicking at their silence and their looks. "I think..." Papyrus starts. "I think it would be good to see our father again. Don't you think, brother?"

"Yeah... See if the old man is as awful as he used to be." Sans says with a chuckle.

I look between the two of them and laugh a bit. "He has bipolar issues, seems to have multiple personalities, and anxiety." I say with a shaky breath of relief.

Sans wraps his arms around me and pulls me to his chest, kissing the top of my head. "Mmkay. We can handle out crazy old man, right Paps?"

"Right!" Papyrus says determinedly.

I smile a bit and let out a small breath of relief as Sans's arms tighten around me. I look up at him and he seems to be deep in thought. I raise my hand and press it against his cheek, him relaxing before leaning against it. Sans nuzzles my hand and smiles warmly at me before leaning down and kissing my forehead.

Papyrus huffs loudly. "Come on. We all know you two make out all the time in that room. You don't need to hide it."

"How do you know that?" Sans says with a small pink blush.

Paps looks at us and grins evilly. "You think all those times I interrupted you two was an accident?" He cackles.

I look at him with wide eyes before starting to laugh loudly it being full of mirth. Sans's face turns red and he growls. "Papsss"

Papyrus raises his hands innocently while still cackling. "Don't blame me! Frisk told everyone."

"That fucking kid." Sans growls.

I laugh harder and smack my knee. Soon Sans starts to laugh as well and Papyrus stops cackling and laughs normally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLLLLLLLLER!
> 
> I dunno mann. I had a few situations as to how Gaster would appear to the skelebros, but I decided on this.
> 
> Also happy Father's day to any dads out there! I have the best one! WHOOOOOOP!
> 
> I got him a mug and a pair of socks, well my mom bought them, and I did dad jokes on the note I wrote him. Anyways! I have brownies in the oven!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! Thanks for reading my storyyy! <3


	29. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weee! I'm tired! I need to go get some water a bit or some milk... I need to drink more milk. Urghhh. Anywho, here's the next chapter.

The next week go by very slowly. I wake up every morning at 5 to get ready and hop in the train at 5:30. I got to the hospital at 6, and stayed til 4. I hopped onto the train and rode back to my office, getting there at 4:30 ish. I would end up staying until 7-8. When I finally get home, I am tend to get Papy handing me a plate of food, me eating, then trying to clean up around the house and help before passing out. Sometimes I didn't even make it to the bed, just passing out in the middle of the floor, after not enough food and overworking myself.

On the day that Gaster gets out, I wake up a bit late. I quickly get up and dress myself, leaning over a sleeping Sans and kissing his forehead carefully. He grunts a bit and reaches out, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me on top of him. I blink and blush hotly before nudging him. "I gotta go. Gaster and I will be here around noon..." I say, it being Sunday so nobody had work and i just have to go pick up Gaster.

"Don't goo.." He whimpers.

I tense a bit and place my hands on his cheeks. "Babe? You okay?"

"I dun want you to go..." He pulls me closer. "I haven't been able to talk to you, or even like... Hold you without sleeping... I miss you." Sans opens his eyes and stares at me.

I look up at him and smile a bit. "When I get back, lets plan a date or something? Where we can stay by each other the entire day." I nuzzle his cheek. "Okay? We can do anything you want. Just lemme go get your dad. Alrighty?"

Sans looks at me and grins. "Anything I want?"

I purse my lips. "Within reason." I huff. "Now please let me go or I'll take longer to get home."

Sans hums softly moving close enough to kiss my lips, his breath ghosting over my lips. We sit there for a moment, staring into each other's eyes. My chest feels tight, my heart and soul throbbing. Sans grins before moving away and letting go of me, turning away. I blink a couple of times before getting out of the bed. I stare at Sans for a good minute before grabbing what I need and walking out of the room.

When I enter the living room I see Paps and Mettaton hanging up a bunch of decorations and banners and things of the like. I blink a bit and shake my head before walking out the door and jogging to the bus stop. I manage to get there before the bus arrives and I sit down in my normal seat, sighing a bit. The bus stops at the next stop and a pregnant monster with a small toddler get on. She looks around for a seat and I stand up, waving her over. "Here, ma'am. You can take my seat!"

She looks over at me thankfully and sits down. The person who I was sitting next to, a male young adult, shifts in the seat, moving away from the poor monster and her child. The child seems curious about the adults backpack charms and reaches out to touch them. The man yanks his backpack away before standing up and walking to the back of the bus where there were more seats. I let go of the above support rail and slide into the seat next to the lady before opening my tote bag and pulling out some monster candy that I had gotten from some of my patients. "Ma'am?" I say to get the attention of the mom and she looks over at me. "May I give your kid a piece of monster candy? Odd request, but they are very cute."

"U-Uh. S-Sure!" She says hurriedly, frowning a bit at my niceness.

I smile a bit and give the kid a piece of candy and they take it with a happy thank you miss. I look over at the mother. "Where are you headed, if you don't mind me asking."

"The hospital." She says with a small smile. "The one the next town over. My husband is at work or I would get him to drive me, and I need to get this kiddo," she rubs her stomach, "checked out and see if they're developing correctly." She smiles.

I smile a bit. "I'm headed over there as well, surprisingly enough."

She eyes me and frowns. "Pardon me asking, but why? That's where they take care of monsters mostly. Oh! Is your loved one in the hospital or something and they're a monster?"

"Ah, no." I laugh a bit. "I'm picking up one of my patients. I'm a therapist." I say with a small smile.

She brightens. "Ah! Are you Xena?"

"Yep!"

"My husband actually goes to meet you every once and a while." She says brightly.

"Who's your husband?"

"Burgerpants." She says happily.

"Wow." I'm rather shocked. "Never thought he would find someone. No offense to either of you, he was always so pessimistic about finding love."

The monster lady smiles and we continue to make small talk. As we both get off of the bus, we wave to each other, seeing as we have to go our separate ways. I make my way up to the health ward and go through my normal procedures of getting pat down to make sure I don't have anything that could be a weapon along with them taking my tote and putting it in a locker. They allow me into the room area and I look into the multipurpose room where everyone is eating breakfast. Gaster is sitting off alone at his own table. I walk over to him and sit down across from him like I always do, a person setting down a cup of coffee by me. I smile up at them before sipping the coffee. "So, Paps was putting up decorations for when you get back in the living room. Whether or not they are still up by them time we get there, is a different story."

Gaster lets out a soft chuckle and he pushes his food around a bit. "I'm really nervous... What if I snap into... the more dangerous side of me, I guess, and hurt them?" He asks.

I laugh a bit and shake my head. "If Sans feels threatened by you or anything, he will make sure you don't hurt anyone. Okay?"

Gaster looks up at me and gives me a cocky grin. "Yeah, like he can control me. I'm his dad."

"You've been gone for like years, Dadster. He raised Paps. Frankly, I dun think he's gonna give two shits about that." I say, taking another sip of my coffee.

He huffs and drinks his juice before tapping his foot impatiently. Also, he was never allowed to get his clothes back while in the ward so I had to bring him some of Paps clothes. Which look very odd on Gaster, seeing as Paps are at the same time, too big but too small. Paps pants were wayyy too long for the Dadster and I had a hard time finding anything that would fit the requirements. Gaster had to roll up the pant legs and he seemed very embarrassed by me giving him socks.

Gaster and I get called to a room where we have to sign a bunch of paperwork before he's allowed out. He gets his old clothes back and a room change in. I get his meds and instructions as to how to take care of him. I nod a bit and the doctor hands me a few other things that he had in the place he was staying in before. Most of them being pictures of his sons and a few books. I thank the doc before walking out of the room to see Gaster. I smile a bit at him before walking with his to the lobby. "You gonna be okay taking the bus?" I ask Gaster.

"Yeah, I should be..." He mutters.

I nod a bit and grab some hospital coffee for him and me. I hand him his coffee before walking to the bus stop with him. We wait there, sitting for a good 5 minutes in silence before the bus pulls up. I get on, paying for the both of us before moving to an empty set of seat and sitting down, patting the seat beside me for him to sit down. "I need to head to the office real quick after this." I tell Dadster.

"Okay, I'll come with." He looks at me.

The rest of the ride we are both silent and we get off at the stop that is right by the office. I enter the place and go to my office, picking up a few things and nodding to the janitors that are there. They give me odd looks before shrugging it off. Gaster decided to stay in the lobby and by the time I returned he was sleeping on one of the couches. I sigh a bit before shifting everything I'm carrying and shaking him awake. "Hey, come on."

Gaster grabs my wrist tightly before I feel myself get thrown to the wall. I gasp at the pain blooming across my back and the paper cuts from the papers in my hands getting dislodged from my hands when I got thrown back. Gaster blinks a couple of times before I drop onto the floor in an undignified heap. I cough a bit, putting my hand over where my soul rests. It had felt heavy when I was thrown against the wall and now I can feel the panic rising in it and a bit of something else. Gaster is staring at me with wide eyes and we both feel a crack of energy right beside me as Sans appears beside me and pulls me to his chest, looking around for whoever hurt me. His gaze locks on with his fathers and they both stare at each other.

"You fucker. Why the fuck did you hurt her?" Sans growls at his father.

"I-I I didn't mean to, asshole." Gaster growls out right back.

"Sans..." I mutter. "You're hurting me..."

Sans loosens his grip on me and looks down at my face, one hand grazing across my face and the other across my body. I wince when he touches my back and a sore spot on the back of my head before gently grabbing his hands with my own. I wince again at the sting of his sweat entering my paper cuts. "I woke Gaster up... He didn't mean to throw me against a wall." I say with a cough. "Don't give him a hard time."

Sans frowns at me before gathering me up in his arms, getting all the papers I dropped into a stack with magic and setting them in my tote bag. "Come on old geezer." Sans says to Gaster, throwing him a nasty look. "Lets go home."

Gaster nods a bit and stands up, walking behind Sans. We get to the house and Sans sets me back down before teleporting inside the house. I raise an eyebrow before tunring to Gaster and smiling a bit. "I'm okay. Lets go, shall we?"

"Yeah... I need to talk to you afterwards though." He says, giving me a curious gaze.

I nod and sigh. "Kay." I say before opening the door.

"We're here!" I call out before ushering Gaster into the house. He looks around the house and seems to feel more comfortable. Papyrus runs out of the kitchen. "Welcome back, Human!" His gaze shifts to Gaster who weakly waves. "Welcome home, Dad!" Pap says just as enthusiastically.

Gaster seems taken aback. "H-Hello Papyrus." He says very stiffly.

Papyrus frowns a bit at him before turning to go back into the kitchen. I look between them before sighing. "You can sit on the couch. I hafta put my stuff away. Think you can handle that?"

Gaster nods and sits on the couch as I walk up the stairs and open the door to Sans's room. I shut it again and see Sans sitting on the bed with bandages and cleaning stuff on his bed. I set my stuff down before walking over to him. Sans pulls me into his lap and dresses my numerous paper cuts, me wincing at the pain. Sans kisses my hands after they're bandaged up. I look at him and he smiles a bit at me. "What'll help your back, sweetheart?" He asks gently. 

"Prolly a bath, but I'm not gonna take a bath right now. Warmth should help a bit though." I say snuggling into him.

He smiles a bit before kissing the top of my head and sliding a hand up the back of my shirt. His hand starts to send radiating pulses of warmth across my entire back and I almost moan at the affect. Sans picks me up and carries me out of the room, his hand still resting on my back under my shirt. He walks down the stairs, giving his dad a hard glare while Gaster grins at him and wiggles his eyebrows. Sans sets me down on the couch, moving away from me. I wince a bit as the warmth leaves my back. I look up at him and he stoops down, kissing my cheek before walking into the kitchen and getting something.

I turn to Gaster who is grinning widely. "So, you two fucking?"

I hear something crash in the kitchen and I blink a bit. "No?"

"Oh?" Gaster asks. "Sure seems like it. I mean how else would Sans have known you were in danger?"

Sans reappears right beside me, handing me some water and a couple of pain meds. I take them gratefully. "We aren't fucking, Dad." Sans growls.

"Then tell me what's going on." Gaster demands.

"Why the FUCK should I tell YOU?" Sans asks, clenching his fists.

I gently lean back onto Sans's chest, reaching up and rubbing his cheek a bit to calm him down. Sans lets out a breath and unclenches his fists. I smile up at him before getting up to go get more water. I hear Gaster say, "Because I am your FATHER! You forget that."

"NO FUCKING SHIT I FORGET THAT! YA LEFT US WHEN I WAS FUCKING FIVE YEARS OLD! PAP WAS LIKE THREE. YEAH! You haven't been fucking Father of the fucking year!" I hear Sans yell.

"I COUDN'T FUCKING CONTROL THAT SANS! I FUCKING GOT TRAPPED IN THE GOD DAMNED VOID! YOU THINK I WANTED TO LEAVE YOU TWO ALONE?!" Gaster yells back.

I feel a crack of magic and I turn around to go back into the living room. Pap holds out a hand to stop me before walking out of the kitchen. "SOMETIMES I FEEL LIKE YOU FUCKING DID! YA OLD FUCK!" I hear Sans yell.

"WILL BOTH OF YOU TWO FUCKERS SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" Papyrus yells, easily being louder than both of them.

I walk out of the kitchen with my glass of water before sitting down on Sans's lap and rubbing his cheeks gently. "Sansy, calm."

Sans fixates his gaze to me and nods before pressing his mouth to mine, reaching around and tugging his fingers through my hair and holding me close. His other arm wraps around my waist and pulls me snugly to him. I kiss him back gently and then we split. I eye him and giggle. "Ya know, for the while that we tried to hide from everyone that we weren't kissing, you sure as hell just kissed me in front of your dad when it's the first time you've seen him in forever." I giggle more.

He chuckles and turns a bit red. I hear Gaster laughing behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure how to end this. It's pretttty shittty! WHHHOOOOOOP!
> 
> Also my cat was laying on my wrist while I was trying to write this. Now my wrist really hurts. Mannn.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. Thank you so much for reading this!


	30. Why Do I Feel So Alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really petty. I bought a thing of bownie mix for father's day. Obviously we didn't finish it yesterday, but I'm really emotional so I took more than one piece of brownie technically. Like I cut off parts of the other three brownies. But I bought the mix and shit so... My parents can't bitch at me.
> 
> Also emotional shit... making me wanna end my life. WOOOOO! GONNA HIDE THIS SHIT BY TELLING JOKES!
> 
> Cause ya'know, my family donut carrot all about how shitty my life is.
> 
> EYYYYY!
> 
> My family does love me, I think, and I love them it's just... They can be jerks sometimes. But that's human nature.
> 
> So emotional chapter ahead! WEEE!

After Gaster and Sans talk for a little bit, agreeing to not scream at each other. I get up and go into the kitchen. Pap is in there, and he looks over at me. "You should go get a bit of rest, alright?"

"Mkay Paps." I say with a yawn.

I walk upstairs, shaking my head at Sans when he asks what's wrong. I get to our room and open the door, I shut it soon after that. I manage to kick off my pants and take off my glasses before flopping onto the bed and falling asleep immediately. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I wake up again, the one side of my face is caked in drool and there's a nice wet spot on the pillow. I sit up and rub my eyes, looking around a bit. I can barely hear the skelefamily talking and laughing about things. I smile a bit before walking to the closet and pulling on some fuzzy pajama shorts and a more comfortable shirt. I put my glasses back on before going to the door and opening it. I close it quietly before looking out to the family and feeling a sharp pain of sadness attack me. My breath hitches and I feel tears come to my eyes.

Gaster is sitting on the couch with a mug of coffee in his hands much like my father would sit while he was watching TV. Paps is sitting like my mother would, leaning against the opposite arm rest with her legs in my father's lap. Sans is sitting on the loveseat, scrolling through his phone, much like my brother would be doing, occasionally glancing up at everyone else and adding a comment.

They're talking about the Underground, everyone laughing every so often, Sans and Gaster making jokes as well. It seems like a perfect family moment. I watch from the shadows and shake a bit before silently opening the door to the bedroom and entering it again. I close the door and press my back against it before sliding down it, landing on the floor with a soft plop. I slap a hand over my mouth as tears start to flow out of my eyes.

It was so familiar. Everyone.

My dad and my brother would always make stupid ass jokes and I would occasionally join in. My mom was always annoyed at the jokes and my little sister just sat there and laughed her butt off. I bring my knees to my chest as I sob, keeping my noises muffled by my hand.

The skelefam even seemed like my family in the respect that I felt like an outsider. Of course they are an actual family that I am not technically part of, but even with my own family, I felt like an outsider. I would always seem them doing things but if I tried to join in, the mood would sour.

Another sharp pain hits my chest and my sobs grow a bit louder as I clutch the area where my soul resides. I gasp in pain before crumpling into a ball. I finally dry off my tears before looking up and rubbing my face. I feel a pounding against my back from where someone is pounding on the door. I stand up and rub my face a bit before swinging open the door and smiling a fake smile I had completely perfected. "Heya! Sorry, what's up?" I look at who it is.

Sans.

It's Sans.

He quickly grabs me and pulls me to his chest. "Babe." He lets out a shaky breath before walking into the room and shutting the door.

He lays me down on the bed before putting a hand over my chest and pulling my soul out of my chest. He grimances at the worse condition it was in before he looks at me. "Baby, what's wrong? I felt the strings start to snap."

I look at him with wide eyes. "I-I..." I shake. "Was reminded.... Of my family..." I say softly. "By you guys... It scared me..." I mumble.

Sans looks at me before leaning down and kissing my cheeks. During this, my soul presses against his ribs and he sighs softly, moving away and inspecting it. "So, I need to fix this again, babe." He says softly. "I dunno what I am going to see, are you okay with this?"

"Yeah... are you?" I ask, my eyes searching his.

He seems to hesitate for a moment before he nods. He cups my soul gently before drawing out his own. The two dart together and meld as both of us are thrown into a different time.

I'm surrounded by snow. So much snow. I can't move any part of me but instead it moves on its own. I watch as a human child, Frisk, appears in front of me. I offer a hand and she jumps as she grabs it, a shock buzzer in my hand. I get thrown into another place, standing over a pile of dust with a red scarf, that looks achingly familiar, sitting on top of it. Tears leave my eyes as I grab the scarf and shove it in a pocket. Then I'm in a lab with Alphys, watching Frisk as she goes and murders everyone. Alphys seems to be panicking but I can't hear her. I watch as she kills Undyne. Alphys breaks down. 

Now I'm in a room of gold. Frisk is in front of me, dust covering their sweater. I say a few lines before I fight with Frisk. Thirty-nine times the kid dies by my hand. Each time I feel a small jerk as the the world is loaded. The next time they come they swipe across my chest, a blood-like substance coming from my wound. I jerk forward before falling and turning to a pile of dust.

Then I'm thrown back into reality.

Sans is gripping the sheets and I am gripping his hoodie tightly. Our souls split, mine looking a lot better and his having a swirls of teal in it. Sans stares at me before leaning down and kissing me so carefully. I kiss back, throwing my arms around his neck. The door swings open and a scared looking Gaster comes in. Sans and I break apart, our souls still hovering close to each others, Sans moves quickly to hide my fractured soul, pushing mine back into my body before doing the same with his.

"I didn't realize I was interrupting something." Gaster chuckles.

"Fuck off Dadster." I say gripping Sans's coat. "Shit, that was mean. I meant that 'You did interrupt something and you should leave. Before you see more than you should.' Sorry, sometimes the mean stuff is just a slip of the tongue." I grin at Sans. "Maybe cause this asshole's tongue tainted mine." Sans face starts to turn red.

Gaster coughs before closing the door, I can hear his embarrassment. Sans stares at me and grins widely. "I knew there was a reason I love you." He mutters before leaning down and capturing my mouth in another kiss. 

I kiss back before pulling away and rubbing his cheeks. "What did you see..?"

"Your family and the way they treated you. The odd way they loved you." He mutters, pressing his forehead against mine. "Then how you compared us to them." He sighs softly, pressing a gentle kiss to my lips. "Babe, that'll never be the case, okay? Your family did love you, we love you. You aren't an outsider."

"Technically I am." I smile. "I mean I was outside while you were stuck in the Underground." I wink at him.

Sans blinks and looks at me then he bursts out laughing. "Come on. Paps made some late lunch, early dinner."

He stands up and gathers me up in his arms, holding me close. "You shore you wouldn't rather eating out?" I ask slyly.

Sans looks down at me and licks his teeth. "As much as I would, Paps would be mad if we didn't make it to dinner." He grins and licks my cheek before walking out of the room.

I feel my face heat up and so I cover it. "I dunno what has gotten into me."

"My tongue." Sans replies calmly.

I sputter and smack his arm. "Urgh."

Sans grins down at me before walking down the stairs and to the kitchen. Papyrus looks over at us and shoots me a grin. I laugh a bit. "Were you cockblocking again Paps?"

"No, of course not." He says innocently, even though he meant the opposite.

"Sure." I say with a smile.

Sans sighs before depositing me into a chair and sitting next to me. Dadster sits across from me and Paps sits beside him after giving everyone a plate of lasagna. I pick up a piece and stick it in my mouth, chewing it and swallowing before smiling. "It's really good Paps." I say before digging in.

Paps brightens and every eats in relative silence. Once everyone is done, Paps loads the dishwasher while everyone else sits at the table.

"So, you were lying to me about the fucking thing." Dadster says abruptly.

I choke on the water I was drinking and cough repeatedly. Sans rubs my back a bit and shooting Gaster a glare. "We are not, Old man."

"Then what the hell were you doing with your souls out and they seemed like they were hovering rather close. That's very intimate." Dadster crosses his arms.

Sans opens his mouth but I slap my hand over it. "Kay, so. My soul is fucked up, so Sansy here hasta strengthen our soul bond to make sure my soul doesn't fracture and I don't die. I saw you guys down in the living room and I was reminded of my family, who is dead, and it freaked me out and I went into a panic attack. Some of the little strings that Sans's soul put on mine to hold mine together, snapped. He could feel that and that's why he came up and we had to fortify the bond again. And then you barged in. That's the short version of the story." I move my hand from Sans's mouth.

Dadster looks at me curiously. "May I-"

"No fucking way, old man." Sans growls.

Dadster seems taken aback before sighing. He then grins at the two of us. "So, you do know you were having a version of monster sex, and you are married in monster terms. Have you had human sex?"

"NO, Jesus. Dadster, take your fucking chill pills." My face is bright red as I hand him his medication for his mental disorders.

Dadster takes the pills with a grin and Sans looks at me. "Dadster?"

I look up at Sans. "Yeah. It's a nickname."

Sans chuckles. "Alright."

Gaster chuckles a bit before standing up. "I think I would like to go to my room and take a nap." He gives me a look.

I immediately understand it as a thing where he needs to release the void magic inside his body for a bit so he doesn't hurt himself. I stand up and walk him to the guest room. I open the door and blink a bit at it, it's completely clean and everything. I laugh a bit before letting Gaster in. "Here, the door locks." Gaster nods to me before closing and locking the door.

I walk back downstairs with a heavy sigh before walking to the couch and flopping onto it. Sans comes and lifts my head a bit before sitting down, setting my head in his lap. He runs his fingers through my hair and I make a happy noise, crawling mostly into his lap and snuggling against his legs. Papyrus sits down on the other side of me, I curl closer to Sans and grab his free hand, lacing out fingers together. I pull his hand to my chest and hold it tightly and the TV flickers on.

About an hour later, I've migrated to sitting up and laying against Sans's chest, his chin resting on the top of my head. Both of my hands are laced with his, his arms wrapped around my waist snuggly. Paps is sitting close to us and I'm looking over at Paps holding a conversation with him. "So, would you take the obvious route of making a salad or try something else?" I ask him, us watching Chopped again.

"I don't know. A salad would be easy, but I would need so much from the pantry that I may get chopped for the fact that the judges can't taste the basket ingredients." He taps his chin. "Maybe a sandwich of sorts."

"Ooh. Like a deconstructed one?" I ask, moving closer to Sans, as he slowly falls asleep.

"Yeah, probably."

"But the bread kinda makes it obvious to make a sandwich." I purse my lips.

Paps looks at me. "What would you do?"

"I would probably make a salad. It would be my first thought so I would go with it. Probably like toast up the bread to make croutons. I'd probably get chopped first." I say with a laugh.

"Maybe." Paps smiles.

I look up and spot Dadster. "Welcome back, Dadster." I call to him.

"Hello again." Dadster says before walking downstairs and sitting down on the couch rather elegantly. "What are you watching?"

"It's a show called Chopped. Where the competitors are given basket ingredients to make a dish with the use of a pantry. Then they're judged by taste, presentation, and creativity. Then if your dish doesn't cut it you get kicked off." I smile a bit, shifting a bit.

Sans lets out a small grunt in his sleep as he pulls me closer, moving his head to my shoulder, his mouth facing my neck so I feel his breath ghost across it. I shudder a bit. "Sounds fun. What are you two doing?" Gaster asks.

"We like to look at what the basket ingredients are and then figure out what we would make in that time." Paps looks over to his dad. "It's rather enjoyable."

Gaster looks at his son and smiles a bit. "Sounds fun." His attention turns to the TV.

Paps looks at the TV as well and my own attention turns to it as well. Then I feel a wetness against my neck and I jerk a bit. The wetness very carefully runs against my neck, gently lapping against it. The arms holding me also tighten and one of Sans's hands lets go of mine. It instead decided to move around to my back, running up the back of my shirt as his cold bones run against my warm skin. I shiver a bit and bite my lip a bit before leaning my head against Sans, reaching up with my free hand to smack his skull carefully. "Stop." I whisper.

I feel him chuckle, now pressing his teeth against my neck. "You remember what you told me this morning?" He whispers.

"Bout the date?" I whisper back, making sure Gaster and Paps were too engrossed in the TV to notice us.

"Yeah, we haven't talked bout that yet." He gently nips at the sensitive skin on my neck.

I stiffen a bit before putting my hand on his skull as a way of stabilizing myself. "Yeah, well we've been a bit busy... Wanna talk about it now? Like go to our room real quick and talk about it?" I murmur.

"Yeah." He moves his head away from my neck and gives an exaggerated yawn.

I stand up and start to the stairs, Sans just seems to teleport to our room. i walk up the stairs and get to the top before I hear Dadster say, "Don't be too loud!~"

I turn to look at him before flipping him off. "I have to take a shower. Leave me alone. Sans is prolly gonna go sleep." I feel a pull against my soul. "Seeya in a little." I say before hurrying to the bedroom.

Sans is laying on the bed, and looks at me when I enter. I shoot him and look. "I need to take a shower, but my soul hurts if you aren't close. Mind staying in the bathroom with me?"

"Not at all." He sits up and stands up.

I grab some clothes to change into and walk to the bathroom, Sans following behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is the chappppter!
> 
> Thanks for all the hits, kudos, comments, and bookmarks so far! I really appreciate it!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated and they help me keep up motivation!


	31. Godamn it Dadster. Leave us Abone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you everyone for all the support and stuff!
> 
> Also, I can finally open the windows in the house because the allergens aren't super bad anymore. My dog gets really itchy around her eyes and her mouth if the allergens are high. But yeah! It's nice to have fresh air filtering through the house.
> 
> On to the net chapter!

I finish with my shower rather quickly while Sans sits on the toilet. When I get out, having already wrapped my towel around my body, Sans gets up and leaves the bathroom. My soul starts to hurt so I grab my clothes and quickly change into my clothes, opening the door and staring at Sans who is sitting on the bed. He looks at me and chuckles a bit before standing up and waking over. "You didn't even dry off your hair, silly." He says softly.

I rest my forehead against his chest, letting out a small sigh. "I know... I know..." I mumble.

Sans easily picks me up and carries me back into the bathroom before grabbing my discarded towel and setting me down on the toilet seat. He rub the towel on my hair, drying it off to the best of his abilities. "There. All better." He smiles warmly at me.

My breath hitches a bit and I stare at him. Concern fills his eyes and he carefully rests his hands on my cheeks. "You okay?"

I nod quickly, not trusting my voice. He lets out a small laugh before picking me up and waking out of the room. My eyes stay glued to his face as I curl against him. Sans carries me to the bed, sitting down on it. "So about the date."

"We can do whatever you want." I say in a rush.

Sans turns to look at me before letting out a chuckle. "How are you with heights?"

"Good, as long as I dun look down." I say quietly.

"Good." He says, turning to look at me.

My breath hitches again as his eyes find mine and we stare at each other. I'm seconds away from lunging at him and kissing him til I can't breath as there is a knock on the door. I curse under my breath and glare daggers at the door. Sans chuckles, setting me on the bed and opening the door. "Yes?" He asks.

"We were going to have some family time." I hear Dadster say.

"Oh?" Sans asks, amused. "The hell is family time?"

"Paps wanted to try it so we could talk about what has happened since I've been gone." Dadster says.

"Okay." Sans says before turning to me and offering a hand. "Come on."

I frown a bit and chew my lip. "I don't belong down there." I say quietly, looking away. "You can-"

Sans walks over, picks me up and leans close to my ear. "Two things. One, you are more than welcome to come down and sit as we chat, I would say that it would be best." His tongue trails against my neck right under my ear. "Two, if you continue to bite your lip, I'll start to bite it for you."

I shake a bit in his arms as he moves away and exits our room. I hide my face in the fluffy of his hoodie as he goes downstairs and sits back down on the couch. Gaster sits on the other side of the couch with Paps in the middle. I shift a bit in Sans's lap so I'm a bit more comfortable. Sans wraps his arms around me, as I tuck my head under his chin. Gaster looks at us and grins. "Well d-"

"Don't even start fucker." I glare at him.

Dadster laughs before letting out a breath. "Okay."

"So, whatcha gotta tell us dad?" Sans asks, gently running his fingers through my hair.

"Ah, you know how I fell into the void helping Alphys with fixing it?" Dadster asks and both of his sons nod. "Well, during my time in the void, I was able to watch you guys periodically. I was able to go to one room that is hidden in Waterfall. I met Frisk in some timelines, but after you guys left and Frisk didn't reset anymore, I wasn't able to find you. That's when a small child found me. They weren't Frisk but looked a lot like them." Dadster crosses his legs. "They offered me a way out and the way out by helping them out as well. I don't know where they went as of right now, I think they went looking for Frisk. Bu-" He stops at my paling face and Sans's teeth clenching. "What's wrong?"

"D-Did you tell them where Frisk was?!" I ask panicked, as I get glimpses of the child with red eyes killing everyone.

"No, I did not know where the child resides." Dadster says, confused.

I jump out of Sans's arms and pace a bit, looking back at Sans who nods. I turn to the other two who are giving us confused looks. "I'm sorry, I dunno why I feel so... Panicked, but I do. I have a need to go check up on Frisk." I say in a rush.

Sans grabs me and we teleport to Toriel's house. The front door is opened and I can feel Sans's panic filter through to me via the bond. We both look at each other before sprinting through the door. I look around wildly, not noticing anyone in the living room or kitchen. There are trails of dirt coming from the back door to the front door. I don't spot Asgore in the garden, but I hear sobbing upstairs. I make a dead sprint up the stairs, tripping once, hitting my jaw against the stair. I ignore it before listening for a split second. I open the door to Toriel's room, where the sobbing is coming from, and immediately collapse to the floor in relief.

Toriel is there, holding the child with bright crimson eyes. Flowey is there too, and he seems to be crying as well. Frisk is also hugging the child with Asgore holding all of them. Toriel seems to hear me and she turns to look at me. "My child?"

Sans comes up a short minute after me and sits down next to me as I sob into his shirt. "I-I-I'm fine."

"How did you get in?" She asks softly.

"F-F-Fr..." I can't speak through the tears.

"The front door was open, Tori. We heard that this kiddo was looking for you guys. We were coming to tell you, but I guess they made it to you first." Sans lies.

Frisk looks over at us and she looks a bit pained, knowing that Sans was lying, knowing why he was lying, and knowing why he couldn't tell Tori. "Who did you learn it from?" I hear Tori ask.

I look up and rub my eyes before looking at Sans. He shakes his head and I turn back to Tori. "Don't worry about that..."

Sans tugs his fingers through my hair and pulls me closer to his chest. I clutch the front of Sans's shirt, hiccuping a bit. "Why did you run in? Why are you crying?" Toriel asks.

"Since the front door was wide open, she thought that something bad had happened." Sans speaks for me.

I smile a bit at him before letting go of his shirt and turning, rubbing my eyes. I look at Chara and offer a hand to them. "Hi, my name is Xena Stone."

They look at my hand before carefully taking it. "Chara Dreamurr." They say quietly.

I nod a bit and smile. "You have beautiful eyes, Chara." They look up at that, stunned. "Though maybe that's just cause I like the color red."

"Thank you." Chara says softly.

I nod a bit and let go of their hand. They take a few steps back and Frisk embraces them. "She's also legally my mom!" Frisk says excitedly.

My face heats up and I blink a couple of times. "Well yes, but that's just until Toriel can take full custody."

Toriel smiles at me before frowning a bit. "Speaking of which, you are required to go with Frisk when she has ambassador issues. I will text you the dates, the next one is a month away."

Sans's arms tighten around me but I nod happily. "Okay!"

"They are normally one to two weeks long." She says.

I nod again and smile. "Well, now that we know everything is okay, I think we'll be taking our leave." I stand up, breaking free of Sans's arms. "It was a pleasure to meet you Chara." They nod.

Sans grabs me and we teleport back onto our couch. Paps and Dadster look back over to us and frown at my appearance. "What's wrong." Paps asks.

I look up at Sans and he sighs a bit. "Can I explain another time? After you meet the kid, I don't want what I'm going to tell you taint your image of them, cause they seemed to have changed." He runs his fingers through my hair more.

Gaster and Paps both nod and the skelefam goes back to talking about how they were with and without each other, reliving fond memories. I sit in Sans's lap, curling into his hoodie and snuggling up against him, tuning most of it out. I listen a bit to when Paps is talking about his evil schemes of how he was going to capture the humans that fell. I laugh softly into Sans's shirt. Soon I drift off into sleep, the stress and panic from the day wearing me out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Sans POV)

It takes me a while before I realize that Xena has fallen asleep. Her soft snores often muffled by my coat or overshadowed by Paps loud voice. The rest of my family seems to see that she is asleep after I started to quiet down, in fear of waking her up. "Whelp." I say. "Guess its off to sleepytime junction."

My old man looks over and chuckles. "Yes, it is getting quite late. I think I will retire as well."

"Yes! I will go to sleep as well!" Paps says energetically.

I chuckle a bit before standing up, holding the small sleeping girl to my chest. She shifts a bit and makes a soft noise, gripping my shirt tightly. I smile warmly down at her before walking up the stairs. "Night! From both of us." I call down.

I don't hear Pap's or Gaster's replies as I enter our room. Smiling at the thought of our room. Mine and hers. I lay Xena on the bed and carefully take off the clothes she normally sleeps without, her glasses, outer shirt, bra, and pants. My fingers trail over her nipples and my face heats up as she shifts a bit in sleep. I eye her a bit before getting into my own pajamas and slipping into bed beside her.

Xena automatically moves so her front is pressed against mine, arms wrapped carelessly around me, one of her legs thrown over mine, and her head tucked under my chin. I let out a small snort of laughter before resting one of my hands against the small of her back and using my other arm as a pillow. Xena shifts a bit and she opens her eyes, blinking a couple of times before looking up at me. I look at her and smile a bit. "Go back to sleep." I say gently.

Xena nods a bit, giving my jawline a lazy trail of kisses before falling back asleep, mid kiss to my jaw. I gently move her head back to where it normally is to help lessen the strain it would inevitably cause her neck. She lets out a sigh and snuggles closer to me. I can feel her breasts press against my ribs and my breath hitches. I close my eyes and try to fucking sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is it that whenever I try to write angsty shit I end with fluff. Urgh. It annoys me slightly.
> 
> Also awkward ending cause I'm half asleep but I wanted to write that so it's like... ehhh.
> 
> I'm also half asleep at 4 in the afternoon. I woke up at 10 in the morning. I have been up for 6 hours and i am ready to go back to sleep. Help.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated, they keep me motivated. Not saying you have to comment or anything, or even leave a kudos. I just like reading through the comments and the kudos make me happy that people like this story. :3


	32. (Insert Title Here)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Sorry for not posting yesterday!
> 
> I was feeling really depressed yesterday and I didn't have motivation to do anything! Even eat. I just had like three pieces of pizza the entire day. But I feel a lot better now! So that's good! I'm just a little tired cause I went shopping with my parents this morning so I could get some food and stuff so yeah! But I'm okay now, I ate breakfast and I'm drinking water! So I'll be fine, I was just having a breakdown yesterday. No need to worry yourselves about it. I hope this chapter makes up for it! I'll try ta make it longer but I'm not sure what will happen!
> 
> Also, just as clarification. When in chapter 31, when I say the end of the week, I meant a work week. Meaning that it was Friday. So Friday was the day that Gaster came home. Just as clarification as to what I meant by the end of the week, cause technically Sunday is the last day of the week. (To me at least, I know American calendars have Saturday at teh end of the week and then Sunday as the beginning of the week but I'm not going to get into that fucking shit about how Saturday and Sunday are called the weekEND and Sunday starts the week but *takes a deep breath and lets it out* Not getting into it or I will be here all day.)
> 
> Anyways! Here's the next chapter!
> 
> We're also back to Xena's POV! (just cause I dun wanna write it on the top again! Hopefully everyone sees this. Sometimes I dun read the beginning notes. >~>)

I wake up with a start as my body kicks me out of the rather nice dream I was having. I frown a bit and rub my eyes, I move Sans's arm to be over my legs so I can sit up. I squint at the clock and see that it's like 2:30 in the morning. Frowning, I squirm back down into Sans's arms, closing my eyes to fall asleep.

Then the rain starts and I squint at the window close to the bed. Carefully, I open the curtain and look outside, the rain coming down hard. I frown a bit at that before a strike of lightning comes down and a split second later, a gunshot of thunder. I jump and quickly close the curtain of the window as the rain just pounds against the window, trying to get in. I curl up against Sans, covering my ears with my hands and shaking.

The storm continues, the thunder growing in intensity, the lighting crashing down like Zeus was trying to start a fucking rave, and then the wind starts to pick up. The wind huffed and puffed against the house, and the wood of the house creaked and groaned. I can just imagine the wind blowing the top of the house straight off and I shake even more. I start to sob, hiding my face into Sans's shirt. He's still fast asleep, and the thunder continues to roar and lightning coming down to smite the poor trees.

Each flash makes me whimper. Each crack makes me sob harder. Each groan makes me curl up tighter. The pounding against the window makes me press my hands closer to my ears to try and block it all out.

Then silence. Precious silence.

Then a voice, a whisper. A hand on my chin forcing me to look up at a worried face. "Sans..." I breathe.

"What's wrong?" He asks, sounding tired.

I shake my head a bit and looks around for the window only to find nothing. It's all black, except Sans's eyes that are illuminating his face. I can still hear the thunder a bit and the pounding on the window. "I just..."

"Are you scared of storms?" He asks with a yawn.

"I'm scared of thunder... And loud noises... People yelling isn't too bad as long as they aren't screaming but most loud noises make me shut down." I whimper out.

Sans looks at me and I get scared he's going to laugh at me and call me an idiot. He doesn't, he wraps his arms around me and presses my ear to his chest where I can hear his soul beating. I focus on that and he moves the blanket off of us, looking over at the window. All I can hear is his soul beating, letting the noise surround me before falling asleep again, Sans petting my hair and curing around me protectively, whispering "Nothing is going to hurt you." Over and over again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I wake up again, Sans is still curled around me protectively and the thrumming of his soul almost lures me back to sleep. I shake my head a bit, and manage to get out of his grip to see that the time is about 7 in the morning. I stretch a bit before getting dressed and pressing a kiss to Sans's forehead. I double check he's still asleep before slipping out of the room. I walk past Gaster and Paps doors and hear them snoring still. My eyebrows furrow a bit since Paps is normally up at this time but shrug it off as him wanting to sleep in a bit. I snort a bit before going down the stairs, dodging the creaky parts as not to wake Paps.

The kitchen is a mess. I frown at it when I enter before rolling up the sleeves to my shirt and pulling my phone and headphones out of my pocket. I pull up a playlist and start it, shoving my phone into my pocket before walking and starting on cleaning up the kitchen.

While I clean, I sing quietly, swaying my hips as well. I don't notice Paps who wakes up about thirty minutes later and peeks into the kitchen before sitting on the couch. I don't notice Gaster who wakes up about an hour later and does the same. Once I finish doing the dishes and cleaning the counter, I start making pancakes. About halfway through the batter, still singing and swaying my hips I feel a pair of arms wrap around my middle and a head lay on mine. I jump a bit and pull out an earbud, looking up at the skeleton. "Morning." I say, still swinging my hips to the beat.

Sans grunts softly in response, holding my hips still. "Whatcha doing..?"

"Making pancakes." I frown at him a bit before stirring the wet and dry ingredients together. "What are you doing?"

"Mm." He moves his head to my neck and nuzzles it. "Loving you." He says softly.

I roll my eyes before prying his hands off my hips and pushing his head away. He grumbles at me as I move over to the pan to make the pancakes. As I cook them, Sans comes up behind me again, hugging me around my waist and resting his chin on top of my head. I continue to make pancakes, singing softy to the music still playing in my ears. I finish the pancakes rather quickly, but it seems that Sans fell asleep against me, I sigh a bit and elbow him against his ribs. "Oi, pancakes." He grumbles softly, not waking up, only tightening is grip on me. "Paps! Dadster! Pancakes!" I call.

Paps comes in first and eyes Sans. "Do you need help?"

"Please."

Paps chuckles before removing Sans's arms from around me and sets him in a chair. Sans grumbles and wakes up. I set down the big plate of pancakes down in the middle of the table before setting everything else down, a glass of milk for Paps, a glass of orange juice with medication beside it for Dadster, and a steaming mug of coffee beside Sans. I put down a glass of water for myself, stretching with a sigh of bliss. I plop down in my seat as everyone is already halfway through their first plate of pancakes. I grab a few and put some blueberries and syrup on them before eating.

Once we all finish I go to clean up before Paps thrusts a list into my hands. "I can clean. Can you go get groceries?"

I eye him a bit before nodding. "Course, you sure you don't wanna go shopping?" I ask.

"Positive." He replies before pushing me out of the kitchen. 

Huffing softly, I head upstairs to grab my purse and put on some more reasonable clothes for the weather. Once I finish with that, ending up throwing on a short sleeve dress and a pair of tights along with some flats, I leave the room. Sans walks up beside me, wraps an arm around my shoulders and teleports us there. I eye him a bit. "Staying with me?"

He shrugs and looks at me. "Mm, yeah sure." He shrugs.

"You don't have to." I grab a cart and walk through the doors, Sans following behind me.

"Mm, I wanna. Plus, ya look real cute in that dress and I want ta make sure nobody tries and take ya." Sans says, wrapping an arm around me.

"Uhuh." My eye twitches a bit and I look at him. "You don't hafta worry 'bout it, honeydew." I point to a honeydew melon and Sans stares at me blankly. "Oh, sorry. You must not be peeling it." I wink at him, pulling his arm off of me and sauntering away to pick up the groceries.

Sans follows behind me, making more puns than I can, probably making up for the other time we went shopping together and I made a lot of puns. We head to the spice aisle and Sans picks up a jar of cumin. "I betcha didn't see this cumin." He says.

I turn around to look at him, "Didn't see wh-"

He cuts me off by kissing me gently. We break away after a moment and I pull the oregano off the shelf. "Not very oregano there." I huff, cheeks red, before tossing the spice in the cart. "Also, there isn't any need to get spicy now."

Sans frowns at me before walking beside me, grabbing one of my hands and holding it. We make it to the checkout, still spitting out the occasional pun and the cashier looks at us both disgusted and amused. Sans leaves the teleport one half of the groceries back home and the guy behind the register looks at me. "You can do a lot better."

I turn to him and raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, like... You and that monster... You're in a relationship, right?" He looks nervous.

"Yes." I say smoothly.

"Well, you could do better than him." The cashier frowns.

"Like who?" I eye him. "You?"

"M-Maybe."

"Uhuh." I blink a couple of times. "Well, I'll have to decline. Apologetically. You seem like a nice guy though. Nice enough. You just hafta look for single women. Because women in a relationship that you tell can do better normally pin you as a douche and then even if she breaks up with whomever she is with, then she's not gonna wanna be with you." I smile. "Alright?"

The guy blinks and widens his eyes in shock. Sans teleports back in and looks between us before coming up to me and kissing my cheek, giving the death glare the the guy. He picks me up with one arm and gets the rest of the groceries with the other before teleporting back home. Sans goes to the kitchen, setting down the grocery bags and Paps puts away the groceries, shooing us out of the kitchen. Sans and I share a confused look before we go into the living room and sit down on the couch. Sans pulls me close to his chest then the door is kicked open.

"Why does someone always have to kick the door open..?" Sans, Papyrus, and I all say at the exact same time with a sigh.

"BECAUSE! DOORS WERE MADE TO BE KICKED DOWN! FOOLS! AND YOU MISSED ANIME NIGHT YESTERDAY DUE TO A FAMILY THING SO WE ARE DOING IT TONIGHT!" Undyne yells.

I furrow my eyebrows a bit and look over the couch. "And you came here without asking? Or did you ask?"

"I told them it'd be fine." Pap comes out of the kitchen with some guacamole and bags of chips.

"YEAH PUNK!" Undyne continues to yell before picking me up.

I squeak a bit and glare at her. "What exactly do you plan on doing here? If you swing me around I am wearing a dress."

Undyne frowns. "Then put some pants on you nerd!"

"How about no? Dresses are a lot more comfortable while also being more uncomfortable." I mutter.

"FINNNNEEEEEE!" Undyne huffs before dropping me back into Sans's lap.

Sans catches me and hugs me tighter, nuzzling my cheek. Alphys settles down on the couch, Undyne puts in the anime, Paps comes out of the kitchen with soda, and then Frisk runs in with Chara. She jumps on my lap, Chara in tow and Frisk smile brightly at me. "Hi auntie!" Frisk says.

Chara smiles shyly to me and nods a bit at Frisk's statement. I smile at them two of them. "Hiya you two. Having fun?" They both nod. "Can you sit on the couch? I need to go talk to someone real quick."

Frisk pouts but is pulled off by Chara. I stand up and smile a bit at Sans. He smiles back at me and I walk up the stairs, knocking on the guest room door. "Yeah?" I hear Gaster say.

"It's Xena, can I come in?"

"Sure..."

The door is unlocked and I open it, slipping in. I look around at the blackness and then I spot Gaster's face. "Hey, I dunno if Paps told you, but we have some people over right now. If you want to just hide here, I can sneak up here and get you food and stuff. If you want to go downstairs then you can do that as well. Nobody is going to force you to come out, okay?" I hold out my hands.

Gaster forms a pair of hands and sets them in mine. "I would... Prefer not to go out quite yet. If that is alright."

I give his hands a reassuring squeeze. "Of course." I say with a smile. "I should go though. If you need anything text me. Okay?"

He nods and I let go of his hands, turning and leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this wasn't as long as I meant for it to be. I had a lotta energy now I'm very tired. >~> Sorry guys! I'll hopefully post tomorrow too. Depends on how I feel I guess. Hopefully I'm not in a funk tomorrow and dun wanna post.
> 
> This is really annoying. >~>
> 
> Anyways!
> 
> Thank you for reading the story! I really appreciate it! Leave a comment if you want, normally they make me laugh and if not laugh they never fail to bring a smile to my face. Thank you!


	33. Time to Get Shit-Faced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment when your entire left side of your body is just giving out on you. TT~TT Like my left ankle and left wrist hurt so much.
> 
> Also there is drinking in the chapter, just to let you guys know. It doesn't turn into anything like abusive its mostly just for shits and giggles.

When I leave Dadster's room, I spot Mettaton now sitting beside Papy with the two kids in Sans's lap. I smile a bit and shake my head before heading back downstairs and sitting on the floor by Sans feet. I lean against his legs as Undyne starts the first anime. At some point Chara makes their way down and sits in my lap instead of Sans's.

They look at me with a shy smile. "H-Hi again." They say softly.

I smile a bit at them. "Hiya, kiddo. What's up?"

"Uh, I just want to sit with you, is that okay?"

"Of course." The kiddo snuggles closer to me.

Chara seems the most comfortable around Frisk and myself. At one point in the night, they told me that they were actually pretty terrified of Undyne and her strength. I had told them that Undyne wouldn't hurt them unless they provoked her. Chara seemed to relax a bit more around Undyne after that. Then through the short interactions between them and Sans, I could instantly tell Chara was very wary of Sans and what he knows. They seemed very tense around him and even though he seemed relaxed to everyone else, I could see the underlying tension between them. Chara also really enjoyed Paps company when Paps, Frisk, and Chara all headed to the kitchen to cook. Sans had tensed at that but was calmed when they all came out unscathed. Chara seemed to enjoy Mettaton, but seemed very confused by him at the same time. Alphys and Chara never really had a conversation because both of them are pretty shy and everything so they never conversed throughout the entirety of their time over.

Toriel and Asgore come a couple of hours later to pick up the kids, and after I say goodbye to them, I run upstairs to go bring Dadster his pills and some water. When I exit the room and turn to look at the living room, I stop dead in my tracks.

What I am greeted with when I look into the living room is a sight I both want to laugh hysterically at and reprimand everyone for. Somehow, a shit ton, and when I say a shit ton I mean a shit ton, like a fucking bar full of alcohol has appeared in the living room. Sans seems to be slowly nursing a glass of whiskey, Paps is taking shots of either vodka or tequila with Mettaton, Alphys is drinking a beer while Undyne is seeming to be chugging down something from the bottle. I can't read it well but I think it's whiskey.

I blink a couple of times before turning and walking into my bedroom and quickly changing into something that Undyne couldn't easily force off of me or flip up the skirt to so my underwear is exposed. I end up with wearing leggings and a baggy but long shirt. I walk back out and look out to see that everyone is still drinking like their limbs were about to be amputated, except Sans who seemed to not have drank anymore whiskey from when I last looked, he is on his phone calling someone, however.

I walk down into the living room when Sans finishes up his call, place my hands on my hips, taking the most disappointed parent stance before saying, "What exactly is going on here?" In the best disappointed parent tone I can muster.

Everyone stops what their doing and their gazes jerk to me. It was as if they thought I was Toriel or something and was about to whoop them. "Uh, drinking." Undyne says cautiously, her gaze flicking between everyone else and me.

"Did you seriously chug an entire bottle of Fireball?" I ask, eyeing the empty container of Fireball in her hand.

"U-Uh... Yes?" Undyne looks at the bottle.

"Holy fuck. That's hardcore." I laugh and drop the pose.

Everyone seems to relax and laugh along with me before going back to what they were doing before. Sans walks over to me with his glass of whiskey and nuzzles my face. "I ordered some Grillby's and some chinese takeout for people." He says, breathing in my scent.

"Mmkay." I say, nuzzling his cheek.

"GET YOUR SAPPY SHIT OUTTA HERE!" Undyne yells at us.

"Naw." Sans says before waking over to the couch.

Everyone continues to drink, except me because I don't drink alcohol if I can help it, and at one point Undyne has the brilliant idea to play truth or dare. Everyone forms a circle on the floor, Undyne practically throwing the coffee table to the side with a loud crash. I flinch a bit at the noise before sitting next to Sans who may be a bit tipsy.

"OKAY! WHO FIRST I VOTE ME!" Undyne yells excitedly.

My phone pings so I pull it out and check the message. It's Dadster who is wondering what the fuck that loud crash was. I explain it to him before putting my phone back. When I look up everyone is staring at me expectantly. "What?"

"I said... TRUTH OR DARE PUNK!" Undyne yells.

"Uh... Dare?" I blink.

"I dare you to..." She puts a finger to her lips. "Make out with Sans!" She cries victoriously. "Right here! Right now!"

I raise an eyebrow and let out a sigh. "Okay." I turn and slide into Sans's lap, pressing a hard kiss against is teeth.

Sans jerks a bit before pulling me closer, tangling the fingers of his free hand into my hair. We split after a couple of seconds and I move back to my position beside him, wiping my lip free of his saliva. "Does it mean it's my turn now?" I ask.

Undyne stares at me and blinks. "I didn't think you would actually do that..." She says quietly. "OH MY GOD! THAT WAS AMAZING! YES IT IS YOUR TURN! YOU BADASS!" She cries.

I look around a bit before locking my eyes on Paps. "Paps, truth or dare?"

He looks over at me. "Hm... Dare."

The doorbell rings right on cue and I hold up a finger before getting and paying for all the food. I grab two fries from the Grillby's bag and hold them out to him. "Eat these."

Paps glares at me and makes a face before plucking off his gloves and taking both fries. He grimaces before shoving them in his mouth. He quickly chews and swallows, making a face the entire time before getting them down. "HAH!" He thrusts a fist up to the sky. "I DID IT! Now it is my turn." I set out all the food for everyone as everyone watches Paps as he decides on who will be his victim. "Sans! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Sans says, grabbing a burger and munching on it.

Paps catches my gaze and winks at me before looking at Sans. "I know you are technically married in monster terms but do you plan on actually marrying Xena in human terms?"

Sans and I both choke, Sans on his burger, me on my own saliva. I turn, my face bright red, coughing and Sans's skull matches my face. "Uh. Yeah, maybe?" He gets out.

Everyone else in the room give out schoolgirl squeals and my phone pings again. I look at it and it's Gaster wondering what happened now and I tell him I will tell him later. He sends a sad face and I snort a bit before setting my phone down again. Sans grunts a bit before looking at Undyne. "'Dyne, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course!" She yells.

"I dare you to mix some of all of this alcohol together in a glass and chug it all without throwing up." Sans says, eating his burger.

I pick up a few fries and munch on them as Undyne gets a glass and does her dare, chugging the glass. Her face twists into something unpleasant but she manages to keep it down. Everyone claps and Undyne fixes her gaze on me again. "Xena!"

"Again?" I look up from my phone where I was texting a confused Dadster.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." I say with a shrug.

"Who the fuck are you texting? You got another man or something? Ya keep smiling at your phone as you're texting whoever it is." Undyne starts to get worked up.

I look at her and giggle. "Aw, you getting jealous? It's nobody you have to worry about."

She lunges across the circle and grabs my phone, peering at the screen. "It says Dad... YOUR DAD IS DEAD SO SHE MUST BE TEXTING ANOTHER MAN! SANS!" She throws the phone at his face. "SHE'S CHEATING ON YOU!"

Sans, being a bit tipsy, grabs the phone and seems to want to snap it before he looks at the screen himself. His eyes scan the screen before he starts to laugh loudly. He hands me back my phone before looking at Undyne. "Seriously, don't worry about it. It's nobody I hafta watch out for."

Undyne frown and throws the empty bottle of Fireball against the wall, it shattering into a million pieces. Everyone's gazes slowly turn to the glass on the floor then at me. They look at my bare feet and I raise an eyebrow. "YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO WALK AROUND!" Undyne screams. "YOU'LL GET HURT!" She sits back down.

I laugh a bit and shake my head. "I'll get the broom." I say and push myself off the floor, walking far away from the shattered glass. I come back and start to sweep it up, sweeping it into the dustpan and tossing the glass into the trash. "There we go." I sit back down.

Sans immediately pulls my feet to is face and checks them for any cuts, which there are none, before pulling me into his lap. "You're turn Punk." Undyne says.

"Eh, Alphys, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Alphys says confidently.

"I dare you to..." Sans leans close and whispers something in my ear and I grin before continuing, "give Mettaton a lap dance."

Alphys's face lights up and Mettaton seems to turn a bit red too. Undyne shoots me a murderous glare and I raise my hands in mock surrender. Alph ends up not being able to do it, so she takes three shots of vodka instead.

We stay up until midnight where everyone, except Sans and I, passes out on the floor or couch. Sans and Paps have writing all over their skull. My baggy shirt had been removed, me just in a tank top for a shirt. Alphys had had to take a shit ton of shots because everyone started teasing her to do things that she normally wouldn't do. She was dared to make out with me, give everyone a lap dance, and take off her shirt. Undyne mostly had dares with having her drink something. Mettaton was stuck with making out with Paps a few times. Paps was dared to wear a crop top and booty shorts halfway through the night, they are bright and neon colored. He also was told to eat more greasy food. Sans had made it out pretty much without much happening to him. He took a lot of shots because people, mostly Undyne, tried to get him to grope me or something he didn't want to do. I came out of it very confused. Mostly people told me to sit in their laps and when Undyne did she grabbed my boobs and started fondling them. I smacked her a lot because she kept doing it before Sans almost threw her through a window to get her to stop. It wasn't uncomfortable it was most just weird as all shit.

Sans goes upstairs to our room and I cover everyone in blankets before getting some water and taking my medication. I go upstairs and check on Dadster, who is sleeping, before walking to my bedroom. Sans is already fast asleep, sprawled out over the entire bed. I change into pajamas before flopping on top of him, pulling some blankets over us. Sans grunts a bit and cracks open an eye, wrapping his arms around me. "Heya..." He mumbles.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Other than Undyne groping you and everyone wanting to take you away from me, yeah, I'm good." He growls lowly, hugging me tighter.

I laugh a bit and kiss his cheek. "They were just trynna get to you."

"I know." He grunts.

"Well, we should sleep." I say with a yawn.

"Yeah." He rolls onto his side and snuggle against me.

We both fall asleep quickly, listening to the other's breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy! It's done.
> 
> I'm very tired. But I need to clean cause everybody else is too busy planing their fucking games, so if I don't reply to comments in a timely fashion that is whyyy!
> 
> Anyways! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for reading, and slap a comment down if you so choose to. <3


	34. We'll be Counting Stars

When I wake up, Sans is still fast asleep, and I'm precariously hanging off the edge of the bed. I get off the bed, and slowly get dressed, already knowing that everyone would have raging hangovers. I press a kiss to Sans's forehead and quickly write a note to him to tell him that I would be out to get some food for everyone. After I change, I leave the room, running into Gaster. "Heya, I'm gonna head out to get some food for these assholes, you wanna come with?" I ask him.

Dadster chuckles a bit at my wording before nodding. "Sure, I'd love to."

I nod a bit before walking out the door, stepping over Pap's legs, and leaving the house silently. Gaster follows behind me, and blinks a bit at the sun outside. I look over at Gaster and smile, holding up some car keys. "If you don't want to walk I can drive, I prefer not to drive though. But I understand if you don't want to walk."

"Walking is fine with me." He says softly.

I nod a bit and shove the keys into my bag before walking along the sidewalk toward a nearby cafe. We don't talk much as we walk, Gaster mostly enjoying the scenery. at one point, Gaster tries to walk across the road before it's clear so I have to grab him and pull him back before he gets hit by a car. "Do I need to hold your hand like a little kid or something, Pops?" I say with a quirked eyebrow.

Gaster turns and looks at me, frowning a bit. "No, why did you call me Pops?"

I shake my head a bit and cross the street with him before walking into the cafe and groan at the heavenly scent. I walk up to the counter and I almost scream, not from fear but more from shock, because there is a spider monster standing there. She looks at me and smiles. After a short second I smile back, apologetically. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting a spider monster was all." I laugh a bit before.

"Ahuhuhu, that's quite alright deary. I've gotten worse reactions." She smiles.

"I don't doubt it." I look up at the menu. "Could I get, 3 dozen spider donuts, 6 large hot coffees, just black, and one large iced coffee with cream and sugar?" I look at the spider lady.

She nods and rings everything up. "That'll be $45.72."

I hand her the cash and she gives me my change back. I stick it in the donations bin on the side before walking over to the side and waiting for my order. Gaster stands beside me and he waits as well. Once our order is complete, Gaster grabs everything but the iced coffee, when I look over I see that he has manifested extra hands so he could carry everything and I laugh a bit before he grabs me and teleport us home. I blink and stagger a bit, used to being told when I would be teleporting and also being pressed to Sans's chest. "You okay?" Gaster asks.

"Yeah, I'm good." I say and I hear ruckus inside the house. "Well, people are awake." I say before opening the door. "I'm home!~"

Undyne looks over and sees another man beside me before gasping. "SO YOU REALLY ARE CHEATING ON SANS! SAAAANNNNSSS! XENA IS CHEATING ON YOU!"

"Why the fuck, if I was cheating on him, fucking bring the man into this fucking house? How stupid are you?" I frown at her and Gaster puts everything down on the table.

Sans comes out of our room, rubbing his face sleepily before peering into the living room. "What..?"

Undyne points to Gaster. "THAT'S THE MAN XENA IS SLEEPING WITH!"

"THAT'S MY FUCKING DAD YOU IMBECILE! XENA ISN'T FUCKING SLEEPING WITH HIM, HE FUCKING LIVES HERE! JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! WOULD YOU FUCKING STOP JUMPING TO GOD DAMN CONCLUSIONS!? YOU ARE NOT ON A FUCKING TRAMPOLINE!" Sans yells, groaning into his hands.

I bolt up the stairs and collide into Sans's side, nuzzling his cheek to calm him down. Sans takes a few deep breaths before picking me up and carrying me downstairs. Undyne stares at Gaster then Sans. "You have a dad?"

"Of fucking course I have a fucking dad. Did you think Paps and I just appeared outta thin air? I had a mom too, but she died." Sans grumbles, hugging me closer.

I snuggle closer to him and sip my iced coffee. "We got doughnuts and coffee for everyone. The coffee is all black because I wasn't sure what everyone liked but we have creamer and sugar here."

I hear a few thanks coming from people, everyone being up and getting their food. Sans walks into the kitchen, still holding me and gets a plate, putting like six donuts on it. I grab a coffee for him, knowing he likes it without anything in it, and he sits down in the couch. i hand him his coffee and he puts a doughnut into my mouth. I smile and eat the doughnut as people filter into the living room again. Everyone takes a seat, Gaster sitting down beside Sans and I, and every just eats quietly. Once everyone finished, Undyne asks, "So, has your dad been here the entire time and we just never saw him, or?"

"I was trapped somewhere for a very long time." Gaster says. "I was able to leave the place about a month ago. Now I'm here."

Undyne nods a bit while Alphys and Mettaton just kinda ignore them. I snuggle into Sans's chest as he feeds me doughnut and I feed him doughnut. Once we finish with everything, people talking to Gaster a bit more, Alphys and Undyne take their leave. Paps and Metta leave as well, but they stay for a little longer.

"I need to pick some stuff up at the store." Sans tells me, nuzzling my cheeks. "Wanna come with?" I nod a bit and Gaster looks over to us. "Wanna come with as well, Pops?"

"No, I think I'll pass." Gaster says, standing. "I'm going to rest a bit."

"Alright, we'll be back in a couple of hours." Sans says before teleporting us to Target.

Sans sets me down and he grabs a cart, eyeing me a bit. I look back at him, raising an eyebrow. Sans picks me up again and sits me inside the cart, which is bigger than a normal Target cart for the convenience of monsters, cause they're all a lot bigger than normal humans. I squeak a bit and glare up at Sans. "I am a grown ass woman. Get me out of this cart."

Sans just grins at me and ruffles my hair. "Naw, I'm keeping you right where I can see you." He grins before starting to push the cart around.

I huff and move around the cart to get comfortable as Sans pushes the cart to the blankets section. He grabs some nice and fluffy ones before setting them in the cart along with me. He also gets some candles, and some other seemingly random things. Sans pushes the cart into the candy aisle and reaches to set a hand on my head. "What candy do you want?"

I look up at him. "Can I get out?"

"No." He says.

I huff a bit before maneuvering around the cart and leaning halfway out of it, grabbing some milk duds, starbursts, and skittles. I bring them back into the cart and stick out my tongue at Sans. Sans leans over and bites my tongue gently, not breaking through and making me bleed, just biting it gently. He lets go as soon as he sees another person before smirking at me. "Keep that tongue in your mouth now."

I flush red before hiding my face into one of the fuzzy blankets. Sans picks out a few more things of candy before also grabbing a bunch of chip bags. He also grabs some sodas before walking around a bit more, pushing me around. I look up at him, leaning my head back as Sans walks with a small smile on his face, his gold tooth glittering in the light of the store. Some female bunny lady comes up to him and taps his shoulder. Sans looks over at her and smiles. "Heya Bun." He says.

I turn completely around in the cart, staying partially out of sight but keeping my eyes on them. The bunny lady grabs Sans's arm and hugs it. "Heya Sansy~ How have you been?"

"I've been good." Sans says, not removing her from his arm. "How have you been? Haven't seen you in forever."

"I've been okay." She pouts a bit. "I missed you a lot." She snuggles against his arm and my eye twitches. "We should hang out tonight."

"I already have plans, Bun." He looks over at her.

She pouts and fake sniffles. "But, I'm still want you~" She leans closer and whispers that in his ear.

Sans shudders at that, from disgust before he shakes his arm free from her grip. "I don't want you."

Bun frowns and puts her hands on her hips. "Who could be better than me?" She huffs. "I got the perfect body and a hot, tight pussy just for you." I place a hand to my mouth and cough a bit causing Bun to look into the cart. "Ew, who the fuck is that?" She asks with a disgusted face.

I laugh and look at her. "Ya know. It's not that socially acceptable to talk about your hot and tight nether regions in public." I say with a giggle. "Also, I am Xena Stone." I offer a hand. "I'm a therapist and his," I jerk a thumb at Sans, "soulmate, girlfriend, technically wife in monster standards."

Bun looks at Sans and scofs. "You chose a fucking puny ass human, who's fat and clearly not as beautiful as me, instead of this." She points at herself.

Sans's magic starts to crackle and he gets pissed, so I rest a hand over his before turning back at Bun. "Yes, he did. Maybe he doesn't like women who are pretentious asses."

"Well he fucked me all the time while we were underground." She sneers at me.

"Okay, so? Do I look like I give two shits? You two coulda been in a relationship and I still wouldn't care. Were you in a relationship?" She stays silent. "I'll take that as a no." I rub my thumb against Sans's knuckles. "Which probably meant he was just in need of a good fuck or something. Okay? So don't take it personally that he fell in love with someone and now doesn't want anything to do with you, alright? Because, believe it or not, when people get in relationships and actually love the person, then they don't want to have sex with other people. Shocking I know. Maybe you're new to this though, cause maybe you've never been in a relationship, or maybe you have but you decided to cheat on them or they cheated on you. Only you know, so please leave my boyfriend alone. Maybe if we ever break up he'll talk to you again, but don't try and force us apart either, cause that won't happen." I smile warmly at her. "You got it?"

Her face flushes to a dark red and she smacks me across the face, spits in my face, before stomping off. I keep a hold of Sans's hand to make sure he doesn't try and go after her, like I know he wants to. I wipe the spit off my face and Sans comes around, nuzzling my hurt cheek. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great." I say with a smile.

Sans smiles at me and kisses me quickly before going to the front of the car again and pushing it towards the cash registers. I turn a bit red but smile as we get there. I set everything onto the belt thing before getting out myself and collecting the bags. Sans pays before grabbing me and teleporting us back home. He takes the bags from me and smiles a bit. "Go watch TV for a little. I'll be back inna little." He says before disappearing again.

I huff a bit before going over to the couch and sitting down, turning on the TV and watching.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next thing I know I'm being shaken. I groggily open my eyes and look at whoever is shaking me. I yawn and gently wrap my arms around the jacket clad arm and pull it closer. "Did I fall asleep..?"

"Yeah." Sans chuckles. "Come on, I need to show you something."

I nod a bit before standing up and stretching, my joints popping. Sans takes my hand before walking me outside. We leave the house and he points upwards to a ladder that leads up to the roof. I move over to it before climbing up it, Sans following behind me. Once I get to the top, I gasp a bit at the nice layout, blankets laid out with snacks all around the blankets and candles. I walk over to the blankets and lay down, Sans laying down beside me. He pulls me close and points up. I look and grin widely at the clear sky and the stars that are out. "It's so beautiful." I say softly.

"Yeah." He grins before starting to point out a bunch of constellations.

I watch him as points out the big dipper, Orion's belt, and a bunch of others. At some point I realize he's making a few up, just from the fact of how the stories behind them don't make much sense or they don't stay cohesive. I giggle at him as he finishes another story. Sans lets out a sigh of happiness and pulls me closer. "God, the view is so beautiful." He says, staring at the sky.

"Yeah, it definitely is." I say, staring at his skull.

The flame of the candles flicker light across his face, making the golden tooth shine and reflect the light. His eyes seemed to have changed shape and turned into stars while he talked. His smile seems so relaxed and genuine. He look beautiful.

Sans looks over and sees me staring at him before he blushes. "Were you talking about the stars when you were talking about the view?"

"No, I was talking about you." I say softly.

His face heats up even more before he rolls on top of me, hovering over me and searching my eyes. I stare up at him and rest both hands on his cheeks, pulling him down to kiss him gently. His tongue gently traces my bottom lip so I open my mouth, letting out tongues dance. Sans groans and continues to kiss me, before pulling away and nuzzling my cheeks. "I love you so much."

I smile and grab a box of milk duds, opening them and shoving a couple into is mouth. "I love you too, dummy." I say with a smile.

Sans chuckles and eats the milk duds in his mouth. I smile and put a few milk duds in my mouth, nomming on them.

We spend most of the night staring at the stars and keeping each other company before Sans ends up falling asleep on me. I smile and sit, watching the stars until the sun comes up, just thinking as Sans cuddles me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sleepy and hungry, and I'm craving McDonalds. Mostly just fries with sweet and sour sauce, and their tea. My mom goes out and gets McDonalds for herself after she woke me up to watch my little sister so she could make some breakfast. Which is reasonable, even though I made 90% of dinner last night with that child on my hip because my mom was running around the house and doing things, which is also reasonable. But like she coulda done it too, but woke me up to watch the child. GG mom. At least she gave me some of the thing she made I guess. But like anyways, it's just really annoying after I spent a lot of yesterday watching my little sister so my mom could run a few dungeons in her game peacefully. Whatever. She coulda at least gotten a tea that's flubbing one buck for me. But maybe that's just me being a teenager. I'm not allowed to be a teenager though so I better fucking stop. Cause I need to be an adult or else my entire fucking family ignores me. Woot woot. Hip Hip Horray for the teenager who hasta act like 5-6 years older than she really is. Always good.
> 
> Anyways, my complaining aside, me being a stupid teenager aside, here's the chapter. It's a bit longer than normal, which I feel good about and I enjoyed writing it a lot. <3
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. I try to reply to everyone, and if I dun have anything funny to say I normally just send a heart. Cause I'm gay like that.


	35. Off to See the Wizard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for not posting anything for the last couple of days! I wasn't really in the mood to write and everything I probably would've written would have been shit so I stopped myself so I wouldn't produce crap for you guys!
> 
> Also a bit of a jump because I needed to jump to this point, sorry. OwO
> 
> Onwards!

The rest of the month passes rather quickly. Dadster is doing much better, he doesn't have as many jerks in his mood and as many switches to a fucking douche as he had the first few times I met him. He had a few that caused him to get thrown into his room via either Sans or Paps, Sans when he was close to hurting me, Paps when he wasn't. I have to leave for Washington D.C., where I was told that I would be joining the Dreemurs and Frisk for the meeting. Sans wasn't happen when I told him, and was even unhappier when I told him I would be gone for two week. 

The night prior to my leaving, Sans wouldn't let me out of his sight. He hugged me as much as he could, gave me a lot of kisses throughout the day and night. We went to bed curled up around each other, snuggled as close as we could get to each other.

The morning I leave, I have to be up at like 3 in the morning. It's not too bad for me, however I know Sans won't be up. After I get out of bed and put away the last minute things, I press a kiss to Sans's forehead. He stirs a bit in his sleep but doesn't wake up. I leave our room, getting a text from Toriel that they were waiting outside. I quietly exit the house, nobody else up, and already having said my goodbyes and everything I needed to get out before I left to everyone.

Asgore's dark green minivan is seated outside on the driveway next to Papyrus's obnoxious sports car. I walk over and the trunk pops open for me so I set all my stuff down in there before closing it and climbing into the car. I crawl over Chara's sleeping body to settle myself in the back of the van, buckling in, pulling Sans's hoodie that he insisted on giving to me, since he has a bout three other ones, but this one he wears the most often, closer. The house rolls out of view and I quietly sit in the back, barely hearing Asgore and Toriel's conversation in the front of the van about politics.

We pull up to the airport not too long afterwards and I get the honors of waking both children up. Frisk smiles tiredly at me while Chara kinda glares daggers at me. The two of them get out and I follow behind before closing the door ad walking to the back to pick up my luggage. Once everyone gets situated we go into the airport and get out boarding passes. We get out luggage into the plane before going through security. Security is a bit of a hassle between the Dreemurs being monsters and my enormous hoodie. They make me take it off so they can search it and when they find nothing they hand it back. The two goat monsters get a thorough pat down and they go their their fur and Asgore's beard before they allow us all to pass. The two kids where probably the ones who went through the easiest.

As we finally get to the other side of security, Asgore leads us over to a small shop so we can eat. I buy my own food, since I don't want to inconvenience them too much and we go to our area before starting to eat. After everyone finishes we just sit around. Chara falls asleep on Toriel's lap, Frisk on Asgore's. I sit beside Asgore, Toriel sitting on his other side, while reading a book. When they call us to board, Frisk and Chara get woken up again. They both give a grumble but they get up none the less. We get in line quickly and Toriel and Asgore get a row together, leaving one space between them. I sit between Frisk and Chara who fall asleep almost immediately.

The flight attendant, a kind looking lady, explains everything and I listen intently. She finishes and the plane takes off. I go back to reading, and snuggling in Sans's hoodie, surrounded by his scent. I continue to read, as I feel myself get sucked into the story. The next thing I know the plane has landed and we're getting out of it. Frisk and Chara are both up and I quickly gather all my things before getting out of the plane myself and walking into the new airport. It's about 8:30 here so it'd be around 7:30 back at home. I sigh a bit before following the others to the baggage claim.

We get our bags, all of them safe and in one piece, before Asgore leads us over to a different exit to the airport. Toriel hands me a badge and I blink a couple of times. I almost ask her what it's for but I look over at Asgore who is getting his badge scanned by official looking people in suits. One comes up to me and I show the badge to him. He frowns at it for a moment, holds up a finger to me before walking over to Asgore and asking him something. Asgore nods and the man comes back, scanning my badge before leading me through the doors. I spot a few people looking at our little group weird before I get ushered through and into a limo. My bags get taken from me and I step inside the car, sitting between the two kids. Chara seems just as tense and confused as I feel so we share a glance before shrugging at each other.

Toriel and Asgore make small talk to each other as we drive, while the two kids and I look out the windows and watch the sights go by. We stop at a enormous and fancy looking hotel where we are led to our rooms, Toriel and Asgore sharing one along with Chara, while Frisk and I take the other room. I set down my bags and let out a contented sigh and Frisk flops onto the couch.

"So, um, what's happening through this trip, Frisky business?" I ask, sitting down beside her.

"Urgh. Meetings with government officials, dinners with other important people, meeting with the president one day." She makes a face. "Boring adult stuff."

Laughing a bit I look over at her. "Why am I here?"

"So the government can probably ask you stuff about how's it like living with monsters and how is it co-parenting a young child. Making sure you are doing most of the stuff as a parent, so you'll hafta be more parent-y to me than Mom is." She sighs a bit.

"What does that entail?" I ask. "I cared for my little sister a lot when I was growing up, but I dunno how to be a parent."

"I would ask Mom about that. In reality you probably just have to like make sure I don't go on tangents and like be able to answer political questions because you should be discussing it with me or some bull." Frisk lets out a sigh and looks over at me before crawling into my lap and cuddling close to me. "The first meeting isn't until like tomorrow so everyone, once they nap a bit, is gonna come over here and talk to you about what's going on. You may need to give opinions, but just don't curse and you can say what you want. I know you're on our side on all of this."

I nod a bit and nuzzle the top of her head. "Yeah, I am."

She smiles up at me before turning on the TV and watching it, still in my lap. I watch as well, until we both fall asleep.

~~~~~~~

A few hours later, we're woken up by the sound of knocking on the door. I rub my eyes, move Frisk off me before walking over to the door and looking through it. It's just the others of our group, so I open the door, welcoming them in. They settle themselves down on the couches before talking to me about everything that is happening in the political world. Toriel also tells me how to act around Frisk as their parent and gives me a few pointers. Once they leave again, I'm sitting in a state of shock.

Then my phone starts to buzz frantically.

Frisk picks it up and answers it. "Hello.... Yeah she's here... I know it's her phone but I just got it for her... No she's not sleeping with someone, you have no faith... She's just processing stuff... Give me a minute! Xena?" She looks at me.

"Yeah?" I shake my head before looking at her, and Frisk hands me the phone which I put to my ear. "Hello."

"Heya babe." Sans says with a small yawn. "You forgot to text me when you got off the plane."

"Shit, sorry. I just kinda forgot." I grumble to myself a bit.

"It's alright, just figured I'd call and check up to make sure you weren't dead or anything like that." Sans says in a wary tone.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Caught up on all the political shit of the day." I rub my face a bit and Frisk shoots me an apologetic smile. "I didn't know this is what I was signing up for when I agreed to adopt Frisk, ya know?"

Sans chuckles a bit. "I didn't think about it either." He chuckles.

We talk for a bit longer before I have to leave for lunch. After we say our goodbyes, Frisk and I go downstairs to meet the others at the restaurant downstairs. We eat and we all return to Toriel's room and we just hang out for a bit. Hours pass and we get dinner before Frisk and I go to our room and go to our beds. We sleep through the night peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so take this fluff and hold it tight, cause it's gonna be a rocky road for a while. ;)
> 
> Also sorry if the airport stuff isn't 100% how it is, I've only been on a plane and through this stuff once and it was really early so I'm just trying to remember. I could've asked my dad but he's busy. So sorry if anything isn't like how it's supposed to be in airports. >~>
> 
> Also, also, I meant to write more but I kinda broke emotionally and fucking just. Sorry, I'll write more tomorrow. It's nothing serious, just a friend showed me a video and I just... It hit me a bit too hard.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! They help me stay motivated. Thank you so much for reading my story!


	36. Shit Hits The Fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO AGAIN!
> 
> Sorry for the skip again, I didn't want you guys to sit throug a bunch of meeting and stuff cause that'd be dry, so it's just a little skip. I also didn't want this to happen on the first meeting, but anyways. Here we are!
> 
> :3

We're at the last meeting of the week. It's been pretty easy for me, but I can also tell that it's been taxing on the others because they all get so tired by the end of the day. Yet, I'm not sure how to help. Today we're actually meeting with the president of the United States. I'm fidgeting in my seat, and twisting my ring on my finger around. We get into the office, all of our badges scanned once again before we get a pat down. I'm wearing a pretty flowy skirt that reaches all the way to the floor so they ask me to lift my skirt as to make sure I didn't have anything strapped on me. I did as I was asked before they let us through.

Asgore leads us to our seats, and we stay standing as the president comes into the room. We all salute as he takes his seat before we all sit down. I give a quick look around, pretty much tuning out the conversation, but still hearing it enough to know what is going on. I see other important people around the circle desk. I keep a hand on Frisk's lap and continue to look around. I hear my name and I immediately fix my gaze to the president. "Xena, we want to know if you believe that monsters can take care of human children, through your co-parenting situation."

"Yes, I do believe that monsters are more than capable of taking care of human children." I say clearly, and I see people writing stuff down.

"What has it been like?" I hear another person ask.

"As in, what has it been like co-parenting a child? In my opinion, it's going rather well. I think Frisk is happy living with both of us."

"Are you planning on taking custody of the other human child here?" Someone chimes in.

"We are still searching for their parents, but if their parents do not want the child but won't connect with monsters like Frisk's mother, then yes. If that is what needs to be done for the child to be happy." I look over at the voice and smile.

The conversation gets off me pretty quickly and I go back to scanning the area, something I've started due to my anxiety of someone getting hurt. Near the end of the discussion, they were starting to debate on the details of how these things would work as I saw someone fiddling underneath the desk. I narrow my eyes at them and they look up at me before splitting into a grin. He puts a finger to his lips and I see a small pistol in his hand pointed right at Toriel's chest, and time slows. I scramble and tackle Toriel as the shot goes off, the shot going straight through my shoulder. I hear commotion and people getting up.

Then the window gets crashed open and I hear someone yell bomb. I, with my one good arm, grab Frisk and Chara, shielding their bodies from the bomb with my own. I press a hand to my shoulder as I feel pieces of shrapnel enter my back and I yelp in pain. It's like time slows down even more as I feel hands grabbing me around the waist and then the two kids I tried so hard to protect get grabbed as well.

I scream and try to kick whoever is holding me, but my body wouldn't move. My voice wasn't there, and then I realize that we're being carried in the same direction, so I feel suddenly safer, dumbly thinking it's paramedics taking us to get patched up. My entire body goes numb and I lose consciousness, from all the pain in my body.

~~~~~

I wake up on a cold concrete floor with one warm presence pressed against me. I look over and see Frisk pressed against my side, and I silently question where Chara is. My question is answered soon when they open the cell door and walk in. They spot me and grin widely, their crimson eyes sparkling. "Oh good! You're awake" They clap their hands together.

"What the hell..?" I ask, being quiet. "Chara what did you do?"

"Oh, nothing much. I wanted that man to kill me, but he seemed to be aiming for mommy for some reason. I was gonna enter Frisk again and kill everyone there." Chara pouts. "That man had to be reprimanded. And you got shot instead. You know, I really liked you! It's too bad that you had to get in the way and catch on to everything. I had to bring you here too so you wouldn't say anything. And don't worry, nobody knows where you are, not even your precious Sansy." She says in a baby tone.

I flinch away from her and hold Frisk closer to me. "Why..?"

"Oh, I don't need to tell you anything. I mean the more I tell you, the less fun it'll be when I tear your soul apart. Because it's better for my victims to be ignorant. Then they think that they can still change me!" She taps her chin. 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! We fucking trusted you! We thought you were fucking different! I knew I shouldn't have fucking trusted you." I spit at them.

They walk up to me and leans down to my level. "Well, that was your mistake. And now it's going to cost you. Both of you." They grin. "I'll be back later to bring you two to the testing area." They leave and lock the door.

I hear Frisk start to stir and she rubs her eyes. "Xena..? What happened..?"

"fucking... Chara fucking... Kidnapped us I guess... I think they're gonna kill... Kill us... They sai... they said nobody wo...would be able to find us..." I put my hands around my head, eyes wide. "We'll be stuck here until they kill us... I should have been more wary. I should've kept a watch on them." I grip my hair tightly and dig my nails into my scalp. "Now... We're both going to die..."

Frisk comes into my view and carefully untangles my fingers from my hair, pulling me close to her. My entire body goes numb as she pats my head and whispers things like we aren't going to die, repeatedly to me. I move away from her after a moment, and let out a whine at the sudden and very apparent pain radiating through my shoulder and back. Frisk looks at me with wide eyes before ripping off my shirt and checking my wounds. "Someone patched them up..." She mutters.

I look at my shoulder and see that the bullet hole is indeed bandaged before saying, "Well that's good... Dunno why they did that... If they were planning on killing us anyways..." I mumble, wincing again when Frisk touches my back. "Ow, shit that hurts." I let out a small whimper.

Frisk recoils her hand before she hands me my shirt, which is covered in blood. I shake my head and she throws it off to the side. I'm left with a tank top on and my skirt still. I stand up carefully before walking around the cell, taking everything in, having gotten a burst of energy, that may or may not have been because of an anxiety spike that's making me need to pace.

The room is pretty barren. There's a bed, with blankets and pillows, the bed frame bolted down to the ground, a chair that is also bolted to the ground, and a toilet in the corner. There's a small window, but it's too high to reach, and there's a small slot in the door, at the very bottom, which is most likely for filtering food through. I stand beside Frisk and look at her.

"Okay, so there isn't any chance of escape in this cell. So we'll hafta figure something out via learning the grounds. Unless they decide to blindfold us, but if we count our steps and the directions, unless they also trick us by taking different routes every time. Hrm." I tap my chin as my pacing starts to get faster.

Frisk grabs my arms and frowns. "Xena, breathe."

I blink before taking a breath and letting it out. "Sorry, just thinking."

She looks at me and pulls me down to her level. "Uncle Sans told me to make sure you don't think too much."

I flinch and my eyes widen at the mention of Sans. "SHIT! SANS! Oh gods. He's probably on a fucking rampage or something." I let out a dry laugh before tears well up in my eyes. "Shit... Why was I here..?"

"If you weren't here, Mom would've died. Dad probably would've died. I might've died." She rests her hands on my cheeks. "Xe- no. Mama. You were needed to be here today. Whatever divine power is controlling your life meant for this to happen. More lives would've been lost if you hadn't been there. Mama. Everything happens for a reason. There's no use turning back and looking at the past when the present is where we need you. Where I need you." She stares into my eyes and I stare back. "Now, we need to find a way to escape without dying. Sit down, breathe, and brainstorm with me."

I feel my face heat up a bit and I sit down in front of Frisk before gathering her up in my arms and hugging her tightly. She hugs me back just as tightly before we let go of each other. She settles down in my lap before looking at me as we start to figure things out.

~~~~~~~~~~~

An undefined amount of time passes before we hear footsteps approaching. We stop talking immediately and the door swings wide open. There's a man standing there and he looks between us. "Both of you, come with me. Boss wants to see you."

We both stand up and walk up to the guy, and he leads us out of the room. I scan around the area, spotting a few promising looking doors before a set of doors open in front of us and we walk through them into a long, dark hallway. We walk down it, and I cannot see anything, so I stick with keeping my focus on the man in front of me, who I can kind of see. He leads us to a second set of doors, and those open as well.

Inside is a garden of what looks like buttercups, with a figure watering them. The figure looks over and there are crimson eyes staring straight inside of me. Chara claps her hands in glee before walking over to us. "Do you like my garden?" We're silent for a moment too long, I'm guessing because then their expression turns to one of rage. "My garden is great, right?!"

"Yes! Yes! It's beautiful!" I say with a forced smile.

Chara smiles brightly at that before giggling. "I use bodies as fertilizer! Well, after I have a bit of fun with them, that is!~" They say cheerily. "So why don't we go have some fun!"

They grab our wrists before dragging us over to another door. They kicks it open and throws us in the room. "Okay! If you can survive for the time I keep you in there, then you live another day! It just gets harder as the days pass! Have fun!~" They shut the door with a loud slam and I look over at Frisk, both of our eyes widening before we turn to look around the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: Whenever I pass my brother in my house, or like most of the times I interact with my brother, he always asks me "What are you gay?" And every time i stare at him and reply with "We've been over this so many times. Yes, I am very very gay." just though it'd be a funny thing to share with you guys.
> 
> Also Chara went evil. OwO Rad.


	37. I Want to Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally posted this chapter, and instead of being a smart person and like unposting it, I panickingly deleted all of it. So, I had like a third or about half of the chapter done and I just lost all that work and I want to fucking die. So this is fucking grrrrrrrrrrrreat.
> 
> *claps hands together and takes a deep breath. Exhales.* Why do I do this to myself?
> 
> At least I have some soda. That'll get me through the day.
> 
> I'm gonna fucking laugh if I knock the soda over and fucking dump it all over the place. Like. I'll just be done with myself to the point of nope.
> 
> ALSO WITH ALL THESE FIREWORKS! PLEASE FUCKIN STOP! THE POLLUTION INTO THE AIR ISN'T WORTH THE FUCKING COLORS AND BEAUTY AND FUCKING YOU'RE FREAKING ME THE FUCK OUT PLEASE STOP! IT ISN'T EVEN THE FUCKING FOURTH YET! QUIT IT! PLEASE! I AM GOING TO HAVE A FUCKING MENTAL FUCKING BREAKDOWN BECAUSE OF THIS! PLEASE DEAR GOD STOP! My dad lent me his headphones and even with the fucking computer at the loudest fucking sound I can still hear them... *Cries in the corner.*
> 
> BUT ANYWAYS! Lets go onto the next chapter and see if I can fucking remember what I typed...

(Sans POV)

The past week has been horrible. Paps and Mettaton have seemed to made it their job to be as cuddly and adorable as possible. Since I don't have Xena around to be cuddly and adorable around. It's been pissing me the fuck off.

Then I get a call from Asgore, and I know he can't be out of his meeting because Xena had told me when they were getting into the meeting and when all of them would be out of the meeting, so I'm already mildly panicked as I pick up the phone and accept the call. "Yeah?'

"Sans, holy fucking shit." Asgore breathes out.

I know the guy doesn't curse unless he has to so instantly I know something is wrong. "What happened?"

"Hell, Xe- No. Okay." He breathes. "Frisk, Chara, and Xena have been kidnapped. Things happened so quickly that fucking I don't even know what happened clearly. From what I heard from security, which wasn't much, someone had a gun, they think Xena saw him with the gun, and it was most likely aimed at Tori. Seeing as Xena tackled Tori to the ground, and they didn't find a bullet, so they think Xena got shot because Tori doesn't have a wound anywhere." Asgore starts to pace, as I can hear the swishing of his pant legs brushing against each other. "Then someone threw in a bomb of sorts. We aren't sure what happened next, but the police think, from the blood on the floor, that someone was hit badly with a bunch of shrapnel, but that may have also been blood coming out of the gunshot wound that was inflicted by Xena. Tori says that Xena had gotten off of her as soon as the window broke and she thinks she saw her grab the two kids and protect them from the blast. She and nobody else isn't sure if it was just the shock or something else that made them see it. But after that, paramedics were coming in and out quickly but when they went over to where Xena and the two kids were, they were gone."

My grip on my phone tightens and rage starts to build up in my chest. Paps looks over at me and stands up before grabbing the phone from me before I could crush it in my hand. Paps puts it to his ear and he starts to talk to Asgore as well.

Their conversation tunes out as I stand stock-still, the anger and anxiety starting to fill me up to the brim. In an explosion of magic, I find myself in m- _our_ room. Grabbing the sheets on the bed I tear them off, throwing the pillows across the room. The comforter she picked out is tossed to the side carelessly and I upturn the nightstand, the green light bulb in the lamp shattering. _She can't sleep without a colored light on._ Next to be kicked was a bookshelf, full of sketchpads and random knickknacks. Some of them smash against the floor as well, the sketchbooks flying open and I glare at the drawings in there. _She's so good at art. She could make a profession out of it._ I continue to glare at them before whipping my head over to the closet. I throw the doors open and glare hotly at all the clothes before tossing them all over the place, emptying the dresser drawers and throwing the shoes all over the place. I grab a red dress with black and gold details next and stare at it for a while. _This one is one of her favorites._ I toss it over my shoulder before grinning at the empty closet. I move over to the bathroom before my bedroom door slams open. I turn so quickly I may have gotten whiplash if I could. _Is it her?_

It's Papyrus.

I growl at him before lunging forward, but he grabs my arms and pins them to my sides. "WHAT IN THE LIVING FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Papyrus yells, scanning the mess of the room. "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

"SHE'S FUCKING GONE! I MAY NEVER GET HER FUCKING BACK! DON'T FUCKING ASK ME WHAT MY FUCKING PROBLEM IS WHEN YOU HAVE YOUR FUCKING LOVER JUST DOWNSTAIRS!" I scream at him, twisting in his grip.

Papyrus grips me tighter before picking me up and glaring at me. "FUCKING RUINING YOUR AND HERS ROOM ISN'T GOING TO FUCKING FIX THE PROBLEM!" He takes a breath, his socket twitching a bit before he lets out his breath. "Look, I've booked us tickets to the soonest airport. Alphys, Undyne, Mettaton, Dad, you, and I are all going to go and figure out what the hell happened. We fly out midnight tonight. Fucking find some clean clothes and bring whatever the fuck you can." He looks me dead in the eye sockets. "We are going to save her." I nod a bit and Paps sets me down before sighing at the mess. "She's gonna be fucking furious that you fucked this room up." He mutters.

I look up at my brother and force out a laugh. "What can I say. She's 90% of my impulse control." I turn to the room before looking at the time.

It's about 8:30. I glare at the clock for a few minutes before letting out a sigh and grabbing a bag. Paps stays in the doorway as I pack up my stuff, probably to make sure I don't ruin anything else. When I turn to leave the room, Paps grabs my arm again. "I promise we'll find her and save her." He says, giving me a hard look.

All I can do is nod and walk out of the room and down the stairs, plopping down on the couch with a solid thud. The living room is empty, but I hear Dad packing upstairs, and I figure Mettaton went back home to pack up. I lean my head against the back of the couch and shut my eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Xena's POV)

Inside this fucking room of hell are two robots. Malicious looking robots that are holding a variety of weapons. They stare at Frisk and I and we stare back at them. They charge at us and there's a glitching out of reality. I jerk, but Frisk seems oddly used to it as everything turns to a grey-scale. I look around wildly before looking down at a line of buttons.

**_Fight_ **

**_Act_ **

**_Item_ **

**_Mercy_ **

My soul pops out of my body, a powerful teal color surrounded by a glow of red. It's still fractured, the little parts still held together by the strings of the bond and my own connections. I hear a cackle and Chara say, "Oh, you'll be an easy target.~ You're so close to death!~"

I glare up to where the voice is before looking down at the buttons again. Right underneath them reads a meter. **_Hope (HP)_** it reads. I look over the bar and see a **7** on the other side. I look over to Frisk who is staring at me. Her Hope reads to be 20. "This is a battle, Xena. You can either Fight or Spare, but to Spare you must weaken your opponent by fighting or acting. Do not fight, that's what Chara wants." Frisk tells me urgently. "When it's their turn, you have to dodge the projectiles they throw at your soul. You have to be careful. Because if your HP goes down to 0 then you will die."

I nod and look at the robots. "So it's like a bullet hell style of a game." I crack my knuckles. "I've always been fucking horrible at these." I mutter before pressing the **Act** button.

A small menu pops up and there are four options. **Check** , **Talk** , **Joke/pun** , and something that's scribbled out. I press the joke button before looking up and grinning. "Hey, what's a robot's favorite type of music?" They stare at me blankly. "Heavy metal!" I feel my grin widening.

The one confronting me remain stoic, the other not seeming to hear what I say. The next thing I know my soul in trapped inside a box and bombs are falling down from the top of the box. I dodge the bombs to the best of my abilities, one brushing by my soul, dropping my HP down by an increment of 0.1, so my HP was down to 6.9. It still hurt like a fucking bitch. Feeling like someone pushed me too close to a fire and the entire right side of my body, the same side of my soul that got brushed by the bomb, had been burned. I grimace and manage to dodge the rest of the bombs.

It's back to my turn and I press **_Act_** again. However, this time I press, **Check**. A box of text pops up that reads: **_Killer Robot. Atk: 250 Def: 250. They don't respond to anything._**. "We'll see about that..." I mutter before the bullet hell game starts once again.

It's a few hours of this, neither of us getting through to the stoic beings before Chara comes in and lets us spare the robots. "Well, you did better than I thought!" They says cheerily before pouting and looking at me. "I was sure you would die! Your hope is so low! But you seem to not go down much each time you get hit!" Their expression turns sour. "And that makes me really mad." I don't say anything, my HP resting at a 5.5, me already feeling weak. "Well, you'll get some food and I'll let you sleep for now!" They smile brightly before skipping out of the door.

I look over at Frisk before we follow behind them. We return to our cell and Chara shuts the door before calling out to the men to give us our meal. "You okay..?" I mutter to Frisk. "I didn't see you get hit, I don't think. I couldn't pay too much attention. Seeing as the first time I stalled, Chara made a time limit as to how long our turns could be." I give a dry laugh.

"I'm fine, Mama. I was hit once. Five damage." She mumbles.

Someone slides a tray of food, that actually looks appetizing under the door before leaving. I pull the tray over and eye it. "What if it's poisoned..?"

Frisk looks over at me and shrugs a bit. "I think Chara wants to have as much fun with us as they can. I don't think they would kill us this soon. Anyways, they wouldn't kill us this way. They want to kill us themselves." She picks up some of the food before eating it.

I follow her lead, eating the food, and feel myself heal. We make it through the food before sliding the tray under the slot again, before we climb onto the bed. Frisk lays on top of me and falls asleep almost immediately. I stare at the ceiling for hours before I fall into a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hey, I did it. RAD dude.
> 
> Also, this is going up on the fourth of July but to clarify, I wrote it on the third. So that's why I said that it's not even the fourth of July so you shouldn't be shooting off fireworks.
> 
> In other news, I have an entire like plan for this section of angst. Don't worry, it'll be great!
> 
> Also, if you're wondering why Xena is taking getting captured again pretty okay, well she hides things from people she cares about. But don't worry. Soon she'll burst. Take that as you will. Seeing as Frisk is the loved on that she's keeping up a strong front for. ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! As always, comment and kudos are appreciated, but not at all necessary. They keep me motivated and never fail to make me smile/laugh. Thank all of you for the wonderful support too! We have over 6,000 hits and almost 400 kudos! And of course 562 comments, which are always appreciated! Thank you guys so much for all your support!
> 
> If you have any questions about anything either, feel free to ask me! I'll answer if I can without any spoilers! <3 you guys!


	38. Shit is Still Being Flung Around by the Fan

It's been a few days, maybe weeks, we have no idea of time here, since we got here. Each day we would be forced to go into that room, the time spent there longer, the robots getting harder and harder to fight. However, Frisk and I had been such good subjects, Chara didn't escort us back to our room every night. Frisk and I started to formulate a plan that one day, when both of our HP was high enough still, I would make the man who escorts us lose consciousness, and we'd make a break for it. We hadn't heard from anyone, not a peep. Nothing seemed to have happened to set off anything that seemed like rescue. But we both knew the others were looking for us.

We get out of this session, and Frisk wasn't hit once, I was hit a couple of times, however. Chara comes in and smiles sweetly at both of us. "You two are getting better and better at this little game! I think the robots are getting to be too easy to you! I'll ramp up the intensity next time!" Their grin turn sick. "So I can watch you bleed.~" Her face morphs back to a happy-go-lucky state and she skips away, nodding to a guard to take us to our room.

Frisk and I look at each other and give a small nod, _Today is the day._

The man leads us to our cell, and after we get through the first two sets of doors, I reach out and karate chop the back of his neck. He crumples to the floor almost immediately and Frisk and I make a break for it. We're sprinting, making our way through the maze of hallways. The breath entering my lungs feels like fire and my legs start to cramp up. Frisk continues to run, doing so rather easily as she leads me through the halls.

Then we're spotted.

Men start to chase after us and I feel my heart pound in my ears.

They're catching up to us.

I see the exit close and double my efforts.

Frisk is running faster than me.

The men are running faster than me.

There's a crack in the floor.

I trip.

With a sob of frustration, I hit the ground and the men descend on me, and everything slows down. Frisk turns when reaching the doors, looking at me with wide eyes. I stare back at her and she flings open the door and leaves the building.

She just disappears from where she as soon as she gets outside.

Someone walks up and over to me before putting their foot into my back. "Tsk, tsk. I thought you two were going to be better than that." I can practically hear Chara's pout. "Well, too bad she's gone. At least she won't be able to come back. Too bad you're still here." They remove their foot from my back and turn me over with their foot, looking at me with a sinister grin. "Oh, we're going to have some fun with you, darling~" They press their boot into my chest. "And to think, I was even being nice and giving you your medicine while you were here. To make sure you didn't go insane." They frown and put more pressure down on the foot resting on my chest. "Well, you can say bye-bye to those precious pills."

My ribs creak with strain, my breath still coming out in sharp rasps due to the extensive running I endured.

_Just to fail, everyone._

Chara's sick grin is the last thing I see before I black out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Sans's POV)

It's been fucking days and we still haven't found them. Now we're in the fucking room where they were taken, looking around for anything, for what seems like the millionth fucking time in a row. I don't want to be here. I want to be wherever she is. I can't fucking live like this right now. I pace around the room as Asgore, Tori, and the police talk about what happened, for the millionth fucking time.

There's a pop beside me suddenly and I look over to see Frisk, who is wildly looking around. "So Mama didn't make it..." I hear her mutter.

I grab the child and pick her up, looking her up and down. "Frisk, kiddo?" I say loudly, shocked.

This catches the attention of everyone else in the room who swarms around us to see the kid. I pass her over to her parents, looking at the place I saw Frisk appear, wishing for Xena to just pop up.

She doesn't.

My mind blanks out and the noise around me disappears as I just stare. Anger starts to fill back up inside me, the ugly kind where there will be tears involved. I turn to the kid who looks at me and shakes her head. I scream in frustration before grabbing the nearest chair and throwing it as far as I possibly fucking can.

_She's not here._

A window shatters due to my rage and police officers start to surround me, I throw them to the side and pick up another chair, throwing it at the officers.

_She's not here._

Some of the officers get knocked out and I feel two people grab my arms and hold them tight. Paps and Undyne. I collapse and start to cry in my rage, my mental state crumbling.

**_She's not here._ **

They let go of me as I slide to my knees, holding my skull in my hands as I sob. My entire body shakes and I barely register the kid coming up and sitting in my lap, hugging me around my neck. "Sans... Come on. Let me tell you guys everything I know. Okay? Xena would want you to stay strong." The kiddo looks at me before pressing a big wet smooch on my cheek. "That was from her. She said that if in some way she couldn't make it, she told me to give that to you. She's still alive though, but may not be for too much longer. So come on. You're the strongest monster here. She needs you to stay strong." The kid grabs my cheeks and lifts my head to stare determinedly into my eyes. "Come on Sans."

I nod and rub my sockets free of tears before standing up, holding the kiddo tightly before setting her back down. She moves over and gets into a chair before letting out a small sigh.

"It's Chara." She starts and the goat parents's worried faces turn to one of horror. "Chara... They, from what Xena told me of what Chara told her when we first got there, Chara had wanted someone to kill them and they wanted to reconnect with someone. I can't remember the specifics, but the man who was supposed to kill them aimed at Mom instead, wanting to rid the world of monsters. Xena saw the man and tackled Mom so she wouldn't get hurt. Her shoulder got shot, and someone threw in a bomb. Xena grabbed Chara and I and protected us against the blast, since we were the closets to where it was about to go off. Her back got covered in shrapnel." The kid rubs her face. "They patched Xena up, and then everyday we've had to battle against robots... Killer robots who were emotionless. It was a game where there was no escape until Chara would let us out. I was fine... I've been through it, but Xena..." She looks down and shakes her head. "She has 7 hope. It was dropping at an increment of 0.1, but without someone else there to keep her hoping, who knows if she'll still be safe. Chara was planning on killing us. She has no real reason, well none that she told us. We could only make guesses." Frisk rubs her nose a bit. "Xena thought maybe by killing us, Chara would severely harm three of the toughest monsters from the Underground. Mom, Dad, and Sans. Xena figured that you, Sans, may even be so crippled through life that you would die. Mom and Dad would be devastated at the death of another one of their kids, so they would start to mourn. I don't know what Chara wanted, all I know is shit is going to get worse the longer we stay here. I don't know where they are located, because I was, upon walking outside, immediately moved to this place. But I know the layout and..." She looks at me. "You may have better luck finding her as the days go by."

I shake my head a bit. "I haven't had any luck..." I scratch my cheek as the information sinks in.

"You might because you'll be able to feel the pain. I think Chara plans on breaking her. Without someone else to reassure Xena she's not going to stay strong." Frisk looks at me and I nod solemnly.

My gaze moves to the others, together they are a rainbow of emotions. Going from unbelievably pissed to wanting to vomit and everything in between. I look back over to Frisk. "Do you know if they were giving her her medication?"

"Most likely." She says. "But I highly doubt they'll continue to give it to her." She speaks softly.

I nod grimly before sitting down on the desk, keeping a calm face up while internally I was swimming in a mixture of emotions ranging from rage to anxiety. I take a deep breath. Toriel and Asgore speak in hushed whispers to each other. The others are helping the wounded officers from my fit or rage, get up and moved to a safer place. "Can you draw out a layout of the place you were held up in?" I hear Asgore ask Frisk.

"Yeah, I should be able to." Se replies back to her dad. "I need to sleep though..." She quietly says.

The goat parents nod and I clench my fists, wanting to scream that the sooner that we get the layout drawn up and the sooner we can figure out where the hell it is, the sooner we can save Xena, but I keep myself from saying that. Knowing that if it was Xena here instead of Frisk, I would want her to do the same before we went to search for Frisk. I watch as the family walks to their car and gets driven back to their hotel. Everyone else soon follows in suit, Papyrus dragging me to the car. Gaster was still here, but he'd opted to stay in the hotel for whenever we would go to meetings, with Paps and I giving information to him when we got back.

Dad and Paps had their room, and I had just taken Xena and Frisk's room, the lingering scent helping me sleep most nights. We get to the hotel, everyone, and we all go to our separate bedrooms. Paps stops me when I try to follow him to his and Dad's room. "Just, go lay down, brother. I'll tell him everything." He says softly, patting my skull.

I nod dismally before entering the room, nodding a bit at Frisk who is gathering her stuff. "Your mom and dad want ya to stay with them?" She nods a bit. "Cool. You have fun. Be safe kiddo." I say before flopping onto Xena's bed.

"Sans, I'm sorry it was me who made it out..." Frisk says softly. "I wish I had been the one who was still stuck there."

I look over at her. "I wish that too, but at the same time, I'm glad it was you, kiddo. Xena woulda preferred it. I betcha if she made it she woulda been mad cause she already has spent a lot of her life, and she's prolly just gonna live the same life for a while." I roll onto my side and watch the kid. "But she would say that you have your whole life ahead of you and you are gonna bring a lotta change into this world. She prolly would say that if she dies..." My non-existent throat tightens at the thought. "She wouldn't really matter because she won't make much change in the world. But then she would backtrack and say that she doesn't mean it in a way to offend any of her friends or hurt any of them, just that she won't make much of a difference." I mutter, tears starting to form in my eyes.

Frisk looks at me oddly. "She said something really similar to me... While we were planning our escape... How connected are you two...?"

I look at her. "I don't really know, to be honest." I mutter.

Frisk walks over to me and presses a kiss to my forehead. "Another present from your love. And you should really figure that out." She says before leaving the room.

I hug Xena's pillow closer to me, burying my nasal bone into it, inhaling deeply. Her scent is slowly fading away from the pillow, but I can still smell a hint of it. I throw the blankets over me, not bothering to take anything off, before slipping into a light sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALLLSOOO! If I dun post on the July 10th, 11th, or 12th it's cause the 10th is my birthday, the 11th is my little sisters birthday, and the 12th is the day my step-dad is flying in to spend time with everyone.
> 
> Just a heads up, even though I'm not sure if we're actually doing anything on either of our birthdays, and if we're waiting for the step-dad to come down so we can do things. I'll keep you posted.
> 
> Anyways, I had most of this written up on the 4th and fucking just now finished it because I just thought of a way to end it. Cause I was gonna end it where I stopped on the 4th but it felt too short so I added a bit. Rad dude.�
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are always appreciated! Thanks for reading! <3


	39. Meltdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we gooooo!

(Xena's POV)

**Day One:**

When I wake up again, I'm back in my cell, but it seems to be in a different place since the door as moved positions. It used to be right across from the bed, but now it's on the wall with the bed. I scan the area, the murky stones of the cell seeming to look back at me and judge my appearance. There's spiders and their webs hanging from the corners of the room, and I can feel their eyes on me. I shudder and the steel cell door swings open, Chara walking in. I flinch away from them as they turn to me. "Xena! You're awake! Oh, you gave me quite the fright!" They come over to me and pull me into a tight hug. "Now," they whisper, "for your punishment.~" They push me, and I fall onto the bed. "Oh, come on. You better have more fight in you than that!" They pout and I remain silent.

Their pout more before they just shrug. "I was going to give you breakfast, but lets go." I stand up at their move and go to the door before they stop me. "Uh-uh. I'm not risking you leaving too. I need more fertilizer." They wrap something around my eyes and grab my and before walking to wherever they were taking me.

I don't care what's going to happen to me between this point and my inevitable death.

**Day Two:**

They still haven't given me any food. Only a few bites to eat to heal me out of a critical state, not that it really matters. _I'm still going to die._

I lay in bed and wait for them to come back to pick me up. They haven't.

I don't know how much I've slept.

Probably haven't slept at all.

**Day Five:**

My hope as been dropping at higher rates. First it was the damage I was taking steadily growing. Each hit takes about 0.5 hope. I can't even bother myself to dodge now-a-days. Most days I come back into the cell with one hope left.

Chara won't let me eat until I talk to them, or apologize for trying to escaping.

_But how am I supposed to speak with hands choking me?_

**Day Ten:**

I have lost the ability to hear anything from anyone. People aren't even blobs of flesh anymore. They're just blurry things of nothingness, and I don't even register being moved throughout the rooms and getting beaten within half of my life anymore. I can't feel anything.

I can't stand without falling.

I switch between being manic and being numb.

And the things crawling along the walls, on my body, into my body, just everywhere.

I wish I could scream.

**Day Twelve:**

It's like the dam finally broke.

But the dam is me.

I broke and everything inside of me is spilling out.

The huge bugs crawling around the cell are just drinking it up.

I'm a molten lava cake and someone finally sliced into it and now everyone is scrambling around to get a taste. I don't even know where I am anymore.

I feel like I'm dying.

I close my eyes as everything starts to turn dark.

 _I wonder how everyone is doing?_ Is my last thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Sans POV)

**Day One:**

Frisk drew up a map of the place, and it makes no fucking sense. In a logical standpoint unless it was out in the middle of the desert there is no way that there could be a place as big as this. From what the kiddo said, there was no signs of a desert they seemed to be in the middle of civilization. Which might mean that they were underground but Frisk didn't have to climb any stairs to get up to the door. So its a no on that too, because she also didn't have to climb any steps ever.

Everyone is scanning over the map and trying to give ideas but they're all shot down. I sent a picture to the old man and he asked if it was the underground but when I asked Frisk shook her head. "But it seems like a copy of Dad's garden was there."

I send that to the old man and he tells me the only option he can think of won't make anyone happy. I frown at the text but just shrug it off, figuring I would talk to him at some point.

We get to the hotel too late that night for me to go and see the old man that night, however.

I sleep restlessly, my soul aching.

**Day Two:**

I go to Gaster today. 

"I need to tell this to everyone." Is all he says.

Pops joins us when we meet up in the room, and the king and queen look over at him skeptically. "Who is he?"

"Our father." Paps says motioning between him and I.

"My name is Gaster. I was the royal scientist before Alphys. I fell into the core accidentally and was lost in the void for years until I was able to get out. I am partially to blame because if I hadn't gotten out neither would've Chara, so my most humble apologies." Dad says, bowing a bit.

"It's alright. I'm sure you just wanted to see your sons again." Asgore says gently. "It it nice to see you again, though."

Gaster nods a bit. "However, this isn't why I'm here. Sans has been feeding me information because I didn't want to make an appearance in this time of woe. However, I believe I know where they are, according to the map that Frisk drew up. Plus the fact that the thing was able to copy an identical garden to the one the king had in his throne room. It leaves one choice."

**Day Five:**

My soul still aches, from the pain she's getting and I can feel the strings holding her soul together slowly stretch and snap. I grunt and look back at the machine I'm fixing up with the help of Pops.

There's grease stains on my hoodie and I pull it off, opting for a white tank top. "How much longer?" I ask him.

"I'm not sure." Dad says before continuing to fiddle with the machine.

**Day Ten:**

I think she may have somewhere between 5-10 string holding her together. There's a spike in anxiety in my soul each time I feel another one snap. I barely have gotten any sleep, but neither has Dad. We've hit so many snags in trying to fix this fucking machine. If I wasn't so scared that she would die, I probably would've just started over from scratch. But there is no time for that. 

Her soul is calling out for mine, stronger and stronger everyday, and it only confirms Dad's suspicions because I can't just teleport to her. 

_Please stay safe my love._ I think before doubling my efforts.

**Day Twelve:**

We've done it. Two days of no sleep and we've done it.

I grab my coat again and put it on, walking out to our little meeting room. "It's ready."

Everyone stands up and Tori walks over to me. "Sans, you need to sleep."

I look at her, eerily calm. "We don't have time for that. I'll sleep when we get back." I say, my voice only wavering a bit.

_She only has 4 strings holding her together._

Toriel looks at me and nods a bit before going and sitting beside Frisk, who also sits down. "Who is coming with? We can only take four. So that means two more people. Gaster knows his way around the place and can easily get us there." My soul jerks and I grunt. "Quickly." I say, my soul smacking against my ribs, my face contorting in pain.

Asgore steps up and so does Undyne. "We're going." They both say.

I nod and wave to Paps before sprinting over to where the machine is set up. Gaster is standing beside it and watches as the other two filter in behind me. Gaster nods at me and presses a few buttons before motioning for Asgore to go, then Undyne, and he looks at me for a second before nodding and letting me pass through, him following behind me.

I'm swallowed into nothingness that seems like the brightest white and darkest black at the same time. 

_**The Void** _

Gaster starts to walk in a seemingly random direction and we all follow behind. The tugging on my soul and the pounding of it against my chest is increasing and I feel another strong snap.

_Three_

My pace quickens, overtaking Gaster and following my soul, which pops out of my chest from the force and flies off into the direction where Xena is.

I dead sprint, tunnel vision setting in. I skirt to a stop in front of a building, where my soul is pounding against the door. I cough, hunching over, the other three right behind me, Undyne taking the lead.

Asgore looks at the door, summons is spear, and bashes the door open. I restrain my soul, forcing it back into my chest. I look inside quickly and see nobody so everyone takes a step in. We nod to split up and I take the route which runs straight, Asgore behind me for now.

_"Go left."_

I instinctively turn left at the soft voice leading me on. It sounds as pained as I feel.

_"Straight"_

I follow the instructions, the voice getting louder.

_"Through those two do-"_

The voice lets out a scream of pain before it can finish as my soul presses against my ribs roughly, screaming out as well.

_**Two strings** _

I sprint through the two doors, hearing commotion behind me and I kick open the second set of doors to see a room full of buttercups and in the middle...

Chara sitting on top of Xena, who seems to be out cold. Chara is holding a knife, poised to stab Xena in the heart. "You were such a good pet before you started to misbehave." They say before moving to stab down.

I throw them to the side with my magic, them hitting against the wall with a thud and a shocked scream, the knife clattering on the ground. Someone else enters the room, as I hold Chara there, but I pay no attention to them, dropping to the floor beside Xena and picking her up carefully, hugging her to my chest. I slip off my jacket and wrap it around her before standing up, carrying her bridal style, her soul still thrumming gently but weakly.

Asgore is standing in front of the body of a child who died a second time. His fur around his eyes is matted with tears and we hear a collective thump onto the ground. Gaster and Undyne come in and Gaster surveys the area. "We need to leave." He says.

He tears a rift into the fabric of the void and pulls everyone through it.

We are all collapsed in the middle of the conference room.

Everything seems to happen slowly, paramedics try to take Xena away from me but someone seemed to put a stop to it and instead grabbed me and led me over to a car. I'm staring at Xena's perfect face. Her soft, rosy lips. Strong eyebrows. Slight baby face. I don't even realize I'm crying until someone hands me a handkerchief. I take it and wipe my sockets, muttering out a thank you. My gaze returns to her face and my soul seems content enough like this, so I don't even realize that I've passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first half and the second half happen at the same times, just to let you know. I just didn't want to be switching between Sans and Xena's points of views, and I was going to make them two separate chapters but I decided against it. Seeing as the first part was so short. I kinda explained this mental breakdown that Xena is having as her own thoughts mostly. Which is why it may seem sparse or like weak writing to some people, but it's because she's having a mental breakdown and so she wouldn't really be thinking in much detail just more like passing thoughts.
> 
> Also it's like about an hour until my birthday in my time zone.
> 
> Pretty fucking rad dude.
> 
> Dun think I'm doing anything special on my birthday, but I think we're planning something for after my little sister's dad comes down. Aka my step-dad.
> 
> Anyways! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Comment and Kudos are always appreciated. As well as everything else you can do.
> 
> And don't worry, this bullshit isn't over yet. Now that Xena's broken, well. :3 Lets just say it'll be a while for things to get back to normal. <3


	40. Wake Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're still rocking my shitty writing.
> 
> IT'S MY FUCKING BIRTHDAY! I DO WHAT I WANT! BITCHHHESSSS!
> 
> Onwards~

(Paps POV)

Sans is brought to an ambulance, Xena still in his arms. The paramedics try to close the doors with just them but I stop them and step inside, sitting down next to my brother, glaring at everyone who looks at me. I look over at Sans as he stares at Xena's face, his emotions easy to read. His anxiety, worry, and relief are all being overwhelmed by love, admiration, and happiness.

Until he passes out onto my lap, causing the paramedics to panic and try to remove him from my lap. I glare at them and they back away, one putting an oxygen mask over Xena's face. I keep watch over both of them, readjusting Sans to sit up and lay against my shoulder, trying to keep him from squishing Xena much more.

We get to the hospital pretty shortly after that, and I carry the other two inside, the paramedics swarming around me and nodding to people. I kick open the doors except for the patients room one. A female opens the door and ushers me in. I bend a bit before entering the room and glancing around it, setting the two on the one bed. "There needs to be another bed." I say. "We can't separate them or one or maybe even both are going to die." I turn and look at the female who let us in. "I know you must keep them in separate beds, but you need to keep them together."

She nods before leaving, calling for another bed. The other doctors manage to untangle my brother from his wife, enough to get Xena into a gown and under the sheets. The other bed rolls in and I watch them struggle with my brother for a minute before I move him myself, and the doctors smile at me before pushing their beds as close as they possibly could. As if by instinct, Xena's hand and Sans's both reach out and grasp at each other, holding the other tightly.

The doctors hook Sans up to the machines along with Xena. The female doctor taps my shoulder and smiles at me. "Hello, you're their brother correct?"

"I am Sans's brother." I say, not wanting to go into much detail. "What is it?"

"Ah, I wanted to talk about what happened to both of them with you." She says, holding a clipboard.

"How about we go out to the lobby. There are people who will have more to tell than me." I look back over to my brother and Xena, getting a glimpse of both of their souls whining for each other, before turning and walking out of the room with the lady.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Sans POV)

When I wake up again, I'm laying on my back, my hand captured by someone else's, and my soul throbbing. I turn my head, looking at my hand which as a milky white hand in it's grasp. I follow the arm and look over at Xena, my soul clenching a bit at how pale and lifeless she looks. My hand holds hers tighter before I look over at her heart monitor, which is going up and down at a pretty normal rate.

The door to the room opens, a nurse walks in and I look at her. She's tall, has fair skin, long black hair, and soft baby blue eyes. She looks up from her clipboard and smiles at me. "Ah! You're up!" She comes over to me, walking to the far side of the room to make sure that I can still see Xena and hold onto her. "You've only been out for two days. From what your brother and father told me, it could've been worse. How are you feeling?"

I stare at her. "I want to stand up..." I say softly.

She nods a bit. "Do you feel like you can?" I nod a bit. "Alright. Can you wait for five minutes? I'm going to go get your brother." I nod again and she leaves.

I look back over to where Xena is sleeping. Her face is passive, but I can feel her soul thrumming anxiously and almost beating against her body to get out. I watch the rise and fall of her chest, and let out a small sigh, squeezing her hand a bit. The door opens again and Paps walks in along with the woman from before. I give Paps a weak grin. "Hey bro."

A mix of emotions flutter across Paps face before he walks over to me and look over my body. He turns to the female. "He should be fine." Paps tells her and she nods before going and unhooking everything from my body.

Paps helps me stand before bonking me on the top of the head. "Don't fucking do that again Sans." He says wetly before pulling me into a hug, crushing me in his arms.

I hug him back with my one arm, not letting go of Xena's hand. "Sorry Bro." I say softly.

He lets me go and frowns at me before nodding at the lady. "I'll be back." He says shortly before leaving.

I turn to the lady and she smiles warmly to me. "How is she?" I ask her.

She grimaces a bit before shaking her head. "She's in a coma. It'll most likely be two to three weeks before she gets out of it... But if she doesn't then..." Her voice trails off and she looks at the ground.

I open my mouth to ask her what would happen but everyone came filtering into the room. She quietly excuses herself as I get pulled into many different hugs, having to release my grip on Xena's hand. When the last person hugs me, I turn and pull a chair up before sitting beside Xena, gently taking her other hand before looking up at the others. "So, what'd I miss?"

"Well, a lot." Asgore starts. "Nobody was able to retrieve Chara from the void since the place that they were residing in just vanished. Undyne said that when Chara..." He stopped himself for a moment before taking in a deep breath. "You know, all the security people just dropped dead, like they were never alive in the first place. Like they had been possessed by something that was controlling them." He lets out a sigh.

"We were pretty shocked when you guys just appeared in the room." Toriel pipes up. "I've helped Xena heal as much as I can, as well as you, but you mostly just needed sleep." She smiles at me. "Her soul is very fragile, so we can't take it out without a potential risk of harming her or her soul just shattering by itself. So don't try to pull it out." I open my mouth to retort that I know but her look shuts me up. "All we can do is wait for her to wake up."

I look back at Xena and reach over, gently putting a hand against her cheek and rubbing the soft flesh. My eye sockets fill with tears to the point of them spilling over. I clench my teeth to keep the sobs in. "Son..." Gaster says gently and I look over at him. "She's going to be okay. She'll wake up." He says softly, resting a hand on my back and rubbing it.

I nod a bit and move my hand off Xena's cheek, still holding onto her hand. "Thanks old man." I say softly.

Undyne walks over to me. "Hey, want some food?" I nod a bit. "You gonna stay here?" I nod again. "Alright. Can't complain to me about what you get then." She says before walking away, Alphys following her.

My gaze returns back to Xena, rubbing the back of her hand gently, frowning a bit. Undyne returns with my food, and I eat it carefully before everyone leaves the room since visiting hours are over. The female doctor shakes her head at another doctor who was trying to get me to leave. She taps her clipboard with a pen and writes down a few things. "I'm letting you stay here." She says suddenly and my gaze flicks up to her.

"Why..?" I ask.

"Cause I know you'll just come back if I try to send you out." She smiles warmly at me with a small wink.

I frown a bit as she leaves, shutting the lights off when she leaves the room. I sigh softly and lean back in my chair, watching Xena's face before slowly drifting off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been about two week since I woke up. I've been staying at the hospital, sleeping there, the female doctor in charge of monitoring Xena spoke only encouraging things to me. Telling me how Xena will wake up soon, she was so sure of it. I wanted to believe her.

_But it hasn't happened yet..._

Paps managed to get me out of the room for some fresh air today. It hurt to be this far away from her, but the doctor ad given me a pager and told me she would buzz it if anything seemed to be going wrong. I've been out of the room for a good thirty minutes and it's been nice to get away from the sterile chemically smell of the hospital room. The breeze ruffles the fur lining of my coat, the fur reaching out to touch my skull. I watch as the trees sway in the wind, Paps standing beside me.

"You think she's gonna wake up..?" I ask him, keeping my gaze on the trees.

"We can only hope..." Paps replies, speaking softly.

I nod a bit and fiddle with my fingers. "What if she doesn't, ever?"

"Let's not think about that." Paps says, wincing a bit.

"I want to."

"Well... I guess... I would be devastated. Everyone probably would be devastated. You..." His voice trails off.

"I don't think I could handle it." I laugh softly. "'Specially if she died. I'd be a pile of dust."

Paps smacks my head lightly. "Don't say that. We'll all be fine."

I nod a bit and frown at the pager going off in my hand. There's a sharp feeling in my soul and I collapse onto the ground, holding a hand over where my soul resides. Paps is quick on is feet, however, and grabs me before dead sprinting to the room. Different staff members tell Paps to slow down but he ignores him. The other personnel just scurry out of his way. 

I'm sobbing by the time we get to the room, the feeling still not going away. Paps looks at me with concern before opening the door and ducking underneath it, back into the sterile chemically white room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna add more, but I kinda wanna leave a cliffhanger here.�>:3 I'm a dick, but the next chapter will most likely be up tomorrow, cause I'm not that much of a dick?
> 
> I mean I hafta be a dick to, um, make up for the fact that I don't have one. So, yeet.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos and bookmarks and everything are always appreciated! Help keep me motivated and everyone's comments always make me laugh or just bring a smile to my face.
> 
> Also any questions you may have feel free to ask! I should be able to answer most if not all of them. Depending if it is going into spoiler territory or not.


	41. Eyyyyyyy She Ain't Ded (Remastered)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I had a chapter here of the same exact title. However, in the end note I wrote that I was thinking about Xena having memory loss. Well, I couldn't get that idea out of my head and I have like brimming ideas for a story-line with that. So I decided to rewrite this chapter where she has memory loss.
> 
> 'M sorry about this change and shit I just didn't have any coherent like plot pieces that would connect together with the other idea. Many apologies but I needed to do this.
> 
> I hope this is okay, I just needed more angst and this is gonna hurt me a lot but I need it. Plus I've bee kinda wanting to rewrite this story to make it be drawn out longer, but this is a way to do it without having to scrap the entire story, you know?
> 
> I hope you guys will stick with me still. ;~;
> 
> I hope you enjoy the torment too.

(Xena's POV)

I wake up with a start, holding a hand to my chest, gripping the hospital gown tightly in my hand. I look around in confusion, not knowing where the hell I am. I blink a couple of times before squinting at a woman in a lab coat who is excitedly buzzing someone with a pager, looking between the pager and myself. I open my mouth to ask where my family is, my last memory being... I shudder a bit before shaking my head and trying to speak. The only thing that comes out is a croak and pain shoots down my throat like fire.

The hospital door bangs open and I swivel my head to turn and face the two newcomers. Both very tall skeleton things, the one is holding the other, the one being held sobbing. I have no recollection of who these people are but the one doing the carrying seems to know me. The seemingly smaller one gets put down and he walks over to me, reaching out a hand. I flinch away from him and shake my head violently.

This skeleton blinks a couple of times and I feel a weird and terrible pain in my chest, not exactly where my heart is but a bit to the side of it, and he recoils from me. I feel another sharp pain in my chest and it seems this skeleton feels it too because he grunts a bit. The other skeleton walks over to us with a confused face. "Xena? Are you okay..?"

I stare at the creature with wide eyes, not knowing how he knows my name. Panic fills my body and I scoot as far away from the two as possible, not being able to get further due to the cords and stuff. There's a pencil and a notebook being offered to me by the doctor who was in the room, and she seems to smile sadly. "Hey sweetie." She says softly. "These two are your friends along with everyone else sitting in the waiting room for you."

I look at the notebook before writing down; _I don't know who these people are. Where are my parents? The last thing I remember is them getting into a crash with Gideon. Are they okay?_

The lady looks at me with shock in her eyes. She looks at the two skeletons and says, "You two need to leave."

"What do you mean we need to leave?" The taller skeleton seems annoyed. "We ar-"

"She lost her memory! 8 years of it. She's not gonna remember either of you. It's best to leave now and we can get her to understand where she is in her life up to now and then she can start meeting people of the time that she's lost. Don't force it upon her or she'll just get scared. Now please leave. I'll call you in when it's okay." The woman says sternly.

The taller skeleton nods a bit and the shorter one was already out the door, looking dejected and depressed. I look back to the lady after the two of them leave. She shakes her head a bit and sits down. "My name is Katrina. I'm your doctor. You lost 8 years of your memory. Your family did not survive the crash and they have been dead for these last 8 years. You are a therapist who, about 3 years ago, started treating monster patients, like the two skeletons you were greeted to today. They were in a place called the Underground and were freed by a child named Frisk." She takes a breath. "A few months ago you met a certain skeleton monster named Sans, who was the shorter one that you saw. I'll let him explain things to you about all the hardships you've dealt when you recover a bit more, but let's just say that you were caught in a bad situation and you were knocked out and in a coma for a few weeks." Katrina smiles at me. "Any questions?"

I blink at her a few times. _What about the other people I heard were waiting for me?_

"Those are monsters who accepted you into their family." She says patiently.

_What went on between Sans and I? The other skeleton seemed disgruntled that nothing happened, like he was expecting us to jump into each other's arms._

"Ah, that's something Sans himself should probably tell you. Do you want me to bring him in so you two can talk?" Katrina starts to stand up.

I look at the notebook for a moment before shaking my head, and so she sits back down. _Why can't I talk?_

"Uh, we're thinking that it was because you were screaming a lot during that bad experience and so you hurt your throat extremely badly. You should be okay to talk in at the very most two months."

I nod a bit and we converse for a bit longer. Asking mostly pointless questions like the date and time and things like that. It seems like it's been about 30 minutes of us talking before I write down: _Can you get Sans?_

Kat, as she insisted on me calling her, nodded and got up, leaving the room. I sit, fiddling with the pencil for a good 5 minutes before the door open and Sans walks in alone.

He seems like someone stabbed him in the chest. His face is down, the smile that would usually be on a skull is turn down into a frown and the small lights in his eyes are hazy, not very pigmented. He looks depressed.

Sans takes the seat that Kat was sitting in and he looks at me. "Hey." He says softly, his voice sounding like he's been crying.

_Can you tell me what happened?_

Sans lets out a breath before nodding a bit. "So, you want from when we first met or just what happened to cause you ta lose you memory?"

I chew my lip for a moment before writing down: _Everything... I think that would be best. Though I may have to have you clarify things or repeat things as the days go on._ I shoot him an apologetic smile.

His frown turns up to a small smile at my own. "Alright, I think I can handle that. Well..."

~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, Sans is fast asleep in the chair. I look down at my notepad where I was making notes of everything. I read them over again, chewing my lip.

_I was in a relationship with Sans._

_We're apparently soul mates (need to clarify that in the future)._

_My house was vandalized by some monster haters and so I can't use it._

_I moved in with Sans and his brother Papyrus (the other skeleton.)_

_Then I got kidnapped by some monster haters (need clarification as to what happened)._

_Sans seemed to be really happy when he mentioned a lot of the things we did like little things. (CUTE!!!)_

_I adopted Frisk, because her mother didn't want her but wouldn't allow monsters to be her legal guardian._

_And the thing that caused me to go into the coma he couldn't get to. He was two tired, like a bike. Hah. (Will ask about later)_

I tap my pencil against the closed notebook as the door of the room opens. The taller skeleton from before, Papyrus, pokes his head in. "Do you want me to take Sans? I didn't know if it would bother you with him being there."

I blink a couple of times before shaking my head and waving him over. Papyrus walks into the room and sits down in another chair before looking at me. _So, Sans is your brother, right?_ I write in the notepad and show it to him.

"Yes." Papyrus says. "We were friends, you and me, and we watched cooking shows like Chopped a lot and thought of creative things to make from the basket ingredients." His scowl turns into a small smile at the memory. "Was there something you would like to ask me?"

I nod my head. _What's a soul mate? Sans mentioned it but I didn't want to interrupt him to ask._

Papyrus's face turns a bit pinkish red. "U-Uh. A soulmate is someone you were destined to be with. Or you were created to be with them. Toriel says it better than me, but she already left." He coughs a bit.

_Toriel?_

"The queen of monsters. She's the caretaker of Frisk." He says. "She's the one who wants to have full parental guardianship of Frisk."

I nod a bit and smile to him. _Okay. Um. Is it late?_

"Quite late."

_Oh! Then you should go and sleep!_

He laughs a bit before nodding and standing up. He drapes a blanket over his brother before waving to me and leaving the room. I sit on the bed and look over at the skeleton who is sleeping next to me. I watch the light from the overhead thing dance across his skull. The one golden tooth in his mouth gleams and I watch it, entranced. I lay back down and continue to stare at the skeleton's face. I reach over to the side of my bed and turn the lights off before wrapping my arm around myself and watching Sans. His breathing is steady and I match my own to his before slowly falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~

_I'm in a room surrounded by bodies that are still spilling out blood and the scent of death is still very prominently in the air. However, there is a layer of dust on them and dust lining the floor of the room. A small child walks up to me. Brown hair, green and yellow sweater, brown shorts, combat boots, and crimson red eyes that scream psycho._

_They walk up to me with a grin that literally reaches from one of their ears to the other. I take a step back as they take a step forward. Then I hit a wall and I feel blood run down my back. I screech a bit before jumping forward._

_A knife is thrust into my face and I jump back, a maniac giggle filling up the empty air._

_"Welcome back Xena. I didn't think you would survive. Too bad you don't remember anything." They grin up at me. "But don't worry. I'll make sure you remember **Very.. Very. Vividly.** "_

_Their giggles create a vortex around the two of us and the bodies and dust are swept in, circling around us, blood splattering all over the both of us. I gag at the scent, causing blood and dust to fly up into my mouth. My body, repulsed by the flavor, retches up whatever is residing in my stomach. Their giggles turn into maniacal laughter and they grab my chin, pulling my face close as black goo starts to drip from their eyes and mouth._

_" **I ' L L B E Y O U R W O R S T N I G H T M A R E** "_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how this turned out a lot better than before. Cause before I was just gonna kinda cut Chara out, but now I think I want to keep them into the story for a bit longer. ^~^
> 
> Sorry again for the rewriting, I'm much more pleased with this version than the last one. ^~^ Still sorry tho.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! We've hit 423 Kudos and 6749 hits! I'm so happy that people actually like my story! Thank you all for everything!
> 
> Oh! We also reached 676 comments too! I'm really happy for that too! EEK!
> 
> You guys are seriously the best thing, I hope you like how this one turned out more than how I wrote it before. Because I much prefer this one, and I should be writing more for this because I have ideas and stuff. Also not a lotta things being done for family stuff. So I'm pretty free except for the fact that I need to read a 265 page book with fucking dialect that's hard for me to read before school starts again in August. I have until August 16th to read this book and answer questions. Fucking. Great. I should start this. 
> 
> Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! <3


	42. Amnesia (The Dark Descent)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh. heh.
> 
> That moment when you accidentally close the fucking tab that you are writing on and fucking lose all your progress...
> 
> OH JOY HOW I LOVE MY FUCKING LIFE!

I wake up with a start, sitting up with a jolt. My left hand flies to my chest and grips the nightgown in the area between my breasts. The fabric crumples under my grips and it's like I can hear the threads that make it up creaking with every haggard breath in take in and release. My eyes are wide, searching around the room for something familiar. It's completely black and my mouth opens in a silent scream as a sharp pain shoots through my sternum and to an unknown organ like an arrow. The feeling is foreign. The next feeling, as I curl in on myself in pain, isn't as foreign.

_Paralyzing panic_

My right hand starts to frantically move on its own, searching around the right side of the bed for something. My breathing becomes more strained as I can't seem to find whatever I'm looking for, not even sure what it is in the first place. I can hear the monitors around me beeping loudly at me and I flinch away from the sound, my eyes filling with tears that start to spill over.

The sharp pain that I couldn't identify before finally makes itself known to me.

_Loneliness._

My breaths come out as gasps, filling up the air along with the obnoxious beeping of the machines behind me. The door to the room is pushed open in a panic and doctors surround me and try to get me to lay down, one of them turn on the lights. I cover my face with my hands instinctively against the bright light. Hard hands push me down and I move my arms and open my eyes, meeting face to face with a male doctor.

A shiver runs down my spine as the organ in my chest, not my heart, jerks. I grab his wrists and throw them off to the side with a strength I didn't know I had, breathing heavily still, not physical pain still searing through my body. The doctor looks stunned and I breath heavily, gripping the front of my gown, not 100% sure as to why I'm so wary of this man. I have never seen him before in my life and yet I'm tense. 

I hear some commotion outside of the room, but I don't break my gaze from the male doctor who tried to touch me, panic starting to well up inside of me, overflowing my body with the emotion. Someone moves the doctor away, and I maintain eye contact with him until the door is shut. A hand rests itself on top of mine and rubs its thumb against my knuckles, causing me to jump. I look down at the hand resting over my fist before following the arm up to the person it's connected to.

_Sans._

He looks down at me, his vibrant red eyes looking over my frame carefully, his other hand balancing a cup of coffee and a small plate of food. I watch silently as he scans over my face, his thumb still rubbing over my knuckles. His gaze turns away from me and looks at the few women doctors that are still in the room. He tells them something, but I don't pay much attention to it, moving my eyes back to my lap and letting out a few shuttering breaths before calming down. Sans's fingers gently go around my hand, squeezing it lightly. I close my eyes and pull my hand away from his, resting it in my lap.

A doctor comes up to me and smiles warmly. "Hi sweetie. How are you feeling?"

I look at her with a deadpan stare before shrugging. She lets out a small breath before handing me my notebook. I eye it before taking the pencil and flipping open the notebook, tiredly. _I just had a nightmare. I'm fine. Sorry for worrying everyone. I'm okay._

The doctor scans the note, and I see Sans sit down in his chair sadly. "You... are having nightmares? About?"

 _There was a little child with crimson eyes. I was surrounded by fresh mutilated corpses that had a layer of dust on them. There was also just dust everywhere but that doesn't really make sense... They told me that they would make me remember everything, but I don't think I should trust them... But... I woke up alone and the dust unsettled me along with the bodies, but the dust..._ My hand starts to shake and my breathing starts to pick up.

The doctor looks over my head and looks at Sans. I hear the chair creek a bit with his movement before he rests his hand on my back. "Breathe, Xena." He says softly and I let out a hard breath, turning to shoot him a glare. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Stupid words aren't gonna help ya." He cracks a grin and laughs. "But it's all I got, alright?" I blink a couple of times and let out an amused breath, my breathing regulated, but I'm still shaking. "There ya are." Sans's grin turns warmer. "There's my 'done with my shit' girl."

I hear the lady behind me laugh and I purse my lips at the skeleton. "So, why did the dust unsettle you, Xena?"

I turn back to her and write down: _I really don't know... Just seemed like something that isn't right. Same unsettling feeling I get when I see a dead body..._ I think for a moment.

 _Dust must be monster remains then._ I write at the same time that Sans says, "When monsters die they turn to dust."

I blink and look at him before motioning to the note I wrote. He looks down at it and blinks then laughs. "Didja read my mind or something kid?"

I frown at him. _No, I just put two and two together. How would I even be able to read your mind. You don't have a brain, you're just a freaking skeleton... Wait, that sounded mean, I apologize._ I bite my lip and look over at him.

Sans, reads through my note before letting out a loud laugh. I eye him cautiously and he wipes away a tear from his eye socket, grinning like a fool. "Damn kid. I forgot you are quite the jokester."

I let out a small huff and the doctor on my other side clears her throat. I look back over at her. "Would you like some breakfast?"

I nod a bit and she rests a paper with the meals for the entire day rests. I sigh softly and mark stuff down. She takes the paper from my lap and leaves the room, one doctor remaining. She's just checking my monitors and soon leaves.

I sigh softly and lean back a bit against some pillows that the doctor had moved to retain my comfort. Sans shifts in his chair and I hear his bones scrape a bit against the plate as he grabs it and starts to eat. I look over and watch him, curious as to how he can eat and drink without having a stomach. if he notices my staring, he doesn't say anything about it. A nurse comes in and puts the tray across my bed and sets my order down on it. She smiles before leaving and I watch her as she leaves before looking back down at the plate of food.

It looks dismal. Some flat pancakes, mushy hashbrowns, dry looking eggs, and coffee that literally looks and smells mildly like sewage. I let out a small sigh and scratch my cheek a bit. "That doesn't look too, egg-cellent." I hear Sans say.

I turn my head and enviously eye hid fluffy pancakes, fluffy eggs, and crisp hashbrowns. I can smell his coffee too, smells divine. My eyes narrow to a glare and Sans eyes me with a grin. "Want some?" He gestures to his plate with his fork.

I pause for a moment before nodding. He chuckles and picks up my plate, setting his down instead, as well as switching our coffees. He settles back with my shitty breakfast and starts to eat it. I eye him and frown a bit before grabbing my notebook and quickly scribbling, _You may not have tastebuds, because you probably don't have a pun, but that's still not gonna be great._ I hold it up for him to read.

Sans grins and eyes me. "Oh, I have a tongue." He gives me a cheeky grin. "And I can get better food pretty easily." He says and then pops out of existence. 

I jump and scan the area and frown. He pops back up with a plate of better food after a few minutes. I jump again and let out a soundless yelp, more like a sharp exhale of breath. He chuckles a bit and sits down again before eating. I follow in suit and start to eat, practically moaning at the heavenly taste of the food. There seems to be liquid energy in every bite. The remaining pains over my body slowly disappear, leaving me feeling content and full of energy. I lean back with a small smile, sipping my coffee, humming softly in bliss.

I look over and see Sans staring at me, his cheekbones turning a bit pinkish. I quirk an eyebrow and continue to sip my coffee, hoping my eyebrow would be enough to convey the question I was trying to ask. Sans shakes his head and smiles, the light glinting off his golden tooth for a moment when he dips his head. "Aw, it's nuffin. Probably sumfin you wouldn't wanna hear." I shrug a bit and sip the coffee. "Is that you trynna say you won't care?" I nod a bit. "Well," he looks over at me again, "I was just thinkin' 'bout how cute ya look when you're all relaxed and stuff." He brings the coffee to his teeth and takes a drink before moving it back down. "But, I dunno if you're comfortable wif me sayin stuff like that since we ain't really inna relationship anymore. Ya know?"

I nod a bit, my face flushing with color, turning away from him and finishing my coffee. I grab my notebook. _I don't really know you, so I can't really say that I'm comfortable with you saying I look cute and stuff. If not only for me, than for you. Since, expressing those feelings and seeing my reaction may make you want to do more relationshipy things with me. To me we're still mostly strangers. But, I'd love to learn more about you and see if anything can happen again?_ I tilt my head and smile gently at him.

Sans reads my note and his face flushes red and he covers his probable blush with a hand, turning away from me. "Damnit Xena..." He says softly.

I smile a bit and put my notebook down, resting my hands in my lap. A nurse comes in and clears our dishes before leaving. Sans and I sit in silence for a good hour of maybe it was just a few minutes. "Would you mind if my bro and dad came in ta visit you?" Sans asks abruptly and I jump a bit before shaking my head. "Mkay, he says they'll be here in a couple of minutes, kay?"

I nod again and start to fiddle with the edge of the blanket as we wait, Sans carefully reaches over and rests a hand over both of mine. "Hey, it'll be okay. If you get uncomfortable just tug on my sleeve or something, okay?"

I look over at him and nod a bit, feeling a bit better. I may not know this guy, but he's been the only constant person here other than doctors, so I trust him more than I probably should. There's a sharp pain in my chest and I rub my sternum a bit, slipping one of my hands out from under Sans's. I miss the look he gives me, and the sound of his teeth grinding together like two drunk teenagers at a party. I let my eyes flutter shut as rest before I meet the rest of Sans's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I guess me losing the tab worked out because this version is different from the first one I wrote, and I prefer it over the other one. ^~^
> 
> I have a spoonful of peanut butter for a snack... Wtf me?
> 
> Also it is July 22 please stop shooting off fireworks neighbors. Thanks.
> 
> Also this is kinda fluffy maybe, I dunno. The angst is more centric around Sans, which I think I'm going to do the next chapter in his point of view to capture the angst. Because Xena isn't feeling bad things since she doesn't remember, but everyone else is gonna be feeling these things. :3
> 
> Anyways, comments and kudos are always appreciated. I just ate like 10 spoonfuls of peanut butter to keep me awake. My back hurts. Life is fun.
> 
> Sorry if this chapter is shit. I'm not pushing myself to get anything out, I want to write, it's just I'm tired. I may get back on and edit it tomorrow or something if i read back through it and see a lotta things i wanna change. Sorry bout that.
> 
> All you guys are lovely. <3 you all.


	43. Not Quite Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going back a bit to see Sans's mentality through when Xena woke up to where we are now! Just because I like inflicting pain on myself! :D

(Sans’s POV)

It’s been hard ever since she woke up, not only for me but for everyone else. The doctor said that Xena really shouldn’t see too many people at the moment. Since Xena has a lot on her plate.

She lost 8 years of her memory and the last thing she remembers is the car crash her family got into. She found out her family are dead and she’s been taking it like a trooper.

I smile a bit and look over at her. Her eyes are closed, probably mentally preparing herself to be able to handle more people. I’m so proud of her.

Yet.

It doesn’t make the pain go away.

When I first saw that she had woken up the amount of joy that had flowed through me was immense to the point of pain. Then when she flinched away from me after Paps and I got into the room, it’s like I just got shot through the soul.

Then she moved away from me, and her eyes held no recognition as to who I was. I could tell Paps was pissed that we weren’t hugging each other and comforting one another. When the doc told us to leave it was even worse.

She had lost her memory… It was like a barrage of bullet now attacked me. She didn’t remember meeting any of us. To her, we didn’t even exist.

Paps was pissed and everyone in the waiting room could tell, and I was just standing by him feeling like I was about to fall apart.

“What the hell happened?” Undyne had said.

“She lost her memories… The last thing she remembers is her family’s car crash…” I heard myself saying without even realizing that I had said anything.

The faces on everyone were pained and I could tell that Undyne was also pissed. She had taken Paps outside, most likely to run off their frustration, not at Xena but more at the demon child.

I had sat down in the chair where Undyne had been sitting, next to Alphys. She normally isn’t that much help with comforting people, but she did pretty well that day.

“Y-You kn-know wh-what?” She had said to me. 

“What..?”

“T-T-This j-jus-just me-means yo-you can ma-make ne-new mem-memories wi-with her! A-All of u-u-us can!” She had smiles, even if it was shaky.

I don’t know how well I had conveyed my appreciation to her words, even if they had been very stereotypical words for this situation, they did manage to comfort me a bit. Frisk had climbed up onto my lap and given me a hug. I had returned it for a bit and the kid gave me a big grin. “Now you guys can still live happily ever after! Even if it’s going to be a bit later than maybe you expected!” She had exclaimed everything, the little optimist.

I had let out a weak laugh at that. Tori had reached over and put a hand on my shoulder. “Frisk is right. Her soul still wants you and you’ll just have to let her get to know you again and everything will be alright.” She had said it with a convincing smile.

I looked between the two of them. “Yeah, and what if she thinks I’m not good enough. Even if her soul wants me, doesn’t mean she’s going to want me immediately…” I had said, the obvious pessimist in the group. “What if she starts datin’ someone else.” I had let out a low growl. “I ain’t fuckin’ gonna jus’ be okay wif that.” My eyes had flickered a bit and rage had started swelling in my chest.

Undyne and Paps had come back in by then and Undyne laughed, having heard my last comment. “Don’t worry about her.” She had stated, confidently. “We’ve talked ‘bout it before and she’s really not interested in other people. Even when people, men and women, are laying it on thick and she knows they just want ta bang her, she really doesn’t give a shit. The only times I’ve ever seen her flustered or like blushin’ is with you or when someone compliments her work.” Undyne had rested her hands on her hips and grinned at me.

I had blinked a couple of times. “How the fuck do you know this?” My hands had moved and covered Frisk’s ears.

Undyne had scoffed. “I knew her before you came into her life. Alph went to her about a month or so after we got out of the Underground. After Asgore and Toriel deemed Xena safe to keep any secrets she needed to.” Her grin had widened. “We were actually pretty close buds. We would go out and get drinks every-so-often and she wouldn’t be phased at all by any man, woman, monster, or even child who tried to flirt with her. Like I said, I have never seen her blush before you came, never saw her react to flirting in a non-dismissive way ‘til you came in. So you don’t have anything to worry ‘bout. Just don’t force her and let her ease into it.” 

I had opened my mouth to say something but the pager had buzzed and I glanced down at it. “Well… I’m being called back in there.” I had muttered.

I had gotten up and was on my way to her room when Toriel grabbed my arm. “Sans, do tell her about your prior relationship, as much as you can. I think it would be better if you told her now then waiting.” Toriel had said with a gentle smile.

I had nodded and exited the room, walking until I found Xena’s room again. The doc was sitting in a chair when I entered. Xena had looked over at me with a bit of apprehension or worry, one of the two. I had settled down in the chair I had been practically living in for the past two weeks.

When I actually told Xena about our previous relationship, her asking it around the end of the questions, her cheeks had become a bit pink. I had told her that I wouldn’t go into too much detail if she didn’t want me to, and she had asked me not to. I had abided by her wishes, but her face was red by the time that we completely finished.

I had fallen asleep a bit after I had finished telling Xena about what had happened. When I wake up again, it’s pretty early in the morning. I grunt a bit and look at the bed, Xena still sleeping. I sit up, stretching out my body to get out the kinks in my spine. I feel it pop a bit and I let out a relieved grunt.

I stood up, folding the blanket onto the chair, eyeing the fabric a bit. It took me a moment before I realized that it’s one of the blankets that my bro had brought from home for me to have when I refused to move from the room. I had thought I had brought it back home with me when I had to go get a shower. Unless Paps brought it himself and draped it over me after I had fallen asleep. A smile had played along my lips and my stomach growled a bit so I teleported out of the room and to Tori’s.

Tori was awake and making some pancakes, eggs, hashbrowns, and there was a freshly brewed pot of coffee. She had jumped a bit when I popped up. “Sorry Tori.” I had said.

She just smiled at me and shook her head. “It’s fine Sans. Please, help yourself.” She said.

I had nodded and walked over, getting food along with a mug of coffee. I had moved to sit down at the table but there had been a yank in my soul. I grunted before nodding to Tori and teleporting back to the hospital. I was at the door and had balanced my plate on my arm before opening the door. There had been a doctor by the door and he tried to prevent me from entering. I had given him a glare as soon as I had seen Xena on the bed, her enter body jerked away from a male doctor. 

I had moved before even really knowing I did, pulling the male away from her, and resting my hand on top of hers. She had jumped a bit from it before looking at me. I had watched her, as the doctor had been pushed out of the room. Xena had stared at me for a while, and I had rubbed my thumb over her knuckles to try and comfort her to the best of my abilities.

Once I had figured she was okay I turned to the other doctors, all women. “Ya may not wanna bring men here. She was raped before, and her soul prolly remembers and she’ll be wary of men for a while.” I had said, her hand moving out from under mine.

One of the doctors had nodded and made a note before leaving.

Now here we are. Xena’s eyes are still closed, and I fear that she had maybe fallen asleep. However, when there is a knock on the door her eyes open, albeit slowly, and she looks at me, nodding. I smile at her a bit. “Come in.” I say.

Paps and Pops come into the room, Paps first then Pops. Paps moves over to a table, and Xena seems perfectly comfortable with him, but seems to get a bit nervous when she sees Pops.

Pops seems to notice. “Would you like me to leave, miss?” He asks gently.

Xena swallows and shakes her head a bit, motioning to the last empty chair. Pops sits down there, and smiles at her gently. Paps is sitting on the other side of Xena, with Pops sitting beside him. As they start to talk to Xena, Xena using her little notebook, I can see the pain in both of their expressions.

To the three of us, it was like we lost a family member. I mean to everyone else it was a friend and a family member for Tori, Asgore, and Frisk, but it was worse for us, since she lived with us.

I feel a hand on mine and I look up, seeing Xena staring at me, her hand over mine. On her notebook it read _Are you okay?_

I let out a small laugh. “As okay as I can be, I think.”

Xena gives me a small, timid, smile. She turns back to my brother and dad, listening to them and talking with them, but she never moved her hand over mine, except if she needed it to stabilize the notebook. I stare at her hand as a small smile graces my feature.

 _It’s going to be okay._ was written on the back of Xena’s hand with her pen. I turn over my hand, cupping hers gently before kissing the back of it, over the words and muttering. “I sure hope so.” Not loud enough for anyone to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, I'm writing another story on here if you want to check it out! I would love for you to read it if you're interested in it! Not gonna force you to though!
> 
> I also love how sometimes I'm like, aw shit I wanna write and watch this video at the same time without having to switch tabs. Hey me. Um. There's a thing where you can have two smaller windows, one with your writing stuff on it, and the other with whatever you wanna watch. Herp derp me. *knocks head* Is there really a brain in there?
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated but don't feel like you need to send in a comment or a kudos. :3


	44. I'm Coming Home

(Xena’s POV)

My face starts to flush as Sans presses a kiss to the back of my hand, where I wrote him the little note. He mutters something, and I turn to look at him. Sans just shoot me a grin and sets my hand back on the bed. My face turns even hotter and I hear Papyrus says something.

I whip my head over to look at him, blinking. _What did you say? Sorry, I spaced out a bit._ I write out and smile apologetically.

“It’s okay, Miss Xena. I know it’s hard not to look at my brother and not space out! Though most people see me and are distracted by my terribleness!” Papyrus says energetically, striking a pose.

I smile at him. _You seem pretty great, not terrible. Maybe a little scary to some people who wouldn’t know you._

Papyrus’s cheeks seem to turn pink and he bolts out of the room. Everyone watch as he leaves. “At least he didn’t jump out of the window.” Sans comments.

I turn to look at him, tilting my head. Sans looks at me and chuckles. “Ya, he tends ta jump outta windows when he feels uncomfortable or somethin like that.”

A small smile graces my lips and my shoulders shake with silent laughter, little hisses of air escaping my lips. The other skeleton, Gaster, laughs as well before standing. “I believe the doctor said it would only be a week or two before you can come back…” I turn to look at him. “I’ll, uh, let you two figure that out. I must depart.” He leaves the room, his coat swishing behind him.

I turn to Sans and bite my lip. _What do we need to figure out?_

Sans’s cheekbones turn a bit red. “Uh… I uh… Heyyyy. The docs cumin, and I think she’s gonna yell at me to letch sleep or something.”

I eye him a bit. _That dolphinitely sounds fishy._

Sans reads over the writing and let out a chuckle. “Whatever you say bass.”

_So what is it?_

“Uh… Well, since we were inna relationship,” his face and my own face turn a bit pinkish at that, “we, uh, shared a room. And Pops took the spare room, so there’s just a couch ta sleep on. But depending on what ya want, we can figure it out.” He fiddles with his hands.

_Okay. I guess we can figure it out when I get out..? I would prefer to stay with you guys… Since you’re all I know, I guess. It would probably be easier for me. But we can figure out sleep stuff when the time comes?_

“Yeah, we can figure that out when the time comes, sweetheart.” Sans says with a laugh.

My face turns a bit pink and a nurse comes in. She sets a plate of food on my tray, it’’s my dinner. She leaves and I stare at the plate with disgust. I grunt before grabbing my pudding cup and opening it up, licking the foil clean of extra pudding. I pick up the spoon and start eating it.

Sans watches me, chuckling a bit. I finish the pudding and set it down, grunting a bit as I try to prop myself up more. Sans hums and rests his hand on my back, moving the pillows. My face flushes and I barely feel the porous texture of his bones against the little keyhole openings in the back of my gown. I shiver a bit as he moves his hand and I ease back against the pillows, being more propped up.

There’s a sad excuse for steak and potatoes on my plate, along with a side of broccoli. I pick up my glass of water and sip at it, wondering if I can force myself to eat. While I’m staring at it, the plate gets moved and a new plate gets put in it’s place.

It had some lasagna and some broccoli on it, with two slices of garlic bread. I blink and look over at Sans, who just grins at me. I pick up my notebook again. _Where did you get this?_

“Paps called me and told me to bring it to ya. It has healin’ magic in it and will help out with your injuries, both mental and physical. Probably won’t help your brain or yer amnesia but I guess we just want ya ta get outta this place asap. Figured you would want ta visit your parent’s grave sooner than later.” Sans scratches the back of his head. “Think ya can hang out here for a while by yerself? Gonna go have dinner wif my bro and Pops, try ta figure stuff out.”

I chew my lip and look at him, peeling the top layer of skin off my lip. He watches me and the copper taste of blood enters my mouth from my lip, some of the lower layers of skin also peeling off. I run my tongue over my lip before looking at Sans and nodding. He eyes my lip before shaking his head and popping out of existence. 

I eat the meal in front of me and sigh as I finish it, humming in happiness and rubbing my stomach. Sans pops up a few minutes later, the nurse already having cleared the dishes away. I jump at the sound of him just popping into existence beside me. He looks at me and chuckles. “Heya sweetheart. Feelin better?”

I nod and smile at him. _Tell Papyrus I said thank you for the lasagna when you see him next time?_

“Course.” He says and sits down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A little less than a week goes by. Sans has been hanging around my room through most of it, and I haven’t had a nightmare about that child, again. I guess that’s good.

A doctor comes in and smiles at me, handing me a bag of stuff Sans had brought the day before. Sans had left already to go prepare an area for someone to sleep, depending on what happens when I get there. She hands me the bag and pulls over the privacy curtain. I smile and change into the clothes that were brought. A comfortable pair of sweats and a baggy sweater. I tug on the clothes before moving away the privacy curtain.

Sans is standing with the doctor, chatting with her. “And you’ll need to watch her carefully to make sure she doesn’t…” She spots me and stops. “Ah, you okay?”

I nod and narrow my eyes. _What were you going to say..?_ I pull out my notebook to write that.

“Ah, just telling Sans to make sure you don’t hit your head or something to then cause you to have to come back here. That’s all.” She says with a big smile.

I nod a bit and the notebook in the bag, pulling out some socks and shoe, tugging those on. The doctor wheels in a wheelchair and looks at me “It’s customary for you to be wheeled out.”

With a huff of air I move over and sit down in the chair. The doctor moves to hold the handle bars but Sans takes them instead, wheeling me out of the room. He walks to the front and parks the chair before helping me stand up.

I’m a bit shaky, and hold onto his arm gently as he walks me out the door and to a fancy black backmobile-like convertible. Inside is Papyrus and Sans leads me to the backseat. I climb in and Sans climbs in beside me, both of us buckling in our seat belts. Papys looks back at us and I give him a small smile, and he grins back at me. He drives off to where he lives, and I guess where I live.

When Papyrus parks the vehicle in the driveway and Sans helps me out of the car again. Sans looks around and then gives Papyrus a glare. “I thought I said that we shouldn’t overwhelm her…”

“I couldn’t stop them from coming, brother.” Papyrus replies, seemingly annoyed at this fact as well.

I look between them with a quirked brow. Sans looks at me and sighs. “I guess you’re gonna meet all the people you were friends with before.” He growls lowly. “Paps, can ya go in before and tell them not ta be over-the-top and freak her out?”

Papyrus nods and goes into the house, and seemingly talking with whoever is in there. I feel myself start to tense up and grip Sans’s hoody tightly. He looks at me and gently rests a hand on top of mine. “Hey, it’s okay. Nobody in there is gonna hurt you. We were hopin’ ta get ya ta meet them slowly, as not ta startle you, but it seems they decided that they were jus gonna come over now.” His teeth grind against each other.

I nod a bit and chew my lip. Paps comes out and looks at us. “They said they would behave.”

“Kay, bro.” Sans says before looking at me again. “If ya feel uncomfortable tug on my sleeve, do somethin’ and I’ll get them to leave.”

I nod again as Sans leads me to the front door, Papyrus is holding it open and I look inside, feeling myself pale at how many people are there. Many of them smile brightly at me, one grins menacingly at me, a blue fish lady with red hair. My teeth press against my teeth harder and I feel the fragile skin on my lip break and the copper taste of blood enters my mouth. I pull my bottom lip into my mouth and gently suckle against it.

Sans pulls me closer and holds me against him tighter. I tensen a bit more and the blue fish lady walks up to me. I lean away from her, and Sans is giving her a hot glare. “Hi. I’m Undyne.” I look at her with wide eyes before waving at her gently. “Oh right, you can’t talk.” She says with a bit of a smile.

I nod at her and Sans’s glare intensifies. “Yeah, and you guys weren’t supposed ta be here. As ta not fucking overwhelm her. But hey, you’re fucking here.”

“Cause who the fuck knows when you would actually let us see her! We’re her friends too!” Undyne protests.

“Ya think I don’t fucking know that! I was gonna have ya guys come over once she got comfortable enough ta see ya. Now it feels like ya guys are forcing yourselves on her before she’s ready.” Sans growls out.

I look between them with wide eyes, and raise my hands between them, making them break their gaze. My teeth work against my lip again, causing some more copper flavor enter my mouth. I shake my head at the two of them.

Sans huffs a bit and looks at me. “Sorry. Ta both of you..”

Undyne glare at him. “I’m still mad at you, you asshole. You coulda let us come visit her in the waiting room.”

“Doc said not ta, asshole.” Sans replied.

I send a stern glare to Undyne and she visibly flinches. I turn the gaze to Sans and he sighs. “I was just trynna make sure she wasn’t overwhelmed was all.”

“Yeah, fine.” Undyne says with a wave of her hand. “Whatever you want to say.”

My eye twitches and I pull off my book bag and pull out my notebook. _The doctor did say that I should only have a few people talk to me at a time. She was the one who insisted that it should be the person with the most memories with me, which was apparently Sans. Which makes sense because he was my lover. Then she said that people I saw on a regular basis would be the next few people I should see. Which would be the people I live with. So, calm your tits and get your panties out of their twist and fucking suck it up. Sans was probably just trying to make things easy for me, and I’m sure he was planning to soon get you guys to come over slowly but surely. Have some trust in your friends. Now both of you two stop fucking fighting._

They both read the notebook and Sans let out a small laugh, and Undyne a huff. “Fine, sorry Sans.” She says. “Ya think you can handle all of us?”

 _I can try…_ I write down, eyeing her. _As long as you promise not to murder me…_

Undyne lets out a laugh and seems to go and smack me in the back but Sans grabs her hand before it can touch me. Sans shoots her a withering glare at her and she backs off, returning into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know. I can't write in complete silence because silence makes me really uncomfrotable.
> 
> So I'm always playing some sort of video while writing, unless it's like a school thing that I have to do.
> 
> Anyways, I normally play a series of Markiplier's videos that I've already watched, because they like somehow are not distracting enough that I just want to watch them. But like my go to series to watch is probably the fnaf series, and I don't really even like fnaf, but it's perfect for when I'm writing. I dunno. It's really weird.
> 
> Sidenote, my brother buzzcutted his hair, and I got an undercut. Nothing fancy cause my mom just did it, but like my brother had really fucking long hair prior to this and fucking it's just weird whenever I pass his room and see him. Jesus. It's weird as fuckkk.
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter! I'm really tired and I hafta read like 4 chapters on a book and then do like 4 questions. Urgh. Fucking school shit.
> 
> Leave a comment and/or kudos if you want! Helps keep me motivated! You guys are the best!


	45. Tell the World That I'm Coming Home

Sans looks at me. “We don’t hafta go inside if you don’t feel comfortable.”

I look at him and shake my head, smiling a bit. _It’s alright. I’ll be okay. If not, I’ll let you know, okay?_ He looks at me for a while before nodding. “Alright kiddo.”

Sans leads me into the house and I’m assaulted by a barrage of different people I wasn’t expecting to see. There are two large goat people, Undyne, a smaller lizard/dragon character, and a small child. Along with Gaster and Papyrus who I had already met.

Nobody runs up to embrace me but I can tell that they all want to. The two goats are fiddling with their hands, and the more female looking one is shifting her weight from side to side. The small child is bouncing on their feet, their eyes bright. My gaze finally settles completely on them and I flinch violently, taking about three steps back which is all I can manage with Sans still holding my arm. The next inhale is sharp and uncomfortable, my heart feeling like it has stilled completely. The child looks at me with wide eyes and blinks a couple of times. “A-are you okay…?” They ask.

Sans looks back at me, and carefully steps back. “Kiddo?”

I flinch away from Sans before blinking and biting my lip. I let go of Sans’s arm and plop down on the floor before bending over my notebook. _Are they going to hurt me..?_ I keep the notebook hidden before gently tugging on the leg of Sans’s shorts. He sits down beside me and I sit up, handing him the notebook and pencil.

I feel everyone’s eyes on the two of us and Sans notices as well. He looks up from the notebook and glares at everyone, but it’s not mean. “God, do you guys effing mind?” He growls out.

“Are you passing love notes or something?” Undyne asks, crossing her arms.

I look up and shoot her my nastiest glare that my grandmother once said could kill a man/woman if I tried hard enough. Undyne flinches and I feel the notebook rest on my lap again. One it is some very fancy calligraphy handwriting. _The kiddo? No, why do you think they would?_

I look over at Sans but he’s looking elsewhere. I lean back over the notebook. They look like a child I saw in a nightmare… I mean that child had red eyes and this one doesn’t but… I don’t know… Just wanted to make sure? I hand the notebook back to Sans and he takes it, reading over it.

I look up and people are making small talk, but it seems uncomfortable and they keep glancing over to us. I keep my eyes away from the child, before turning to Sans. He’s frowning, eye sockets wide. “How the hell..?” He questions before looking up. “Asgore!” Sans stands up, setting the notebook in my lap.

One of the goats, the more male one, looks over at Sans. “Yes?”

Sans walks over to him and pulls him over to a secluded area. I fidget with my sleeves as I wait for them to return. Undyne walks over to me and plucks the notebook off of my lap. I jump before standing up and looking at her, mouthing: “Give it back!”

She eyes me before shrugging. “You can’t hurt me. I just want to know what you two were talking about.”

I look up at her and my hands start to shake with anxiety. I pull at her tank top as she turns to look at the book. She looks back at me. “What?”

I bite my lip and stand on my tip toes, trying to grab the notebook. She holds it up higher. “What? Why don’t you want me to see what’s inside of here?”

“Probably because she wants her fucking privacy fish.” The notebook is enveloped in a red glow and set into my arms.

I jump, Sans’s voice very close to me. I didn’t realize that he had come this close, or even stopped talking with Asgore. Agore is standing beside Sans and I eye him, holding the notebook to my chest. He looks at me and smiles sadly, “We need to talk, young lady.”

I flinch a bit before nodding, chewing my lip as he walks to the kitchen while I follow him. Asgore sits down at the table and motions for me to sit across from him. I do so anxiously, reminded of the one or two times I had to step in for my parents for a parent teacher confrence for my little sister. Asgore looks at me and sighs a bit. “Hello Xena, I’m Asgore, King of the Monsters.” He says, offering a hand to me.

I reach over and take it, shaking it, nodding a bit to him. When I pull back I write down something on a clean page of my notebook. _I’m Xena Stone…_

Asgore chuckles a bit and nods. “Now, about that child in your nightmare.” His eyes fill with pain. “That was a child named Chara. The child outside in the living room is Frisk, they aren’t the same person. You don’t have to worry about Frisk at all.”

I nod a bit. _So Chara must’ve had something to do with what happened to me, huh? Cause they told me they would make me remember all I forgot._

Asgore’s eyes widen in shock when he reads the notebook. “Yes, you’re very smart.” He compliments me. “Chara had captured you, planning to kill you, and tortured you.”

_So did they cause my concussion?_

“Yeah.”

_And the loss of my voice?_

Asgore nods and I look down at my notebook. We sit in silence for a good five minutes before the goat lady pokes her head into the room. “May I come in..?”

I nod as Asgore says “Yeah, Tori.”

The goat lady, Tori (?), comes in and looks at me with sadness in her eyes before starting to cook something. I stand up and nod to Asgore before leaving the kitchen. The child, Frisk, comes up and smiles brightly to me. “Wanna play a game of Mario Kart?”

I look at the kid and smile a bit before nodding. They bring me over to the couch where a potted plant and Sans are sitting. The plant has a Wii remote wheel being held in his leaves and he looks over at us. “Oh, hi.”

Sans looks at me and smiles a bit. I sit down beside him and Frisk hands me a wheel before jumping onto the couch in the space between Flowey and myself. They pick a track for us to race on. They decide on Rainbow Road.

My face splits into a grin, remembering kicking my family’s asses at this track. I pause for a moment due to the thought of my family before shaking my head and paying attention to the game.

I won, with Frisk just behind me, with Sans and Flowey somewhere in the middle. Frisk looks at me with a bright grin and I’m staring at the screen with a grin that’s stretched from ear to ear. Sans looks over at me and smiles a bit. I look around and frown a bit. Papyrus, Undyne, and the lizard seemed to have left. I look over at Sans before pulling out my notebook. _Where’d Papyrus, Undyne, and the yellow lizard lady go?_

Sans smiles a bit. “They went out to go get some snacks.” He says. “They should be back soon.”

I nod and look back at the TV as Frisk starts the next round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter and if it's shit, I tried reallllllllllllllll hard.
> 
> I'll hopefully write a better chapter sometime soon. I gotta do shit for school and stuff. :3
> 
> Anyways. I hope you enjoyed to an extent. 
> 
> You guys are the best! Leave a comment or a kudos if you want! <3


	46. Won't Trust Me

So, I spent most of my time sitting on the couch. By the time night comes around, everyone who doesn’t live there had left and everyone who did, except Sans and I, retired to bed.

Sans and I are sitting on the couch, staring at each other. He clears his throat. “S-So, uh. You don’t have a bed technically.” His eyes flick to the side. “I-I can take the couch.”

I blink at him before shaking my head. _I couldn’t take your bed from you. I’ll sleep on the couch._

He looks at me and nods a bit before standing up and going upstairs. He comes back with two stuffed animals, a blanket, and a pillow. He hands them to me and smiles a bit. “Night Xena.” He says before going upstairs.

I nod to him and inspect the two stuffed animals. My breath hitches in my throat as I realize who they are. A big peach colored stuffed dog, Moon Moon, and a leopard with matted down fur and a Pokemon onsie on, Bigcat. My siblings stuffed animals. I feel tears gather in my eyes as I pull them close to me.

I fall asleep crying.

**~~~Nightmare~~~**

I wake up again but I’m surrounded by darkness. There aren’t bodies or dust filling up the darkness, but the small child is there again. I eye them and they look at me with a sickening grin.

“Chara…” I say in a low growl. “You did this.”

“I did this?” They say those words in a sickeningly sweet baby voice, their smile matching their words. “Why, yes I did. But I was just trying to save you from them. As were Mom, Dad, Frisk, and Asriel.” They pout.

I eye them and look around. “Asgore told me you kidnapped me and Frisk.”

“Oh, yes. I did. I was just trying to keep you two safe. You see, those people calling themselves your friends weren’t that friendly. Well, other than Papyrus. You see.” They place their hands behind their back, rocking on their heels. “Everyone was so mean to you, and Mom, Dad, and I were trying to keep you and Frisk safe.”

My stare hardens. “If they were such assholes why are they being so nice to me?”

“Why, they want a chance to start over, so I don’t take you away again.” They pout.

“Why did you make me lose my memories?” I ask.

“I didn’t mean for that to happen! Or even for you to get a concussion!” Their pout worsens.

“Then why did you not expect me to still be alive? When you first saw me.” My teeth grind together.

“Because I thought they were gonna kill you! And I don’t want them to make new memories! So that’s why I said I’d make you remember!”

“Why did you seem so evil..?” My voice shakes.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I was mad at them for finding you. That’s why I looked so scary.”

“Then why don’t Toriel and Asgore do something about it now? They could take me away, right? Keep me away from everyone else?” My hands start to shake.

“Oh, honey. They have to seem like they aren’t trying to take you away. Or Sansy will hurt them.”

My eyebrow raises and I blink. “Why would Sans hurt them? He seems nice!”

“Oh…” Their face twists into something sour. “I guess you wouldn’t remember what that _**douchebag**_ did to you.” They seem to shutter from the thought.

“What did he do to me..?” I ask cautiously.

“Want me to show you?” They ask, a creepy smile pulling at their face. 

I don’t really trust them but my curiosity gets the better of me. “S-Sure..”

Their creepy smile turns into a sinister grin and walk closer to me. I immediately regret my curiosity and open my mouth to say something to the child. They get to my face before I can say anything, covering my eyes with a hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I’m back at the skelebros house, but it seems different. I’m sitting on the couch, bruises covering my entire body. Sans is sitting to the right of me, his face drawn in a scowl, flicking through the channels. He catches me looking at him and snarls. I turn my head back to the television, keeping very still. The front door opens with a slam and Gaster storms in, carrying groceries his coat flapping menacingly._

_Sans glares at Gaster. “OI! FUCKING DON’T SLAM OPEN THE DOOR ASSHOLE!”_

_Gaster whips around and glares at his son. “OH I’M FUCKING SORRY YOUR MAJESTY! LEMME JUST OPEN DOORS LIKE A FUCKING PANSY ASS BITCH LIKE YOURSELF!” He drops the groceries and walks over to the couch._

_“YOU’RE GOING TO FUCKING HARM THE GROCERIES YOU DICK!” Sans’s right eye flickers with magic and he turns his glare to me. “OI, GO GET THE FUCKING GROCERIES.”_

_I flinch and stand up, hurrying over to the groceries and picking them up. I carry them over to the kitchen, each bag feeling like it’s weighed down by bricks. There is commotion in the living room, and I put away everything. A bone comes flying towards me and I dodge it fluidly, like I’ve done it a million times before._

_The mysterious organ in my chest screams at me trying to tell me that this is not right. I ignore it as I finish up putting away the groceries. Another bone flies towards me and I dodge again, walking back into the living room._

_It’s a complete mess._

_The couch is overturned, Sans and Gaster are at each other’s throats, sharpened bones against each other’s necks. Sans spots me and throws Gaster off of him. “Oi, slut. Clean this up.” He tosses the sharpened bone at the wall, making another hole. “Afterwards, come upstairs.” He gives me a look before disappearing._

_I flinch from the look and Gaster gets up. He shoots me a withering glare. “One day I’m going to fucking kill you. Show Sans he can’t fucking control everything.” The smile he gives me reminds me of the one Chara gave me moments before._

_Gaster goes up the stairs and I’m fearful he’s going after Sans again but I hear a door slam and no yelling. I sigh and clean up the area. My feet are cut up by the glass shards on my feet, which seem to spark a memory of something else but it’s gone with a blink._

_I finish cleaning as fast as possible and go upstairs, to Sans’s room. I open it and close it behind me. Sans looks up from his place on the bed, grinning at me. It’s a sickening grin._

_“Look, baby. I’m all stressed from my pops and stuff. Care to help me?” There’s a large red bulge in his pants._

_I shudder but nod, walking over and kneeling next to the bed. He tugs down his shorts, I open my mouth, and he thrusts into my mouth, gripping my hair tightly. My tongue instinctively runs along the bottom, lips wrapping around him, letting my teeth graze it._

_It seems like forever before he cums, but it couldn’t have been more than five minutes. “Swallow.” He commands and I do so. “Good girl.” He pets me face before smacking me across the face. “Took you longer than usual, slut.”_

_“I’m sorry, I’m tired.” I feel myself saying._

_He grabs a handful of my hair and pulls me up by it. “Do I fucking look like I care?” His eye glows again, and I feel myself being slammed against a wall._

_A hitching breath escapes my mouth and Sans stands up, glaring at me. He creates about ten sharpened bones, and keeps me pressed against the wall with some form of magic. “Don’t squirm, or I’ll hurt you worse.” His grin turns evil, his magic reflecting off his bones in an almost beautiful way._

_The next moment all ten bones are flying at me, all of them slicing open my skin or clothes. Blood escapes my wounds as he forms another round of bones, this time twenty. Those too fly at me and nick me in different places. This repeats until my clothes are barely hanging onto my body and there is blood coming from what seems to be everywhere._

_**It fucking hurts** _

_He comes clos-_

The memory turns to static and I can’t see or hear anything. __

_My vision turns normal as I’m thrown out the door to Sans’s room, blood pooling around me. I lay there, no energy to move. The front door opens again and someone walks through. I know it’s Papyrus due to nobody else living there, but I don’t feel scared. I feel relieved._

_He comes up the stairs and gasps when he sees me before gathering me up in his arms and carrying me to the bathroom. He draws a bath and sets me in it. I hiss at the water hitting my cuts and a weird feeling down there._

_Paps seems very careful as he washes me down, his face dark. I watch him as he washes off the bite marks, cuts, and scratches lining my body. Once done he pulls me out of the bath and lets the water drain. He carefully wraps me in a black towel before going under the sink and pulling out bandages._

_Papyrus wraps my arms and legs with the bandages, and puts gauze on everything else. I watch as he does it, his talented fingers seeming used to this. He sighs when he’s done and catches me staring. “I’m so sorry, human. I do not know why he is like this. He used to be good…” I can almost hear tears in his voice._

_I nod at him and he picks me up, carrying me into his room. He hands me clothes, my clothes. “Get dressed.” He says softly._

_I nod again and do so. “Papyrus..?”_

_He looks over at me. “Yes?”_

_“Can I stay with you tonight?”_

_“He’ll hurt you if he knew. Best to sleep on the couch.” Paps says with a sad smile._

_“Okay…” I smile at him. “Thank you again.”_

_He nods and I leave the room, going to the couch, and laying down on it. I lay there for what feels like an hour, trying to find a comfortable position. I fall asleep soon after I find the comfortable position._

~~~~~~

Chara moves their hand from my face, frowning at me. “I cut out a part because I didn’t want you to relive that memory.”

I stare blankly at them, mouth open. “Holy shit..”

“Yeah, that’s how you got those scars on your arms.” They frown a bit.

I look down at my arms and see marks lining down them. A shudder runs down my body and Chara holds my hand gently. “I’m so sorry this happen to you. This is why I had to get you out. Paps helped us. He’s the only other nice one.”

I nod blankly, before looking at her. “Is there more..?”

“Much more.” They smile gently. “Do you want to see it?”

“Yes…” I say, both scared and determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIYA! SORRY I'VE BEEN AWAY SO LONG! I'M BACK NOW!
> 
> IF THERE'S ANYONE TO THANK IT'S ONE HUMAN BEING THAT IS A FUCKING GREAT FRIEND AND HE'S THE BEST! ALL MY PLATONIC LOVE (PLATONIC BECAUSE I'M NOT INTO MEN) GOES TO HIM! SO SHOUT OUT TO JustAnotherFaggot IF YOU SAW ANY LONG CONVERSATIONS BETWEEN US I APOLOGIZE! WE KINDA REALIZED WE WERE FLOODING THE COMMENTS AND NOW HAVE A BETTER WAY OF CHATTING THAT DOESN'T MAKE YOU GUYS HAFTA LOOK AT IT!
> 
> BUT LIKE SERIOUSLY! I DUNNO WHEN THIS CHAPTER WOULDA BEEN POSTED IF HE WASN'T THERE CAUSE HE HELPED WITH IDEAS! SO AGAIN! SHOUT OUT TO THIS MAGNIFICENT FUCKING FRIEND! FUCK! YOU'RE THE FUCKING BEST! I HAFTA YELL BECAUSE ALL YOU GUYS HAFTA KNOW THIS PLUS I'M WAYY TO FAR AWAY FROM HIM FOR HIM TO EVER HEAR ME SO THAT SUCKS BUT I SURE CAN YELL REALLLLLY LOUDLY AND HOPE!!!!! SOMEONE PLEASE SQUISH HIS FACE FOR ME BECAUSE I'M TOO FAR AND I'M ALSO TOO SHORT TO DO IT! XD
> 
> Anyways. Now that that is out of my system. Yes, magnificent friendo there. Very dear to my heart, has brightened up my life and given some advice with shit. Keep being you dude, you're awesome.
> 
> Anwayyys, now that it's realllllly outta my system, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :3
> 
> There's gonna be a lotta drama from here on out (once again thanks to my friend cause he gave me ideas and made me think of ideas cause collaborative brainstorming. Shit I said I was done but I keep doing this. XD) Anyways.
> 
> Leave a comment and a kudos if you want! Never gonna force you! Thank you all for reading my story! You guys are beautiful people! Stay awesome, people!
> 
> *VIOLENTLY INSERTS EDIT HERE* UM HI AGAIN! HELLO! BACK TO MY FRIENDO THERE! UH. GO FUCKING READ HIS MASTERPIECE OF A STORY! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! UH. THERE WERE A FEW THINGS AND I WASN'T PREVIOUSLY ABLE TO READ IT BUT HE FIXED IT AND UH. HELLO. UM. WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE. GO FUCKING READ THAT. FUCK. PLEASE. IT'S LONG BUT GIVE HIM ALL THE FUCKING ENCOURAGEMENT BECAUSE IT'S FUCKING GOLD! I MEAN OF COURSE NOT EVERYONE WILL LIKE IT, BUT HOLY HELL IN A HAND BASKET. GO READ IT. IT'S FUNNY AS FUCK. I LOVE IT TO DEATH. I GOT THROUGH THE FIRST CHAPTER ONLY BUT I'M GONNA READ MORE LATER. BUT HELLO. GO READ IT. PLEASE. OR AT LEAST TRY. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO THAT'S OKAY TOO. NEVER GONNA FORCE YOU INTO THINGS. BUT SERIOUSLY! IT'S FUCKING GREAT AND LAUGHTER IS ALWAYS GOOD! *VIOLENTLY FLINGS SELF BACK INTO THIS PRECIOUS TOLL BEAN STORY.*


	47. Heeeeeeeey.  This is a note.

Hey guys, long time no see.

So, uh, yeah. If you read the summary, you can see I'm leaving this story for a bit.

That's cause I don't know what I want to do with it.

I'm thinking of rewriting it, because this story seemed to have taken a weird turn where I didn't want it to go so it's almost hard to write now.

I much prefer writing my other story cause it's free and easy and stuff. I feel more at ease writing it and less pressured. It's for me, I guess.

So, I'm kinda tossing around the idea of rewritting this entire thing. Because if I don't, I don't know if I'll ever get back to it.

Since it's painful to write.

Also, I started school so like fucking it's hard to do much of anything cause apparently I'm just getting bombarded with all the homework. Fucking hate Honors classes mannnnn.

Anyways, uh yeah. I wanted to let you guys know this. Cause I'll have the same story idea, but it'll be a lot more relaxed I think. And I've read through the entirity of my story once or twice and I almost hate it, because it seems like I didn't write it. You may be able to tell if you read Coffee and Art, like the difference. Not saying you have to read that cause like no self-promo.

But yeah. Wanted to let you guys know that.

10/10 thanks for being supportive, if you are, and thanks for any opinions given. I mean, I don't know when I'll be able to start rewritting either, cause like, school.

Thanks guys. Sorry about this. 10/10 I'm just a tired bean, because fucking I don't get enough sleep anymore because school and my friend is getting on my ass about that, and will probably be telling me to sleep soon, even though they should be sleeping.

Anyways! Lemme know what you think, I guess, in the comments.

If I rewrite, I won't delete this work because I like looking back at the comments and reading through them, they make me happy. You guys are awesome, sorry bout this shit.

:3


End file.
